Nictofobia
by thought sparkle
Summary: La Nictofobia es el miedo a la oscuridad…la oscuridad es la ausencia de la luz…o simplemente es aquella luz que no puedes ver...a veces pasamos tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que terminamos fundiendonos en ella...la vida junto a Kylo Ren no sera fácil sera como vivir siempre en las tinieblas con temor a lo que pueda pasar (KyloxOC...PoexOC)
1. Ceremonia

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, he venido a traer este pequeño Oneshot porque bueno, era parte de una de las historias en las que estaba trabajando pero decidí hacerla como Oneshot, en esta oportunidad me volví a enfocar en nuestro querido Kylo Ren y también decidí hacer una historia de drama, espero realmente que les guste, quizas me anime a desarrollarla mejor y a continuarla no lo se todo depende..ahora sin mas que decir disfruten la lectura**

 **Actualización** **: Y resulta que dejo de ser un oneshot jaja. Disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

 _"La Nictofobia es el miedo a la oscuridad… la oscuridad es la ausencia de la luz…o simplemente es aquella luz que no puedes ver"_

Esta historia comienza en una galaxia muy muy lejana luego de los terribles acontecimientos ocurridos entre la resistencia y la primera orden, estos últimos buscaban un nuevo planeta donde establecerse, iniciar de nuevo. No habían sido completamente destruidos, quizás su base estaba hecha pedazos pero aun mantenían un enorme ejercito de su lado y por su puesto al gran y temible Kylo Ren

El planeta quedaba en un lugar algo recóndito de la galaxia era el sitio perfecto para comenzar de nuevo, el único problema era que a pesar de estar alejado no estaba deshabitado, Auru definitivamente no era un planeta enorme como lo fue su antigua base pero de igual forma serviría. La dictadura era lo que regía ese planeta, sus habitantes eran sometidos por un rey sin cuidados por sus ciudadanos pero que por razones inentendibles lo seguían fielmente, la esposa del rey era una mujer que a pesar de su apariencia dulce escondía su lado avaricioso y tiránico, y sabía perfectamente cómo controlar las decisiones de su esposo, y una hija que ha intentado escapar de todas las costumbres de años y años impuestas por sus ancestros y ahora mantenida por sus padres. No eran demasiado avanzados con la tecnología pero podían tener una vida aceptable en lo que respecta, tomando en cuenta que el rey obtenía más beneficios que su propio pueblo

La primera orden llego y rápidamente se hizo del poder en el planeta usando las estrategias del general Hux y las excelentes habilidades del ya recuperado Kylo Ren. Aunque Auru contara con un buen ejército y valientes guerreros dispuestos a dar su vida por su rey aun así no fue suficiente, la primera orden pudo someterlos y dominarlos con facilidad gracias a su avanzado y muy buen entrenado ejército y arsenal

La ciudad capital de Auru , Candor era el lugar donde residían los reyes y su hija, ese fue el primer sitio que tomo la primera orden, debían dominar a sus reyes si querían tener todo el control, y aunque al inicio hubo una fuerte resistencia finalmente cedieron pero algo muy curioso sucedió

Cuando Kylo Ren se presentó frente a los reyes algo lo perturbo, todo marchaba como esperaban, lograron doblegar a los reyes que después de unos minutos de argumentar parecían complacidos con su visita, ellos también obtendrían algún beneficio de eso. Los líderes de la organización le obligaron a jurar lealtad a ellos pero a pesar de la complacencia y de la disposición eso era algo que sus costumbres no le podía permitir, al oponerse a sus órdenes le amenazaron con aniquilar a todo su pueblo sin contemplación y de forma inminente, fue en ese momento cuando algo tenía que surgir, ya no valía la lealtad ahora tenían que darle algo más cambio de sus salvación, algo que el caballero de Ren sabia ya perfectamente que podía ser

Hace unos segundos atrás de que comenzara la disputa Kylo se fijó de la joven muchacha la princesa que acompaña a sus padres con una mirada fiera. Él sintió algo dentro de sí, ¿la había visto antes?, ¿la recuerda de algún lado?, por su puesto, en su tiempo de recuperación en las noches ella estaba presente en especies de revelaciones, o eso creía, si su mente no lo engaña se trataba de la misma joven de sus visiones, él estaba junto a ella, ¿podría significar algo?, ¿podría ser una premonición?,¿ una señal?, él debía informárselo a su maestro pero antes de eso, no la dejaría escapar, el encuentro de ella podía ser parte de algo importante que el no dejaría ir

-¿Qué más podemos ofrecerle para que no destruya a mi pueblo?-imploraba el líder del planeta invadido

-La quiero a ella-señalo a la chica que se encontraba a mucha distancia resguardada por unos guardias reales

La muchacha abrió los ojos con gran impresión, el padre hizo lo mismo, miro a su hija y luego al caballero que se encontraba frente a él junto a un gran grupo de soldados de la organización

-¿Quiere a mi hija?... ¿si le doy a mi hija no nos matara a todos?-decía el padre preocupado

-Así es…no solo quiero su lealtad, también la quiero a ella- ordeno con autoritarismo

-No puedo darle a mi hija...no pienso hacer eso…no dejare que sea su prisionera…primero pasara sobre mi cadáver- advirtió

-Eso se puede arreglar

Kylo Ren perdió la paciencia empuño su sable láser y con rapidez atravesó al hombre, la hija del rey grito asustada ante lo que había pasado se apartó de los guardias y corrió hasta el cuerpo de su padre se hecho frente a él llorando desesperada lo tomo entre sus brazos en un intento inútil de hacerlo despertar, levanto la mirada airada hacia Kylo. A pesar de su raza desprenderse de la humana había solo un pequeño distintivo entre ellos, sus inusuales ojos color dorado, que al caballero inicialmente le llamo la atención, el ciertamente recordaba esos ojos en su sueños. Kylo la observaba desde arriba esta vez no traía su casco pues lo había perdido en medio de la destrucción de la base por lo que se podría ver su verdadero rostro además de la enorme cicatriz que lucia su cara luego del encuentro contra la chatarrera

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-escupió con ira cada palabra

-Ya me lo habían dicho antes-dijo inmutable

La esposa del difunto rey también se encontraba ahí pero a diferencia de su hija está ni se inmuto por el acto cometido hacia su esposo solo se quedaba quieta esperando a la expectativa

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Kylo a la joven que aún se encontraba llorando y sollozando frente al cuerpo sin vida de su padre

-Eso no te importa-respondió con molestia entre sollozos

-Eres muy insolente… ¿sabes que puedes morir por eso?

-Pues mátame no me importa-replico la chica

Kylo frunció el ceño con enojo apretó el mango de su sable lo activo, lo levanto pretendía terminar con la vida de la muchacha o probablemente quería solo intimidarla, cuando se prepara para descender el sable de luz la madre de la princesa corrió y se paró al frente de ella deteniendo la escena en el acto

-¡ALTO!- las palmas de la madre estaban extendidas en dirección al caballero

-¿Y usted quien se cree para interponerse?- dijo enojado

-Orem su nombre es Orem

Orem se sorprendió ante la intervención de su madre ¿que pretendía? se preguntaba, Kylo no se movió por un momento hasta que decidió bajar su sable y guardarlo, logro lo que quería

-Muy bien Orem…tú vendrás conmigo- ordeno

-No pienso hacer eso- protesto la chica

-¡SI LO HARAS!-apoyo su madre con un tono amenazante

Ella la miro con extrañez, nunca había visto a su madre actuar de esa manera

-Señor Ren permítame un segundo, para hablar con mi hija- le pidió a Kylo este lo pensó y luego se lo concedió la madre se giró hacia su hija y se acercó a ella- Orem si no accedes mataran a otras personas así como hicieron con tu padre…muchas vidas inocentes están en riesgo ¿acaso no te importa?

La madre de Orem la conocía muy bien sabía que apelar al lado bueno de la joven le serviría para convencerla, ella lo dudo pero luego accedió su madre tenía razón. Se levantó y decidió marcharse con el caballero, la chica fue escoltada por dos soldados de la primera orden hasta una nave cercana y luego desaparecieron de la vista de todos los presentes

Orem estaba dentro de la nave junto a Kylo ella lo miraba de reojo algunas veces, Kylo permanecía sentado erguido con los ojos cerrados, probablemente intentando conectarse con su maestro ,necesitaba hablar de esa peculiar situación que quizás debido a su conexión ya el líder estaba enterado

Llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento que la primera orden tenia, confinaron a Orem en una celda mientras Kylo se dirigió directamente a hablar con su maestro pero antes informo al general Hux que ya podía disponer del control total de la ciudad

Pasaron días y Orem continuaba encerrada hasta que por fin llegaron a sacarla le dijeron que la llevarían de vuelta. Al entrar en la nave de regreso se percató de que Kylo estaba dentro de esta igualmente, aunque a ella no le pareció nada extraño. Se dirigieron nuevamente a la casa real, allí esperaba su madre muy paciente, al abrirse las puertas del transporte la chica salió deprisa y abrazo a su madre con gran fuerza esta última correspondió el abrazo cariñoso de su hija verifico que estuviera bien y ella dio fe de ello

Kylo Ren se acercó a las dos mujeres ya no había guardias ni nada que se interpusiera ante él, miro a la madre y certeramente dijo

-Me casare con su hija…la quiero como mi esposa

-¿Qué?- Pronuncio Orem sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, la madre por otro lado no parecía preocupada

Kylo Ren había visto a la chica en sus sueños pero no como su prisionera sino como su esposa por alguna razón inexplicable pero luego de consultar con su maestro respecto a esa revelación decidió que lo mejor era que se cumpliera. Orem inicialmente se opuso a eso estaba renuente no aceptaría algo así, mas sin embargo su madre la convenció de lo contrario recordando lo de siempre, en sus manos estaba la vida de millones de personas inocentes que morirían solo por una simple decisión de ella, además de convertirla en una persona egoísta también lo haría en una asesina, por lo que Orem termino aceptando no muy convencida

Pasado unos días la ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la casa real, fue una gran fiesta donde reinaba una falsa alegría por parte de un pueblo acostumbrado al sometimiento. Luego de la ceremonia era costumbre marcar a la novia como muestra de que ya pertenecía a alguien y que nadie más podía tocarla, el ritual consistía en específicamente marcar a la joven con un fierro ardiente que tenía una especie de símbolo típico de su planeta para las mujeres casadas. Orem no quería pasar por eso intento rehusarse pero a la fuerza lograron marcarle la espalda detrás de su hombro derecho el doloroso símbolo, dejando en el proceso que de la boca de la chica escapara un gran grito de sumo dolor quedando inconsciente y todo eso sucedió bajo la fría mirada del caballero y de la madre de esta.

Luego del fatídico episodio de la ceremonia Orem se encontraba acostada en su cama despertando lentamente de su inconsciencia, se intentó mover un poco quejándose por el dolor que le causaba la herida de su hombro, se levantó sentándose en la cama y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, el caballero se encontraba sentado de espaldas en el diván al pie de la cama el solo miraba hacia adelante…ella solo lo miro sin decir ni una palabra

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el finalmente

-Como si eso te importara- respondió ella de mala gana

Kylo medio giro su rostro luego de escuchar esa respuesta pero luego volvió al frente…hubo silencio nuevamente

-¿Me temes?- Kylo rompió el silencio incomodo

Orem por alguna razón se esperaba esa pregunta después de unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra respondió

-Has matado a muchas personas inocentes…mataste a mi padre frente a mi…casi intentaste matarme a mí y ahora sometes a mi pueblo a tu voluntad…y no sé qué más eres capaz de hacer…por supuesto que te tengo miedo…pero eso no significa que me doblegare ante ti

-Tu padre también hacia todo eso…era un dictador sin escrúpulos, pero eso no parecía afectarte- continuaba hablando de espaldas a la joven

-Primero el no intento matarme… y tú lo has dicho él era mi padre-aclaro

-Y yo ahora soy tu esposo-afirmo Kylo

Orem trago en seco al escuchar eso, sintió una extraña presión que recorrió su cuerpo y se alojó en su pecho, aun no podía creer eso

-Que seas mi esposo no significa que sea de tu propiedad-dijo con seguridad

-Hasta donde sé- se levantó del diván se mantuvo de espalda por un momento y luego se giró hacia ella, Orem continuaba sentada en la cama sujetando las sabanas mirándolo con atención-sus costumbres dictan otra cosa

-¿Ahora eres muy conocedor de ellas?-respondió con un tono de sarcasmo

-Eres mi esposa debes respetarme y apoyarme en absolutamente todo sin oponerte ni exigir, esa es tu obligación…estar siempre a mi disposición para cuando lo necesite- explico de forma autoritaria

-Creo que mi madre te explico muy bien de que trataba todo eso…pero olvido mencionarte que no me agrada seguir esas…tradiciones…por mi te las puedes tragar si te da la gana

Después de esas últimas palabras el caballero extendió su brazo con la mano abierta, usando la fuerza atrajo a Orem hasta el pie de la cama justo frente a él...Kylo se acercó más a ella y con un enorme tono amenazante le dijo

-Y yo he olvidado mencionarte que si estarás conmigo deberás dejar esa actitud insolente…me debes respeto…y cumplirás con tus obligaciones así tenga que obligarte…¿lo has entendido?

Orem solo colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello con desesperación estaba quedando si aire sus ojos se cristalizaron y a su rostro comenzó a subir un tono rojizo por la presión ejercida. Él la miraba fríamente mientras llevaba a cabo tal acción, era evidente que no le importaba estarla lastimando. En ese momento entro una joven de la servidumbre con comida y algunos instrumentos que dejo caer al suelo al observar lo que sucedía. El sonido de los platos chocando contra el piso alertaron al caballero el cual soltó el cuello de la chica, esta cayo duramente sobre la cama tomando una enorme bocanada de aire y posteriormente tosiendo y respirando con dificultad

Ella lo miraba con ira, la otra joven se quedó estática en la entrada no sabía exactamente que hacer, Kylo miro a Orem desde arriba con un aire de superioridad, él estaba demostrando que tenía el control. Sin decir ni una palabra el caballero abandono la sala pasando por un lado de la chica de servicio que cuando estuvo segura de que él se había marchado se acercó a la muchacha para asistirla

Al seguir las tradiciones de su pueblo la madre de Orem le regalo a la pareja un enorme palacio que se había construido en otra parte de la ciudad para cuando su hija contrajera matrimonio y pudiera establecerse ahí con su familia. Kylo acepto el regalo, lo que menos quería era a más gente entrometiéndose en su camino, más tarde el se encargaría de solucionar e implementar ciertos parámetros en función a seguridad, servicio, entre otras cosas…Orem debía dejar a su madre, ésta se encargó de prepararla antes de irse

La madre de Orem curaba por última vez la herida reciente que tenía su hija en el hombro, la muchacha se quejaba de vez en cuando por el dolor que le causaba al sentir el contacto de las soluciones que utilizaba para curarla…luego procedió a buscarle un hermoso atuendo para su viaje, que consistía en un vestido sujeto con una cinta que atravesaba su cintura, la manga derecha estaba ausente para evitar que le lastimara la marca, mientras que la otra manga era larga y finalizaba con una gran abertura, por ultimo arreglo su largo cabello entre matices negros y rubios con mucha delicadeza

-No estés afligida…a mi también me obligaron a casarme con tu padre- le dijo su madre mientras peinaba y acomodaba su cabello

-Pero este hombre no se ve como papá…incluso parece peor que el- dijo afligida

-Oye eres una chica afortunada…es un hombre muy poderoso y además poco apuesto tampoco es- la madre intentaba animarla

-Eso es irrelevante para mí y lo sabes madre

La madre termino de arreglar el cabello de su hija la giro hacia ella y le puso las manos en sus hombros

-Orem…yo sé que no estás de acuerdo con todo esto…pero recuerda que lo estás haciendo por un bien mayor…todo en esta vida requiere de un sacrificio…no seas egoísta…ahora vamos tu esposo te espera

Ambas se dirigieron a la salida acompañadas por unos soldados asignados para evitar algún inconveniente…en la salida frente a una nave estaba el imponente Kylo Ren junto a otros soldados parado firme esperando por ella . Madre e hija se detuvieron a la mitad, Orem abrazo a su madre y luego se dispuso a caminar hacia él.

Orem sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho a medida que caminaba y se acercaba más y más, recordaba lo que sucedió en la habitación, y se preguntaba cuan nefasto será su futuro ahora. Sus piernas temblaban con cada paso, pero justo antes de llegar se detuvo, su respiración se fue acelerando poco a poco, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso, su madre al ver eso la atajo y la tomo por los hombros, noto que su hija temblaba era un manojo de nervios, los soldados agarraron firmes sus armas pero Kylo hizo una seña para que descansaran, nada mas allá iba a suceder y lo sabia

-No puedo hacer esto…no puedo- decía con desesperación

-Orem, Orem, cálmate- intentaba tranquilizar a su hija

-No voy a poder madre…no voy a poder- negaba con la cabeza su rostro mostraba una gran preocupación

En eso sintió una fuerte bofetada de parte de su madre

-¡Dije que te calmes!- exclamo firme

La muchacha toco su rostro luego de pasar eso, miraba a su madre impresionada…la mujer la tomo nuevamente por los hombros

-Es hora de que te comportes como una mujer…y asumas tus responsabilidades…ya no eres una niña…todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios en esta vida eso es parte del mundo real… ¿o acaso prefieres que todos vayamos a morir por tu culpa?...puedes salvar millones de vidas y también podrás obtener muchas otras cosas estoy segura de eso...esto nos conviene a todos y lo sabes…ya no puedes dar vuelta atrás- acaricio la mejilla de la chica con cuidado

La joven contenía sus lágrimas, no quería aceptar eso pero sabía que en parte su madre tenía razón, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios. Cerro sus ojos tomo aire y retomo su camino…aunque volvió a sentir lo mismo esta vez termino llegando a su destino se inclinó dando una pequeña reverencia al caballero, este se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la nave, dos solados se colocaron de lado a lado escoltándola. Orem muy en el fondo esperaba que algo pasara, o que se tratara solo de un mal sueño pero todo y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido hasta ahora eran parte de una lúcida y terrible realidad, antes de abordar la nave dio un último vistazo hacia lo que era su hogar con mucha nostalgia acepto que ahora tenía un nuevo destino continuo hasta adentrarse en la nave junto a Kylo y a los soldados para finalmente ascender y perderse en el basto cielo de aquel lejano planeta.

* * *

 **Bueno espero realmente que les haya gustado muchas gracias por leer, y bueno queda abierta la posibilidad de continuarla pero mientras tanto me centrare en otras cosas...en fin un abrazo y saludos a todos :D**


	2. Convivencia

Llegaron finalmente a su destino un hermoso palacio ubicado en otra zona alejado del lugar donde residía actualmente la princesa, al entrar una joven los esperaba, era un alivio para Orem ver una cara familiar. Una chica morena ojos café se encontraba parada en la entrada, Cyril era una esclava que desde hace algún tiempo formaba parte de la servidumbre de la realeza y se había ganado la suficiente confianza para estar a la disposición de la princesa

-Señor, princesa- Cyril hizo una reverencia dándole la bienvenida a ambos

Kylo no se molestó en responder y simplemente se adentró sin dirigirle la palabra a la chica, por otro lado Orem le regalo un sonrisa incomoda que en parte sirvió para relajar a Cyril que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios a causa de la imponente presencia del caballero

La primera habitación era un enorme recibidor, mas allá estaba la sala llena de adornos alusivos a las tradiciones de su pueblo, un mueble con una mesa redonda en el centro y una gran ventana que daba vista hacia un maravilloso paisaje hacia la vegetación del exterior. Orem ya había estado ahí por lo que no se notaba sorprendida, Kylo solo le resto importancia y comienzo a ordenar a sus hombres cubrir el perímetro a toda costa, ademas de que mantengan vigilada a su esposa

Aparte de Cyril contaban con otros miembros del servicio también esclavos y uno que otro droide que le ayudarían a las tareas básicas en el palacio, su mantenimiento, la comida, asistencia en cualquier otra tarea que pudieran necesitar

-Preparen comida, mi esposa y yo nos reuniremos en la mesa a comer-ordeno Kylo a Cyril que estaba al frente del servicio

-No tengo hambre-informo Orem tajante

-No te he preguntado si tenías hambre-dijo Kylo fríamente

-Pues ya lo sabes no tengo hambre no voy a comer, prefiero descansar-buscaba convencer al caballero

-Iras a la mesa y me acompañaras a comer-Demando Kylo

-No

-Orem, no me desafíes- uso un tono de voz prácticamente amenazante

-Y tú no me obligues- respondió desafiante a la amenaza- solo quiero descansar, han sido días- hizo una leve pausa y luego prosiguió- largos, así que Cyril por favor acompáñame a mi habitación- comenzó a caminar en dirección a un extenso pasillo

-No iras a ningún lado, el único que da las ordenes aquí soy yo-Kylo la sostuvo por el brazo, Orem observo el agarre y luego lo miro fijamente hacia los ojos

-No pienso compartir la mesa contigo- pronuncio esas palabras con desprecio

-No tienes opción, o aceptas por las buenas o tendrá que ser por las malas- advirtió

Kylo lanzo una mirada desafiante y penetrante sería capaz de lo que sea, y ella sabía que él no la dejaría ir tan fácil , ya había tenido suficientes problemas como para continuar así , por lo que decidió ceder al menos por esta vez

-Muy bien, como quieras- se zafo y acepto de mala gana

Luego de unos pocos minutos, Kylo y Orem estaban sentados a cada extremo del sofá, ninguno se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar donde se encontraban, él la miraba fijamente quería asegurarse de mantener su control sobre ella, podría ser solo un capricho pero no permitiría que le llevara la contraria, Orem miraba hacia otro lado aunque sabía con exactitud que el caballero mantenía su vista fija en ella. Esto se mantuvo hasta que Cyril por fin los llamo a comer

Una vez en la mesa fue lo mismo cada uno se sentó al extremo de la larga mesa del comedor, en este había adornos entre oro y cristal bien puestos en su centro, algunas vajillas lujosas descansaban en la mesa y sobre éstas lucía deliciosa comida recién hecha, el caballero continuaba observándola y ella seguía ignorándolo intentando no chocar con su mirada

Le sirvieron su plato a cada uno, ella observaba la comida con desagrado, realmente no tenía apetito y ciertamente se sentía mal producto de todos los acontecimientos vividos hasta ahora, estaba preocupada por cuál sería su destino de ahora en adelante, no tenía certeza de nada pero algo si era seguro pasara lo que pasara no iba a ser nada bueno

-Come- una palabra la saco de sus pensamientos, el caballero no lo pensó dos veces antes de exigirle que probara bocado

Ella levanto la mirada pero por suerte él estaba concentrado en su comida, Orem pudo detallarlo mejor, aun sin él verla podía sentir esa penetrante y severa mirada sobre ella, eso la perseguía, se preguntaba ¿cómo un hombre podía ser así?, ¿cómo él o incluso como su propio padre, eran seres capaces de obtener el poder infundiendo el miedo y sometiendo a personas inocentes y no les importaba? , pero la pregunta que más sonaba en su mente era, ¿qué hacia ella ahí?

-Ni siquiera sé porque estás haciendo esto- Pronuncio Orem de la nada

Kylo no respondió se limitó a guardar silencio

-Esto es una gran farsa, una pérdida de tiempo- Orem se quejó- ¿por qué simplemente no me mataste y ya?,¿ por qué el empeño de que este a tu lado?- la princesa buscaba respuestas

-Cállate y come- ordeno con rudeza

-Ya te había dicho que no quiero comer, ¿por qué no lo entiendes de una vez?- Orem odiaba su autoritarismo

-Obedece

-No

-Realmente quieres hacer esto por las malas ¿verdad?

Orem frunció el ceño y con rabia, observo su plato con la comida intacta, dirigió su vista a Kylo de manera retadora y acto seguido se levantó y lanzo su plato de comida bruscamente hacia un lado haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo. Cyril se sorprendió al ver eso y rápidamente llevo su atención a Kylo que se mantuvo inexpresivo

-¿Así van a ser las cosas?- Kylo se levantó y con la fuerza lanzo su plato a un lado junto a toda la mesa estrellándola a la pared

Orem se sobresaltó al sentir el impacto, esa acción la hizo rabiar, le molestaba el abuso de poder que tenía ese hombre, era obvio que ella ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, así que sin pronunciar palabra se dispuso a retirarse del comedor o de lo que quedaba de el, ahora si Kylo también enfureció y comenzó a ordenarle de nuevo

-¡Orem detente!, ¡Orem regresa aquí enseguida!- el caballero gritaba con autoritarismo odiaba que la muchacha lo desobedeciera lo hacía parecer como un tonto

Su esposa continuo su camino ignorándolo por completo, Cyril la acompaño hasta su habitación, Kylo pretendía seguirla pero uno de los guardias le informo que se le solicitaba para atender un asunto en la base, decidió dejarla ir por esta vez pero tendría en cuenta lo que había sucedido, un episodio como ese no podía repetirse

Cayo la noche y Orem continuaba recluida en su habitación luego de ducharse y vestirse decidió tomarse el tiempo para cepillar su cabello frente al espejo, se respiraba un poco de tranquilidad sin Kylo cerca. Sin embargo ese momento se vería frustrado con la llegada del caballero, se escuchó el sonido de una nave aterrizar, ella sabía que se trataba de Kylo aun así no se molestó en corroborar si estaba en lo cierto

Kylo bajo de la nave imponente caminando seguro hacia la entrada del palacio, cuando atravesó la puerta observo si su esposa se encontraba cerca, a él le gustaba mantenerla vigilada y que ella le recibiera servía como prueba de que no había escapado. El caballero bufo con enojo, al no conocer muy bien el palacio completo le ordeno a Cyril que lo condujera hasta donde se encontraba Orem y en efecto la joven obedeció llevándolo hasta una de las habitaciones del palacio

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, en esta se mantenían los lujos que adornaban gran parte del palacio, al no ser la habitación principal era ligeramente más pequeña con una cama suficientemente grande con sabanas de buena tela y suaves almohadas que descansaban sobre gran parte de esta, un largo closet, un elegante tocador, y un balcón que daba vista a un precioso paisaje. Kylo entro llenando de inmediato el ambiente de una fuerte pesadez la miro ahí sentada frente al espejo, la chica continuaba cepillando su cabello con calma, era como si nadie hubiese llegado.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- Kylo entro y la puerta automática se cerró tras el

-Cepillo mi cabello- la princesa no se molestó en voltear a mirarlo

-Se supone que debes recibirme cuando llegue

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?- pregunto Orem sin interés

-Porque eres mi esposa- respondió cortante

-Eso no es un motivo suficiente

-¡CLARO QU…!-El caballero exhalo con rabia y apretó los dientes se le estaba agotando la paciencia- como sea, la próxima vez te quiero en la entrada

Orem torneo los ojos era como escuchar a un niño pequeño y caprichoso

-No voy hacer eso, si piensas que es porque voy a escapar- comenzó a hablar mientras lo miraba por el espejo- gran parte del palacio está lleno de tus estúpidos guardias no podría salir de aquí aunque quisiera y supongo que eso te hace feliz- dijo con sarcasmo- aunque no le veo ningún sentido el estar aquí

-Estas casada conmigo tu lugar es aquí- aseguro el caballero

Orem rió con cierta ironía

-Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que significa estar casado- se burlo

-¿Y tú sí?- replico Kylo con mordacidad

-Pues tengo una idea- dejo el cepillo a un lado y se giró hacia el para poder captar mejor su atención- hasta donde sé el respeto y el amor son las bases fundamentales de un matrimonio y dudo mucho que tú sientas alguna de esas dos, eres frio como un glaciar o incluso mucho más que eso, dudo que alguien como tu tenga corazón

-Solo sabes decir puras tonterías, eres muy insolente y te advierto que yo no tengo mucha paciencia

-No le tengo miedo a tus amenazas-le lanzo una mirada retadora- ahora si me disculpas quiero descansar- se levantó y se dispuso a ir a la cama

-No pretenderás dormir aquí

-Si de hecho si lo haré-afirmo decidida

-Tu deber es dormir en la habitación principal conmigo

-Disculpa, pero ese es un privilegio del cual no gozaras-le notificó al caballero- tú y yo no estaremos juntos en una misma habitación

Kylo apretó su puño con fuerza mientras algunos objetos empezaron a temblar, las luces parpadeaban, no podía matarla, no todavía, tenía que aguantar la tentación de acabar con ella de una vez, así que como pudo trato de mantener el control

-¿¡Por qué tienes que llevarme la contraria!?, ¿¡por qué te resistes!? ¡Acepta tu realidad!-el caballero intentaba hacerla entrar en razón

-No lo haré, no pienso doblegarme ante ti, no eres mi dueño no puedes controlarme y ordenarme a tu antojo por si no lo has notado soy una persona no un objeto y te informo que mientras pueda oponerme lo haré y no dejare de hacerlo- Dijo cada una de sus palabras con firmeza

Ella lo desafiaba y eso a él le hacía hervir la sangre ¿cómo alguien podría ser tan obtusa?, ¿cómo era posible que después de sus amenazas y de ver sus acciones ella aún era capaz de enfrentarlo?, el caballero quería deshacerse de ella pero su maestro fue muy claro ordenándole esperar el momento justo en el que llegara la respuesta a las revelaciones de sus sueños

-¿Sabes qué? has lo que quieras- pero esto no se quedara así- Kylo se resigno por el momento y se retiró de la habitación frustrado

Orem exhalo aliviada y victoriosa, sin embargo su preocupación era grande, había ganado esta vez pero sabía que las próximas oportunidades probablemente no tendría tanta suerte aun así intentaría tener las fuerzas suficiente para seguir luchando y evitar ceder ante ese monstruo con el cual ahora convivía.

* * *

 **Hola a todos si decidí continuar esta historia porque en serio no puedo sacármela de la cabeza tenia que seguir escribiéndola, espero que les guste, tratare de mantenerme activa con los capítulos y puede que no sean tan largos todo dependerá de mi nivel inspiracion jajaja en fin eso es todo un abrazo cuídense y tengan un lindo día :D**


	3. Limites

Las discusiones se volvieron una costumbre diaria, la convivencia era difícil entre los dos, Kylo tratando de ejercer su poder sobre ella y Orem siempre llevándole la contraria, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. La situación continuo así por un tiempo pero la paciencia del caballero se estaba agotando la actitud de su esposa lo estaba llevando al límite, lo ignoraba, lo retaba, no cumplía con las obligaciones que dictaban sus tradiciones y no obedecía sus órdenes, quería ejercer el control pero ella no se lo permitía. Hasta que simplemente un día las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente uno muy negativo para la princesa

Cada vez que llegaba al palacio el caballero nunca encontraba a su esposa para recibirlo él había sido claro diciéndole a ella que la quería ver siempre en la entrada cuando el llegara, inicialmente trato de no darle relevancia, intento mantenerse impasible ante el comportamiento rebelde de su esposa. Ese día exactamente las cosas no marcharon a su favor, un grupo de la resistencia frustro uno de sus ataques, el líder supremo lo reprendió por el fracaso y el general Hux le reprochaba la baja de soldados y naves que provocó dicho ataque, definitivamente fue un mal día para Kylo y el llegar y no ver a Orem como exigió lo exaspero aún mas

-¡Orem!, ¡Orem!-caminaba furioso por el pasillo gritando el nombre de su esposa, si ella no venía a él, entonces él iría a ella

Cyril que ya lo había visto llegar enojado, corrió primero hacia donde se encontraba Orem con la intención de avisar que el caballero se aproximaba, la princesa estaba en el jardín trasero sentada sobre una enorme raíz que brotaba del suelo tocando una preciosa melodía con su flauta favorita una que le había regalado su padre cuando era una niña. Cyril llego cansada de correr y pudo alertar a la princesa, ella dejo de tocar y a lo lejos pudo escuchar los gritos de su esposo, se levantó de la raíz y se giró con el propósito de volver adentro pero justo cuando se disponía a marcharse Kylo llego caminando violentamente hacia ella para reclamarle

-¿¡Qué demonios se supone que haces aquí!? ¡Tenías que estar en la entrada dispuesta a recibirme ya te lo había dicho! - se quejó enfadado

-No me levantes la voz, te dije que no haría tal estupidez como esa- respondió bruscamente

-¡SUFICIENTE!, ESTOY HARTO DE TUS IMPERTINENCIAS- grito exaltado y se aproximó más a ella se veía enorme parecía una bestia gigante acorralando a una presa indefensa

-Y YO ESTOY HARTA DE TI- protesto Orem también a gritos sonaba muy irritada,- Y DE TUS ORDENES, TE CREES TAN FUERTE TAN PODEROSO E INVENCIBLE PERO TODO ESO ES UNA FACHADA PARA OCULTAR EL MALDITO COBARDE QU- la princesa no pudo continuar con la discusión ya que algo inesperado le interrumpió

Cyril estaba anonadada por lo que vio, Kylo le propino una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de la mano a Orem que la hizo caer bruscamente al suelo, la chica quedo tendida ahí justo frente a él, el ataque fue relativamente potente tanto como para hacerla caer pero no como para dejarla inconsciente, ella como pudo se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse sin embargo todavía se sentía desorientada debido a la bofetada por lo que continuaba en el suelo. Kylo la miraba desde arriba con un aire de superioridad sin decir una palabra, Orem estaba estupefacta tenía una respiración profunda, se tocó la mejilla gran parte de su cabello cubría su rostro, ella lo miro entre algunos mechones, sus ojos estaban cristalizados cargados de resentimiento, no quería llorar frente al caballero, pero lo que le hizo sobrepaso los límites, el dolor era intenso como para llorar pero ella estaba reacia a soltar una lagrima por culpa de él

Cyril hizo a acercarse para ayudarla pero Kylo giro levemente su cabeza a un lado, dando una advertencia indirecta de que no se acercara, ella se detuvo de inmediato asustada y esperando a que ocurriría luego.

-Me…lastimaste- dijo Orem un tono de voz tembloroso aun tocando su mejilla

-Así es-afirmo Kylo fríamente- y no será la última vez que suceda si no depones tu actitud, espero que esto haya servido como advertencia y para dejar en claro quién es el que realmente tiene el control aquí- expreso sus palabras con mucha seguridad y firmeza- ahora levantate y ve a la sala de asistencia médica para que te traten esa lesión

Kylo le dio la espalda a su esposa para retirarse del lugar, ella permanecía en el suelo mirándolo con rabia y los labios temblorosos del sentimiento, antes de que el caballero pudiera avanzar más le dijo con todo el rencor que podría tener acumulado por dentro

-Te odio-hizo mucho énfasis en la última palabra

Ren se detuvo al escuchar eso, eran duras palabras y era exactamente lo que merecía, él sabía que jamás se ganaría su cariño, incluso él tampoco estaba buscando un vínculo afectivo, de hecho ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que buscaba, no iba hacia ninguna dirección, solo intentaba lidiar con toda esa situación, esperando a que algo relevante sucediera que le diera respuestas pero hasta entonces para el todo se resumía a un fastidioso juego de marido y mujer que en cualquier momento tendría que acabar

-Lo sé- respondió el finalmente a lo que manifestó su esposa para luego continuar su camino

Cyril espero prudentemente hasta que el caballero se marchara por completo para acercarse a Orem, lo cual hizo, se aproximó a ella con prontitud agachándose frente a la princesa para ayudarla a levantarse

-¿Está bien?- le pregunto con un toque de sutileza en su voz- ¿se encuentra bien princesa?- reitero

Orem negó con la cabeza varias veces, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y finalmente dejo salir el llanto, sus lágrimas chocaban unas contra otras y se deslizaban suavemente por su rostro, ella continuaba con su mano puesta en su cara llorando sin parar, se sentía dolida, frustrada asustada, perdida y sobretodo sola. Cyril la agarro con cuidado y la ayudo a levantarse seco sus lágrimas no quería decir nada, pensaba que era mejor que la princesa drenara todo lo que sentía, eso le haría bien.

La sirvienta la llevo a la sala de asistencia como ordeno Kylo, una vez ahí Orem nada más sollozaba, Cyril se las arregló para estar solo ellas dos en aquel cuarto, la muchacha infirió que la princesa se sentiría incomoda con algunos de los asistentes o droides alrededor haciendo preguntas así que decidió que lo más apropiado seria ayudarla por su cuenta, después de todo la lesión que tenía era algo sencillo de tratar y ella guardaba cierta experiencia en primeros auxilios

-Muy bien princesa primero le limpiaremos el rostro y luego colocare un poco de pomada antinflamatoria- informo tranquilamente

-Está bien- musito con voz quebradiza

La agresión de Kylo hacia su esposa fue directamente en el lado derecho de su cara esto provoco que su nariz sangrara y su labio inferior se partiera, la zona afectada estaba inflamada y se tornó completamente roja. La joven sirvienta con mucho cuidado limpio la sangre del labio y de la nariz, intento en lo más mínimo que Orem sintiera dolor aunque por la magnitud eran inevitable las molestias, luego saco de un estante un pequeño envase que contenía un ungüento y despacio lo aplico sobre la mejilla afectada, la esposa del caballero se quejaba algunas veces pero lo pudo resistir, Cyril termino y le regalo una leve sonrisa a Orem

-Listo Señora, si lo trata adecuadamente estoy segura que mejorara en unos días- recomendó la sirvienta

-Gracias Cyril…siempre has sido muy buena conmigo- Orem hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír pero no lo consiguió

-Descuide princesa usted siempre se ha portado bien conmigo, y esto es solo una parte de todo lo que le debo

-Te iba a ayudar a obtener tu libertad, pero esto paso y yo…no sabes cuánto lo siento- se lamentó con tristeza

-No se preocupe por mí, yo estaré bien, soy una sobreviviente- expreso con orgullo- pero quien me preocupa es usted y toda esta difícil situación

-Yo…simplemente no sé qué hacer…Es como vivir atrapada en una pesadilla…- expreso con angustia- supongo que también intentare sobrevivir

-Princesa…sabe que puede contar conmigo- Cyril brindo apoyo a la princesa

-Gracias, es grato saberlo- un leve alivio se sintió en Orem ya que en parte ahora no se sentía sola

Cyril le sugirió a la chica que descansara, ella le tomó la palabra y se marchó a su habitación, se recostó en su cama, y por un momento sus pensamientos invadieron su mente perturbándola, quería un momento de paz pero no podía parar de recordar lo sucedido sin embargo pronto y sin darse cuenta se dejó caer en un profundo sueño

* * *

 **Hola he traído para ustedes un nuevo capitulo, esta corto pero ya anteriormente les comente que no serian muy largos al menos algunos de ellos...Al parecer Kylo no esta siendo un buen esposo, pobre Orem :( ¿que medidas tomara ahora luego de esa agresión y esa amenaza directa?...en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo pronto estaré publicando el siguiente, Saludos a todos y que tengan un hermoso día :)**

 **Hell's Kitchen** muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste y pues si en efecto iba a ser una historia de un solo capitulo, pero pensaba tanto en ella que me pareció una buena idea continuarla, y créeme estoy completamente decidida a seguirla hasta terminarla, así que mantente al tanto ;) , gracias de nuevo, saludos :)


	4. Consejos

Al día siguiente Orem se levantó temprano como usualmente hacia y generalmente no salía de la habitación hasta que Kylo se marchara. Por lo que concentraba su tiempo en hacer otras cosas dentro de su cuarto, leer, escribir y pintar esto último era algo que se le daba muy bien y la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila en ratos de desesperación o tristeza. La muchacha no tenía mucho por hacer Kylo no la dejaba salir del palacio o interactuar con otras personas, el quería asegurarse de que ella no intentara algo que pudiera afectarlo ya bastaba con sus imprudencias como para seguir empeorando la situación.

Orem se aproximó al espejo del tocador y observo su rostro quería ver el estado en el que estaba la lesión, se fijó que un gran hematoma cubría su pómulo derecho, sintió aflicción, cerro sus ojos y toco suavemente la zona recordando el impacto y luego esa forma fría en la que él la miro sin importarle que la había lastimado "Desgraciado" pensó abriendo los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente con su rostro frente al espejo.

Cyril llamo a la puerta e informó a la princesa que tenía visita, una muy inesperada, se trataba de Dalí la madre de la chica, Orem miró con preocupación su cara no sabría exactamente como reaccionaria su madre al respecto, aunque muy en su interior ella buscaba un poco de comprensión materna, respiro profundamente y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su progenitora en la sala. La señora al verla corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente con felicidad por el hecho de ver a su hija otra vez

-Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo- expresó con regocijo mientras abrazaba a su hija

-Igualmente madre- correspondió el abrazo complacida por su visita

Dalí se separó de la chica con una gran sonrisa que súbitamente se desvaneció al observar lo que su hija tenía en el pómulo

-¿Orem que te sucedió?- pregunto con preocupación e hizo a tocar el rostro de la joven pero esta se apartó un poco mostrando una leve expresión de dolor

La muchacha no sabía si contarle directamente el hecho o mentir para evitar generar más problemas, aunque probablemente ya su madre lo habría deducido puesto que era una mujer muy astuta. Orem no pronuncio palabra

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunto de nuevo preocupada

Orem desvió la vista con pena, estaba indecisa dentro de ella se llevaba una lucha entre decir la verdad o simplemente pasarlo por alto, sin embargo Dalí insistió hasta que dio en el punto exacto

-Fue Kylo ¿cierto?- parecía segura de su deducción

Su hija la miro sin sorpresa más bien con pura nostalgia, su mirada era como la de una niña pequeña que se había tropezado y golpeado y que ahora solamente quería el consuelo de su madre. Ella indirectamente esperaba que fuese Dalí quien lo dijera, Orem con los ojos vidriosos y los labios temblorosos asintió sin decir nada

-¿Pero qué fue lo hiciste?- inquirió con un tono de reproche

Orem frunció el ceño extrañada por esa pregunta ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Orem estaba confundida

-Hiciste enojar a Kylo ¿no es así?- acusó a la muchacha

-¿De que estas hablando?- respondió ella ante tal comentario insólito- yo no he hecho nada malo- aseguró

-Orem eso que tienes en el rostro es una prueba de que estás haciendo algo mal- inculpo a su hija sin contemplación

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso-Orem repudio las palabras de su madre le parecía increíble que pensara algo así- , ¿de qué lado estas?... no importa por lo que haya sido ese hombre me agredió severamente y ¡eso está mal!- fue muy enfática con la última frase

Dalí suspiró, miro a la princesa con desaprobación la tomó de la mano y le invito a sentarse en el largo sofá de la sala, Orem no estaba convencida de continuar esa conversación pero de todos modos decidió escuchar lo que su madre tendría que decir al respecto

-Orem no puedes continuar así

-Me lo dices como si tuviera la culpa de lo que sucedió- dijo aun desconcertada

-Porque lo fue cariño- dijo cínicamente- esa agresión fue tu responsabilidad

La princesa dejo escapar un suspiro con un aire de incredulidad, negando simultáneamente con la cabeza y posteriormente frunciendo los labios en rechazo a las palabras de Dalí

-No hagas ese gesto, sabes que es cierto- la regaño- hija sé que esto es duro para ti, nadie dijo que sería algo fácil- uso un leve tono de comprensión- pero tú sabes perfectamente cuál es la solución para que algo como eso no vuelva a suceder, si no quieres salir lastimada tienes que ceder- aconsejo finalmente

Orem no se dignaba en ver a su madre, lo que decía no tenía sentido, "está del lado de él" eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de la chica en ese momento

-Mírame hija… ¡Orem mírame!- demando Dalí

La chica volteo con una expresión seria, estaba en completo desacuerdo con lo que le sugería su madre, sucumbir antes las amenazas de Kylo era lo peor que ella podía hacer, eso solo serviría para demostrar al caballero que era débil y que podría tener dominio sobre ella

-A veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios para poder obtener lo que queremos…no te gustaría que Kylo te lastimara de nuevo ¿cierto?, entonces debes de deponer esa mala actitud por tu propio bien, sé que puede ser desagradable estar con él sobretodo porque es alguien a quien no quieres, pero al menos has un esfuerzo por cambiar ese sentimiento, si no lo haces por Kylo…hazlo por ti

La princesa continuaba renuente ante las palabras de su madre, Kylo era una mala persona y nadie lo cambiaría ni siquiera ella, la chica no deseaba continuar con esa charla que desde que inicio se tornó incomoda

-¿Sabes que madre?, tienes razón – mintió con el propósito de acabar con el tema- te prometo que encontrare la forma de resolver este pequeño inconveniente

-Oh que bien cariño no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, sabía que nuestra platica te haría entrar en razón ya verás que ahora todo será mejor- Dalí estaba muy complacida por la posición que adopto su hija

Orem mostró una falsa sonrisa disimulando su desagrado, su estado de ánimo estaba muy bajo y los consejos de su madre no la hacían sentir mejor, esperaba mayor comprensión por parte ella, "soy sangre de su sangre y parece que no le importa" pensó la chica

-Eh, madre es muy grato para mi tenerte aquí, pero recordé que por desgracia debo atender ciertos asuntos de suma importancia- se excusó para zafarse de ese incomodo momento

-Pero si prácticamente acabo de llegar- se quejó haciendo una mueca infantil- en fin no importa comprendo que ahora tienes nuevas responsabilidades, supongo que continuaremos nuestra charla luego- hablo pesarosa

-Claro seguro que si-asintió con una leve sonrisa fingida

El joven acompaño a su madre hasta la salida, Dalí le dio un abrazo y un beso de despedida que Orem correspondió con desdén ante de marcharse su madre se dirigió a ella

-Recuerda colabora o de lo contrario tendrás problemas…te amo cariño y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti

-Seguro- la princesa rio internamente con ironía al oír eso "comienzo a creer que no es así" dijo a si misma

Una vez ida su madre, la muchacha tenía mucho en que pensar, la plática le habría dejado un amargo sabor en la boca, "¿podría tener razón?" analizaba en su mente cada una de las palabras de Dalí, "No Orem ni siquiera lo pienses, tú tienes fijada una posición y no puedes desistir a menos que…sea necesario" internalizaba toda la información mostrando mayor interés justamente por esa última parte. Ella solamente quería estar tranquila pero la paz estaba ausente en el palacio Orem comenzó a sentirse confundida y temerosa de cometer algún error del cual más adelante se pudiera arrepentir

En la nueva base de la primera orden, después de llegar de una misión Kylo fue solicitado por su maestro el Líder supremo Snoke, la última vez que le había visto fue para reprenderlo por el fallo contra la resistencia, ahora que estos poseían el mapa que los conduciría hasta el último Jedi no podían darse el lujo de perder ante ellos…ya no más. Sin embargo esta vez el líder estaba centrado en otro tema en particular

-Maestro- dio una reverencia como señal de respeto

-Kylo Ren- pronuncio el nombre del caballero despacio

En la habitación se reflejaba su típica figura holográfica en medio de la oscuridad,sin embargo esta vez no era una inmensa imagen como aquella en la base starkiller, más bien tenía una tamaño real pero estaba situado en una especie de pilar suficientemente alejado del piso siempre demostrando su superioridad ante los demás

-Me han informado que quería verme

-Así es, quiero que me digas ¿cómo está tu situación con la Candoriana?, ¿has tenido alguna señal relacionada a tus revelaciones?- pregunto su maestro muy interesado

-No señor, aun no, por el momento solo lidio con ella- hizo una pausa y después agrego con desagrado-ha sido complicado

El líder supremo mostró una ligera risa maliciosa para agregar

-Se te resiste, ¿no es así?

-Si- Kylo gruño entre dientes y súbitamente aprovecho para exponer una queja- Maestro con todo respeto no creo que hacer esto sea necesario, debería estar concentrado en terminar mi entrenamiento, en liderar los ataques, en buscar la forma de encontrar a Skywalker no en tratar con una mujer que solo vi en mis sueños y que quizás no signifique nada

-Ten paciencia Kylo, no podemos ignorar esos sueños, después de todo ellos tuvieron una significativa influencia sobre tu abuelo que en parte lo ayudo a convertirse en lo que fue

-Pero maestro-intento contrariar el aprendiz

-¡No me cuestiones Kylo!- le reprendió con severidad irguiéndose para demostrar su imponencia-…no desesperes, esa mujer se te cruzo en tu camino por algún motivo y es tu deber descubrir cuál es

-Si señor- agacho la cabeza apenado por su atrevimiento

-Eres un hombre inteligente caballero de Ren, confío en que podrás manejar esta situación adecuadamente- trato de infundir seguridad en él- además ella te teme…usa eso a tu favor

El joven aprendiz lo miro sin decir nada, su maestro sabía que por dentro él se negaba a seguir siendo parte de esa farsa, el silencio sirvió para dar por terminada la conversación, la imagen del Líder se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedo Kylo en la habitación. El caballero salió del lugar de reunión ya era hora de regresar al palacio, algo que odiaba hacer, estar viviendo con Orem por obligación era un martirio sobre todo por el hecho de aguantarse los episodios que sucedían entre ellos, pensaba que todo era una pérdida de tiempo pero no podía desobedecer las órdenes de su maestro, después de todo él era el que le habría instruido correctamente hasta ahora, por lo que seguiría el consejo del líder, seria paciente…aunque eso no significaba necesariamente ser tolerante

De vuelta en el palacio Kylo bajó de la nave y se dirigió a la entrada como habitualmente hacía, las palabras de Snoke sonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, recordó cuando abofeteo a Orem y empezó a debatir internamente si hizo lo correcto, "Por supuesto que era lo correcto Kylo, ella se lo busco, quien ose meterse conmigo tendrá su castigo" pensaba

-Bienvenido

Una simple palabra lo saco de sus pensamientos Kylo que había llegado a la sala casi automáticamente volteo a ver de dónde provenía, Orem estaba sentada en el largo sofá del recibidor ella no lo miraba solo leía un libro. El caballero frunció el ceño extrañado realmente no se esperaba eso, ¿habría funcionado la advertencia? "no te apresures Kylo, esto puede que no signifique nada" se dijo a sí mismo. Ciertamente esa acción dejo al joven sin palabras por lo que se volvió al frente y sin mostrar reacción continúo su camino.

Luego de que estuvo segura Orem cerro el libro y vio a Kylo desaparecer en el fondo del pasillo, respiro aliviada de que nada malo sucedió "supongo que eso servirá para que me deje tranquila…al menos por ahora" pensó. La princesa se percató de que probablemente el consejo de su madre por-mucho que no quisiera admitirlo-no sería completamente inútil, sin embargo estaba consciente de que podía esperar cualquier cosa de parte del caballero por eso se aseguraría de ser prudente con sus acciones, puede que sus oportunidades de salir de ahí eran nulas pero como le había dicho a Cyril anteriormente ella definitivamente buscaría la forma de sobrevivir a ese infierno

* * *

 **Holaaa a todos aquí les dejo esta nueva actualización espero les haya gustado, no hay nada como escuchar el sabio consejo de tus mayores jajaja la pregunta es ¿Que postura asumirá cada uno ahora? uyy cuanto misterio jajaja...saludos a todos :D**

 **Happinessismusic** Holaa si me acuerdo de ti fuiste una fiel lectora con el primer fic que escribí tus constantes comentarios me motivaron bastante 3 ,y que bueno que estés siguiendo ahora esta nueva historia, espero que te atrape tanto como la primera jajaja...y pues si con esta historia tengo la intención de exprimir bastante ese lado malo de nuestro querido Kylo eso en parte sera el catalizador de una serie de acontecimientos en los siguientes capítulos...muchas gracias por comentar un saludo :D

 **Hell's Kitchen** Hola bueno si Kylo hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero su impulsividad y arrogancia es uno de sus mas grandes defectos, puede que aprenda a controlarse o puede que no ¿quien sabe?jajaja...muchas gracias por comentar :D


	5. Disgusto

Los días siguientes a ese en ocasiones se presentaban conflictos entre ambos, sin embargo por algún motivo era cierto que habían disminuido. Orem en parte siguió el consejo de su madre acceder en ocasiones especificas le ayudaban a obtener la tranquilidad que anhelaba aunque sea por un mínimo de tiempo. Kylo por otro lado continuaba extrañado por el comportamiento diferente que estaba asumiendo su esposa "¿Que estaba tramando?" era la pregunta que se hacía puesto que le parecía muy sospechoso ese cambio repentino, sin embargo en determinadas ocasiones el caballero se aprovechaba de eso para infundir temor en la chica tal cual aconsejo su maestro, al parecer si estaba funcionando o eso pensaba. Cada uno tenía en práctica una estrategia para sobrellevar la situación pero ambos sabían que no duraría para siempre y que tarde o temprano uno de los dos ya no resistiría y la sombra del mas fuerte terminaría por absorber al más vulnerable por completo…Kylo estaba consciente de que no sería a él

El caballero estaba convencido de que Orem se había sometido a su dominio por interés de no salir lastimada de nuevo, consiguió ganarse su respeto a través de su miedo, aun asi Orem accedía a pocas ordenes, en unas de ellas mantenía fija la línea de sus límites y se oponía si lo consideraba necesario, y aunque Kylo no estaba de acuerdo aceptaba a regañadientes "quizás ese era el efecto de no oponerse siempre" pensaba Orem. Eso servía para dejarla tranquila solo cuando él lo creía pertinente, aunque no importaba de todas formas funcionaba no siempre pero lo hacía, después de todo era mejor tener el uno por ciento de un algo y no un cien por ciento de nada, lo que era verídico es que los dos actuaban por interés propio, pero con la misma meta evitar caer en polémicas sin sentido

El pómulo de Orem fue sanando con los días aunque todavía se notaba ligeramente el hematoma, Kylo se mantuvo relativamente tranquilo y no le había vuelto a agredir directamente desde aquella vez, más bien sus amenazas no pasaban de ser insultos vacíos y uno que otro apretón fuerte en los brazos de la princesa para intimidarla, que aunque no era lo adecuado, prefería eso a sentir nuevamente ese dolor.

La princesa se encontraba tranquilamente en su habitación pintando un cuadro inspirada por el hermoso paisaje que se apreciaba desde más allá de su balcón, pero para su desgracia su calma se desvaneció cuando el caballero hizo acto de presencia en el cuarto "magnifico, ahora que" pensó Orem rodando sus ojos con fastidio

-He venido a informarte algo importante- se paró no muy lejos de ella esperando tener su atención

-Como veras Kylo estoy ocupada, ¿no podría ser luego?- seguía concentrada en la pintura

-No- negó acercándose a ella lentamente por la espalda

Orem exhalo exasperada y vio de reojo como su esposo se acercaba se sintió incomoda al tener al caballero como un vigilante justo detrás de ella pero intento guardar la compostura

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?- pregunto con un mínimo de interés aun sin verlo, continuar pintando la ayudaba a no sentirse tan nerviosa

-Mañana se llevara a cabo una reunión en el palacio, mucha gente influyente hará acto de presencia, la mayoría de ellos busca una alianza con la primera orden- Explico el caballero contemplando a Orem desde atrás

-Es más de lo mismo, nada que no haya hecho antes- dijo de mala gana- ¿a qué punto quieres llegar?

Esa mala respuesta hizo que Kylo arrugara su frente disgustado, la tensión estaba empezando a inundar el lugar

-Mañana debo dar una buena imagen y tú estarás ahí conmigo- informo el caballero

-Sí, aja- respondió ella cortante

-Y quiero que te comportes-demando él

-Aja- siguió respondiendo de la misma forma

Kylo entrecerró sus ojos enfadado por la manera en la que su esposa le hablaba, así que inesperadamente Ren agarro fuertemente la mano de la chica con la que sostenía el pincel e hizo que se girara hacia él quedando ambos frente a frente, con la otra mano le sujeto el rostro con rudeza y asevero la mirada buscando reafirmar su autoridad

-Cuando te hable tienes que voltear a verme- apretaba el rostro de la chica toscamente- y no debes de responderme de esa manera…tu respuesta será si señor

Orem de sorpresa paso a susto en un instante, ella lo miraba suplicante

-Me…estas…haciendo daño- dijo a duras penas sujetando con su mano libre el brazo de Kylo buscando que la suelte

-Escúchame bien, mañana espero que te comportes, no lo arruines Orem o de lo contrario habrá consecuencias-le amenazó luego sin soltarla examino su rostro con cuidado y vio como el hematoma ya casi ni se veía se acercó a su rostro y agrego- además quiero que te pongas hermosa deseo lucirte ante todos- la miro a los ojos fijamente estos reflejaban temor y le pedían a gritos que la soltara, una leve sonrisa apareció para luego esfumarse al instante quedando de nuevo esa expresión seria- no quiero sorpresas Orem…¿quedo claro?

Ella solo asintió asustada y angustiada, preocupada de que se suscitara un evento desafortunado en ese momento

-Orem… ¿quedo claro?- reafirmo haciendo gran énfasis en la pregunta

-Si…

-¿Qué? No escuche bien

-Si…señor-pronuncio con desprecio

-Muy bien-una vez complacido con su respuesta soltó bruscamente el rostro de la chica

Ella lo miro con ira mientras se sobaba la cara adolorida, el caballero rio internamente se creía victorioso en ese encuentro pero eso para él no era suficiente, dejo a Orem de lado y poso su atención en la obra en cual la princesa estaba trabajando

-¿Lo has hecho tú?- pregunto con fingida curiosidad

Orem no dio respuesta lo único que quería ella ahora mismo era golpearlo, lo odiaba…lo odiaba de verdad

-¿No dirás nada?- la miro pero ella lo evito, no tenía ánimos de continuar con esa escena- muy bien…entonces supongo que no importa que haga esto

Kylo agarro uno de los recipientes de pintura y seguidamente lanzo su contenido sobre el lienzo dañando el trabajo de Orem…ella quedo atónita, sintió un enorme vacío que se formaba en su pecho al observar como el caballero había arruinado lo que hacía solo porque sí. Kylo sonrió con mordacidad y se propuso retirarse cuando se dirigía a la salida producto de la rabia la princesa le arrojo uno de los recipientes sin embargo él lo detuvo de inmediato con la fuerza y lo regreso con la misma, impactándolo violentamente contra el lienzo y la mesa de materiales provocando un sobresalto en la muchacha, luego de eso Kylo simplemente se marchó. Mientras Orem quedo allí lamentándose por su obra cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas

Kylo salió de la habitación y aunque se sentía triunfante pensaba que lo de la pintura había sido completamente innecesario "¿por qué hice eso? "Se cuestionó ella había accedido incluso desde el inicio de mala gana pero lo hizo "Bueno esa son las consecuencias de sus actos" se intentó convencer a si mismo caminando por los pasillos del palacio observo que Cyril estaba cerca antes de dedicarse a su entrenamiento creyó que sería prudente que alguien atendiera el desastre en el cuarto de Orem, Cyril vio como el caballero se le acercaba ella rápidamente dio una reverencia

-Señor

-Orem la solicita en su habitación…diríjase allá ahora mismo- ordeno Kylo y continuo su trayecto

-Si señor- la muchacha acato la orden dirigiéndose de inmediato al cuarto de la joven

Cyril llego a la habitación solo para encontrarse el desastre, Orem estaba agachada en medio de todo y contemplaba con nostalgia lo que quedaba de su cuadro se preguntaba ¿cuál era el fin de hacer algo así?...la sirvienta entro y se aproximó a ella

-¿Señora que sucedió?- Cyril se agacho también y comenzó a recoger los materiales- permítame ayudarle

-Fue él-dijo llena de sentimiento y con lágrimas que corrían incesantes por sus mejillas- ¿por qué tuvo que destruirlo Cyril?...realizar esto es lo único que me hace feliz y me da por lo menos unos minutos de paz en medio de esta pesadilla, es mi momento, mío ¿por qué tuvo que arruinarlo? - se quejaba en medio del llanto

-Tranquila princesa…todo estará bien- la chica hacia lo posible por consolar a Orem- le prometo que le traeré un nuevo lienzo y otros materiales y podrá pintar un cuadro incluso mucho mejor que este

-No es eso Cyril- Orem no nada más se lamentaba por su cuadro sino por las medidas que tomaba el caballero con ella a veces sin ningún motivo- es solo que no lo entiendo, si no soy buena para el entonces, ¿por qué me tiene aquí?- la chica sollozaba con mucho sentir- ¿Qué quiere ese hombre de mí?

Cyril sentía su tristeza quería ayudarla de alguna manera, pero ella misma ya estaba estancada ahí desde hace mucho tiempo y más bien esperaba la ayuda de la princesa para volver a casa y ser libre de nuevo, y ahora que eso parece imposible lo único que podría brindarle era su apoyo, Orem necesitaba alguien que le confortara como lo hizo alguna vez la princesa con ella cuando llego perdida y temerosa para servir a los reyes, Orem siempre estuvo ahí ahora era su turno de retribuírselo

Kylo estaba en el salón de entrenamiento, cada día cuando el tiempo se lo permitía se concentraba en mejorar sus habilidades, generalmente le gustaba pelear contra droides que terminaban reducidos a nada eso le servía para liberarse un poco, luego se daba tiempo para meditar se enfocaba en fortalecerse no solo físicamente sino mentalmente, aún tenía que aprender a controlarse, toda esa intensidad interior debía usarla a su favor. Kylo estaba decidido en convertir sus debilidades en fortalezas.

El caballero estaba sentado en el suelo del jardín trasero con los ojos cerrados la calma reinaba en ese instante, la brisa fría soplaba con suavidad, la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente los alrededores, era la ocasión perfecta para sentir el fluir de la fuerza, sin embargo en medio de la meditación algo se le venía a la cabeza constantemente…Orem. Kylo arrugo la frente sin abrir los ojos y trato de enfocarse de nuevo pero esa imagen seguía constante en su mente "ya deja de pensar en ella"…El muchacho no le agradaba estar con la princesa y en cierto punto entendía que a ella tampoco le gustaba su compañía, de hecho nadie en su sano juicio querría estar junto a Kylo Ren…al caballero tampoco le interesaba tener una esposa, una relación o cualquier vínculo, eso para el solo significaba una distracción que lo desviaba de su objetivo más relevante…continuar el legado de su abuelo

Ya no quedaba espacio para el amor o cualquier sentimiento que para Kylo nada más eran señal de debilidad…ya no quería estar amarrado a emociones superfluas, fue precisamente por eso que mato a su propio padre, Han Solo era un obstáculo y tenía que derribarlo, la luz se extinguió de su ser a partir de entonces dando lugar solamente a la oscuridad o al menos eso era lo que pensaba…pero ahí seguía, atascado en su memoria cada acto estúpido cometido…realmente estúpido "fui capaz de matar a mi propio padre, ¿por qué debería importarme dañarla a ella?" .Orem era molesta y obstinante pero él sabía que solo actuaba así por miedo, al no tener alternativa su respuesta más lógica era defenderse comportándose de esa forma.

Kylo la recordó de sus sueños era simples fragmentos que no daban una información completa o concisa, el no deseaba tenerla consigo pero era imperativo descubrir porque había aparecido en ellos incluso mucho antes de su primer encuentro...aun así luego de la consulta con su maestro entendió que las manifestaciones de esa índole no pueden ser ignoradas. Su mente divago por un rato en función a la princesa perdiendo el enfoque por completo

-Maldición- gruño entre dientes abriendo los ojos y levantándose enojado- ni siquiera cuando estoy solo dejas de perturbarme- se quejaba encaminándose de nuevo al interior del palacio

El caballero se escurrió en la habitación de Orem, ella dormía plácidamente, él se paró frente a su cama y la contemplo por un rato, Kylo jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado estar al lado de alguien como ella, de hecho al lado de nadie. Eran dos personas completamente opuestas, con vidas, costumbres y experiencias distintas entonces "¿Por qué el destino querría que estuviéramos juntos?" Se preguntaba "es ilógico" reflexionaba. Luego de unos minutos decidió salir del dormitorio no sin antes mirar que a un lado recostado en una esquina en la pared se encontraba el cuadro arruinado lo observo por unos segundos pensando en el desagradable encuentro de ese día hasta que finalmente abandono el lugar

A la mañana siguiente Orem despertó desanimada, abrió sus ojos despacio y se estiro en su cama, hizo un esfuerzo enorme por sentarse, cuando lo consiguió bostezo se levantó de su cama y con los ojos entrecerrados pudo percatarse de algo, se los froto con cuidado para aclarar su visión, al hacerlo se asombró al ver de que se trataba,frente a ella tenía un lienzo como nuevo sobre un caballete de madera y otra cantidad de diversos materiales para pintar, Orem estaba entre pasmada y extrañada "¿Cómo es posible?"…todo lo que estaba destruido del día anterior había sido reemplazado y ahora se encontraba en perfecto orden justo frente a ella… "¿habría sido el?" pensó… "aun así no tendría sentido". Orem sintió alegría, aunque seguía muy confundida…pero eso era lo de menos ya que tenia de vuelta lo que la hacía feliz

* * *

 **Holaaa aquí esta un nuevo capitulo listo para el consumo jajaja, espero les haya gustado...nada como que te den una buena sorpresa al despertar ¿verdad? al fin nuestra pequeña siente un tanto de felicidad ...les iba a informar que mañana se terminan mis vacaciones es decir otra vez de regreso a la universidad con la montaña de obligaciones :/ de igual forma me mantendre activa claro quizas tarde un poco mas en actualizar pero eventualmente lo hare... no tengo intención de abandonar esta historia ni los dejare con la curiosidad, no acostumbro a hacer eso ...asi que manténganse en sintonia para el proximo cap que sera interesante...en fin es todo muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios que tengan un hermoso día saludos :D**


	6. Invitados

Orem se cambió la ropa de dormir colocándose un vestido azul largo y ligero, recogió su cabello y se dispuso a salir de su dormitorio. Debido al evento que se llevaría a cabo en el palacio todo estaba muy movido, sirvientes caminando de aquí allá con bastante ajetreo cubriendo los preparativos y cuidando cada detalle. En medio de todo encontró a Cyril y se acercó a ella

-Buenos días- le saludo amablemente poniendo atención a lo que hacia la chica

Cyril que estaba concentrada en unos arreglos se fijó que la princesa le había hablado

-Oh buenos días princesa ¿cómo ha amanecido?- le regalo una sonrisa amigable

-Muy bien gracias- respondió-por lo que veo hay mucho que hacer hoy- dijo observando hacia varios lados y luego volvió a Cyril

-Sí, el señor fue muy específico ordenando que todo quede perfecto- explico Cyril

-Ya veo

-¿Desea algo de desayunar?- ofreció Cyril

Uno de los sirvientes iba pasando con una bandeja inmensa de diferentes frutas para adornar la mesa, Orem aprovecho y tomo sigilosamente una manzana

-Descuida, creo que con esto será suficiente- le sonrió

Orem considero que Cyril ya tenía mucha tarea por hacer como para darle más obligación

-¿Está segura?, yo puedo prepararle algo de comer si lo desea

-Estaré bien, en serio. Si me da más hambre me robo otra manzana- bromeo

-Como usted diga princesa

Orem guardo silencio por un momento…esperaba poder formular disimuladamente una pregunta pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin embargo a pesar de eso ser armo de valor y lo intento

-Cyril- pronuncio la princesa

La chica que había vuelto su atención a su labor volvió otra vez a atender a Orem

-¿Si señora?- contesto servicial

-¿Pudiste conseguirme el lienzo que me ofreciste?- inquirió Orem con la intención de averiguar indirectamente sobre lo que amaneció en su habitación

Ella no quería sacar conclusiones tan rápido necesitaba aclarar su duda de alguna manera

-No aún no lo siento, pensaba encargarme de eso una vez que terminara el evento especial de hoy- explico la sirvienta- ¿por qué? ¿Lo requería para ahora?

-Oh no, no, no, no te preocupes por eso yo puedo esperar...mejor no te quito más tiempo y dejare que sigas con tu tarea- una vez corroborada la información Orem prefirió retirarse

-De acuerdo si desea que le sirva en otra cosa no dude en avisar

Orem se apartó de Cyril y camino hasta una ventana, contemplando la espléndida mañana…y pensando en las palabras de la sirvienta …ahora estaba segura si ella no coloco eso en su cuarto significa que quien lo hizo no pudo ser nadie más que Kylo, de todas formas la única forma de descubrir la verdad era hablando con el caballero directamente, los buenos gestos no son cosa de él por lo que Orem no sabía que pensar al respecto. La princesa giro en dirección a donde estaba Cyril, esta permanecía en el mismo sitio afanada con diferentes arreglos para el salón principal donde se daría la reunión

-¿Cyril?- Orem llamo su atención de nuevo con un tono inocente

-¿Si princesa?- respondió la muchacha de inmediato al escucharla

-¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra Kylo?

Cyril levanto la cejas como señal de sorpresa para ser honesta ella no se esperaba esa pregunta…la sirvienta se quedó extrañada y hacia muecas para tratar de decir algo pero le fue imposible, guardo silencio por un minuto. Orem con regularidad le consultaba lo que sea pero nunca nada relacionado a Ren ya que muchas veces recalco que no le interesaba

-¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?- la princesa intento sacarla de su trance

-Oh…lo lamento…lo lamento es que- la princesa le interrumpió

-¿Te parece raro que pregunte por el cierto?

Cyril asintió

-No te preocupes no será para buscar conflictos, nada más quiero que me aclare un pequeño asunto

-Comprendo…pero me temo que el señor salió desde muy temprano, dejo dicho que llegaría dentro de unas cuantas horas y esperaba que para entonces ya estuviera usted lista…había olvidado mencionarle la última parte antes lo siento- se disculpó apenada por no avisar con anterioridad

-Ya veo, no hay problema- dijo comprensiva- entiendo, entonces supongo que tendré que ayudarte aquí

-¿Qué? No…usted no debe involucrarse en estas tareas, es el deber nada más de la servidumbre hacerlo- Cyril se rehusó

-Vamos cuatro manos son mejor que dos, ahora no seas necia y déjate ayudar..además no tengo otra cosa que hacer hasta que llegue…será entretenido – se acercó y empezó a organizar con una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿que la tenia de buen humor? no lo sabía con exactitud- terminaremos rápido y estaré lista a tiempo te lo aseguro

Pasaron las horas y Kylo por fin apareció, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, verifico que el lugar estuviera como correspondía. Asumió que Orem no lo recibió como era habitual porque era probable que se estuviera preparando así que le restó importancia y se retiró a su habitación

La noche cayo y trajo consigo el inicio del evento muchas naves eran recibidas dejando políticos y otras figuras que se miraban importantes, cada uno de ellos interesados en formar una alianza con la primera orden. Kylo salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al aposento de Orem luego le solicito a Cyril que avisara que era tiempo de presentarse a los invitados.

Orem apareció vistiendo un precioso vestido negro cuello alto manga larga con detalles en dorado que se situaban en los bordes y el cuello, este estaba descubierto en la espalda mostrando gran parte de ésta además de su marca de matrimonio, también era ajustado hasta las rodillas resaltando su silueta y luego continuaba suelto dejando una corta cola que arrastraba un poco. Su largo cabello estaba delicadamente recogido con un prendedor de oro que tenía incrustaciones de cristales preciosos de un color rojo igual que sus labios. Kylo la escudriño con la mirada se veía hermosa pero por nada del mundo ella tendría que saber lo que él pensaba en ese momento

-Te ves…-Kylo la miro de arriba abajo pensando bien lo que diría- aceptable

-¿Aceptable?- Orem levanto una ceja

Por su parte el caballero vestía un traje impecable del típico color negro que le confecciono la servidumbre del palacio, este tenía también detalles dorados en los bordes, el cuello, los hombros, los botones del chaleco que llevaba encima atravesado con un fajín eran del mismo color que los adornos, su negro y ondulado cabello estaba peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás, tenía un porte pulcro e imponente. Orem debía admitirlo aunque sea internamente, se veía apuesto pero tampoco se lo haría saber

-Supongo que tu también te ves aceptable- le halago de la misma forma

Kylo mantuvo su expresión seria, elevo su brazo un poco para que ella se lo tomara con la intención de salir juntos de una vez por todas, ella lo miro y dudo por un segundo hasta que se dignó a deslizar con delicadeza su mano por el brazo del caballero, ya estaba lista. Comenzaron a atravesar el pasillo para llegar al salón principal ambos estaban en silencio uno muy incómodo, ella lo miraba de reojo, nerviosa…pero se armó de coraje y consiguió romper el silencio

-Kylo- la voz de ella sonó con suavidad

-¿Qué?- respondió cortante

-¿Tu…dejaste esos materiales de pintura en mi dormitorio?

Orem sintió como el cuerpo de Kylo se tensó al escuchar eso, el muchacho se inquietó por la pregunta, tardó en responder y por fin dijo

-No sé de qué hablas- respondió casi automático

Eso sirvió para confirmar lo que ella se planteaba, él estaba mintiendo, lo sabía su intuición se lo decía

-¿Estás seguro?- Orem continuo indagando

-si…seguramente fue Cyril pregúntale a ella- Kylo no se atrevía a mirarla

-Por supuesto- sonrió al notar como el caballero evitaba decir la verdad

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto el de mala gana

-Nada- negó ella manteniendo su expresión- absolutamente nada

Orem se dio cuenta de que quizás un pequeño espacio dentro de él existió alguna vez alguien bueno, "¿qué te sucedió para que ahora seas así?" se preguntaba. Kylo hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio y tranquilo no quería levantar ninguna sospecha por parte de ella… "No fue nada fuera de lo normal…Después de todo lo hice para que me dejara tranquilo" pensó intentando convencerse de que lo que hizo no tuvo ningún nivel de relevancia.

Llegaron al gran salón y muchas personas estaban presenten todos miraron en dirección a la pareja y mostraron regocijo ante su acto de presencia, ellos se acercaron más y en seguida distintas personalidades importantes se aproximaron a saludarle y a entablar conversaciones que para la princesa eran por completo aburridas. En un momento un gobernador de otro planeta se acercó a la joven pareja

-Señor Kylo Ren, princesa- les saludo con una reverencia- es un honor poder verlos el día de hoy- miro a Orem- debo decir princesa que es usted muy hermosa

-Muchas gracias- fingió agrado- es usted muy halagador

-Oh solo digo la verdad…y dígame princesa ¿qué se siente estar casada con un hombre tan poderoso?- el hombre uso un tono de orgullo

Orem quería rodar los ojos al escuchar eso, esa oración era la que le repetían con frecuencia cada vez que hablaban con cualquiera de los presentes, pero se limitó a hacer algún gesto inapropiado

-¿Quiere que le sea sincera?- le respondió Orem

Kylo la miro, eso que dijo no le gusto para nada "más te vale que cuides lo que vas a decir Orem" pensó

-Es…una experiencia indescriptible- hizo un intento de sonrisa que aunque no parecía convincente sirvió para complacer al hombre

-Maravilloso, puedo imaginarlo…él es un hombre ejemplar yo no le quitare más su tiempo, los dejare continuar interactuando con sus invitados-se apartó para dar paso a Kylo y a su esposa

"Si tanto le agrada ¿por qué no se casó usted con él?" pensó Orem simulando una sonrisa amable. Kylo mantenía sus ojos clavados en ella, la chica hizo lo mismo hacia él

-¿Qué?... ¿Pensabas que diría que vivir contigo es un infierno?, dijiste buena conducta ¿recuerdas?- dijo su esposa apacible

Dentro de la multitud venia un hombre, uno que Orem conocía con anterioridad, la chica súbitamente cambio su expresión por una de disgusto

-¿Que hace ese hombre aquí?- dejo la pregunta al aire

-Vaya princesa está usted preciosa en este día- halago cínicamente a Orem

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?- interrogo Kylo

-Oh solo soy un humilde servidor que busca jurar lealtad a usted y la primera orden- contesto dirigiéndose al caballero

-Sabes bien que no eres bienvenido- le recordó la princesa con un tono de molestia

Kylo miro con rareza a Orem, ¿por qué la tenía tan enojada la presencia de ese sujeto?

-Nada más cuando tu padre vivía, pero ahora que murió esa orden ya no aplica conmigo- explico el invitado con ironía

La princesa respiro enfadada, miraba al hombre con un profundo desprecio, no era bueno y tan solo tenerlo cerca escuchando su cinismo la hacían enojar

-Retírese- Ordeno Kylo de manera inesperada

-¿Qué?- el invitado se asombró por esa petición

-Está incomodando a mi esposa…váyase del palacio ahora-reafirmo autoritario

-Pero yo- el sujeto intento defenderse pero fue interrumpido de nuevo

-Ahora- fulmino al hombre con la mirada

-Muy bien como quieran- se resignó con una mueca de amargura y luego se retiró no sin antes agregar una frase con malicia- por cierto Orem, ¿ya le contaste?

-¿Contarme qué?- Kylo dirigió su vista a la chica

-No importa- ella lo evadió

El sujeto se marchó y Kylo ahora estaba lleno de dudas, ¿a que se refería el tipo con exactitud?, ¿por qué Orem cambio su semblante al verlo?, era las interrogantes que rondaban su mente, tenía que saber la verdad

-Orem ¿quién era él?

Su esposa titubeo se planteaba si era correcto decirle a su esposo la verdad o mejor ignorar lo que sucedió aunque sabía que Kylo no se detendría hasta averiguarlo…sin embargo a la princesa se le ocurrió una idea, ella se formuló la posibilidad de que si le revelaba quien era ese sujeto entonces el caballero lo mantendría alejado, lo que claro sería beneficioso

-Es Rizvan- respondió sin apuro- era mi prometido antes de que tu aparecieras…es una mala persona y lo odio- explico

Kylo no mostro sorpresa…pudo sentir la mala intención que tenía aquel hombre por lo que esa revelación no le parecía nada extraño, aun así lo siguiente si llamo su atención

-El Intento asesinar a mi padre una vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerlo enloquecer, ese día mi padre cometió actos atroces y cuando volvió en si intento hacerle pagar, sin embargo el huyo… Mi padre prohibió que pisara estas tierras de lo contrario el mismo iría a matarlo- Orem relataba sin mirarlo- No sé cómo hizo que para que mi padre perdiera el control pero presumimos qu-

Antes de que Kylo pudiera recabar la información completa sobre ese hecho la princesa fue interrumpida en su relato…otros invitados se acercaron a Kylo sin darle chance de conocer la historia entera, aun así después de saber la procedencia de Rizvan se aseguraría de mantenerlo alejado o él si lo mataría

Otras horas pasaron hasta caer la noche por completo, Orem estaba cansada y aburrida de escuchar tantos halagos hacia ella o el caballero y además de fingir que le agradaba estar ahí. Miro hacia el ventanal observando el exterior "como me encantaría estar en otro lugar" pensaba con desanimo. La chica necesitaba tomarse un respiro por lo que busco la forma de zafarse de la conversación

-Eh cariño- interrumpió

Todos pusieron su atención en ella Kylo la miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido "¿cariño?" se preguntó extrañado, no dijo nada solo espero que ella hablara

-Podría retirarme por un momento- pidió con un tono de voz dócil

-¿Que sucede?

-No, es nada malo, es que- Orem pensaba en algo convincente- tengo que tratar un pequeño asunto de chicas…volveré de inmediato lo prometo… después de todo no puedo dejar a nuestros invitados- trato de convencer al caballero aprovechando que había otros presentes

"¿Asunto de chicas?... ¿Qué tramas Orem?" pensó Kylo

-Por favor Cariño- ella lo miro suplicante

Kylo se sintió incomodo por esa mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a que ella le hablara de esa forma, las personas frente a él lo miraron esperando una respuesta para poder continuar con la conversación…Kylo se tomó su tiempo en responder y finalmente dijo

-De acuerdo- respondió seco

-Gracias Cariño- ella se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

Él la miro con rareza, esa acción lo tomo desprevenido tanto que no sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionar, Orem le regalo una sonrisa a su esposo y a los presentes para luego retirarse lejos hacia el ventanal, tenía que tomar un poco de aire…Kylo la miro alejarse hasta que desapareció entre la multitud

-¿Le pasa algo señora?

Cyril se acercó a Orem cuando la vio sola

-No, nada Cyril, es solo que fingir es…agotador- se quejó-… Además de que se presentó Rizvan ¿Como se atreve a venir aquí después de lo que hizo?- dijo mostrando un notorio enfado

-Tiene razón, señora- dijo comprensiva la sirvienta

-Ya quiero que esto termine- pronuncio la princesa ya agotada

-¿Desea… que le traiga algo de beber?- ofreció la muchacha

-Creo que…si…solo un poco de agua – Orem estaba aturdida ella nada más deseaba terminar con la farsa y descansar

Cyril se retiró a buscar el agua, Orem continuo viendo por el ventanal hacia el exterior, todo estaba oscuro apenas se podían divisar árboles que rodeaban el palacio y uno que otro guardia que vigilaba en los lugares aledaños. La princesa miro hacia el cielo estrellado mientras meditaba "¿Le di un beso en la mejilla a Kylo?... ¿En que estaba pensando?, eso fue tonto e innecesario… soy una estúpida" se reprochó… "Bueno, por lo menos pude zafarme"

Orem exhalo profundo, y de repente se percató en algo que despertó su curiosidad, varios guardias comenzaron a caer inconsciente sin razón aparente, uno a uno hasta que pudo observar con dificultad entre la oscuridad al responsable… ella miro hacia atrás esperando a ver si otro se había dado cuenta, pero todos estaban distraídos en sus propios asuntos, nadie más estaba al tanto solo ella…volvió su vista al frente lo perdió por un segundo pero después se fijó de que estaba escalando en una de las torres del palacio, seguro con la intención de alcanzar el balcón…exactamente el de la habitación de Orem, ella se alarmo. ¿Debería avisar lo que sucede? Se preguntaba "no, no quiero armar un alboroto" cambio de opinión al instante

Orem decidió manejar lo que se estaba suscitando por su cuenta, así que se movió aprisa en dirección a su habitación, encontrando a Cyril en el camino que justo le traia su vaso de agua

-¿Señora que sucede?, ¿A dónde se dirige?-pregunto Cyril con curiosidad

-Tengo que ir a mi dormitorio, no tardare- explico la princesa

-El señor Kylo se enojara si no la ve- expreso con preocupación

-Solo dile que me fui a cambiar los zapatos y que volveré en seguida…solo cúbreme hasta que regrese por favor-Pidió Orem que parecía apurada

-Muy bien… haré lo que pueda- la sirvienta accedió dudosa

-Oh y si llegas a ver a Rizvan por favor mantelo vigilado no quiero que cause problemas de nuevo- agrego Orem antes de retirarse

La princesa corrió de prisa hacia su cuarto no sin antes armarse con una lanza filosa de madera y metal que sostenía una de las esculturas que adornaban el trayecto hacia su destino. Por otro lado el intruso escalaba incesante la torre. Después de unos cuantos minutos logro alcanzar el balcón se deslizo sobre los barrotes y cayo del otro lado, desafortunadamente no estaba solo al levantar la mirada se percató de que lo apuntaba amenazante la punta filosa de una lanza, miro más allá para encontrarse a su portadora con una expresión soberbia en su rostro preguntando con firmeza

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

* * *

 **Hola corazones lamento mucho mucho mucho muchisomo la tardanza de verdad, es que ya comencé con las tareas de la uni y bueno debo administrar mi tiempo para todo, como prometí aquí tienen un nuevo cap y mas largo jajaja, espero les haya gustado...¿Quien podrá ser el infiltrado misterioso? Bueno eso por ahora solo lo sé yo jajaja pero tengo buenas noticias ya he empezado de una vez a trabajar en el próximo cap y espero poder publicarlo entre mañana o pasado así que lo descubrirán pronto…muchas gracias por leer lo aprecio de verdad...un abrazo y saludos :D**


	7. Intruso

Ahora cerca Orem pudo detallarlo mejor tenía el cabello largo negro ondulado, aunque no podía ver su rostro ya que lo tenía tapado con un pañuelo marrón, vestía una camisa negra con una chaqueta y un pantalón marrón con unas botas de trenzas El intruso no hablo por un segundo, estaba preocupado por haber sido descubierto, no sabía quién era la chica por lo que no podía atreverse a dar información fácilmente. Orem esperaba una muy buena explicación para lo que estaba pasando luego de ver a Rizvan no le parecía raro que intentara algo malo

-¿Quién eres tú?-el intruso le devolvió la misma pregunta

Orem arrugo la frente con un tanto de molestia

-Tu eres el que escalo hasta MI balcón e irrumpió en mi dormitorio sin consentimiento, asi que las preguntas las hago yo- fijo su posición- dime ¿quién rayos eres? o te juro que no dudare dos veces en usar esta lanza sobre ti- advirtió segura y dispuesta a lo que sea

El sujeto trago en seco al escuchar la advertencia, era necesario ser prudente al enfrentarse a este tipo de circunstancias sobre todo si deseaba al menos salir vivo de ahí

-¿Te envió Rizvan?- inquirió la chica, la presencia de ese hombre por lo general era sinónimo de problemas

-¿Rizvan?- contesto confundido- no sé quién es

-¡No mientas!- acuso- o habrá consecuencias- la chica movió la lanza de forma amenazante

Orem no buscaba lastimar a nadie pero si se daba el caso lo haría indudablemente

-Espera, espera- el hombre puso sus manos al frente para defenderse- soy Poe Dameron- se retiro lo que le cubría la cara dejándola al descubierto por completo- soy un simple piloto de la resistencia y te aseguro que no he venido a causar problemas- aclaro con una sonrisa nerviosa para intentar infundir confianza en la chica

-¿Por qué debería creerte?- Orem aún no estaba convencida

-Porque pareces alguien razonable…oye en serio no he venido a ocasionar ningún lío- trato de persuadirla

-Bueno Poe te diré que dejar a los guardias inconscientes e infiltrarte al palacio por el balcón de mi habitación no es señal de que no quieras causar un lío

-Si lo dices así suena mal- dijo el piloto con un tono encantador y bromista

-¿Qué haces aquí? y ahora quiero la verdad- demando Orem

-Si bajas esa arma te lo diré sin problemas- negocio el joven -veras me estas poniendo nervioso- siguió disuadiendo a la muchacha para proteger su integridad

-No tomare el riesgo gracias- la princesa se negó rotundamente

-Soy de la resistencia…así que créeme soy muy confiable-sonrió algo intranquilo por el arma que le apuntaba sin embargo se quería mostrar sereno frente a ella

-Pruébalo…¿Por qué estás aquí?...y te aviso que no pienso preguntar de nuevo- amenazo al piloto

-Muy bien -suspiro resignado- vine a buscar a mi hermana eso es todo…ella era piloto en entrenamiento de la resistencia cuando en una misión la capturaron…la arrebataron de mi lado desde muy joven y la vendieron como esclava, estuve buscándola por años…y todas las pistas me condujeron hasta aquí – le explico por fin la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar

Parecía muy sincero lo que decía, la nostalgia con la que relataba su historia era muy notoria. Orem se sintió mal por el piloto, pero sabía que si lo veían ahí o si Kylo se llegaba a enterar de que Poe estaba en ese lugar lo mataría…y claro ella también estaría en problemas. Orem en realidad no quería generar una polémica todo marchaba relativamente bien como para arruinarlo

-Está bien Poe Dameron te creo…pero te sugiero que te vayas, no es correcto que estés aquí- más que una orden fue una petición

-No me puedo ir…no ahora que estoy tan cerca, tengo que encontrar a mi hermana-Poe se rehusó

-No lo entiendes si te encuentran te mataran- Orem empezaría a entrar en desesperación si Poe no se marchaba

-Que importa, habrá valido la pena-el piloto continuaba renuente

-No seas necio, no digas eso- lo regaño- tienes que vivir y encontrarla lo más probable es que ella tenga la esperanza puesta en ti

-Es que estoy…estoy desesperado…no hay un solo día en el que no piense en ella, en ¿cómo estará?, si se encuentra bien…si vive- expreso cada palabra con un profundo sentimiento

Un leve nudo se alojó en la garganta de la princesa. Poe se veía como una persona con buenas intenciones y le daba pesar que estuviera atravesando por algo como eso aun así existe momentos en donde se tiene que tomar a la razón por encima del corazón y este era uno de esos momentos

Por otro lado en la reunión Kylo noto que su esposa estaba tardando demasiado. Se retiró desde hace cierto tiempo y aun no regresaba, eso empezó a preocuparle, le hizo una seña a un guardia para que se acercara y por lo bajo le ordeno que localizara en cuanto antes a su esposa, el guardia obedeció y de inmediato se dio a la tarea asignada. De vuelta en el dormitorio Orem aun apuntaba a Poe con la lanza la única diferencia es que ahora no estaba segura de continuar empuñándola, más bien pensaba en ¿qué podía hacer en esta situación?, por ahora la mejor opción que se le ocurría era dejarlo ir, así que bajo el arma y se sinceró con el piloto

-Poe no le servirás de mucho a tu hermana si te matan…todo tu esfuerzo seria por nada…tú mismo lo has dicho estas cerca ya lo sabes, solo se paciente- le aconsejo- además si no te marchas me causaras inconvenientes también a mi…así que por favor vete- pidió de nuevo la joven

-Princesa su esposo el señor Kylo Ren le solicita de inmediato- un guardia aviso desde afuera de su dormitorio elevando el nivel de angustia de la muchacha

Poe se asombro cuando escucho lo que vino de afuera "¿Kylo Ren es su esposo?" pensó, eso por supuesto que lo tomo desprevenido

-¿Eres la esposa de Kylo Ren?-el piloto seguía estupefacto

Ella lo miro sin decir nada no tenía idea de que responder, sentía vergüenza del solo hecho de afirmar eso. El guardia llamo a la puerta de nuevo y Orem entro en un estado de nervios, su corazón se aceleró al máximo, su angustia aumento, él tenía que irse

-Por favor, Por favor ya vete-Orem ahora imploraba-no quiero más conflictos

El piloto noto como el miedo inundo a la chica desde el primer momento que el nombre de Kylo se hizo presente. La princesa intercalaba la mirada entre el muchacho y la puerta de su habitación, se sentía aterrada de que los descubrieran en cualquier instante, el guardia insistió otra vez. La expresión asustadiza se robó la completa atención del piloto

-Poe por favor te suplico que te vayas…ahora- lo miraba suplicante

El muchacho no tenía intención de irse el había llegado lleno de determinación con el propósito de encontrar a su hermana, aunque lo que decía Orem era cierto si moría o lo capturaban no serviría de nada todo por lo que trabajo hasta ahora, ella le estaba dando una valiosa oportunidad. Poe se extrañó al ver una particularidad en el rostro de la princesa, aun se notaba ligeramente el hematoma en su pómulo... "¿Sería el?" esa conclusión llego automática a su mente. No se atrevía a preguntar seria inadecuado, y si fue así eso explicaría en parte la reacción de la chica que ahora estaba como un manojo de nervios

-Oye está bien tranquila…me iré-acepto con un tono comprensivo buscando calmarla-pero primero debo pedirte algo

-¿Qué?- pregunto con una evidente expresión de preocupación

-Primero prométeme que me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hermana…es la única manera en la que me pueda ir tranquilo

-¿Y que te hace creer que te ayudare?- Orem no estaba para asumir más compromisos

-Porque pareces ser una buena persona…y además mira el lado bueno los dos salimos ganando- negociaba con la intención de convencerla

Orem vacilo, no era una mala propuesta , ella lo dejaría ir pero aun así comprometerse a ayudarlo ya era demasiado

-No te puedo prometer nada

-Vamos solo quiero que si por casualidad llegases a encontrarla le dijeras que no se preocupe, que la estoy buscando y que tarde o temprano vendré por ella y la llevare de regreso a casa- ahora era el piloto el que hacia su petición

El guardia continuaba afuera con su insistencia

-Como dije…no puedo prometerte nada-

-Al menos inténtalo, es lo único que te pido- Poe no se iría hasta escuchar al menos un tal vez

Orem no se sentía convencida por completo sin embargo al parecer la última alternativa que tenía era aceptar

-De acuerdo…está bien…pero ya vete antes de que avisen a mi esposo por favor- accedió finalmente

-Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad- le regalo una sonrisa de felicidad, conforme con su apoyo

Poe cumpliría con su parte se iba a marchar para alivio de la chica, ahora ella tenía que cumplir la suya. Antes de que el piloto se dedicara a bajar otra vez Orem recordó que faltaba algo

-Espera, aun no me has dicho el nombre de tu hermana-dijo a Poe antes de que siguiera

-Oh…con la situación lo pase por alto lo lamento…su nombre es Cyril…Cyril Dameron- revelo el piloto

Orem se impactó cuando escucho el nombre, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la esclava que le había servido por unos cuantos años hasta ahora, a la única amiga con quien contó desde que empezó esa pesadilla. Ella quedo sin palabras, una advertencia del guardia la trajo de vuelta al presente alarmándola

-Señora si no abre me veré forzado a ingresar, como órdenes expresas del señor Kylo

Ambos cruzaron miradas por última vez antes de que Poe se marchara por el mismo camino por donde había llegado, él se fue con su confianza puesta en ella. Orem asumió una riesgosa responsabilidad de la que no estaba segura y que si aceptaba cumplirlo en serio podría arrepentirse sobre todo si no actuaba con cuidado. No tenía la certeza si lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto o un error. Por lo menos ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad ya que logro evitar lo que pudo convertirse en un completo desastre, era tiempo de regresar

* * *

 **Hola corazones como dije aquí tienen el nuevo cap algo cortito igual espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora ya saben quien es el personaje misterioso y trajo con sigo una inesperada sorpresa jajaja, ¿Orem le dira la verdad a Cyril sabiendo que tiene el peso de Kylo sobre ella? ¿si? ¿no? ¿puede ser? ¿que harían ustedes? jajaja...¿cual sera la postura de Kylo cuando Orem regrese? descubranlo en el proximo cap muy pronto jajaja... en fin muchas gracias por leer y comentar lo aprecio bastante...un abrazo saludos :D**

 **Happinessismusic** muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno al fin ha sido revelado, se trataba del mas encantador y mejor piloto de toda la galaxia jajaja...y descuida por lo del comentario son cosas que pasan, a mi me ha sucedido muchas veces jajaja...que tengas un lindo día...saludos


	8. Reunión

Una vez que Poe se marchó. Orem se preparó para regresar con Kylo, aunque primero se encargó de ocultar bien la lanza y se cambió los zapatos para dar una base sólida a su excusa

-Señora abra la puerta o me veré obl-no pudo terminar fue interrumpido por la puerta del dormitorio que se abrió de imprevisto

El guardia estaba justo frente a ella dispuesto a pasar, afortunadamente la princesa logro detenerlo antes de que consiguiera su cometido

-Lo lamento tanto, estaba cambiando mis zapatos- se afianzo en su excusa- y luego me metí al baño a retocarme el maquillaje por eso no atendí antes

El guardia dudo al inicio pero dejo pasar por alto lo sucedido y se propuso a escoltar de nuevo a la princesa al lugar en cuestión

-Muy bien señora volvamos el señor Kylo demanda su presencia en seguida

-Sí, si por supuesto ha de estar muy preocupado por mí- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

La princesa hizo caso y comenzó su camino de vuelta siendo seguida por el guardia, aunque no lo demostrara sus nervios se mantenían ya que si descubrian a Poe seria el fin. Orem esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que el piloto se haya podido ir sin ningún inconveniente. Mientras caminaba recordaba las últimas palabras de Poe, le parecía increíble que Cyril era su hermana, ahora no la vería de la misma manera. Incluso si lo analizaba mejor la sirvienta si guardaba cierto parecido a su hermano, ambos piel morena, cabello negro ondulado de ojos caídos tristes…y por supuesto ese típico tono tan afable de esos que te producen calma en momentos de desesperación…Repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Rizvan que la intercepto de la nada

-Hola princesa- se paró frente a ella y le saludo con malicia

-¿Que estás haciendo todavía aquí? ¿Por qué aun no te has largado?-Reclamo de mala gana

-Pues no quería irme sin antes despedirme de ti princesa

-Vete Rizvan no quiero que causes problemas…Ni siquiera sé por qué viniste en primer lugar

-Nada mas quería ver a mi ex prometida- aclaro con un tono falso de inocencia-por lo que veo la traidora de tu madre no perdió el tiempo y me busco reemplazo

-¿Traidora?...¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto intrigada

-Se supone que tu madre y yo teníamos un trato, ambos nos casaríamos, y si tu padre moría, como es tradición si se trata de una heredera el esposo es decir yo asumiría el mando, si eso pasaba permitiría que Dalí gozara de beneficios que antes no tenía precisamente como parte de ese trato- explico- pero supongo que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos

-¿Que quieres decir exactamente?- siguió indagando

-Que cuando aquel día las cosas salieron mal , tu madre me tendió una trampa, para ella fue más fácil culparme del casi asesinato de tu padre, me hostigaron por semanas, meses, años, hasta que pude ocultarme de ellos y desaparecí por completo, gracias a tu querida madre pase mucho tiempo exiliado viviendo como un miserable

-No creo nada de lo que dices…mi madre no sería cómplice de alguien como tu

-No seas ingenua Orem…sabes a la perfección que Dalí no es buena, y mucho menos alguien de fiar- acuso

-Tu tampoco- replico

-Lo se…y aun así estoy aquí dando la cara revelando lo que sucedió con la poca sinceridad que me queda para continuar con mi vida miserable

-Esa vida miserable fue tu elección, solo pagas la consecuencia de tus actos, es lo que mereces por casi matar a mi padre

-Y tú te cásate con alguien que logro hacerlo, ¿no es irónico?- se burlo

Orem se retrajo ante esas fuerte oración agachando la cabeza automáticamente sintió repudio y vergüenza hacia sí misma. Rizvan tenía razón, ella para aquel entonces rechazo lo sucedido condenando irremediablemente a Rizvan por su acciones. La muchacha más joven para aquella época se prometió no estar con un hombre así. Sin embargo el destino da giros inesperados

-No tuve elección

-Por supuesto…espero que sean felices juntos- expreso sarcástico luego levanto una copa que traía en la mano- salud por usted princesa, asegúrese de no beber mucho- Rizvan sonrió con malicia

Orem frunció el ceño disgustada ante la actitud cínica del hombre

-Largo de aquí ahora mismo o llamare a los guardias para que te saquen- Amenazo firme

-De acuerdo-Rizvan sonrió de nuevo- como ordene su majestad- agrego con un tono burlón- y recuerda mis palabras Orem tu madre no es una buena persona

-¡LARGO AHORA NO QUIERO VERTE JAMAS EN EL PALACIO!, ¡NO ERES BIENVENIDO AQUI!- se exacerbo

Rizvan rio mordaz y en vista de que él no se movía ella se lo llevo en medio tropezando con el apropósito, retomando su camino hacia la reunión. El hombre solo la miro alejarse desdibujando su sonrisa malévola y cambiando su postura por una de petulancia

Orem finalmente se reincorporo a la reunión el guardia la guiaba hacia su esposo hasta que lo pudo ver en medio de toda la multitud. El caballero mantenía una expresión rígida probablemente porque le abrumaban ese tipo de encuentros o porque de verdad estaba preocupado por ella, se quería asegurar de mantenerla vigilada y sin Orem en su rango se sentía incómodo. Lo que sea que fuera se notaba que afectaba como cosa rara de manera directa el humor de Kylo.

El de inmediato sintió la presencia de su esposa a lo lejos, sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió la mirada hacia ella, ambos se encontraron en la distancia, Orem por un momento se intimido por la forma de verla de su esposo y el caballero aunque estaba irritado la chica consiguió que de modo inconsciente la atención de Kylo se centrara nada más en ella. Ren se regaló un momento para hacer algo que no se había molestado en hacer antes, admirar la belleza innegable de su esposa. Orem era justo como aparecía en sus sueños, delicada y hermosa como una flor. Kylo era un guerrero pero también era un hombre y así como cualquiera podía ser distraído por la belleza de una mujer o incluso sentirse atraído…

"¿Que rayos te pasa Kylo?, enfócate" se intentó traer a la realidad "Recuerda cual es el verdadero propósito de estar con ella"

Orem fue directo hacia Kylo mientras el permanecía con su vista clavada en ella, la muchacha llego al lado del caballero y este no tardo ni un minuto para enseguida recriminarle la espera

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-fue directo al grano aunque no fue tan severo en su reclamo Kylo estaba frente a varios invitados en ese momento y no le interesaba armar un alboroto

-Lo lamento tanto cariño no era mi intención, estaba cambiando mis zapatos y admito que me distraje un poco en el tocador- argumento dirigiéndose más hacia los invitados que hacia su propio esposo por ultimo regalo una sonrisa de cortesía a los presente para generar un aire de confianza

Kylo la observo con detenimiento mientras hablaba ella mantenía esa rara actitud de sospechosa cordialidad, sin embargo decidió dejarlo pasar ya que era probable que solo quisiera estar alejada de la multitud justo como lo deseaba el ahora mismo

-Que no se repita de nuevo- advirtió

-Descuida no pretendo abandonarte otra vez- deslizo su mano suavemente por el brazo del caballero en tanto él la miraba desconfiado

-Nos alegra tenerla de vuelta princesa- intervino uno de los invitados

-Seguro- dijo ella amablemente

El encuentro se extendió hasta tarde, mientras, la mente de Orem divagaba en otro sitio, pensaba en los sucesos de ese día, en Poe, en Cyril, en Rizvan; su mente era un cumulo de pensamientos que la inquietaban bastante

-¿Que te sucede?- una pregunta de Ren la trajo al presente

Kylo aprovecho un breve espectáculo, se trataba de un numero teatral tradicional que llevaban a cabo para entretener a los invitados, así que tomando eso hablo a su esposa

-¿Qué?- Orem que estaba distraída lo miro

-Puedo sentir tu incomodidad pero no puedo determinar con claridad la razón, ¿qué sucede?- la curiosidad de Kylo se despertó

"¿Está mostrando interés?... ¿qué rayos?" se cuestionó...Aun así y a pesar del interés de su esposo Orem se mantuvo silente era obvio que no le diría la verdad eso sería catastrófico, tenía que desviar el tema como sea o sospecharía

-Nada, creo que eso que sientes de mi es que estoy cansada…de hecho en realidad me encantaría poder retirarme, y me frustra saber que no se podrá hasta que esto acabe- mintió con descaro

Kylo la miro intrigado, estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que ella sentía, debía existir una causa o razón ajena para que ella reflejara esa incomodidad, esa perturbación, "Que me estas ocultando Orem" pensó

-Además la aparición de Rizvan me descompenso un poco, me trajo recuerdos desagradables- agrego con una expresión de disgusto

Ren no hablo por un minuto, analizando con detenimiento lo que su esposa decía

-Me asegurare de que no vuelva más aquí- Kylo respondió a la queja de su esposa

"Eso es, funciono"…Orem había dado en el clavo, aunque lo veía imposible consiguió persuadir o convencer a Kylo o eso parecía

-Gracias- ella tenía su vista fija al frente al decir eso, salió de su boca casi inconsciente

Kylo volteo a verla confundido, hace mucho tiempo nadie le decía esa palabra, había hecho tanto mal que gestos o incluso la palabra más simple de gratitud se quedaron en el olvido. Su esposo no menciono nada acto seguido tomo un sorbo de la bebida contenida en su copa fingiendo desinterés, la copa era de oro y estaba tallada a la perfección, el joven tomo en esta a lo largo de la noche ya que era especial para los anfitriones, Orem desde el inicio rechazo la bebida se mantuvo al margen de consumir alcohol o alguna sustancia ella no lo toleraba

Orem noto que Kylo estaba entretenido en su bebida y por un momento hizo memoria sobre lo que dijo Rizvan referente a su padre, y se preguntó por un segundo ¿Qué pasaría si Kylo muriera?...¿Podría salir del yugo?...no Orem no pienses eso tú no eres así…no es una buena persona pero desear la muerte de otro no es correcto" se reprochó. Inesperadamente vino a su cabeza las últimas palabras de su ex prometido- "¿no bebas demasiado?…¿que querría decir ese idiota con eso que sabe él que yo no?…"al ver a Kylo beber de su copa de forma automática le hizo recordar a su padre, y en especial en ese fatídico dia

De improvisto Orem sostuvo la copa de Kylo apartándola de su boca

-Considero que no deberías beber mucho, no es bueno para ti- aconsejo Orem

Kylo la miro extrañado ¿a qué se debía ese comentario?, que le importaba a ella si el bebía o no de igual forma esa era solo la segunda copa que se bebía desde que inicio la reunión, él era juicioso cuando se trataba de licor por lo que Kylo se sintió un poco ofendido por el consejo

-Soy un adulto Orem yo sé lo que hago- respondió de mala gana a su sugerencia y termino de beber el contenido de su copa

Ella estaba preocupada en especial por lo que Rizvan le había mencionado quizás solo estaba paranoica pero debía ser precavida puesto que de ese sujeto se podía esperar lo que sea, respiro profundo e intento calmarse, hizo el esfuerzo de olvidar por un rato sus preocupaciones… para Orem ese era sin duda el día mas estresante que estaba viviendo

* * *

 **Holaaa Lamento la tardanza de verdad, las obligaciones de la universidad me tienen al tope, pero aproveche para terminar de escribir 2 capítulos YAY :D así que terminare de escribir mi comentario en el siguiente capitulo, este esta algo lento, el siguiente es...bueno...leanlo y me dicen**


	9. Demencia

Para alivio de la princesa el final llego, cada quien retomo su camino, pronto Orem se fue a su habitación a descansar y Kylo se reunión con la logística para verificar e indagar si ocurrió alguna anormalidad, al parecer no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, los guardias noqueados por Poe no consiguieron identificar al piloto, Kylo atribuyo esos ataques a Rizvan debido a su inesperada aparición.

Por otro lado Orem una vez en su dormitorio se metió al baño se quitó el vestido y se puso bajo la ducha, el agua le producía calma y relajación que era lo más necesitaba. Luego de ser informado sobre los acontecimientos y dar órdenes explicitas para que no se repita el percance con Rizvan, Kylo se fue al jardín a meditar un rato, su agotamiento e irritación se reflejaba en su rostro, y creyó que un contacto con la serenidad de la noche le harían bien

Se sentó sobre la verde grama, bajo la luz de las 2 lunas, cerro los ojos y ahí venia casi inevitable, esa ola de pensamientos sobre Orem…"maldición". El trato amable, el beso, el decirle cariño, estaba claro que ella actuaba raro lo que por supuesto lo tenía intranquilo, nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana y la princesa mucho menos. Kylo se planteó como deber conseguir respuestas, se levantó pero sintió una leve desorientación, se apoyó al suelo y ahí duro hasta que estuvo seguro de que podría levantarse sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hasta los aposentos de su esposa

Orem salió de la ducha se secó y se puso una bata ligera de dormir que había traído consigo antes de ducharse, seguido agarro una toalla aparte para secar su cara y su cabello mientras salía del baño, cuando quito el pañuelo de su rostro se sobresaltó, el caballero estaba parado no muy lejos de ella,

-¡Cielos!, me asustaste- se llevó una de sus manos al pecho-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿paso algo?- pregunto curiosa

-No lo sé, dímelo tu- Kylo respondió directo y cortante

-¿Que te voy a decir?- replico ella

-Quiero una explicación- demando su esposo

-¿Sobre qué?- Orem no alcazaba llegar al punto aunque ya comenzaba a formarse una idea

-Tú sabes muy bien sobre qué- Kylo sonaba acusador

Orem empezó a sentir los nervios acumulándose en su pecho, ¿lo habría descubierto? ¿Habría descubierto a Poe?, de igual forma ella seguiría evadiéndolo

-No sé de qué hablas

-Tu comportamiento hoy Orem, explícame ¿por qué me trataste así?, y ¿por qué tardaste en regresar?- exigió respuesta

Orem en parte respiro aliviada, aunque el interrogatorio directo de Kylo le mantenían los nervios latentes por lo menos el aún no lo sabia

-Ya te lo dije, estaba cansada y aburrida me vine a cambiar los zapatos y-fue interrumpida

-¿Que hablaste con Rizvan?- pregunto Kylo de la nada

Orem frunció el ceño con rareza

-Tu escolta me dijo que te encontraste con el- argumento

Su rareza paso a enfado ¿que estaba insinuando?

-Primero YO no me encontré con él, Rizvan me intercepto y segundo deberías decirle a tus soldados que te informen mejor-cruzo sus brazos y lo miro ofendida

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No creí que fuera pertinente

-Orem…- hizo una pausa haciendo un gesto expresando malestar, al instante se recompuso y prosiguió- cualquier evento que suceda en el palacio y en especial si te involucra es imperativo para mi saberlo

Ella que lo observaba atenta desvió la mirada fue un día agotador y buscar una discusión con Kylo no era lo mejor así que lo dejo ir

-Lo siento, no se repetirá de nuevo- intento sonar sincera

-Eso espero- la respiración de Kylo se veía agitada y con dificultad- ¡Ya que no tolerare otra falta así!- su tono cambio de la nada a uno más agresivo

-¿Kylo te sientes bien?- pregunto Orem curiosa por el estado de su esposo

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- levanto la voz enojado generando un sobresalto en ella- ¡ahora mismo me vas a decir que hablaste con ese sujeto!- le demando autoritario

-Demonios Kylo cálmate, no fue nada malo- frunció el ceño con molestia ¿a que venía esa mala actitud?

-¡NO TE CREO!-grito alterado

-Oye me estas asustando...sabes creo que estas muy cansado y es preferible que te vayas – le sugirió

-¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACIÓN!- ordeno exaltado

-¿¡Que más quieres que te diga!?-Orem levanto la voz también pero con más prudencia

-¡LA VERDAD!

-¿¡Cual verdad!?, Rizvan solo me reprocho su exilio y el haberme casado contigo y ya, no hay mas nada que contar- la princesa aclaro enojada

-¡MENTIROSA!- acuso el

-Kylo- bajo la voz- vete en serio no quiero discutir

-TÚ- no pudo proseguir ya que se tambaleo y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas desorientado, su visión estaba borrosa y su respiración ahora era lenta y profunda

Orem de manera inconsciente se acercó a él para intentar ayudarlo

-¿Kylo que te pasa?, ¿que tienes?- su rostro mostraba preocupación

El levanto la mirada y la vio atento Orem noto que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y varias gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro, Kylo poso su mano en la mejilla de su esposa y muy despacio dijo

-Eres hermosa

Orem quedo atónita al escucharlo, él no era una persona expresiva y menos de dar cumplidos, ella aparto la mano de su rostro y trato de asistirlo

-Estas ebrio al parecer-se burló para liberar la tensión- te dije que no bebieras tanto, vamos te ayudare a levantarte

Poco a poco lo pudo poner de nuevo en pie, todo era confuso y daba vueltas para el muchacho, Kylo no sabía con certeza que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, Ren recuerda como es estar ebrio pero esta vez no era lo mismo había algo diferente. Él que se mantenía apoyado en ella la detallo de cerca con detenimiento, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, era su esposa, era de el

-Sabes Orem ahora que lo pienso, tú y yo no hemos olvidado de un paso muy importante del matrimonio

Ella lo vio desconcertada sin decir nada…Kylo se acerco al oído de ella y susurro lento- consumar nuestro matrimonio- deslizo sus dedos por el brazo descubierto de la chica hasta llegar a su hombro y terminando en su cuello

El corazón de Orem se aceleró, se quedó inmóvil al escuchar la insinuación que le hacia el caballero, le parecía una ofensa proponerle eso cuando él estaba consciente de que todo era un teatro y de que ella no lo amaba

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Orem le aparto con una fuerte bofetada-no me toques y menos de esa manera

El rostro de Kylo quedo hacia un lado toco su mejilla y luego volteo mirándola de una forma que Orem no podría describir con facilidad, no era para nada el, la princesa ya conocía las miradas airadas o soberbias que Kylo ponía sobre ella, pero esta era distinta tanto que infundio un creciente temor en ella. Kylo gruño rabioso y agarro por los brazos a Orem con rudeza. La muchacha se asustó y empezó a luchar por zafarse

-NO ME VAS A QUITAR TAMBIEN ESTE DERECHO OREM-le reclamaba mientras la sacudía- ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?

Kylo estaba fuera de sí y eso tenía aterrada a la muchacha

-¡SUELTAME!-Orem levanto la voz alterada

En su desesperación golpeo la entrepierna de Kylo consiguiendo liberarse, dio unos pasos hacia atrás respirando rápido, miro hacia la salida y corrió a ella pero el caballero en un movimiento rápido se interpuso, Orem se detuvo al instante para regresarse y buscar otro modo de escapar de él, sin embargo Kylo la tomo de la cintura y empezó a guiarla hasta la cama ella agitaba las piernas y la manos angustiada por liberarse

-¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!

-¡CALLATE!

Pasaron cerca de la cómoda donde descansaba una jarra de agua de vidrio que por fortuna estaba al alcance de Orem, la princesa no dudo en agarrarla y estrellarla contra la cabeza de Kylo, este al sentir el impacto la soltó y cayó a un lado aturdido. Orem aprovecho esa ventaja para buscar el refugio más cercano, el baño, allí se encerró con la esperanza de que Kylo no pudiera ser capaz de entrar

Por desgracia solo las puertas principales de las habitaciones eran de metal automáticas, significaba que la del baño estaba hecha de una madera gruesa pero poco resistente, que con la fuerza necesaria Kylo podría penetrar con facilidad, así que Orem utilizo un mueble de baño para bloquearla

Kylo se reincorporo del golpe, en su frente al final de la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro tenía una herida de la cual la sangre no tardó en aparecer dejando líneas carmesí en su rostro, esa acción le habían puesto más iracundo

-¡OREM!- grito luego corrió hasta la puerta del baño y comenzó a golpearla- ¡ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA!

Adentro luego de una búsqueda inútil de algo con que defenderse la princesa se acurruco a la pared con varias lágrimas en sus ojos sintiendo uno a uno los golpes violentos en la puerta

-¡VETE, DÉJAME TRANQUILA KYLO!- pedía entre sollozos

-¡ABRE YA, NO ME OBLIGUES A DERRIBARLA!- ordenaba airado

-¡ES MI CUERPO KYLO, MIO, TU NO TIENES DERECHO!- expreso con rabia y sentimiento

-¡ESO LO VEREMOS…YO SIEMPRE OBTENGO LO QUE QUIERO!

Orem apretó sus ojos y se abrazó a si misma lo único que quedaba era tener esperanza de que acabara pronto esa pesadilla…y después de un tiempo los golpes cesaron, hubo silencio, a pesar de que existía calma ella seguía desconfiada, se acercó a la puerta para alcanzar a escuchar algo, pero sin verlo venir la puerta recibió un impacto que la abrió con rudeza, la cómoda golpeo a Orem y esta cayo en el piso del baño. Kylo entro a paso pesado y la tomo por el brazo

-¿¡CREÍSTE QUE NO PODRÍA ATRAPARTE!?

Ella seguía aturdida sin embargo cuando Kylo empezó otra vez a arrastrarla la muchacha volvió a la realidad, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba continuaba resistiéndose

-Kylo no, por favor-pedía ella con un tono débil

El caballero la llevo hasta la cama y la tiro sobre ésta, Orem hizo a levantarse pero él se puso sobre ella impidiéndoselo, le sujeto los brazos por las muñecas y comenzó a besarla de forma desenfrenada por el cuello. Cada cierto tiempo la contemplaba estaba extasiado con su belleza, con su dulce olor, sentía que no se podía detener la quería tener para él, hacerla de su propiedad. Orem lloraba y suplicaba que se detuviera, ella movía su cabeza hacia los lados rechazando los besos de su esposo

-Detente por favor, por favor- ella rogaba en medio del llanto

-No luches Orem solo déjate llevar- dijo el entre besos

Paso el agarre de sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza inmovilizando ambas con una de sus manos y con la otra empezó a acariciarla pero no era suave al contrario era rustico, muy rudo. Agarro el cuello de su bata y lo desgarro de un jalón dejando expuesto su pecho, Kylo sonrió con malicia, paso su mano entre sus senos después por su cintura y la apretó con brusquedad provocando que Orem soltara un quejido de dolor. La princesa sentía los dedos del caballero sobre su piel como cristales rotos que lo desgarraban lenta y dolorosamente, estaba angustiada, deseaba que parara, que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que quería despertar, sin embargo lo que sucedía era por completo real, sentía asco y repudio de sus besos y caricias, Orem jamás se imaginó pasar por una situación tan horrible como esa

Kylo paso sus manos por los muslos de la muchacha hasta alcanzar su parte intima volvió a sonreír, Orem lo miro aun con lágrimas en los ojos sabía que venía ahora y no lo quería

-No, no, no, no, Kylo por favor, te lo suplico- Orem rogaba incesante entre sollozos, mientras se movía de un lado a otro desesperada, él la abofeteo y después la sujeto con firmeza, se acercó a ella y mientras desabrochaba su pantalón le susurró al oído de nuevo

-Ahora tu cuerpo es mío

La noche de Orem a partir de ese momento se convirtió en un completo infierno uno que ahora nunca olvidaría

* * *

 **Lamento si es triste pero esto tenia que suceder para dar sentido a lo que sigue de la historia, ya entenderán a que me refiero...y bueno Kylo estaba fuera de juicio y creo que todos sospechamos lo que paso ¿no es asi? claro si leyeron el capitulo anterior tienen forjada una idea de lo que paso aquí...en fin muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios lo aprecio bastante :D un abrazo saludos y nos leemos en el proximo cap que por cierto les adelanto que se llama "secuelas" ;D**


	10. Secuelas

Kylo despertó con lentitud, abrió sus ojos con pesadez, su cabeza le dolía y la habitación daba vueltas, estaba en su cuarto ¿Cómo? ¿Habría sido un sueño?, se sentó en la cama y se llevó la mano a su frente frunciendo el ceño, de pronto en el suelo algo capto su atención, era un pedazo delicado de satén lo agarro y enseguida lo reconoció "Oh no" pensó, se levantó de golpe de su cama y salió de la habitación una vez afuera el entorno era muy distinto, el área estaba destrozada, mesas, adornos, esculturas habían sido estrelladas, rotas, cortadas sin contemplación. Kylo observo aquello perplejo se dispuso como meta llegar hasta el cuarto de Orem, mientras lo hacía estudiaba su alrededor en su trayecto vio cuerpos sin vida de soldados en diferentes zonas del piso que al parecer habían sido atacados de modo violento. La mortificación de Kylo aumento por lo que apremio su paso hasta el cuarto de esta

Logro alcanzar su meta, se sentía ansioso y en cierta forma preocupado de lo que vería al abrirse la puerta, exhalo profundo y seguido abrió la puerta para poder ingresar. Más allá de ésta se revelo lo que Kylo más temía ¿Qué paso aquí? Se preguntó. Un enorme desastre dañaba la típica y pulcra imagen del dormitorio de su esposa, eso fue indicio suficiente para saber que algo malo había sucedido y que era posible que lo peor estuviera por venir

Muy a lo lejos el caballero escucho una voz tenue y apacible que al parecer provenía del baño por lo que decidió ir hasta allí para verificar si se trataba de Orem. La puerta del baño había sido derribada, a medida que se acercaba escuchaba como el sonido de la ducha abierta hacían eco en todo el lugar. Dentro del sitio estaban Cyril junto a Orem, la sirvienta acompañaba a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en el piso del lado dentro de la ducha bajo la regadera, la princesa abrazaba sus piernas arqueadas contra su pecho en búsqueda de protección, su cuerpo temblaba y mostraba signos de maltrato y lesiones, su respiración era constante y se interrumpía en ocasiones por sollozos. Cyril le daba palabras de aliento. Kylo trago en seco, el pedazo de tela concordaban con el atuendo roto de la princesa, y ahora verla en ese estado no le auguraban nada bueno

-¿Que sucedió?- Kylo hizo una pregunta demostrando su presencia

Orem se alteró al escuchar su voz aun así no se movió ni un centímetro. Cyril lo miro y se levantó de inmediato al percatarse de que el caballero había llegado

-Señor, ¿ya se siente mejor?- pregunto Cyril al notarlo

Kylo frunció el ceño ¿qué significaba eso?, la confusión y curiosidad del joven era inmensa y aumentaba cada vez que se revelaban más hechos. Kylo no apartaba su vista de Orem le impresionaba verla en esa condición. Cyril en seguida se percató de que la atención del caballero estaba puesta en su esposa por lo que se apartó de la princesa y fue directo con él. La sirvienta consideraba que no era prudente que Kylo estuviera presente sobretodo después de lo que paso con Orem

-Señor con todo respeto pero creo que no es conveniente que este aquí al menos por ahora- le recomendó con un tono de voz muy bajo

-¿Yo le hice eso?- inquirió el caballero

Kylo casi no recordaba nada apenas venían a su mente imágenes de la noche anterior por lo que no podía dar fe si esos recuerdos eran ciertos, el creía que estos podrían ser solo productos de una pesadilla, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Cyril guardo silencio y agacho su cara con pesar lo que sirvió como indicativo para confirmar sus sospechas

-Quiero intentar hablarle- pidió Kylo

-Si señor- dijo Cyril no muy convencida

La sirvienta se puso de lado dándole paso al caballero, este camino hasta Orem ella se mantuvo en su posición inicial, el muchacho se agacho al lado de ella y la miro fijamente. Su esposa seguía temblando, ella solo miraba hacia el vacío. Kylo la examino mejor ahora que estaba cerca pudo detallar mejor su cuerpo, sus muñecas, brazos, muslos, su cuello y su rostro estaban llenos de moretones, eso era una imagen que al caballero no le complacía ver. Orem tenía puesta aun su bata de satén rasgada de la noche anterior, ella abrazaba con vehemencia sus piernas contra su pecho, se podía por encima percibir su miedo y angustia

-Orem- Dijo Kylo por fin, esta vez hablo suave no buscaba alterarla mas

Orem cerro sus ojos, apretó sus dientes y también sus manos lo que menos quería escuchar en ese momento era la voz de Kylo. Ella no respondía permanecía inmutable, pero no hacía falta que ella le dijera algo, las marcas en su cuerpo y su comportamiento le hicieron inferir al caballero lo que había sucedido, de igual forma el seguía averiguando

-¿Yo te hice esto?- reitero su pregunta pero ahora directo con la chica

Ella aun no respondía se sentía aterrada, confundida, asqueada era como un cumulo de sentimientos negativos en su interior que luchaban por prevalecer y que la habrían derrumbado luego de lo que paso. Aunque no lo parecía Kylo la entendía el podía sentir todo lo que se generaba en el interior de la muchacha. El caballero intento extender la mano para tocarla y quizás darle consuelo

-Orem escúchame

Sin embargo ella lo evito apartándose a un lado sobresaltada, no dejaría que el la tocara de nuevo, Kylo se retrajo al ver esa reacción, el no deseaba alterarla más bien quería apaciguar su angustia

-Orem necesito que me digas que ocurrió…por favor- hizo el esfuerzo de no sonar autoritario

Pero Orem estaba reacia a responder, ella no quería hablarle, no deseaba nada con él. En vista del silencio de su esposa Kylo se dio por vencido así que se levantó con el propósito de marcharse, le dio la espalda a la chica y justo al dar su tercer paso hacia la salida Orem rompió el silencio

-Me destruiste- pronuncio muy bajo con sentimiento- eso fue lo que paso

Él se detuvo al instante y volteo a verla más ella no se tomó la molestia en hacer lo mismo, en su lugar Orem mantenía su vista fija hacia la nada

-Me rompiste en miles de pedazos y no te importo- su labio inferior temblaba del sentimiento- ¿y ahora vienes como si nada a preguntar eso?- la muchacha hablaba desde el remordimiento

La expresión de Kylo era seria, escuchaba las palabras de su esposa con detenimiento

-Apenas puedo recordar lo que paso, sea lo que sea Orem no fui yo- Kylo se defendió

-¿Entonces quien fue el que me trato como basura?- expreso con un profundo rencor

Kylo apretó sus dientes frustrado al escuchar esas crudas palabras

-Orem tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que hice anoche, pero te aseguro que ese no era yo- explico esperando convencerla- no sé qué me indujo a comportarme así…¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- Kylo buscaba de manera inútil comprensión por parte de la chica

-Es irrelevante si te creo o no… ya el daño está hecho- Orem lanzo una mirada de odio a Kylo- ahora lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas- demando

Cyril miraba con detenimiento la escena, no podía intervenir en nada lo único que le quedaba por hacer era limitarse a ser una testigo de lo que se suscitaba

-No quiero que me veas…que me hables…. o que me toques con tus sucias manos jamás en tu vida- exigió por ultimo con un tono de resentimiento

-Orem yo no quise…

-Es suficiente...vete, largo de mi vista

-Escúchame…

-¡VETE Y YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!-sus lágrimas descontroladas se confundían con el agua de la regadera y corrían sobre sus mejillas lastimadas hasta llegar a su barbilla se sentía devastada

El mundo de Kylo se hizo diminuto cuando vio a Orem reaccionar así, dentro de el por un segundo surgió la necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla… ¿por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable cuando en realidad según él era inocente? Kylo se dio cuenta de que su esposa era tan frágil, tan vulnerable y lo que hizo la destruyo, esa nunca fue su intención pero no hubo nada que pudiera evitarlo como dijo Orem el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba enmendarlo

Kylo obedeció y dejo el cuarto no sin antes ordenarle a Cyril que se encargara de su esposa y que la retirara cuando pudiera a otra habitación, ella asintió y el finalmente se marchó. El caballero estaba ofuscado, él tenía la certeza de que en cierta manera era inocente y lo demostraría. Kylo sabía que no era una persona al que se le podía catalogar de bueno pero estaba seguro de que no sería capaz cometer un acto tan atroz como el de abusar de su esposa o al menos de destruir el palacio y matar a sus guardias sin ningún motivo aparente. Había algo implícito vinculado a su extraño comportamiento que él tenía que descubrir y cuando lo consiguiera se encargaría de hacer pagar al verdadero responsable con la muerte

Los días siguientes a ese el comportamiento de Orem cambio por completo, su semblante era triste, melancólico, su motivación se habría esfumado incluso ya ni la pintura que era su mayor pasión le llamaba la atención, no sonreía…su brillo parecía haberse extinguido. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recluida en su cuarto sin interactuar con nadie, a duras penas cruzaba palabras con Cyril cuando esta le indicaba que debía intentar salir de ese estado de depresión en el que estaba sumergida pero ella lo veía imposible.

La princesa comía muy poco y en las noches no podía conciliar el sueño ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el horrible suceso terminando en un llanto angustioso y desesperado por olvidar aquello. Por otro lado Kylo tuvo consideración con su esposa respetando su espacio él sabía que la última persona que querría ver seria a él, en muchas ocasiones se detenía frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella con unas enormes ganas de entrar para explicarle y tratar de convencerla de lo contrario sin embargo al no tener ninguna prueba que lo refutara, sus argumentos no serían más que palabras vacías y sin valor, por esa razón Kylo no se cansaría hasta dar respuesta o una explicación clara a su comportamiento irracional de aquella noche

Aun así extrañamente Orem mantenía sus funciones de esposa demandadas por Kylo, lo esperaba al llegar, lo acompañaba a la mesa aunque no tocaba su comida, ella no se atrevía por ningún motivo a cruzar mirada con el caballero, se veía ausente, sin vida como si estuviera allí pero al mismo tiempo apartada de su propia realidad. Kylo no entendía porque aun cumplía con ellas pensaba que lo más probable era por temor a que ocurriera otro episodio parecido al anterior

Cyril estaba preocupada por el cambio de Orem, su salud se estaba deteriorando tanto física como mentalmente. Kylo quebró a Orem de la peor forma que se puede quebrar a una mujer, la princesa se sentía sucia y humillada, eso a Cyril le afectaba, le dolía ver como esa bella persona que tanto le había alentado una vez a continuar se estaba rindiendo, sucumbiendo ante el sufrimiento, tomando como compañeros a la soledad y el dolor hasta esperar marchitarse por completo…ella tenía que tomar medidas al respecto y rápido

Kylo se encontraba en su sala de entrenamiento golpeaba a un monigote de entrenamiento con todas sus fuerzas, drenaba a través de estos la rabia que tenía en su interior...estaba confundido aun no concebía la idea de haber arremetido contra Orem de esa forma "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas Orem? De todos modos ¿Qué me importa a mí que ella me crea o no? yo soy inocente sé que no lo hice apropósito, jamás me atrevería a lastimarla de esa forma, pero decirle eso no basta…tengo que descubrir la verdad" esos cuestionamientos chocaban en su mente una y otra vez sin control mientras golpeaba de manera contundente y reiterada el monigote, en un momento se detuvo y lo abrazo pegando su frente de este cerrando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido "¿Por qué me importa que me creas? ¿Por qué me importa que te sientas así?" se preguntaba

-Permiso Señor, ¿podría hablar con usted?- Cyril entro a la sala rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos del caballero

Kylo se separó del monigote y la miro atento, no era común que Cyril se dirigiera a él a menos que no fuera en escazas oportunidades y cuando fuera necesario aun así nunca era con el propósito de hablar por lo que el caballero estaba intrigado

-Seguro, ¿qué sucede?- Kylo accedió el ya sospechaba de que podía tratarse

-Es sobre la princesa

El caballero trataba de guardar su compostura y no mostrarse preocupado frente a Cyril, aun cuidaba su imagen como una de las mayores figuras de autoridad de la galaxia

-¿Que paso con ella?, ¿se encuentra bien?

-No, de hecho no…me mortifica su salud

-¿Que le paso? ¿Qué tiene?- no pudo evitar mostrar una leve preocupación

-Ella no es la misma y todo es desde aquel día cuando…ya sabe…

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar Cyril?

-He venido a compartirle una información que es probable le pueda servir para que encuentre al verdadero culpable

Ren mostro interés o curiosidad al escuchar eso, al parecer la respuesta estaba llegando por sí sola, se dirigió hasta unos grandes y acolchados cojines para descansar que estaban situados en una remota esquina de la sala se sentó ahí y le hizo una seña con la mano a Cyril para que le acompañara, la sirvienta obedeció y se sentó junto a él , lo que Kylo estaba a punto de escuchar le interesaba al cien por ciento

-Habla- fue lo único que dijo

Los nervios atacaron a Cyril, la mirada penetrante del caballero la intimidaban demasiado no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero recordó que lo que hacía era por la princesa así que se armó de valor y empezó a hablar

-Vera señor, sé que a usted y a mí nos forjaron ideas distintas de lo que es bueno y malo, y tampoco soy quien para juzgar sus actos y mucho menos se de lo que puede ser capaz pero también estoy segura de que no sometería a la princesa a tan cruel abuso

-Ve al punto Cyril- apremio estaba ansioso por obtener más información

-Supongo que la princesa le hablo de Rizvan- infirió la chica

-Si un poco

-¿Entonces sabe lo que paso aquel día? Pregunto Cyril

-Orem me lo comento- contesto el

-Pero la princesa no le conto todo

-¿A qué te refieres con todo?- pregunto intrigado

-Señor, yo le diré con exactitud lo que paso y luego usted saca sus propias conclusiones- explico la chica segura de sus palabras

-De acuerdo, adelante- Kylo accedió le interesaba saber cualquier dato útil

-Ese día era la ceremonia de ambos de Rizvan y Orem, la mayoría estábamos reunidos a la expectativa- Cyril empezó a relatar con calma- de pronto el Rey empezó a actuar de una forma extraña, se comportaba violento, estaba desinhibido por completo, presumimos que estaba intoxicado, el efecto no paso hasta el otro día, al parecer sea lo que sea que consumió no era demasiado como para morir pero si para hacerlo actuar así

-Ya veo…fue del mismo modo en el que yo me sentí- confeso el caballero- continua

-En medio del agresivo comportamiento del padre de Orem el plan de Rizvan era justificar la muerte del rey matándolo en defensa propia y quedar como un héroe, sin embargo la situación se salió de control, y el rey casi mata a Rizvan e incluso a su propia esposa Dalí…los guardias de alguna manera lograron encerrarlo hasta que volvió a la normalidad

Mientras más Kylo escuchaba más se encendía de rabia su interior. "Ese maldito" pensaba

-Luego de ver el terrible resultado de su acto Dalí que sabía del plan culpo directamente a Rizvan nada más, argumentando que le había disuelto algo en la bebida, testigos aseguraron verlo cerca de la copa del rey, pero nuca se pudo corroborar por completo...y bueno ahora pasa esto…y es pues demasiado sospechoso

Dentro de Kylo empezó a crecer el sentimiento de la venganza quería ver muerto a la persona que le incitó a actuar así

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- inquirió

-Porque no puedo seguir viendo a la señora en ese estado…esto no lo hago por usted lo hago por ella- agacho su cabeza afligida y agrego- la princesa ha sido como una hermana para mí, ahora ella está sumida en su dolor y si puedo mostrar mi apoyo con cualquier aporte que sirva para ayudarla lo hare- al terminar miro decidida al caballero

-Entonces me estás diciendo que ese tal Rizvan es el causante- dedujo Kylo con toda la historia

-Lo que insinuó señor es que es probable que Rizvan es el hombre al que usted busca

Ya que Kylo conoció el relato completo y le había puesto rostro al culpable su deseo de venganza era más fuerte, ahora más que nunca lo quería ver muerto.

* * *

 **Hola corazones aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo, y si, uno muy triste :( pobre Orem resulta que todo si fue real, el lado bueno es que siempre cuenta con Cyril y ahora con su ayuda Kylo ya tiene al potencial responsable ...¿que pasara cuando encuentre a Rizvan? eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo muy pronto... muchas gracias por leer ...un abrazo, saludos :D**

muchas gracias en especial a **Happinessismusic** y a **Hell's Kitchen** por siempre estar en sicionia con la historia y comentar lo aprecio de verdad, les mando saludos y un fuerte abrazo :D


	11. Noticia

Ren no perdió tiempo y aviso a sus soldados que localizaran a Rizvan y lo trajeran al palacio en cuanto antes. Después de una breve búsqueda no fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba oculto como una rata en un bosque aledaño al pueblo. Rizvan preparaba su cena, un pobre animal empalado que se asaba sobre el fuego de su fogata, de la nada surgieron varios stormtroopers y lo emboscaron

Rizvan se sobresaltó pero luego trato de mantener la compostura

-Caballeros ¿como están?...¿qué les trae por acá?- pregunto con falsa amabilidad

-Debe de acompañarnos, el señor Kylo Ren exige su presencia en el palacio- informo uno de los stormtroopers

Rizvan sonrió y repentinamente lanzo su comida a uno de los soldados como distracción y se dispuso a escapar. El hombre corría entre los arboles seguido de los stormtroopers, algunos de estos caían en trampas fabricadas por Rizvan. Él se creía airoso sin embargo uno de los soldados emergió de la nada y le golpeo con la cacha de su rifle justo en el pecho derribándolo al suelo quedando desorientado, trato de levantarse pero el mismo soldado se acercó mirándolo desde arriba

-Ahora tú vendrás con nosotros

Le golpeo otra vez con el reverso de su arma dejándolo noqueado en el suelo

Al día siguiente en el palacio Cyril logro que Orem saliera de su cuarto y que interactuara un rato con la naturaleza en el jardín, la princesa logro tomar un respiro, ambas hablaban de sus recuerdos y anécdotas de jóvenes para distraerse. De pronto en la distancia se hizo sentir un escándalo, las chicas se miraron extrañadas parecía provenir de la sala, así que deprisa se dirigieron al origen del escándalo, una vez ahí se enteraron de lo que pasaba, un grupo de soldados traía a rastras a un muy herido Rizvan este estaba con sus manos esposadas detrás de su espalda y gritaba una y otra vez improperios a sus captores y también a Kylo que estaba parado frente a el

Orem miraba la escena patidifusa, ¿a qué venia este espectáculo?, Cyril por otra parte ya estaba consciente de lo que pasaba

-¿Rizvan?...¿qué significa esto?- pregunto Orem confundida

Kylo volteo para darse cuenta de que su esposa estaba presente

-Orem

-¿Que estás haciendo?, ¿Por qué lo trajiste a él aquí...y así?

-Porque él fue el causante de todo- explico Kylo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sobre mi comportamiento Orem…el me hizo lo mismo que a tu padre…y como prueba lo he traído a confesar

La princesa no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Kylo se giró hacia su prisionero se acercó a él y amenazante le dijo

-Ahora mismo le dirás la verdad

-No hay ninguna verdad que decir- los labios del sujeto dibujaron una sonrisa cínica

-¡Tú fuiste el causante de que yo perdiera el control!- Kylo se estaba comenzado a impacientar

-No sé de qué me hablas- hablo aun con cinismo y después agrego -Princesa esto ha sido un malentendido, yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que me habla su esposo- Rizvan expreso directo a Orem ignorando la mirada amenazante de Kylo

Orem seguía tratando de procesar toda la situación, Kylo muy bien podría culpar a Rizvan por sus antecedentes y así el quedar absuelto, o quizás podría tener la razón. El caballero vio a su esposa dudar, él se aproximó hasta ella con una expresión de aflicción

-Orem te juro que yo jamás me atrevería a lastimarte de esa manera- hizo una pausa y luego agrego muy bajo- tienes que creerme- sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos dorados de ella, esas palabras sonaban sinceras, habían salido desde lo más profundo de su ser

Su esposa le sostuvo la mirada mientras oía cada palabra, una rara sensación se alojó en su pecho, la princesa no tenía la certeza de cómo responder a eso. Algo en el interior de Orem le decía que Kylo era inocente, ella le creía, aunque no lo admitía, pero había sido tantas veces víctima de sus maltratos y malas acciones que era en parte un impedimento para terminar de convencerse por completo necesitaba escuchar que su ex prometido admitiera la verdad quizás eso le ayudaría

-Kylo- musito- yo…no lo se

-No le vas a creer ¿o sí?- Rizvan intervino con mala intención

-Cállate tú eres el único responsable- Kylo se giró automático y fue hasta el hombre acto seguido encendió su sable de luz y lo coloco a una distancia mortal de su cuello

Rizvan se asustó sin embargo aún no lograba doblegarlo, no era suficiente para hacerlo confesar

-Habla o tu cabeza rodara- amenazo

-Igual me mataras así que no me importa

Kylo apretó los dientes al igual que el mango de su sable con rabia, quería hacerlo decir la verdad como sea, Orem al notar la tensión en el ambiente decidió intervenir no quería que sucediera una tragedia ya era suficiente, estaba cansada de presenciar tanta violencia

-Kylo no lo hagas

El caballero perdió la paciencia, retiro su sable por un momento, hizo una seña a sus hombres, estos sujetaron fuerte a Rizvan y lo obligaron a arrodillarse

-¿Que están haciendo?- el sujeto empezó a asustarse

Kylo dirigió su sable de luz de nuevo hacia el pero esta vez solo con la punta de este comenzó a trazar una herida en su pecho, el hombre dejaba escapar gritos desgarradores que hacían eco en el palacio. Orem estaba horrorizada, torturar a alguien frente a ella era demasiado

-Kylo no…-musito

Los gritos no cesaban y eran más fuertes a medida de que el caballero iba avanzando. Orem no soportaría por más tiempo ser partícipe de esa terrible tortura

-Kylo detente- le pedía la muchacha

-¡DETENTE!… ¡DETENTE!- Suplicaba Rizvan a gritos al sentir el enorme dolor a lo largo de su pecho

La princesa desvió la mirada hacia un lado era inaudito lo que pasaba, Cyril solo se limitaba a observar sorprendida, Orem vio a la sirvienta

-Vámonos no quiero seguir presenciando este acto tan atroz

Orem dio media vuelta para marcharse pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer pasó surgió lo que Kylo esperaba

-¡ESTA BIEN!…¡ESTA BIEN!…¡YO LO HICE!-pudo hablar a duras penas entre el dolor

Orem en seguida se volteó y lo miro fijo, mientras y a pesar de lo que dijo Rizvan Kylo continuaba su acto

-¡Kylo detente!- la princesa levanto la voz a su esposo tenía que parar- él ya ha confesado

Rizvan estaba angustiado desesperado porque el cabalero se detuviera, Kylo estaba complacido ya lo había hecho hablar, el miedo y el sufrimiento por el que lo estaba haciendo pasar harían lo demás, sea como sea Rizvan tenía la atención de la princesa

-¡DETENTE!- ordeno Orem

Kylo anhelaba seguir con la tortura pero hizo caso a su esposa y se detuvo a regañadientes por lo visto el hombre estaba dispuesto a terminar de declarar, Orem camino y se paró frente a Rizvan mirándolo desde arriba formulando una simple pregunta

-¿Por qué?

El sujeto respiraba angustiado por el dolor de la gran herida que ahora atravesaba su pecho, se quedó mudo por unos segundos buscando fuerzas para responder hasta que se dignó a hacerlo

-Me…me sentí traicionado…quería vengarme- se detuvo para moderar su respiración después prosiguió- quería que sintieras el mismo sufrimiento que yo cuando me persiguieron y me exiliaron- confeso

Orem entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo repudio acto seguido elevo su mano con la palma extendida con mucho ímpetu le abofeteo haciéndolo caer a un lado. Kylo hizo una seña otra vez a sus hombres estos levantaron a Rizvan y lo colocaron en la misma posición

-No tienes idea de lo que provocaste- Orem le reclamo

-Piedad princesa se lo ruego- pedía el hombre desesperado

Rizvan imploraba ya sabía cuál sería su destino aun así optaría por apelar por el lado bueno de la princesa

-No la mereces- asevero su mirada

-Perdone, perdone…si me libera le juro que me iré y no volveré jamás se lo suplico- Rizvan estaba agobiado pedía clemencia

-Lo que causaste no tiene perdón

-Dejare que tú decidas que hacer con él, su vida está en tus manos- índico Kylo

Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a su ex prometido. Kylo por su lado la observaba atento esperando a que su esposa tomara una decisión en especial una en particular, sin embargo lo que escogió no fue lo que pensaba

-Enciérrenlo- sentencio la princesa

Esa decisión tomo desprevenido a Kylo, el creía que ella tomaría medidas más contundentes con el sujeto pero no, para ella era más conveniente castigarlo con encierro…¿por qué? Se preguntó el caballero

-No vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con esta basura- escupió sus palabras con odio

Orem se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse por otra parte Rizvan se sorprendió, no pensó que se salvaría, respiro aliviado y miro al caballero con un aire victorioso, Kylo resignado acepto la sentencia de su esposa, sin embargo el ex prometido prefirió tentar a su suerte una vez que se creía a salvo

-Espero hayas disfrutado tu noche Kylo- se dirigió al caballero con una sonrisa maliciosa

Orem abrió sus ojos y giro rápido hacia Rizvan

-¿Que dijiste?

En ese momento Kylo llego a su límite encendió su sable de luz y sin contemplación en un solo movimiento decapito a Rizvan la cabeza rodó hasta llegar a los pies de la princesa. Cyril que era testigo de todo cubrió su boca impresionada. Orem vio hacia sus pies y se fijó de la cabeza de su ex, ella se quedó congelada, Kylo la observo respiraba ofuscado, se acercó a su esposa despacio, la chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás aun con su atención hacia el suelo y estupefacta por lo que paso. Orem llevo su mano a su pecho y sintió como su cuerpo se soltaba poco a poco, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposo

-Kylo- susurro débil hasta que sin más poder se desvaneció

Kylo corrió hasta ella y el sujeto antes de que cayera, luego la cargo por completo en sus brazos

-Llevare a mi esposa a la sala de asistencia médica, espero que al regresar hayan limpiado este desastre- ordeno autoritario

-¡Si señor!- afirmo uno de los soldados

-Tu vendrás conmigo- se dirigió a Cyril- te necesito para que cuides a mi esposa cuando despierte

-S-si señor- Cyril respondió con nerviosismo

Un tiempo después Orem despertó despacio, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala medica del palacio, volteo a un lado y Kylo estaba sentado en una silla no muy lejos de ella. Cyril estaba parada al lado de la puerta su rostro se llenó de alivio cuando vio a la princesa consiente otra vez

-Señora- expreso feliz

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Kylo al verla despertar

Ella guardo silencio no tenía intención de responder porque sabía que no le importaba pero de igual forma quería llevar la situación en paz

-Me siento un poco aturdida y mareada, pero estaré bien ya ha sucedido antes

-Me alegra que haya despertado señora, descuide pronto se sentirá mejor- le regalo una amable sonrisa a Orem ella le devolvió una leve sonrisa también

-¿Que hago aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy en mi habitación?

-Tu salud esta deplorable aproveche a traerte aquí para que te examinaran de una vez, y claro tomar medidas al respecto- explico Kylo

A Orem le parecía raro la preocupación de Kylo, de una habitación contigua salió un droide medico flotador y se acercó hasta la muchacha que estaba en la cama

-Oh por lo que veo ha despertado- hablo de manera cordial- excelente…termine de analizar las pruebas y no hay nada de qué alarmarse- informo- salvo por algunos niveles en su organismo que están bajos eso puede deberse a falta de buena alimentación y descanso, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse, recomiendo que comience a comer balanceado y a descansar adecuadamente, sobre todo ahora que está embarazada

Los tres miraron sorprendido en dirección al droide y por un momento la sala se inundo de un incómodo silencio

-¿Estoy que…?- Orem susurro muy bajo

-Muchas felicidades- congratulo el droide- oh sugiero también que asista a un centro médico más avanzado que cuente con los recursos necesario para el seguimiento apropiado de su embarazo y pueda tener su bebe sano y sin ningún inconveniente

Orem apenas escuchaba lo que decía el droide, aún no lo creía le parecía insólito. Kylo por su parte también le tomó por sorpresa lo que dijo la unidad, ¿esa era la señal que esperaba? ¿sería esa la respuesta a su revelación? Se preguntaba, tenía que notificarle a su maestro de inmediato necesitaba una orientación ante esa noticia, de pronto una frase muy particular trajo a Kylo al presente

-No quiero tenerlo…no lo quiero- expreso Orem

La muchacha negaba con su cabeza reacia a la idea de ser madre. Kylo la miro sin entender porque decía eso

-¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no?

-Sabes muy bien porque no- ella volteo a verlo

Kylo entendió en seguida a que se refería, pero no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso debía marcharse en cuanto antes, exhalo con pesadez, esquivo la mirada de su esposa y la llevo hasta Cyril

-Tu encárgate de cuidarla- luego señalo a Orem y firme le dijo- y en cuanto a ti ten mucho cuidado con lo que piensas, recuerda que también será mi hijo- advirtió por ultimo- …tengo que irme

El caballero antes de salir de la sala se acercó a Cyril y por lo bajo le indico una tarea

-Asegúrate de que coma bien y de que descanse…y de que no cometa nada estúpido o tú serás quien pague

La muchacha trago en seco y asintió nerviosa… posterior a eso Kylo salió a cumplir su objetivo si quería respuestas era seguro que el líder supremo se las daría

* * *

 **Holaaa un nuevo cap listo para el consumo :D espero les haya gustado, que gran noticia ¿no lo creen? lastima que no se tomo de la manera esperada ¿Que pasara ahora con Orem?, ¿cambiara de opinión? ¿Que le dirá el líder supremo a Kylo? las respuestas llegaran en el siguiente cap jajaja, muchas gracias por leer y comentar...un abrazo saludos :D**


	12. Cambio

Kylo se encontraba de nuevo en la gran sala frente a su maestro, contándole la noticia que acababa de recibir, este escuchaba con detenimiento lo que decía su aprendiz

-Así que está esperando un hijo tuyo- se acomodó en su asiento pensativo- ¿sabes que puede significar eso? lo más seguro es que ese niño sea sensible a la fuerza

-También había pensado lo mismo maestro – dio la razón

\- Él puede ser tu legado Kylo Ren…el legado del lado oscuro

-¿Entonces un hijo es la respuesta a la revelación? Aun no lo entiendo- Kylo buscaba respuestas

-Mmm…- miro hacia un lado pensativo y dijo- A tu abuelo le quitaron la oportunidad de guiar a sus hijos por el camino correcto…pero tu Kylo Ren- volvió su vista al caballero- tu si tendrás esa oportunidad la de instruirlo, de enseñarlo, de volverlo fuerte, lo convertirás en tu digna descendencia

\- Oriénteme maestro ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

-Por los momentos se paciente, ahora más que nunca te conviene mantener a tu lado a la candoriana

-Ella no desea tenerlo- le informo

-Por supuesto es una respuesta normal debido a lo que le sucedió contigo- explico su maestro- aun así eso se puede solucionar… ¿encontraste al culpable?- inclino su cabeza intrigado

-Sí señor, y lo he eliminado también, por supuesto no sin antes hacerlo confesar ante ella- notifico airoso

-Excelente- sonrió mordidamente- eso servirá para dar el primer paso, gánate su confianza, convéncela para que esa idea se esfume de su cabeza…debes asegurarte de que ese bebe nazca sano y para que eso pase cuidar a la madre es importante- indico

-Así será maestro- procedió a retirarse pero antes de salir Snoke le dirigió otras palabras

-Oh y Ren, si quieres su confianza, depón un poco tu actitud rígida, pon de tu parte, ella no va a ceder a menos que tú lo hagas primero, has un esfuerzo por ser más sutil con tu esposa- aconsejo

Kylo hizo una mueca de molestia permanecía de espalda ser sutil y agradable no era su fuerte, pero era un consejo de su maestro y él lo seguiría

-Descuida recuerda que es temporal y que hay un interés de por medio- le dijo al notar el aire de molestia

El líder supremo termino de aconsejar para después desvanecerse dejando a Kylo solo en el la silenciosa sala, se quedó allí por unos segundos pensando en las palabras de su maestro. Orem lo rechazaba más aun por lo que paso aquella noche, tenía que conseguir su confianza y él estaba seguro de que la muerte de Rizvan y la prueba de su inocencia apenas serian el primer paso.

En el palacio la princesa contemplaba la hermosa vista nocturna desde el balcón de su habitación, miraba las luciérnagas danzantes entre los árboles, las lunas se veían preciosas enormes, plateadas y muy brillantes, Orem tocaba su vientre su mirada estaba en el paisaje pero su mente viajaba a otro lado. Cyril ingreso a la habitación para dejarle la cena y noto como el plato del almuerzo estaba intacto

-Princesa tiene que comer aunque sea solo un poco…por favor- pedía preocupada la muchacha- el señor se enojara

-No tengo apetito Cyril- no volteo seguía embelesada en la vista y sumergida en sus pensamientos

Cyril la miro afligida no le agradaba ver a Orem triste, se supone que una noticia como la de ser madre debe traer alegría no lo contrario

-Este debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida- pronuncio Orem con pesar- pero no lo siento así

\- ¿Y por qué no princesa? un hijo es algo maravilloso – animo Cyril

-Si es hecho con amor, sí- se giró hacia ella- pero este no fue el caso Cyril, esta criatura que llevo en mi vientre es producto de la violencia, del maltrato, del miedo, todas las noches tengo pesadillas que no me dejan dormir, lo único que quiero es olvidar- decía resignada- ver a ese bebe solo servirá para recordarme todos los días aquello que viví y tampoco deseo someterlo a un martirio como ese

-Señora respeto la decisión que vaya a tomar- entendió el pesar de la princesa- pero aun así piénselo bien…mire un bebe venga de la manera que sea es un regalo maravilloso que el universo le está otorgando, es vida- hablaba regocijada- será una parte de usted un ser inocente al que puede amar y cuidar, y que el seguro se lo retribuirá de la misma manera- esperaba persuadir a la princesa

Orem lo medito por un rato, tanto tiempo al lado de Ren le habían hecho olvidar lo que es sentirse amada, o querida de una manera genuina, esos sentimientos se fueron desvaneciendo de su vida, Cyril hacia un gran esfuerzo para que prevaleciera todavía aunque sea un atisbo de esos sentimientos. De igual manera Orem sabía que Kylo no aceptaría que ella no lo tuviera

-Véalo como una esperanza dentro de toda esta oscuridad, una nueva oportunidad para volver a ver la luz – agrego Cyril

Orem permaneció callada tenía una disyuntiva de pensamientos y emociones. Cyril tenía razón, por muy mal que ella se sintiera ese niño que venía en camino no era culpable de las acciones que su padre llevo a cabo esa vez, ni siquiera el mismo Kylo fue responsable directo de ello...estaba confundida era demasiado para ella

-Tengo mucho en que pensar

-Espero que pueda tomar la decisión correcta…ahora coma un poco por favor si el señor llega y ve que no ha comido se enojara y me reprenderá

-De acuerdo hare el intento lo prometo

-Gracias princesa, pasare más tarde retirando la bandeja... tome su tiempo

Cyril salió del cuarto dejando a Orem con una enorme maraña de ideas que peleaban entre sí, tenía que organizar su mente para saber qué medidas tomaría respecto a su situación y claro siempre esperando hacer lo correcto. Por supuesto después de la charla con Cyril se inclinó más a la idea de tenerlo, quería verlo como lo único bueno que pasaba en su vida desde que empezó el martirio y no lo dejaría perder por nada. La princesa acaricio su vientre con cariño y sonriendo, esa noche Orem pudo dormir tranquila

Al día siguiente Kylo llego al palacio venia de cumplir una misión, pero se había propuesto una nueva, ganarse la confianza de su esposa. Esa mañana se planteó hablar con ella, tenía que dar el siguiente paso, sabía que no sería fácil y que el resultado puede que no sea como espere pero lo seguiría intentando hasta conseguirlo, Orem no era tonta pero si el media muy bien sus acciones entonces era seguro que algo lograría.

Kylo busco a Orem en su cuarto pero para su sorpresa no estaba ahí, pregunto a uno de los guardias del palacio y le informaron que la princesa estaba en el patio de flores, Ren se dirigió con prisa a este, allí por fin la encontró. Orem era acompañada por Cyril y otras mujeres de la servidumbre, se veía radiante, sonriente, parecía una persona diferente a la que dejo en la sala de asistencia el día anterior.

La princesa regaba las flores junto a la servidumbre, ella se movía con gracia y delicadeza, las mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor realzando su belleza junto con el de las flores de diferentes formas y colores. Kylo quedó prendado ante tal escena "es la primera vez que la veo sonreír así…es la primera vez que la veo feliz" se dijo a sí mismo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al contemplarla "tengo que mantenerte siempre así Orem" pensó decidido manteniendo su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta frunció el ceño "enfócate Kylo tienes una misión, llego la hora de actuar"

Kylo fue hasta su esposa, la servidumbre al notar su presencia cesaron la algarabía producida por su placida conversación. Orem que no se había percatado aun de que su esposo venia, volteo para descubrir el origen de los rostros nerviosos de las mujeres. Ren se dio cuenta como el semblante alegre de la princesa se transformó al instante cuando lo vio llegar, el ambiente se llenó rápido de tensión, él se paró enorme, tosco imponente frente a ella tan frágil y sutil, era una gran diferencia, los dos se cuestionaron en su mente "¿Cómo termine con alguien como tú?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Kylo hizo un esfuerzo por sonar amable con esa petición

Ya el caballero mostraba una actitud diferente desde la fatídica noche por consideración a ella, sin embargo en esta ocasión se notaba diferente, fue más cordial y su expresión no era fría como siempre . Orem miro a Cyril ella se encogió de hombros con ligereza y le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia Kylo como indicativo de que lo intente, ella no estaba convencida, aun así decidió dar la oportunidad a su esposo, después de todo no tenía nada que perder si lo intentaba

-De acuerdo ¿que sucede?- dijo cortante

-A solas – pidió el

Orem exhalo y rodó sus ojos con fastidio "solo espero que esto valga la pena" pensó la chica, la princesa disfrutaba de su grata mañana como para que Kylo la arruinara, y aunque no deseaba quedarse a solas con el igual accedió a su termino

-Chicas…creo que ya hemos terminado aquí- se dirigió a la servidumbre- gracias por su colaboración, pueden retirarse

Todas asintieron y se retiraron de inmediato Cyril obedeció también dejándolos solos en el jardín. Kylo le señalo a Orem una banca de madera situada bajo un árbol de manzano

-Ven sentémonos allá- él le tendió la mano con amabilidad para guiarla hasta el lugar

La princesa vio la acción pero desprecio la intención pasando frente a él dejándolo con la mano extendida, Kylo hizo un mohín mostrando desagrado, pero respiro profundo y le siguió el paso a su esposa. Ambos llegaron al sitio la brisa soplaba suave y generosa ondeando el cabello de los dos, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad bajo el enorme árbol, Orem se sentó acomodando su vestido antes para mayor comodidad, Kylo la acompaño a un lado. La muchacha no se tomó la molestia de ver a su esposo se notaba su incomodidad y molestia de estar compartiendo espacio con él, puede que en parte el haya sido inocente por lo sucedido pero aun así eso no lo exenta de haber cometido otros abusos hacia ella

-Muy bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto tajante

Ahora que el caballero la tenía enfrente no hallaba como iniciar, nunca había tenido una charla tranquila con su esposa sin que terminara en una discusión sin remedio pero esta vez era distinto y no podía permitir que eso pasara de nuevo

-¿Sigues sin quererlo?- pregunto por fin

Ella no respondió …al notar el silencio Kylo prosiguió

\- Orem sé que para ti no soy la mejor persona y sé que me odias – se sinceró- y estoy consciente de que lo nuestro jamás ha funcionado

Orem sonrió con ironía ¿A qué venia eso? Se preguntó. Aunque le daba curiosidad la rara actitud de su esposo la muchacha seguía sin mirarlo en señal de mostrar poco interés

-Mírame Orem- fue más una petición que una orden- por favor

Ella titubeo antes de dignarse a mirarlo, él tenía su ojos fijos en ella, chocando las miradas de manera inevitable. Para Ren era importante establecer contacto visual, sentía que de cierta forma llegaría más a la princesa, una mirada inocente y sincera bastaría para al menos generar un ápice de condescendencia, tenía que funcionar

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar Kylo?- pregunto de mala gana

-Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo…enmendar las malas acciones del pasado- contesto directo

Orem no encontraba cómo reaccionar pero esa propuesta no le pareció agradable

-¿Intentarlo de nuevo? Kylo tu y yo nunca intentamos nada- expreso ofendida- …esto es una mentira ¿recuerdas?

-Iniciemos de cero entonces- replico ansioso- hagamos un esfuerzo…por nuestro hijo

Orem sintió algo extraño en su interior al escuchar la última parte, ella trataba de internalizar lo que decía su esposo, nadie sufre un cambio drástico de la noche a la mañana. Hasta hace unos días Kylo era un tirano despiadado y ahora parecía la persona más afable del universo

-¿Qué me dices?- pregunto esperanzado posando su mano sobre la de su esposa

Orem observo aquella acción, ella estaba callada, la princesa deseaba que si tenía a su hijo seria para que creciera en paz, no era una mala propuesta la de su esposo pero tampoco podía ser así de fácil

-Yo…yo…no lo sé- ella aparto su mano de la de él y desvió la mirada a un lado- no es tan fácil

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Kylo

-¿Por qué no? Te diré porque no- replico ella con molestia- puede que no hayas sido el completo responsable de… - no se atrevió a decirlo por lo que prosiguió- pero no me puedes decir que iniciemos desde cero como si nada y que olvidemos los malos momentos restantes entre tú y yo… no Kylo… no es así de sencillo

-¿Entonces que sugieres? ¿Que sigamos así?- se inclinó hacia ella buscando una respuesta- yo no estoy dispuesto a mantener una relación como la que hemos estado llevando y mucho menos ahora…ambos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte Orem por el bien de los tres

-Pretendes que porque tendremos un hijo deberían de cambiar la relación por arte de magia…pues desde ahora te aviso que no funciona así- regreso su mirada hacia el

-Esa noticia llego como una señal, me hizo pensar en tanto sobre todo en una nueva oportunidad- el muchacho se defendió

-Kylo vienes aquí a decirme que debemos poner de nuestra parte con visión a mejorar…pero esas son solo palabras vacías que con facilidad se las lleva el viento si no son sustentadas con acciones – ella refutaba sus argumentos

\- ¿Cómo te pruebo que en realidad quiero hacer funcionar lo nuestro?- Ren mostraba una disposición que a Orem le parecía extraña

-No hables, actúa- contesto ella rápido- recuerdo que te dije hace un tiempo que los cimientos del matrimonio son el respeto y el amor y esos beneficios Kylo se ganan…así que no esperes que nuestra situación cambiara como si nada

Se levantó súbitamente, se sentía ofendida por la propuesta, se dispuso a retirarse dejando solo al caballero, no deseaba continuar con la plática. Lo que le molestaba a Kylo es que ella tenía razón y él estaba al tanto de ello, tampoco esperaba que su esposa aceptara su propuesta de inmediato pero al menos ya Orem conoce su intención. No importaba el resultado de la plática por lo menos dio otro paso. El caballero no se rendiría hasta lograr establecer de manera correcta su relación con la princesa…haría cualquier cosa por lograr la nueva misión que su maestro le había encomendado asegurarse de que ocurra el nacimiento de su hijo

-Te demostrare que puedo cambiar- Kylo se levantó dirigiéndole muy decido sus palabras

-No necesito que me digas que vas a cambiar- dijo de camino a la entrada

Más que una misión se había convertido en un reto para el caballero ganarse la confianza de Orem. Los días siguientes a ese Kylo hacia todo lo posible para cambiar la imagen que su esposa tenia de él, era más atento, más amable, se preocupaba por ella. De vez en cuando pasaba por la habitación de la princesa para verificar si todo marchaba bien, mostraba interés por cómo se sentía de ánimo, ya no le ordenaba ni era autoritario más bien respetaba su espacio; lo único que aún le limitaba era la salida lejos del palacio, le convenía mantenerla protegida. Orem encontraba en su habitación detalles por parte de él, adornos, flores, vestidos, lo último que consiguió fue un set completo de materiales de pintura, los mejores oleos y lienzos que pudo encontrar ahora eran de ella.

La princesa no podía negar que esta nueva faceta de su esposo le agradaba "Ojala hubieses sido así desde el inicio" pensaba, aunque seguía pareciéndole sospechoso ese cambio, no creía que Kylo sería capaz de cambiar nada más porque sería padre. Era increíble que existiera un hombre tan benévolo en alguien que inicialmente parecía un monstruo para ella, sea por la causa que fuere esta versión de el caballero le empezaba a agradar…pero ella se mantenía firme a pesar de que ya no era tan rígida con él no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil, eso sí era innegable que desde entonces su ánimo y su salud habían mejorado

Kylo precisaba de otra estrategia que le ayudara a establecer un mejor vínculo con ella, así que se le ocurrió una idea, una que sabía que a ella le encantaría. Un día Ambos estaban comiendo a cada extremo de la larga mesa, Orem mostraba poco interés por la comida y su esposo se fijó de eso, ella estaba distraída jugando con los alimentos de su plato. De repente el caballero se levantó, la princesa no le dio importancia, sin embargo no era para retirarse al contrario Ren se acercó hasta ella coloco su plato en la mesa y se sentó en el asiento de al lado retomando su tarea de comer, Orem lo miro confundida aun así permaneció callada

-¿No vas a comer? – Kylo que estaba atento a su comida rompió el silencio entre ambos

-No tengo mucho apetito- contesto ella

-Es importante que comas- sugirió y luego se metió un bocado

-Lo se…pero es que no me apetece comer más- expreso desganada

Ren levanto la mirada mastico despacio y trago, acto seguido tomo el tenedor que ella había dejado de lado, la chica lo observo con rareza "¿Qué está haciendo?"… Kylo troceo un pedazo de verdura lo ensarto en el tenedor y lo puso frente a Orem

-Ten…come te hará bien- recomendó sujetando el utensilio

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te ayudo a comer

-No hace falta puedo…puedo comer sola- dijo ella de mala gana

-No parece…vamos toma el bocado o se me cansara la mano- sacudió con ligereza el cubierto

Orem estaba confundida el de hecho no hacía nada malo, hasta ahora se había vuelto normal esa preocupación hacia ella

-Hagamos algo… ¿sabes que es un caza TIE?- pregunto Kylo

-¿Las extrañas naves de la primera orden que son redondas con una especie panales a los lados?

-Si así es- afirmo el

-¿Que sucede con ellas?- levanto una ceja curiosa

-Bueno esta es mi caza TIE- se refirió al trozo de comida en el tenedor- y necesita atravesar el escudo, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-Eso es ridículo yo…

El caballero acercaba poco a poco el tenedor

-Va a chocar Orem…

-Kylo esto no tiene sentido

-Mi nave se va a estrellar… ¿dejaras que eso suceda?-hizo una divertida mueca de tristeza

El seguía acercando el tenedor hasta que llego a un punto muy cerca de sus labios, ella miraba la comida recelosa, aunque vacilo por unos segundos término complaciendo al caballero abriendo la boca y comiendo la verdura. Se dibujó una leve sonrisa en los labios de Kylo mostrando satisfacción, Orem masticaba sin apartar su vista de él trago y por último se limpió los labios con una servilleta

-Listo ¿estas contento?- dijo con rudeza

-Felicidades salvaste una vida-respondió Kylo victorioso

Orem no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, Kylo quedo absorto por un momento le había sacado una sonrisa genuina a su esposa y eso en parte le hizo sentir bien, el caballero pensó en como muchas cosas habrían sido distintas si su relación hubiese sido así desde el inicio. "Quizás no maneje esto de la manera adecuada" se reprochó el muchacho "pero sé que puedo enmendarlo" se dijo a si mismo

-Orem te quería pedir algo

"lo sabía" Orem infirió que su esposo no podía acercarse a ella así a menos que no sea por alguna razón, la curiosidad empezó invadirla

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto intrigada

-Veras estuve pensando que sería bueno que entres en contacto con otros entornos

-¿Te refieres a salir del palacio? –Orem capto enseguida

-Pues…si…me gustaría mostrarte un lugar, pero solo si tú me lo permites-

Orem se llenó de emoción al saber que podía salir del encierro de ese enorme sitio

-¡Me encantaría!- exclamo ensanchando una gran sonrisa posterior a eso Orem se dio cuenta de que había perdido la compostura por un segundo así que se aclaró la garganta y trato de fingir desinterés- si…seguro, como sea

A Kylo le pareció adorable esa reacción de su esposa, se fijó que lo que le dijo su maestro sobre suavizar su conducta en realidad funcionaba, y no nada más eso, sino que también aunque todavía no lo quisiera admitir le agradaba y mucho

-Perfecto partiremos mañana temprano- anuncio Ren

* * *

 **Hooolaa corazones lamento mucho la tardanza he estado tan full con las tareas de la universidad que apenas me queda tiempo para escribir pero aun así aprovecho a escribir bastante cuando se me da la oportunidad...en fin espero les haya gustado el capitulo...al parecer llego la hora de cambiar por el bien de todos la pregunta es ¿Lograra Kylo ganarse la confianza de Orem?...¿por fin podrán llevarse bien? ¿al menos por su hijo?, descubranlo en el próximo capitulo muy pronto jajaja... gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, un abrazo saludos :D**


	13. Interacción

El otro día llego Orem estaba emocionada después de tanto tiempo por fin podría salir del palacio aunque no sabía con exactitud a donde se dirigían de igual modo la idea de ir al exterior le llenaban de alegría, ver y estar en un ambiente diferente seguro le harían sentir mejor. Ella esperaba impaciente en la entrada desde muy temprano, estaba emocionada como niña pequeña hace mucho tiempo no iba a otro lado que no fuese dentro del palacio. Kylo llego le sonrió y le dio los buenos días luego la guio hasta una nave que esperaba afuera, camino a esta Orem noto que no había soldados junto a ellos

-¿No vendrán tus soldados con nosotros?- pregunto la chica con curiosidad

-No, solo seremos tu y yo- respondió

Ambos ingresaron a la nave, esta no era muy grande pero tenía suficiente espacio para los dos en su interior. Esta se constituía por la cabina de mando al frente con su asiento de piloto y copiloto y era separada de lo demás por una puerta metálica automática, desde el camino de la entrada hasta la cabina habían unos cuantos asientos largos para una cantidad reducida de tripulantes, además de compartimientos para armas o cualquier otro articulo que deseara llevar consigo.

Kylo se sentó al frente y le ofreció a Orem que le acompañara en el asiento de copiloto, ella dudo por un segundo pero decidió ceder, la mañana estaba marchando bien y no quería que nada arruinara ese momento que tanto esperaba. La princesa se sentó a su lado miro con detenimiento como Kylo oprimía botones y movía interruptores para poner en funcionamiento la nave

-¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió la muchacha

-Es una sorpresa- contesto el con su mirada fija en los controles

-¿Saldremos del planeta?- Orem continuaba indagando

-No

-¿Entonces a dónde iremos?

-Ya te lo dije es una sorpresa…y sé que te gustara- la miro seguro

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- levanto una ceja incrédula

-Créeme lo se…te gustara- sonrió confiado

Por fin la nave se elevó y ambos iniciaron su camino a través del cielo, Orem pudo observar por la ventana a todo el pueblo, ya no era como antes, la primera orden habría establecido bases y otros infraestructuras que servían para llevar a cabo sus operaciones, apenas se mantenían unas que otras casas y comercios candorianos, la zona se volvió un extraño hibrido entre la primera orden que seguía absorbiendo todo el territorio y las relativas propiedades de los candorianos. Orem sintió tristeza al ver como su pueblo fue sometido y ahora iba desaparecido sin ella poder evitarlo

Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que a lo lejos la princesa pudo divisar algo que capto por completo su atención un extenso campo de flores adornaba una llanura inmensa, el rostro de la princesa se ilumino con felicidad al observar tanta belleza. Kylo la miro sonriente ella seguía prendada ante al paisaje

-Es precioso- expreso asombrada

-Te dije que te gustaría- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Kylo hizo descender la nave hasta aterrizar en un espacio verde y seguro. Orem se levantó de golpe de la silla y corrió hasta la rampa esperando a que bajara una vez abajo la muchacha salió deprisa de la nave, respiro profundo con los ojos cerrados, la brisa soplaba suave, el aroma de las flores perfumaban el ambiente. La princesa se quitó los zapatos y puso sus pies sobre la verde grama sintiendo como esta se metía por en medio de los dedos de estos, era una sensación placentera, abrió los ojos y acto seguido comenzó a correr hacia el campo de flores adentrándose en este, con la punta de sus dedos tocaba al superficie de las flores a medida que avanzaba, dio unas vueltas y elevo su rostro hacia el cielo con los brazos abiertos para ser bañada con los cálidos rayos del sol, por fin podía respirar un poco de libertad.

Kylo bajo de la nave y contemplo complacido como la muchacha disfrutaba su momento de felicidad. Orem desvió la vista por un instante, miro al caballero y le sonrió luego regreso su atención a su entorno y se percató de algo mas

-¡Kylo es una cabaña!- exclamo emocionada a su esposo para después dirigirse hacia la misma

Orem llego a la cabaña la estudio por fuera era de madera y de estructura sencilla, al entrar quedo encantada, era un sitio modesto y acogedor el olor a madera impregnaba el lugar dándole un ambiente fresco y hogareño, dentro estaba dividido en dos partes, en la primera tenía una pequeña cocina con un comedor de dos sillas en la que en el centro adornaba una mesa de frutas y una isla donde descansaban algunos utensilios, la otra parte era una habitación con una cómoda cama, una mesa de noche a un lado de esta y un baño. Orem examinaba todo el interior, estar dentro de esa cabaña la hacían sentir bien, era justo lo que necesitaba

-La encontré abandonada- dijo Kylo que estaba parado en la puerta mirando como Orem gozaba de todo aquello- ordene que la arreglaran para ti

Ella volteo hacia el

-¿Para mí?

-Sé que no tiene gustos ostentosos…así que hice lo mejor que pude, ¿te gusta?

-Es perfecto- dijo ella maravillada

-Vamos salgamos un rato luego te familiarizaras con la cabaña- propuso su esposo

Orem y Kylo dejaron la cabaña y llegaron hasta un espacio verde rodeado de flores, se sentaron sobre la grama, el caballero que traía consigo un bolso saco de este unos cuantos alimentos entre frutas panes y bebidas. Extrajo un recipiente sellado que al abrirlo produjo arcadas por parte de la princesa al sentir su olor

-Ciérralo…ciérralo- pidió ella tapando su boca y su nariz

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Kylo extrañado y preocupado a la vez

-Su olor no me agrada ciérralo o aléjalo de mi- Orem hizo un ademan con la mano para que lo alejara de ella

Ren hizo caso a su esposa cerro el envase y lo metió de nuevo en el bolso con rapidez

-¿Que paso?...Cyril me dijo que te agradaba esta bebida- dijo el con un tono inocente

-Si es mi favorita pero ahora simplemente no tolero su olor-informo ella aun tapándose la boca

-Lo lamento- el caballero estaba apenado el queria tener un buen gesto con ella

-Descuida es que aun no me acostumbro a esto- respiro profundo para controlar sus nauseas

-Tranquila- el rio ya sabía a que se refería- al final te aseguro que valdrá la pena

Kylo mostraba ser más jovial…sin embargo seguía siendo sospechosa esa nueva actitud ¿habría cambiado realmente? después de todo el parecía muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?- Pregunto Orem intentado distraerse para calmar sus nauseas

-Solo unos días hasta que tenga que regresar a cumplir mis deberes- contesto el

-Creo que eso será suficiente para mí- dijo alegre

-¿Entonces te gusta?

-Sí, es impresionante, jamás había estado en un lugar así- miro a su alrededor-de hecho ni siquiera sabía que este sitio existía en este planeta- confeso

-¿Nunca habías venido aquí antes?-a Kylo le pareció una revelación interesante

-No, yo no salía mucho a menos que no fuera en ocasiones con mi padre para actos de aparición especiales del gobernante frente a su pueblo, visitábamos una que otra zona pero ninguna era tan fantástica como esta- conto e hizo una pausa al final respiro profundo y luego lo miro- me parece irreal

-Me alegra que te guste-Kylo solo le sonrió

Ese fue el primer día a partir de ahí los siguientes fueron mejores, la pareja gozaba de la tranquilidad de la cabaña y sus alrededores, caminaban por el campo, hablaban horas sentados en el grama, iban a los arboles a recolectar frutas para comer o nada más se acostaban uno al lado del otro en silencio contemplando el cielo, ese era un mundo muy distinto del que venían, ambos acostumbrados a estar en la oscuridad habían encontrado un poco de luz. Orem empezaba a convencerse de que Kylo en serio estaba cambiando, su trato era distinto muy sutil, y cariñoso, ella debía confesar que le agradaba que se comportara así por otro lado el caballero también comenzaba a disfrutar de esa nueva relación entre ambos.

La noche se aproximaba la pareja estaba contemplando el atardecer a lo lejos de la llanura, Orem había pasado la tarde contándole a Kylo historias sobre su pueblo, él estaba atento a sus palabras, hasta que llego un punto en el que la conversación se enfrió la princesa se sintió avergonzada de ser ella la única en mantener el tema vivo. Orem recordó por un momento que no sabía mucho del caballero apenas conocía ciertas cosas que le contaba Cyril o que escuchaba de los soldados, pero nada fuera de lo normal, la princesa quería saber algo que solo el pudiera decirle, algo genuino que pudiera compartir con ella

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti Kylo- dijo ella de manera espontanea

-¿Eh?-Kylo frunció el ceño con rareza eso le tomó por sorpresa -¿qué quieres que te cuente?

-Pues no lo sé, yo he hablado toda la tarde y tú no has mencionado ni una palabra…vamos dime algo interesante- ella lo vio expectante

Kylo sostuvo su mentón pensativo por un momento…él no tenía mucho que decir sobre sí mismo, tampoco le contaría sobre su pasado, Ben ya no existía y ella tampoco tenía que saberlo, debía medir bien sus palabras. Un recuerdo vino a su cabeza era una historia simple pero significativa

-Mi abuelo también se casó con una princesa

-¿De verdad?-Su esposa mostro interés

-Sí, así es

-Cuéntame mas- Orem estaba intrigada

-El la amo con todo su ser tanto asi que cuando vio que su futuro juntos podía ser amenazado hizo todo lo que pudo para evitarlo- contaba serio su historia-…pero fue imposible

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Se la arrebataron de su lado al igual que a sus dos hijos

-Oh eso es terrible- la princesa pronuncio comprensiva

-No pudo protegerla ni a ellos tampoco- asevero la mirada

-Es muy triste- expreso afligida

-Es por eso que yo no dejare que me suceda lo mismo…prometo que los protegeré a ti y a mi hijo así sea lo último que haga- expreso seguro clavando su mirada en ella

Orem sintió como su piel se erizo al escuchar eso, sonaba tan real y sincero, Kylo había cambiado tanto que incluso considero la idea de intentarlo, eso sería lo más sano para todos. Para Kylo al inicio fue duro persuadir a su esposa ella hacia resistencia en ciertos momentos sin embargo poco a poco fue dejándose llevar y el hacía lo mismo de modo inconsciente

-Oh por cierto olvide darte algo-Kylo recordó de repente y tomo su bolso

-¿Darme algo? ¿Qué puede ser?- pregunto extrañada

El caballero saco de su bolso un pequeño cofre alargado de madera tallado con preciosos y delicados motivos

-Ten es especial para ti- le extendió el cofre para que ella lo tomara

La princesa tomo el cofre lo examino pasando sus manos por los motivos que la adornaban

-Ábrelo

Ella miro a Kylo y luego vio el cofre, lo abrió despacio hasta que pudo develar que se encontraba dentro, sus ojos se cristalizaron con sentimiento

-Es la flauta que me regalo mi padre- sus labios temblaban- con tantos problemas la había olvidado…¿cómo es posible que la tuvieras tú?

-La encontré en el jardín del palacio cubierta por hojas y tierra…sabía que era tuya y espere el momento oportuno para entregártela- explico

-Gracias- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- esta flauta significa mucho para mí...cuando era niña mi padre solia tocarla si me sentía triste o temerosa, el usaba su hermosa melodía para darme calma- hablaba afligida mirando la flauta- puede que no haya sido un buen hombre por completo, pero era mi padre y aun asi lo amaba- hizo una pausa después agrego con nostalgia- lo extraño tanto- apretó el instrumento y lo llevo a su pecho

Ren se sintió apenado ya que sin contemplación había sido el quien le quito la vida al padre de Orem, por lo que se sintió incomodo, buscaba hacer un bien para la princesa aun sabiendo la serie de males por las que la ha hecho pasar. El silencio inundo el lugar la noche se hizo presente, el cielo se adornó de estrellas y la fría brisa nocturna empezó a soplar. Kylo aclaro su garganta para romper con el silencio

-Creo que deberíamos entrar…no es conveniente que estés afuera, el frio te hará mal- recomendó

La princesa acepto la sugerencia le parecía una idea prudente, ambos entraron en la cabaña Kylo monto una tetera con un poco de té, y luego de tomarlo se dispusieron a dormir. El caballero desde el inicio cedió la cama a su esposa mientras él dormía en un sillón situado bajo una ventana. Ella cayó en un sueño profundo de inmediato y por otra parte Ren se acostó mirando hacia el techo y pensando, preguntándose ¿qué hubiese pasado si el no fuera más que un simple hombre?...quizás gozaría de una vida como la que vive ahora… eso no le enojaría.

Su cara se llenaba de satisfacción cada vez que recordaba los ratos que estaba viviendo con su esposa. ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo Kylo desde hace un tiempo?, ¿qué me está pasando? Pensaba ¿qué me estás haciendo Orem? Cerró sus ojos para por fin sucumbir ante el sueño. Sin embargo un sueño en particular le estaba atormentando con regularidad, primero veía a su esposa sonriente feliz y súbitamente en otra imagen ella le pedía suplicante ayuda entre lágrimas de dolor con su mano extendida mostrando sangre sobre ellas.

Kylo despertó de repente como siempre, respirando agitado y sudado se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza e intento calmar su respiración ¿sería eso otra revelación o una simple pesadilla? el caballero estaba frente a una disyuntiva y eso generaba gran preocupación en el… "debo consultarlo con mi maestro en cuanto antes" pensó. Kylo se levantó del sillón y fue a verificar como se encontraba su esposa en el cuarto, ella dormía plácidamente, él suspiro aliviado por fortuna Orem estaba bien y él estaba allí para que siempre fuese así "No dejare que nada les pase, lo juro" aseguro con determinación. Ren se iba a retirar pero algo lo detuvo

-¿Kylo?- hablo Orem somnolienta frotando uno de sus ojos- ¿sucede algo?

El caballero se detuvo, no sabía cómo explicar su presencia en el cuarto

-No, no todo está bien, solo vine por una cobija- mintió

Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados de cansancio, hacia un esfuerzo por procesar las palabras de su esposo

-Si quieres puedes dormir aquí…podemos compartir la cama- sugirió ella

Kylo levanto las cejas impresionado por la propuesta, sin embargo infirió que ella solo hablaba sin sentidos por el sueño

-No hace falta- negó la propuesta

-Vamos acepta antes de que me arrepienta…ese sillón no debe ser nada cómodo

-¿Y no tendrás problemas de que duerma junto a ti?- aún no estaba convencido

-No mientras te mantengas de tu lado de la cama-dijo con un tono bromista

Kylo rio le parecía cómico verla hablar entre dormida y despierta

-De acuerdo

Ella volvió a su posición actual y él se acostó al lado de está quedando los dos caras a cara, su esposa apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos

-Buenas noches Kylo- Orem le sonrió y sus parpados cayeron otra vez sumergiéndola de nuevo en un profundo sueño

El la aprecio por unos instantes, corrió un mechón de cabello escurridizo que se posó en su rostro y lo metió detrás su oreja, luego de forma espontánea beso su frente con ternura

-Buenas noches Orem

Al día siguiente la princesa despertó, dio un gran bostezo y se estiro en la cama miro hacia un lado pero Kylo ya no estaba. Apenas recordaba la noche anterior aunque si sabía que le ofreció al caballero dormir a su lado "Bueno solo intente ser amable eso no significo nada" se dijo a sí misma. Se levantó por completo de la cama se metió al baño se dio una ducha y luego fue a la cocina esperando encontrarse con su esposo, pero no había nadie, no le parecía extraño el a veces salía a meditar o a entrenar en las mañanas y luego regresaba para compartir con ella.

Preparo un té y sirvió un poco en dos recipientes, quizás Kylo podía estar afuera por lo que decidió llevarle su bebida. Al salir de la cabaña no se mostraba señal de Ren en ningún lado "que extraño" pensó Orem. A lo lejos algo capto su atención, la nave tenía la rampa abajo, lo más seguro era que el caballero estaría ahí. Orem se propuso ir hasta allí y sorprenderle "puede que me enseñe a pilotear" bromeo para sí misma. Camino una distancia considerable hasta llegar a la nave

-Kylo- exclamo hacia el interior de la nave esperando a que el muchacho saliera

Nadie respondía, Orem subió por la rampa y volvió a llamar pero seguía sin respuesta, sin embargo pudo escuchar unas voces que provenían de la cabina de mando se acercó despacio para ver si podía entender mejor lo que decían. Al parecer era la voz de Kylo y alguien más

- _He tenido ese sueño muy seguido señor tal cual me sucedió con el primero_

 _-ya veo_

 _-Me preocupa lo que pueda significar_

 _-Ten calma Kylo…si actuamos con prudencia podremos evitar cualquier desastre futuro…dime ¿te has podido ganar la confianza de la chica?_

 _-Si, al parecer lo estoy consiguiendo_

 _-Perfecto continua así eso es muy importante…Debes hacer todo lo posible para que ese bebé nazca…recuerda que le espera un gran futuro en el lado oscuro…en cuanto a tu esposa_

 _-¿Qué pasa con ella?_

 _-Bueno sé que no te es agradable estar a su lado, así que una vez que tengas a tu hijo puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso prescindir de ella como siempre has querido_

Orem que escuchaba del otro lado se tapó la boca asombrada, cerro sus ojos dejando escapar unas lágrimas en silencio y negando con su cabeza, todo era una mentira.

* * *

 **Holaaa he traido un nuevo cap escrito con mucho amor para ustedes jajaja... y bueno no todo es lo que parece ¿Que sucederá ahora que Orem sabe la verdad? Pobre chica cuando pensaba que todo iba bien ...Pero ¿Kylo estaría fingiendo siempre? y ¿realmente sera capaz de deshacerse de ella una vez cumpla su cometido? Descubranlo mas adelante jajaja que por cierto adelanto que el siguiente cap lo llamare "Decisión" y tratare de publicarlo pronto :D...muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios lo aprecio bastante , un abrazo y saludos ;D**


	14. Decisión

Orem sintió una gran decepción, no quería seguir escuchando más y tampoco dejaría que el descubriera que ella estaba ahí por lo que pensó que lo sensato sería salir de la nave y volver a la cabaña, se volteo y camino con cuidado para salir del lugar sin llamar la atención de su esposo. La ilusión que Kylo estaba forjando se desvaneció en un segundo una parte de Orem deseaba que lo que oyó no fuera real ella de verdad comenzaba a creer en el caballero, sin embargo el solo la estaba utilizando "soy una estúpida, una gran estúpida" se reprocho a sí misma.

Luego de un breve tiempo la consulta de Kylo hacia su maestro termino, ya el caballero estaba dispuesto a continuar con su día regular junto a su esposa. Abrió la puerta de la cabina y todo estaba en orden salió de la nave y mientras se dirigía a la cabaña pensaba en lo que su maestro le había dicho respecto a Orem . ¿Realmente sería capaz de deshacerse de ella una vez obtenido lo que quiere? Kylo razonaba, para el ya no parecía necesario después de todo su relación estaba cambiando para bien, además ya le había prometido que no dejaría que nada le pasara, pero ¿podría cumplir su promesa? El caballero recordó el beso que le dio en la frente la noche anterior sonrió como tonto al rememorar en el gesto, ¿Por qué hice eso? Pensó. Una parte de él siempre quiso hacerlo, ella emanaba una calidez que a él le hacía sentir bien y esa noche estar a su lado lo hizo comprender que realmente anhelaba estar con ella.

Kylo guardo una esperanza de que su relación podría funcionar, esbozo de nuevo una sonrisa al considerar esa posibilidad, convertirse en el futuro gobernador de la galaxia no sería impedimento para estar junto a su esposa al contrario tendría todo el poder para protegerla. El caballero caminaba tan distraído que no se fijó que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió y ahí estaba la princesa sentada tranquilamente en una de las sillas del comedor ella sujetaba la taza de té entre sus manos

-Oh…buenos días- hablo el caballero para anunciar que se encontraba de vuelta- Salí temprano y no quise despertarte

Orem ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo

-Gracias por cederme un lado de la cama anoche, tenías razón ese sillón era incomodo- bromeo un poco

-Aja- respondió ella tajante

Kylo enseguida noto que su esposa actuaba de forma extraña

-¿Sucede algo Orem?- pregunto intrigado

Orem volteo a verlo, era una mirada muy distinta a la de los días anteriores, de hecho era igual a esas que ella le lanzaba la primera vez que la conoció. La princesa quería confrontarlo, decirle lo que escucho preguntarle si era cierto, pero decidió callarse, no valía la pena gastar sus energías en discusiones que no llevarían a ningún lado, el jamás le daría la razón, de eso estaba segura, Kylo buscaría la manera de defenderse e imponerse de cualquier modo y ella no tendría mas opción que como siempre aceptarlo aunque no quisiera

-Quiero regresar al palacio- Orem respondió por fin

-¿Qué?- Kylo hizo una mueca de rareza- ¿quieres regresar?, creí que te agradaba estar aquí

-Pues ya no quiero estar aquí- expreso de mala gana

-No tenía planeado que regresáramos hasta dentro de unos días, ¿por qué ese cambio de opinión tan drástico?

-Kylo ya no me siento cómoda estando en este lugar quiero regresar- recalco ella

Ren lo medito por un segundo y soltó un suspiro resignado

-Muy bien mañana parti-

-Ahora mismo- la chica le interrumpió

-¿Orem en serio que sucede?...te noto enojada

-No pasa nada- se levantó del comedor y dejo su te a un lado- cambios de humor supongo…te espero en la nave-paso a un lado de su esposo atravesando la puerta con un duro semblante

Kylo quedo en la cabaña confundido…¿Que pondría a Orem así?, ¿será un cambio de humor como ella alega?, el caballero no podía dar completa fe de ello después de todo su reputación con la princesa no era la mejor. "Pero he hecho lo posible para que se sienta a gusto, no lo comprendo" se cuestionó. Ren recogió unas cuantas pertenencias y fue hasta la nave, Orem estaba sentada en los puestos traseros fuera de la cabina, ella miraba hacia un lado con una notoria cara de desagrado. Kylo hizo un amago para hablarle sin embargo continuo su camino hacia la cabina de mando, lo más prudente seria darle su espacio

El viaje fue silencioso a pesar de estar separados en la nave la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, ella miraba por una de las ventanas , la decepción se reflejaba en su rostro, las palabras de Kylo hacían un ruido incesante en su mente y entre esas marañas de ideas Orem también se preguntaba ¿Quién sería ese sujeto con el que su esposo hablaba?, no lo sabía con certeza aun así lo que escucho dio cabida para sospechar que lo más probable podía ser que ese sujeto era responsable de los problemas por los que ha estado pasando, y seguro por lo que parecía de aquellos que vendrán.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de vuelo consiguieron regresar al palacio, la nave descendió y Orem no espero dos veces y bajo de inmediato, cuando Kylo salió de la cabina ella ya no estaba "por lo que veo sigue de mal humor" pensó. Orem atravesó el vestíbulo y justo llegando a la sala alguien llamó su atención

-Querida hija- la voz de su madre sirvió para anunciar su presencia

"Magnifico" pensó Orem con fastidio, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era lidiar con su madre

-¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Indago esbozando una falsa sonrisa para disimular su descontento

-He venido a visitarte, pero Cyril me informo que no te encontrabas y no sabía cuándo volverías, así que me iba a ir hasta que ella muy amable me ofreció una bebida y no la podía despreciar, por fortuna la acepte sino no hubiésemos coincidido hoy- se acercó a Orem y le dio un abrazo- te he extrañado tanto

Orem correspondió el abrazo aunque no sintió el mismo cariño de siempre, recordó su conversación de la última vez donde le achaco la culpa a ella de los maltratos por parte de su esposo…Y no obstante no había sido la única oportunidad en la que su madre pensaba más desde la codicia que de lo que era correcto, por lo que la desconfianza de Orem hacia su madre en ciertos aspectos fue creciendo sin embargo seguía siendo su madre y aun le quería mucho

Kylo se acercó a donde se encontraban su esposa y la madre de esta

-Señor Ren- la madre hizo una reverencia al ver al caballero

-Dalí- el asintió en respuesta a la reverencia

Orem continuaba ignorando a Kylo no quería compartir el mismo espacio con el

-Madre acompáñame a mi habitación te atenderé ahí- indico la muchacha

-No hay problema pode-

-Madre quiero atenderte en mi habitación- la interrumpió hablando con determinación

Dalí se fijó de la actitud ruda de su hija…Orem sin mediar más palabras, empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, su madre vio a Kylo y al notar que su hija se había adelantado la siguió y apresuro su paso para alcanzarla. Ren quedo solo otra vez en la sala aun confundido por el comportamiento de su esposa "¿habré hecho algo mal?" se pregunto

Orem y su madre llegaron a la habitación...Dalí se sentó sobre la cama y Orem se acercó a su cómoda para buscar un vestido más ligero que el que llevaba

-Esta no es la habitación principal- su madre critico

La princesa rodo sus ojos "ya va a empezar"

-Sí dormimos en la misma habitación si es lo que te aqueja, es solo que aún conservo unas cuantas de mis prendas preferidas en esta cómoda- mintió mientras seguía buscando otro vestido

-¿Todo está bien entre Kylo y tú?...note un poco de tensión entre ustedes allá afuera- inquirió la señora

Su hija no hallaba que responder no le serviría de nada explicarle lo que paso…quizás ni siquiera le creería o seguro buscaría la manera de tergiversar sus palabras

-Sí, si todo está bien, estoy cansada del viaje, es por eso te lo aseguro- mintió de nuevo tomo uno de los vestidos y se metió detrás del biombo para cambiarse

-Muy bien…me alegro que las cosas marchen bien por aquí…vine hace unos días pero la servidumbre me dijo que estaban fuera…me parece magnifico que estén afianzando más su relación es lo mejor

Orem volvió a rodar los ojos "Si supieras" pensó. La muchacha se quitaba la ropa mientras escuchaba a Dalí hablar del otro lado

-Por cierto hija ¿cuándo pretendías decírmelo?-Pregunto su madre con un aire de malicia

La princesa hizo una mueca de extrañez

-¿Decirte que?

-Que estas esperando un hijo de Kylo por supuesto- contesto ella emocionada

Esa respuesta hizo que Orem se detuviera, "esperar un hijo de Kylo", de forma automática recordó lo que escucho en la cabina, puede que su esposo no le dé la oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer, de estar junto a él, y ella temía demasiado por ello

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto la hija

-La servidumbre me dio la maravillosa noticia cariño-contesto- quedar embarazada fue una buena idea, eso servirá para unificar más sus lazos justo como hicimos tu padre y yo – dijo con un feliz tono de cinismo

La princesa frunció el ceño con molestia, se sintió ofendida por el comentario de su madre en especial porque no fue apropósito como Dalí pensaba. La muchacha se colocó el otro vestido con rapidez y salió detrás del biombo

-No fue apropósito- expreso con mucha seriedad

Su madre la miro en silencio por un segundo inexpresiva después sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-No importa…lo que interesa es que gracias a ese hijo estarán más unidos que nunca, accidente o no es excelente que haya sucedido- hablo sin pudor

Orem puso una expresión de desagrado sobre todo por el hecho de que ella misma conocía a la perfección por lo que tuvo que pasar para que eso sucediera. La muchacha no entendía ¿cómo era posible que su madre fuese tan cínica y egoísta? Aun así la princesa se acercó a su madre y se sentó a su lado quería expresar una idea, aunque le daba miedo hacerlo buscaba un ápice de su comprensión, de madre a madre al menos quizás conseguiría un poco de apoyo

-Madre…yo…no creo que este bebe deba nacer aquí- la miro fijamente con preocupación- no lo veo conveniente, no será sano para el

Dalí hizo una mueca de rareza en señal desaprobación

-¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¿¡Estás loca!?- le regaño

La chica se sorprendió ante la reacción de su madre

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensar en eso?...No le restes la oportunidad de un futuro con muchos privilegios a ese niño- reprocho- ¿Qué no lo ves? Será el hijo del próximo gobernador de la galaxia y tú se lo quieres arrebatar, no puedes ser así de egoísta Orem, no seas una mala madre-

Un nudo de sentimiento se alojó en la garganta de la chica al escuchar esas duras palabras de su madre, ella solo buscaba el bienestar para la criatura y quedarse junto a Kylo significaba lo contrario, contuvo sus ganas de llorar para seguir hablando

-Nada más quiero lo mejor para él- se defendió- ¿Dime a cuenta de que tendrá los privilegios de los que tanto hablas?, no quiero que sufra lo que yo he sufrido- una lagrima rebelde se escapó y corrió por su mejilla

-Ya deja de actuar como víctima Orem –crítico la mujer- tienes una buena vida en este palacio, junto a un hombre tan importante como Kylo y aun así te quejas y lloras como una niña pequeña, yo hubiese querido una vida así- confeso

-¿¡Y si tanto lo querías ¿por qué tú no te casaste con el!?-exclamo su hija ofendida

Orem no podía creer lo que sucedió justo al terminar de decir eso, Dalí le abofeteo con firmeza, ella sostuvo su rostro impresionada, sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir

-Me abofeteaste- musito ella todavía con su mano en la mejilla

-Y lo volvería hacer con tal de que entres en razón- advirtió su madre con soberbia- eres débil no pareces mi hija, necesitas carácter y si ni tu padre ni Kylo te lo han forjado, entonces yo lo hare- hablo autoritaria y soberbia

La princesa no podía creer lo que le hizo su madre, ella continuaba atacándola con sus palabras sin importarle, Orem cerró los ojos e intento tragarse el nudo de la garganta volteo y miro a Dalí con gran rencor

-Esta visita se terminó- informo con un tono de severidad

Dalí se quedó en silencio con una expresión rígida

-Muy bien hija, como quieras, pero recuerdas mis palabras no vayas a cometer un error, piensa en el futuro de tu hijo y en tu esposo-se levantó y antes de dejar la habitación agrego- sabes que te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti

Orem no se molestó en voltear, cuando su madre salió por fin del cuarto, la chica afloro todo el sentimiento que guardaba por dentro llorando desconsolada, se sentía perdida dentro de la inmensa oscuridad donde se encontraba, abrazo su vientre con ahínco lo que más quería era proteger a su hijo pero parecía que estaba sola, que no había escapatoria, sin embargo en medio de toda esa tristeza una recuerdo vino a su cabeza como un señal de luz "Poe Dameron". Se levantó de la cama, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido, y respiro profundo para recobrar la compostura, ella tenía que salir de ahí como sea, todavía no se daría por vencida, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a su hijo y a si misma de las garras del lado oscuro "no dejare que destruyas su vida como lo has hecho con la mía Kylo, no lo permitiré" aseguro decidida debía ser fuerte por los dos "tengo que salir de aquí" se propuso a sí misma. Si su madre no le apoyaba sabia a la perfección de alguien más que si lo haría, si planeaba tomar la importante decisión de marcharse no lo podía hacer sin ayuda. Orem abandono su cuarto con urgencia, camino entre los pasillos buscando a esa persona hasta que pudo encontrarla ésta organizaba junto a otros miembros de la servidumbre una de las salas de reunión, la muchacha entro y se aproximó sin perder tiempo

-Cyril

-Princesa- Cyril dejo su labor y puso atención en Orem, los demás hicieron una reverencia y continuaron con su tarea- no quise importunar la visita de su madre con mi presencia imagine que querrían estar solas para conversar- se excuso

-Créeme no habría sido una mala idea que hubieses interrumpido esa visita-dijo con pesar

-Su mejilla esta roja… ¿se encuentra bien?-la sirvienta mostró preocupación

Orem se tocó la mejilla rápido

-Si, si no es nada-dio una sonrisa tenue luego su expresión paso a una más seria- Cyril necesito…- la princesa miro a los demás tenía que medir bien sus palabras frente a ellos no queria generar habladurías en el palacio -necesito tu ayuda en mi habitación- fingió- podrías por favor asistirme

-Por supuesto, ¿en qué debo ayudarle?

-Es complicado de explicar será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo- Apremio a la sirvienta

-Como diga señora

Ambas se retiraron del sitio y llegaron a la habitación, Cyril se fijo de que ésta se encontraba en perfecto orden ella resto importancia, puede que la princesa se refería a otro tipo de ayuda, y en efecto así era

-¿Entonces para que requiere mi ayuda princesa?- pregunto curiosa la sirvienta

-Cyril tu y yo tenemos que hablar

-¿Que pasa señora?- le preocupaba el tono serio que uso la princesa

Orem no encontraba las palabras correctas para decírselo pero se armó de valor y lo dejo salir

-¿Eres la hermana de Poe Dameron?

Cyril abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, quedo impactada con esa pregunta jamás espero escuchar ese nombre de nuevo y mucho menos de parte de la princesa.

* * *

 **Holaaa a todos traigo nuevo cap lo iba a publicar ayer pero por andar estudiando para unos exámenes no me dio tiempo, igual mejor tarde que nunca, espero les haya gustado... Orem ya tomo su decisión ¿lograra contar con el apoyo de Cyril?...y tal parece que nuestro Kylo ya esta sintiendo algo por nuestra chica ahora ¿Permitirá que su esposa se marche? descubranlo en el próximo capitulo jajaja...muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios lo aprecio bastante un abrazo, saludos :D**

 **Hell's Kitchen** Calma calma todo es parte del drama jajaja, aun queda mucho por acontecer D... gracias por comentar y por seguir fiel la historia saludos ;D


	15. Apoyo

Cyril le había contado historias de su pasado a Orem, pero nunca menciono a Poe para no ocasionarle problemas ni a él ni a la resistencia, es por eso que su parentesco tenía que quedarse bajo perfil. La sirvienta no salía de su asombro ¿Cómo era posible que Orem conociera el nombre de su hermano? o incluso que tenía un hermano

-¿Entonces?-la princesa esperaba ansiosa una respuesta

-Si…si lo soy-revelo- pero por favor no le diga a nadie, lo he mantenido en secreto por mucho tiempo y no quiero ocasionar problemas- le suplico comprensión

-Descuida no lo hare-trato de apaciguar a la muchacha

-¿Cómo se enteró?

Orem camino hasta la cama y se sentó sobre ésta, le hizo una seña a Cyril para que la acompañara, la muchacha en efecto acepto, ya al lado de la princesa puso su completa atención en ella

-¿Recuerdas aquel día de la reunión en la que me excuse para retirarme por un momento?

-Si lo recuerdo, estaba usted muy nerviosa- la muchacha hizo memoria

-Era porque anteriormente vi como tu hermano se infiltro por el balcón de mi habitación- explico la princesa- Él te estaba buscando Cyril… sin embargo la ocasión no era oportuna, asi que se marchó por consideración pero no sin antes dejarte un mensaje conmigo

El rostro de la sirvienta se llenó de felicidad, era bueno escuchar noticias de su hermano luego de tanto tiempo sin saber de el

-¿Que le dijo?- Pregunto la sirvienta con creciente interés

-Que no te preocupes, que él te ha estado buscando y que te llevara de regreso a casa… Cyril, Poe no ha dejado de buscarte desde que te apartaron de su lado

La sirvienta sonrió esperanzada al escuchar el mensaje, su hermano no se había olvidado de ella…Orem le tomo las manos a la muchacha

-Lamento tanto no habértelo dicho antes, de verdad lo siento Cyril- la princesa estaba apenada-Trate de contártelo tantas veces pero me aterrorizaba el hecho de que Kylo lo descubriera…el miedo que infundio en mi era tan fuerte que no me atreví a decir nada –le tomo las manos a la sirvienta en búsqueda de comprensión- Por favor perdóname debí decírtelo desde el primer día

-Descuide señora yo le entiendo- Cyril también sujeto las manos de Orem-sabe no importa cuando me lo ha dicho…lo que importa es que me ha entregado el mensaje y le aseguro que hoy me ha hecho muy feliz y le agradezco bastante por ello

-Eso no es todo Cyril, hay otro asunto- Orem uso un tono de voz serio

-¿Dígame que sucede?- pregunto preocupada

La princesa no quería andar con rodeos por lo que fue directo al punto

-Quiero irme lejos de aquí

Cyril levanto ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa

-¿Del palacio?-Inquirió curiosa

-Del planeta si es posible- contesto la princesa sosteniendo todavía las manos de la sirvienta y dando un leve apretón ansioso-ya no puedo seguir aquí y mucho menos permitir que mi hijo nazca en un ambiente como este…es lo único bueno que queda de mí y no dejare que Kylo lo destruya- ella la miro fijo segura de lo que decía- es por eso que he tomado la decisión de huir, y no puedo hacerlo sola…necesito tu ayuda Cyril

La joven no tenía palabras aunque la comprendía a la perfección, inclusive ella misma cuando inicio su vida desafortunada como esclava quiso marcharse en varias oportunidades sin embargo nunca pudo conseguirlo ya que siempre frustraban sus intentos de huidas. Ella veía la determinación de las princesa, ésta no dudaba, no tenía miedo estaba decidida a irse y su hijo era la mayor motivación para ello

-¿No cree que podría ser peligroso princesa?...quiero decir ¿Qué sucedería si el señor Kylo nos llegase a descubrir?-la sirvienta estaba intranquila

-Eso no pasara, tendríamos que asegurarnos de hacer todo con cuidado- aclaro Orem-Vamos Cyril tú necesitas regresar con tu hermano y yo necesito desaparecer de la vida de Kylo para siempre, las dos hemos añorado nuestra libertad por mucho tiempo y es hora de ir por ella-trataba de apelar por su comprensión

-Yo…-

Cyril no encontraba las palabras le parecía repentina una propuesta como esa, además de que era un tema que no se podía tomar a la ligera

-Sé que podemos hacerlo- animo Orem- pero no lo lograre sin ti, eres el único apoyo que tengo y la única amiga en la que puedo confiar- continuaba persuadiendo a la sirvienta

Cyril pensó por unos segundos era demasiada información para procesar, en su cabeza se libraba un debate entre lo que sería correcto e incorrecto, aceptar la petición de la princesa podría desencadenar consecuencias graves, por otro lado si se quedaban Orem estaría condenada a un futuro incierto que afectaría no solo a ella sino también a la criatura inocente que esperaba. Cyril además considero la idea de reencontrarse con su hermano, le extrañaba desde la primera vez que la apartaron de su lado, no hay nada más que deseara que verlo de nuevo, de abrazarlo, de compartir con el cómo solía hacerlo. Ella anhelaba probar la libertad, volver con los suyos y la princesa le mostraba la arriesgada pero tentadora oferta de huir, así que la muchacha como digna miembro de la resistencia decidió hacer lo correcto

-De acuerdo princesa le ayudare- accedió a la petición- puede contar conmigo

Orem ensancho una gran sonrisa de alegría

-Gracias, gracias, gracias Cyril, sabía que podía contar contigo-dijo esperanzada

-Pero tengo una duda, ¿Ya se le ha ocurrido cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- pregunto Cyril

Orem medito por un momento

-Creo que tengo una idea, pode-

En ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió de repente ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo para darse cuenta de que era Kylo, ninguna de las dos se movió o pronuncio palabra ¿habría escuchado?, los nervios inundaron a las chicas, Kylo miro a su esposa y luego a Cyril

-Oh lo siento, vi a tu madre salir y creí que estabas sola, no quise interrumpir

Al parecer no las había descubierto aun, Orem buscaba las palabras exactas para manejar la situación, su enojo por lo que escucho en la nave se mantenía intacta pero no le interesaba levantar sospechas, si cambiaba de actitud solo serviría para complicar sus planes y era lo que menos convenía

-Descuida- dio una sonrisa amplia y fingida- en efecto mi madre tuvo que irse, insistía en que tenía que descansar, pero Cyril llego a mi habitación para saber cómo me había ido en el viaje y no pude resistirme a contarle sobre el precioso lugar al que me llevaste- Orem mintió con descaro

Kylo fijo su atención en Cyril quizás esperando a que ella emitiera palabra sobre el tema, la sirvienta solo bajo la cabeza siempre se sentía intimidada por el caballero

-Además- Orem intervino de nuevo provocando que el caballero volteara hacia ella- le decía que el paisaje me inspiro tanto que lo plasmare en un lienzo y que es posible que requiera de unos cuantos materiales quizás nuevos oleos o pinceles no lo sé- Orem hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para parecer natural y suavizar la incómoda tensión que invadió el ambiente

-Ya veo-dijo Ren

-Yo… mejor…me retiro-Cyril se levantó de la cama nerviosa- tratare de conseguir los materiales que me ha solicitado- camino hacia la salida sin mirar a Kylo, este obstruía la puerta por lo que se apartó a un lado para que la sirvienta pudiera salir

Una vez solos Kylo ingreso por completo a la habitación Orem también se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a un enorme cofre que quedaba cerca de la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba hacia el balcón, este contenía los materiales de pintura, lo abrió y empezó a extraer lo que había dentro

-Por lo que veo tu humor mejoro- Kylo se acercó a ella mientras observa el entusiasmo de la princesa al sacar sus instrumentos del cofre

-Sí, creo que sí, lamento si me comporte mal antes, no fue mi intención- la chica se disculpó sin dejar su faena

-Hable con tu madre antes de irse

Orem se detuvo automáticamente trago en seco y se volteo, Kylo estaba parado detrás de ella era como un gigante su sombra la cubría por completo el la miro directo a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo

-Me dijo que no querías que nuestro hijo naciera aquí ¿fue eso cierto?- inquirió el caballero

Kylo acorralo a Orem con esa pregunta

-Si lo fue- revelo la princesa sin dudar- el debería nacer en un ambiente tranquilo como el de la cabaña, yo he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en un palacio y no es agradable, quiero que el este bien, que sea feliz, creo que no es malo que piense eso ¿verdad? – se defendió con perspicacia hablando de una forma natural

-No…para nada, entiendo a qué te refieres- dijo comprensivo- pero yo me encargare de que él tenga una buena vida…de que ambos la tengan

Kylo llevo sus manos a los hombros de su esposa ella sintió incomodidad al primer contacto, la última vez que Ren la toco de esa forma fue el fatídico día por el que ella lucha para olvidar. Luego Ren deslizo sus manos por los hombros las paso por su cuello hasta sujetar con sutileza el rostro de la princesa observándola fijo a los ojos

-Lo único que quiero ahora es que seas feliz Orem- tenía una expresión compasiva

Ella sintió un ligero escalofrió, el contacto de sus manos era cálido, suave nada que haya sentido antes de su parte, su toque paso de ser incomodo a agradable, la princesa coloco su mano sobre la de él y cerro sus ojos disfrutando la caricia que este hizo sobre su mejilla con el pulgar. "Si tan solo fuese cierto lo que dices" pensó Orem

-Lo es- respondió Kylo

-No leas mi mente- abrió los ojos despacio para reencontrarse con los de el- sabes que no me gusta

-Perdona fue inevitable-se excusó apenado- Orem escúchame- el seguía sujetando su rostro- prometo que no dejare que sufras nunca más, que nada te lastime, te protegeré con mi vida si es posible

-No hagas promesas que después no podrás cumplir Kylo- refuto Orem que escuchaba las palabras de su esposo con detenimiento

-Si lo hare- afirmo seguro- y aprovechare cada segundo que pase contigo porque te has vuelto muy importante para mi

Orem frunció el ceño con aflicción al oír el final de la oración, esta género en su interior una mezclas de sentimientos que no podía explicar, su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se hizo pesada, sentía nervios, lo extraño es que no era por miedo estaba segura de ello entonces ¿por qué esas palabras tendrían ese efecto en ella?...La muchacha quizás deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que prometía el caballero fuera cierto, el hombre frente a ella en ese momento era una versión tan distinta a lo que ella acostumbraba

-Yo…

Kylo la había dejado sin habla, el noto eso, podía percibir su tranquilidad interna, consiguió acercarse a ella sin infundirle miedo, acaricio su rostro e incluso expreso sus intenciones sin problemas. "Eres tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan inocente" Penso Ren, una necesidad surgió en el caballero al mirar los labios de su esposa, ya le había besado en la frente antes, pero eso no era suficiente para él, tenía que probar más de ella, pero quería hacerlo de la forma correcta sin obligarla sin forzarla así que fue despacio, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a su rostro. Orem se fijó de la proximidad peligrosa de su esposo hacia sus labios capto en seguida lo que Kylo tramaba. Ella no sentía su cuerpo era tan ligero como si estuviera flotando en el aire, como si su espíritu lo hubiese abandonado y ya no pudiera controlarlo, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos que podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la de él sin embargo un impulso de razón entro en su ser generando que se apartara con rapidez

-Creo que- la princesa apretaba sus manos inquieta sin hallar que decir - me pondré a pintar antes de que pierda la inspiración- regreso hacia el cofre y comenzó a sacar objetos al azar para disimular la extraña sensación que no podía explicar

Kylo se irguió desviando la mirada frustrado "Eres un tonto si pensabas que te dejaría hacerlo Kylo" se reprocho

-Entonces…no te quitare más tiempo- guardo silencio por un segundo-en fin la razón inicial a la que venía era para notificarte que mañana partiré temprano, iré cumplir con una misión que me han encomendado

Orem pronto se giró hacia su esposo sosteniendo unos oleos y pinceles

-¿Te iras?- pregunto inocente

-Solo por unos días…volveré pronto te lo aseguro, mientras tanto ya he ordenado a mis soldados que aseguren el perímetro, además si llegase a suscitarse una irregularidad me avisaran de inmediato- informaba- igualmente ante cualquier inconveniente ordene que ejecutaran el protocolo de protección del que te había hablado

-Sí, Lo recuerdo

-Mis soldados te protegerán mientras no esté, aun así les he dicho que no te abrumen, así que ellos te darán tu espacio para que te sientas más cómoda pero estarán pendiente de ti

-Gracias

-Espero poder verte mañana antes de partir – pidió Ren

-Desde luego, así será- le sonrió su esposa

Kylo salió del cuarto, Orem lo miro partir, su mente era un lio de confusión, tapo su boca con una de sus manos "¿Que fue eso?" pensó la princesa, ella no entendía de donde surgió ese sentimiento inexplicable y tan fascinante al mismo tiempo. La muchacha cerro sus ojos con fuerza era inaceptable alojar afecto hacia ese hombre "recuerda lo que dijo en la nave Orem, recuerda…esto no es más que una farsa, no es real" se dijo a sí misma para auto convencerse de que esa pequeña acción aunando a las más dulces palabras carecían de significado

Kylo se preparaba para partir, los soldados cargaban municiones, contenedores o cualquier otro elemento que le pudiera servir para su misión. El caballero presenciaba como sus subalternos trabajaban, esperaba paciente para emprender su viaje, de manera inconsciente y constante miraba hacia la entrada a la expectativa de ver a su esposa aparecer de un momento a otro, pero nadie llegaba. Ya estaban listos para iniciar su viaje Ren se dirigió a la nave más que decepcionado desilusionado por no ver a la chica

-Que tengas un buen viaje

Kylo cambio su semblante al escuchar esa voz, volteo y ahí estaba su esposa esta venía justo hacia el

-Pensé que no vendrías

-Querías que me despidiera de ti- Orem se paró frente a su esposo regalándole una sonrisa

-Te prometo que regresare pronto para estar contigo

-Cuídate mucho- aconsejo amable

Kylo se inclinó hacia ella acercándose más y más a su rostro paso de este y le susurro suavemente al oído

-Hasta luego princesa-le dio un beso en la mejilla que duro el tiempo suficiente para que el interior de Orem se estremecieran con ligereza

La princesa se dio el permiso para disfrutar de ese inusual gesto de afecto que aunque ella creía falsa no podía evitar apreciar con satisfacción. Kylo se irguió y clavo sus profundos ojos oscuros en los dorados de ella, dio una tenue sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse. Orem se quedo allí sin moverse viéndolo partir, el caballero entro a la nave y no aparto la mirada de su esposa hasta que la rampa de la nave subió, la muchacha mientras tanto se despedía desde lejos agitando su mano y sonriendo. El transporte se elevó hasta el cielo, desapareciendo entre las nubes

La princesa quedo pensativa afuera mirando hacia el cielo, con un mundo de disyuntivas sentimentales en su mente "No lo entiendo sus palabras y sus caricias parecen tan sinceras que me cuesta creer que son una farsa…no puedo permitir que nubles mi juicio Kylo…no puedo…debo continuar con mis planes"

La mente de Kylo era otro mundo también, la farsa se transformó en una realidad, una que el ya no podía evadir, negar que habían nacido en el sentimientos hacia su esposa ya era imposible. Desde que la vio vulnerable aquel día en el baño la necesidad de tenerla a su lado de cuidarla, de protegerla, crecieron tanto que ya era inevitable ocultarlo y ahora aún más que sería la madre de su futuro hijo…después de todo su abuelo se dio la oportunidad de amar, ¿Por qué el no haría lo mismo?

* * *

 **Hoolaaa aquí un nuevo cap especial para ustedes espero les haya gustado...tal parece que nuestro querido Kylo si siente algo por nuestra querida Orem, es una lastima que ella no le crea por completo...Pero la pregunta es ¿Podrán las chicas llevar a cabo su plan de huida ahora que Kylo se ha ido?...averiguenlo muy pronto en el próximo capitulo jajaja, muchas gracias por comentar y por leer realmente eso me motiva a continuar, aprecio que tomen un poco de su tiempo para detenerse a leer mi fic, un abrazo fuerte y saludos :D**

 **Happinessismusic** ¡Acertaste! :D Cyril no le daría la espalda jamas a la princesa mucho menos cuando sabe por lo que ha pasado, a diferencia de su codiciosa madre... aun así el lado bueno es que Orem ya sabe que puede contar con Cyril...muchas gracias por comentar y por estar siempre al día, saludos :D

 **Hell's Kitchen** Si por desgracia la vida de Orem ha sido una constante angustia desde que esta con Kylo y su madre no ayuda mucho, pero bueno muchas cosas pueden cambiar y te aseguro que Orem no se dará por vencida tan fácil...gracias de verdad por leer y comentar lo aprecio bastante , saludos :D


	16. Huida

Orem se dispuso a volver al palacio a buscar a Cyril la ausencia de Kylo sería la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan de huida, al girarse un stormtrooper estaba parado justo detrás de ella, la muchacha dio un sobresalto llevándose una de sus manos al pecho

-¡Casi me matas del susto!- expreso la chica alterada

-Perdone princesa, solo estoy cumpliendo con la tarea que me ha encomendado el señor Kylo Ren de protegerla – informo el soldado

La voz de éste se escuchaba joven y a la vez segura aunque no podía distinguir su rostro por el casco, sonaba como alguien muy diligente

-Es muy atento de tu parte…pero no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera por favor- pidió la princesa de manera encarecida

-Lo siento no era mi intención, nada más cumplo con mis ordenes- reitero el soldado

-Si ya lo mencionaste ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Orem cordial

-Soy ED-2312-contesto él

-Eso no es un nombre- replico ella

-Ese es el número de serie que han asignado- explico el stormtrooper

-Pues no es un nombre…Te llamare Ed- decidió la chica sin consultar

El soldado se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar

-Creo que lo más adecuado es que me llame por mi número asignado señora

-¿Bromeas?, no me acostumbrare a llamarte de esa forma como si fueses un robot, serás Ed…al menos para mí- le sonrió

-Como guste señora- el muchacho se resignó- ahora déjeme escoltarla de vuelta al palacio no es seguro permanecer mucho tiempo afuera

-Muy bien Ed

Orem se preocupó por la presencia tan cercana del stormtrooper su conversación con Cyril no había terminado por culpa de la interrupción de Kylo, aun no había trazado su plan de escape y tener a un soldado como su sombra solo alborotaba su intranquilidad.

-Entonces ¿estarás siempre detrás de mí?- indago la princesa

-Oh no el señor Kylo me dijo que le diera su espacio, pero estaré constantemente pendiente de usted

-Específica constantemente- Orem necesitaba estar bien informada

-Tengo órdenes de verificar su estado cada determinado tiempo, no estaré a su lado pero si cerca de usted…para su seguridad claro- aclaro

La preocupación de la muchacha creció no podría hablar con Cyril si el soldado se mantenía vigilante. El día de la princesa transcurrió en hacer tareas convencionales para no llamar la atención, intento muchas veces buscar la manera de tener un rato seguro para platicar con la sirvienta pero Ed siempre estaba allí al tanto de ella en la cocina, en el jardín, en la sala o en cualquier lugar del palacio. Orem no le quedo más que resignarse hasta idear una mejor forma de zafarse del soldado y poder concretar con Cyril su plan.

Orem se metió en su habitación continuaba pintando un poco para aclarar su mente, o al menos tratar ya que Ed ingresaba cada 15 minutos para preguntar cómo se encontraba, la puerta se abrió de nuevo

-He venido a verificar si todo está en orden- índico Ed desde la puerta

-Si Ed todo está en orden justo como estaba las 6 veces anteriores que has venido a verificar- hablo con fastidio

-Lo siento señora solo sigo ordenes

-Lo entiendo Ed, pero quizás podrías prolongar un poco más los intervalos de venir a revisar, he estado intentando pintar y no has dejado que me concentre- se quejo

-No es mi intención importunarla princesa es que me encomendaron cuidarla y debo cumplir con mi deber

-Si eso me quedo claro- expreso con un tono de sarcasmo

-¿Entonces todo está bien?

-Si lo está Ed- respondió de mala gana

-Excelente me retirare y

-Volverás dentro de unos 15 minutos más a preguntar lo mismo, lo se

-Con permiso

El soldado se retiró de nuevo, Orem rodo sus ojos con fastidio y sonrió de medio lado "al parecer alguien no entendió lo que es dar espacio", de cierta manera le parecía divertido el gran entusiasmo que Ed le imprimía a su tarea, era un muchachito ansioso que buscaba ser reconocido por cumplir con su deber. Y aunque la princesa no deseaba intervenir con el trabajo del entusiasta soldado debía hacerlo si quería salir de ahí, por ahora su meta principal era quitarse de encima a su guardia y buscar a Cyril. La princesa observo sus óleos pensando que podía hacer para desviar la atención de Ed... hasta que una idea llego a su cabeza, como sabía que Ed estaría parado afuera de la habitación no dudo en llamarlo

-¿Ed?...¿puedes venir un momento?- la chica solicito la presencia del guardián

La puerta se abrió al instante entrando un Ed un tanto alterado

-¿Que ocurre princesa? ¿le sucede algo? ¿todo está bien?

-Sí, si tranquilo no es nada malo

-¿Para qué ha solicitado mi presencia entonces?

-Pues veras necesito un pequeño favor de tu parte-lo miro inocente

\- ¿Que necesita?

-Estoy realizando un cuadro y me hace falta un modelo…¿podrías ser mi modelo Ed?- pregunto inocente

Al principio no hubo respuesta era un sinsentido lo que la princesa solicitaba

-Podría ocasionarme problemas

-Vamos Ed eres el único hombre cerca al que le puedo pedir ese favor- prácticamente suplico como niña pequeña por un dulce

-Ya se, ¿por qué no le solicita a uno de los esclavos que pose para usted?

-Porque ellos están ocupados en sus labores y tú ya estás aquí…además ayudarme sería muy beneficioso para ti, ya que mientras posas podrás estar al tanto de mi seguridad sin la necesidad de irrumpir en mi cuarto a cada rato- ella asintió y sonrió

Parecía un trato razonable, el soldado lo medito y aunque parecía dudoso en un inicio termino aceptado

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Primero quítate esa armadura

-¿¡Que!?- el soldado se alarmo

-Necesito captar la forma masculina común no la de un soldado

Ed dudaba, no había pasado ni unos 5 minutos y ya pensaba que estaba cometiendo una infame insubordinación, aun así le ordenaron cuidar a la princesa y estar a su servicio, por lo que si no quedaba más remedio cumpliría con ello "lo que sea por mantener a la princesa a salvo" intento convencerse

-Bien

Ed se quitó el casco en primera instancia, revelando el rostro de un jovencito caucásico de ojos azules y cabello negro corto, su expresión de poco convencimiento se podía percibir mejor sin el

-Puedes meterte detrás del biombo para quitarte la armadura y la camisa- le indico la chica

-¿¡La camisa!?-Ed se escandalizo-no, no, no, eso sí que no-agitaba sus manos en señal de negación- si descubren que estoy sin armadura y peor aun sin camisa en su cuarto me metería en un lio colosal

-Cálmate Ed- dijo Orem despreocupada- será breve lo prometo, por favor- puso unos ojitos suplicantes

-Y si el señor Kylo se entera…¡me mataría!- exclamo con una expresión de angustia

-¿Él sabe cómo luces sin casco?- inquirió ella mirándole seriamente

-No

-Entonces estarás bien- soltó una risita traviesa- así que apresúrate antes de que se me esfume la inspiración- Orem lo apremio- mientras tanto yo iré organizando mis materiales

El soldado obedeció y se movió a prisa en dirección al biombo para terminar de quitarse su indumentaria…Orem aprovecho la distracción para escabullirse despacio hacia la salida pero la voz de Ed la detuvo

-¿Señora, puedo decirle algo?- el muchacho se iba quitando cada pieza mientras hablaba a la princesa

-Seguro Ed- ella escucho con cuidado

-Quería decirle que he apreciado sus cuadros y son muy buenos, he de decir que usted es muy talentosa- alabo el trabajo de la chica

-Gracias Ed es muy amable de tu parte- le fue agradable el cumplido del chico, Orem hacia cuadros pero muy pocos expresaban su admiración

Orem sintió una leve pena por el muchacho por engañarlo cuando él lo único que hacia era cumplir con su trabajo, pero ella ya no podía retroceder por nada

-En fin lo que en realidad quiero decirle es que me siento honrado de que me tome como referencia para realizar uno de sus cuadros

El soldado termino de quitarse lo que la princesa demando y se preparó para posar

-Muy bien princesa ya me he despojado de mi armadura, ¿ahora qué hago?

Para la mala fortuna de Ed no hubo respuesta

-¿Princesa?-Aun sin respuesta, Ed se apartó del biombo y se dio cuenta de que la princesa ya no estaba

-¡Maldición!- se lamentó y empezó a vestirse otra vez

Cyril caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio, la puerta de uno de los cuartos por donde pasaba se abrió, una mano la sostuvo y la metió rápido a este. Cyril quedo en medio de la oscuridad desorientada, la luz se encendió develando a la persona que la había metido ahí en primer lugar

-¿Señora?- pregunto Cyril asombrada

-Sssshh- Orem le hizo una seña de silencio a Cyril-baja la voz

-¿Que está haciendo aquí?- la sirvienta susurro confundida

-Logre escabullirme de Ed y es el único sitio seguro que encontré para hablar contigo

-¿Ed?

-Es el soldado que pusieron a mi cargo, no me lo podía quitar de encima- explico con un tono de fastidio

-Comprendo

-Kylo interrumpió nuestra plática pero eso me dio tiempo para pensar mejor que podemos hacer para salir de aquí

-La escucho

-Veras estuve pensando bien, y creo que hay una manera efectiva de irnos, aunque sé que implicaría muchos problemas

-¿De qué se trata?- la sirvienta mostro interés

-Kylo que me recordó ayer una estrategia para protegerme, el protocolo de protección al que llamo "eclipse", si llegasen intentar atentar contra mí, entonces se ejecutaría ese protocolo… me llevarían a una parte trasera del palacio denominada "zona segura" ahí se encuentra una nave de escape de emergencia si la situación no puede ser controlada ellos me sacaran de aquí y me llevaran lejos a un sitio seguro

-¿Quiere ejecutarlo entonces?- infirió Cyril

-Así es, pero no se podrá en marcha a menos que nos enfrentemos a un hecho contundente que los obligue a ejecutarlo

Cyril medito por un rato, tenía que planear muy bien sus movimientos si querían obtener buenos resultados

-Ya se princesa, el señor Kylo habilito un cuarto donde los stormtrooper guardan armamento quizás podamos conseguir algo que nos sirva

-Tienes razón pero que podría ser- hizo una pausa para pensar hasta que una idea vino a ella-¿qué tal una explosión? Seguro deben de haber dispositivos explosivos que nos puedan ser útiles

-¿Explosivos? No lo sé señora eso podría ser peligroso- Cyril no estaba convencida

-Exacto mi vida debe verse amenazada de lo contrario ellos no actuaran

-Está bien, si conseguimos explosivos considero que podríamos ubicarlos en zonas específicas para que no tengan más alternativa que llevarla hasta la nave

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Orem

-¿Pero cómo obtendremos los dispositivos?- pregunto Cyril

-¿Que tan resguardado esta ese cuarto?

-Un soldado cuida la entrada…necesitaríamos una distracción- explico la sirvienta

-Déjame eso a mí- Orem sonrió con aun aire de arrogancia- vamos acompáñame antes de que Ed me encuentre

-¿Lo haremos ahora?

-No hay que perder tiempo, yo lo distraeré mientras tú entras y tomas lo que necesitamos

-¿Pero cómo?

-Ya lo veras

Orem camino junto a Cyril al cuarto de armas, pasando por casualidad por allí la princesa fingió un mareo casi a desvanecerse…el soldado que custodiaba el cuarto se acercó a ambas y tomo a la princesa

-Señora ¿qué sucede? – Pregunto alarmado el soldado- ¿se encuentra bien?

-No, todo está muy borroso…Cyril ve y tráeme un poco de agua dulce- le pidió con un tono de voz débil a la sirvienta

La muchacha entendió la indirecta al instante, obedeció a Orem y fue en búsqueda de lo que le encomendaron

-Tu llévame a mi habitación necesito acostarme- se dirigió al soldado

-Pero señora tengo órdenes de no abandonar mi puesto

-¿No me puedes llevar de vuelta a mi habitación solo porque no puedes abandonar tu puesto?...que dirá mi esposo cuando regrese y sepa que me dejaste desmayar aquí en medio del pasillo, será una acto inaceptable- pronuncio con seriedad

-Eehh yo…pues…tiene razón princesa

El soldado hizo lo suyo y ayudo a levantarse encaminándose ambos hacia el destino demandado por Orem, avanzaron sin problemas hasta que a lo lejos se escucharon los gritos desesperados de un hombre

-¡Princesa!, ¡Princesa! ¿Está bien? La estaba buscando- Ed se acercó rápido la vio débil y desorientada- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿la puedo ayudar?- el muchacho angustiado la bombardeaba a preguntas

-Ed, Ed, Ed tranquilo… cálmate es un mareo, llévenme a mi cuarto y estaré bien- intento tranquilizar al chico

-Déjame esto a mi yo me encargo a partir de aquí puedes regresar a tu posición- dijo Ed a su compañero

-¿Seguro?

-Si yo pue-

NO-exclamo Orem- no es conveniente cuando me siento así me gusta estar acompañada es una sensación de vulnerabilidad que no puedo explicar y mientras más personas a mi alrededor tenga mejor- mintió manteniendo su expresión de malestar

Ambos se miraron no entendía lo que pasaba, aun así su prioridad era mantener a salvo a la princesa, por lo que los soldados cayeron en la actuación de la muchacha y se dispusieron a llevarla a su cuarto. Cyril aprovecho la confusión para entrar en el cuarto de armas y tomar lo planeado tenía que moverse rápido la distracción no duraría por mucho y Orem contaba con ella.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Cyril entro a la habitación de la princesa, los soldados estaban parados a un lado de la cama de Orem ella estaba sentada con su mano puesta en la cabeza aun fingiendo. La sirvienta llego con un vaso de agua dulce para ella

-Tenga princesa… aquí tiene lo que me solicito, está listo

Orem entendió lo que quiso decirle la sirvienta

-Perfecto…ya pueden retirarse Cyril cuidara de mi- se dirigió a los soldados- muchas gracias por acompañarme

Estos asintieron y se marcharon Ed se paró afuera custodiando como siempre y el otro soldado regreso a su puesto a prisa antes de que descubrieran su ausencia y se metiera en problemas. Cyril se sentó al lado de Orem y la miro sonriente

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-Si señora, ¿cuando empezamos?

-Esta noche instala los dispositivos con cuidado de que no te atrapen, mañana vienes a mi habitación y pondremos en marcha nuestro plan, la idea es que no nos separemos desde que inicie todo- Orem tomo de las manos a Cyril con un aire de esperanza en sus ojos-pronto tendremos nuestra libertad

-Así será

La noche cayo Cyril con sigilo coloco cada uno de los dispositivos en sitios estratégicos dentro del palacio ya que lo conocía a la perfección podía moverse por este sin ser descubierta por los soldados y cuando lo era, tenía la capacidad para persuadirlos con cualquier mentira. Los nervios de Orem crecieron esa noche la paso en vela, preocupada por Cyril y pensando en las posibilidades de que su huida salga como debe de ser puesto que no tendrían otro chance que ese

Esa fue la noche más larga para la princesa, hasta que los rayos del sol se colaron por el gran ventanal de su cuarto, las avecillas cantaban con tranquilidad como siempre. Orem estaba ansiosa se levantó rápido de la cama se vistió y espero a la sirvienta, cuando Kylo viajaba ella no comía en el comedor más bien Cyril le llevaba la comida a la habitación. Ed ingreso tres veces esa mañana para verificar su estado como de costumbre luego de lo sucedido el día anterior intensifico su atención hacia ella. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez entro a quien Orem mas esperaba con ansias, la muchacha llego con su bandeja de comida sonriente

-Buenos días princesa, ¿lista para iniciar un nuevo día?- hablo amable

-Por supuesto que sí

Cyril dejo a un lado la bandeja y se juntó con la princesa saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un diminuto detonador alargado con un botoncito rojo en la cima, la miro entre decidida y asustada, no estaban seguras de lo que desencadenaría lo que harían pero no tenían otra opción

-No perdamos más tiempo- apremio la princesa

Y sin pensarlo mucho Cyril oprimió el botón, dando inicio a una reacción de explosiones en cadena en varias partes del palacio, tomando desprevenido a más de un soldado, a lo lejos se escuchaban los estruendos del desastre causado por las explosiones que eran de un rango menor pero muy potentes, el piso temblaba y el ambiente de alarma no se hizo esperar Ed irrumpió

-¡Nos atacan!, ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!

Orem tomo a Cyril de la mano, Ed se encargó de escoltar a la princesa al lugar seguro, en el camino se unieron más soldados haciendo un escudo a su alrededor, constantemente se comunicaban entre ellos, notificando sobre los daños y el perímetro. En un momento parecía que iba a ser una mañana tranquila y en otro el caos consumió esa posibilidad, entre tantas palabras Orem escucho lo que quería a través de uno de los comunicadores de los soldados

 _-Aun no podemos determinar de dónde provienen los ataques o de parte de quienes…no podemos arriesgar a la princesa, ejecuten el protocolo de protección eclipse y llévenla a la zona segura_

-Si señor- afirmo Ed- síganme por aquí – ordeno al grupo que escoltaba a la princesa

Todos apurados hicieron lo que Ed les ordeno caminaron lejos del desastre llegando hasta la llamada zona segura una puerta se abrió. Orem miro la gran nave que se encontraba dentro un área techada y amplia. Los stormtroopers se dividieron unos custodiaban la puerta a la expectativa del peligro, otros se quedaron junto a la princesa que permanecía de la mano con Cyril mientras los que sobraban preparaban la nave en caso de que tuvieran que partir, abrieron el techo del lugar y bajaron la rampa del transporte aéreo, esperando cualquier eventualidad o informe por parte de sus otros compañeros del deber

Orem miro la salida estaban tan cerca, su plan marchaba como lo quería, llegaron al punto exacto que buscaban sin embargo no tomaron en cuenta un asunto importante ¿cómo tomarían la nave?, si llegaban a descubrir que solo fue una treta montada perderían la oportunidad de sus vidas. La muchacha tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, de pronto vio la pistola en el cinturón de Ed y una idea descabellada pero probablemente efectiva corrió por su mente

-Tómame de rehén Cyril- Orem le susurro a la chica

-¿Qué?- Cyril volteo automáticamente sorprendida

-Tómame de rehén- Orem mantenía su mirada fija al arma del soldado

Cyril llevo su atención a la misma dirección y capto lo que quería decir la princesa

-No podré hacerlo, eso sí sería peligroso-la sirvienta se negó le asustaba el hecho de lastimar a la princesa

-Es nuestra única oportunidad, ellos no me harán daño no les conviene, si sabes cómo manejar la situación, nos dejaran ir- la princesa trato de convencerla

Orem la miraba suplicante, desesperada porque tomara el arma, la presión cayó sobre la joven sirvienta su indecisión se hizo fuerte, podría funcionar o no, que más iba a perder ya estaban ahí, no era tiempo para cobardía lo que quedaba por hacer era avanzar. En un rápido reflejo tomo la pistola de Ed, agarro a Orem y le apunto a la cabeza

-¡Nadie se mueva o juro que la matare!- exclamo Cyril llamando la atención de los stormtroopers

Cada uno de ellos volteo y seguido apuntaron en dirección a la muchacha que sostenía amenazante a la princesa

-¡Suéltala ahora!- ordeno Ed que apuntaba también con su rifle

-No lo creo, ahora mismo me montare en esa nave y si intentan algo estúpido le disparare a la princesa y estoy hablando completamente en serio- se escuchaba decidida dispuesta a lo que sea

Cyril camino en guardia con Orem hacia la nave subieron despacio por la rampa, ella no la soltaba, apuntaba segura el arma hacia la cabeza de la esposa se Kylo. Los soldados vigilaban atento los movimientos de la chica

-¡Tu!- grito a uno de los soldados más específico a Ed- ven aquí y pon en marcha esta cosa

-¿Que haces?- le susurro Orem

-Hace mucho tiempo no vuelo una nave, y necesitamos a alguien que nos saque de aquí-explico

-No lo hare- Ed se rehusaba a formar parte de tal traición

-Entonces despídete de la princesa- hizo un ademan para disparar

-¡ESPERA! ¡Ya voy! ¡ya voy!

Ed se acercó subió por la rampa esta se cerró quedando dentro de una vez

-Ve al panel de control, enciéndela y sácanos de aquí- demando Cyril

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo, el señor Kylo Ren vendrá y te matara

-Cállate y pon esto en marcha…y recuerda no intentes nada estúpido o la princesa se muere- amenazo

Ed se sintió entre la espada y la pared, no quería que la sirvienta se saliera con la suya pero la vida de la princesa estaba en juego y no había nada que el pudiera hacer, obedeció a regañadientes, activando la nave y preparándose para partir. Cyril le dijo a Orem que se sentara en uno de los asientos traseros mientras ella continuaba apuntándola, no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que no estuvieran lejos de allí. El transporte se elevó y salió del palacio surcando el cielo a gran velocidad. Los otros soldados por otra parte se quedaron en la zona segura observando como la nave se perdía entre las nubes

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto uno de ellos a su compañero

-Avisar al señor

-Estamos muertos

-Sí, así es

Orem observo por la ventana como poco a poco se alejaban del palacio de la ciudad hasta que ya no pudo ver nada más que la oscuridad del espacio y su planeta a lo lejos. Era la primera vez que Orem dejaba su planeta, y aunque se sentía nostálgica por abandonar el lugar donde nació era necesario. A pesar de conseguir el objetivo principal que era dejar el palacio, no respiraba tranquilidad todavía, no hasta que pudiera desaparecer por completo que era lo que más le importaba, se llevó las manos a su vientre y cerró los ojos "estaremos bien, no dejare que te hagan daño… te lo prometo".Cyril por otra parte sonrió, al fin regresaría a casa

* * *

 **Hola a todos he traído el nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado...las chicas lo lograron pero su viaje todavía no termina...¿A donde irán ahora? ¿Que hará Kylo cuando se entere? ...me dedique mucho para escribir este capitulo, sinceramente me he sentido muy desmotivada en estos días y mis ánimos han estado por el suelo y descuiden eso no significa que dejare de escribir, pero no me he podido concentrar como quiero...en fin me gustaría saber desde su humilde opinión ¿que les gusta de esta historia?...adelanto de una vez que el capitulo siguiente se llama "Travesía", ya empece a escribirlo y espero publicarlo pronto, gracias por leer y comentar un abrazo y saludos :D**


	17. Travesía

Kylo caminaba de un lado al otro como un depredador asechando a su presa, un grupo de rebeldes se encontraban arrodillados y esposados frente a él. Su misión por ahora era continuar en la búsqueda del paradero de su tío y más aun de la mujer que lo derroto aquella noche fatídica de la destrucción de la base... Rey. El caballero interrogaba a cada uno de ellos y quien no era capaz de suministrar información simplemente no era útil, por lo que terminaba arrebatándole lo más importante para ellos, su vida. Un stormtrooper llego interrumpiendo la tarea del caballero

-Señor le traigo noticias

-Estoy ocupado- mostro desinterés

-Se han comunicado desde el palacio, es sobre la princesa

Kylo volteo rápido su preocupación se hizo presente, camino pesado hacia el soldado parándose frente a él mirándolo de forma intimidante

-¿Que sucedió?- fue directo

El pobre stormtrooper se llenó de nervios, él ya sabía lo que le pasaban a los portadores de malas noticias con el caballero, usualmente no vivían para contarlo

-Ata..atacaron el palacio…y se…se llevaron a la princesa-hablo con torpeza

El pecho de Kylo se ensancho enorme, gigante como si fuese a explotar, la ira se apoderaba de él lentamente…Apretó los dientes con fuerza no creía lo que escuchaba ¿cómo era posible?

-¡Preparen la nave para regresar ahora!

Camino hacia el transporte, mientras que Phasma venía en dirección contraria

-¿Que sucede señor? - pregunto la capitán

-Debo regresar – respondió seco

-¿Que pasara con los rebeldes?... ¿los tomamos como prisioneros?- inquirió ella

-Ninguno tiene información sobre el Jedi o la chica… son inútiles, mátenlos- ordeno con frialdad

-Si señor

Kylo abandono el lugar dejando detrás los gritos de suplicas y dolor de los rebeldes, su única misión ahora era averiguar qué había sucedido con su esposa. Por otro lado Cyril y Orem seguían en la nave, una aliviada y la otra intentando estarlo. Cyril ordeno a Ed fijar las coordenadas que recordaba de la ubicación de la resistencia, éstas seguía siendo la misma además el soldado ya le conocía bien después de todo la primera orden casi destruye el planeta donde residían los rebeldes

-¿Eres una escoria rebelde?...debí imaginarlo- pronuncio el soldado con desprecio

-Silencio, has lo que te he ordenado- seguía apuntando a la princesa y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta no estar segura

-¿Ahora qué?- Ed termino de fijar el destino

-Pon la nave en piloto automático…después levántate y ve atrás-demando

El soldado obedeció sin otra alternativa, camino hacia donde le indico la muchacha, Orem estaba sentada en uno de los largos asientos, Cyril tomo unas esposas que encontró en la nave y se las dio a la princesa

-Póngaselas…no confió en él-miro a Ed- tu extiende tus manos rápido

Ed que desde hace unos minutos en el espacio había sido despojado de su casco por previsión, puso mala cara, se sentía frustrado por no poder ayudar a la princesa, ya que cualquier movimiento en falso ocasionaría un desastre que podría lamentar, lo primordial era mantener a la princesa viva como hasta ahora. Orem se acercó a Ed y lo esposo a una manilla de las que sirven para sujetarse cuando se suscitan movimientos bruscos, el soldado miraba a Cyril con un profundo odio

-No se preocupe princesa esta escoria no se saldrá con la suya- amenazo a la sirvienta

Orem regreso a su asiento, Cyril al verificar que el soldado ya no sería una amenaza, bajo la guardia al igual que su arma

-Muy bien, ya podemos estar tranquilas – Cyril soltó un suspiro, coloco el arma fuera del alcance del soldado y se sentó al lado de Orem, la muchacha la miro y le sonrió

Ed se fijó que algo extraño pasaba, ¿cómo era posible que la esclava ya no amenazara a la princesa?, parecía tan relajada…como si…

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué sucede aquí?- el soldado pregunto intrigado- ¿usted sabia de esto?

Orem lo miro seria, realmente no deseaba romper el entusiasmo del soldado pero ya no servía continuar fingiendo

Si- contesto al fin sin quitarle la mirada de encima

El asombro de Ed se notó automático en su rostro, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, se sintió más que decepcionado, traicionado

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?- el soldado no salía de su asombro

-No lo entenderías- respondió ella al instante

-¿Sabe lo que hizo?...traiciono al señor Kylo Ren- le acuso sin reparo

-Yo no he traicionado a nadie…hice lo correcto- la muchacha se defendió

-El señor Kylo nos encontrara y me matara y lo merezco yo deje que esto pasara- hablaba angustiado- también te matara a ti- se refirió a Cyril luego se dirigió a Orem- yo solo hacia mi trabajo, un buen trabajo… ¿Por qué hizo eso princesa?...ahora nos ha condenado a todos...nos ha condenado

Ed se lamentaba desesperado, temía al caballero y más aun a las acciones con las que arremetería en su contra si llegaba a encontrarlos. El muchacho no dejaba de hablar, se culpaba a él mismo, a Cyril e incluso a la princesa. Orem al escuchar las palabras del soldado se llenó de miedo, las dudas inundaron su mente ¿Y si Ed tenía razón? ¿Y si de verdad los condeno a todos? ¿Y si actuó sin medir las consecuencias?, su convicción se desvanecía a medida que oía el lamento del muchacho. Ella fue testigo y victima directa muchas veces de la enorme ira de Kylo pero no se imaginaba, lo que llegaría a desencadenar una falta como la que cometía justo ahora, de lo que si estaba segura es que no terminaría en nada bueno. Cyril noto el semblante de preocupación de la princesa

-¡SUFICIENTE!- exclamo la rebelde

El soldado guardo silencio solo por un minuto para seguir

-Princesa no sabe lo que hace… ¿cómo pudo ser capaz?... ¿En qué pensaba?...No puede retar a un sujeto como el…regrese ahora que aún tiene tiempo – aconsejo

Orem se hartó de escuchar el lloriqueo del joven se levantó y se le planto al frente mirándolo fijamente y con determinación

-Escúchame muy bien, tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme…tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones de mis acciones…yo sé lo que hago y ni tu ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión, ahora cierra la boca antes de que te lance fuera de esta nave- Lo amenazo segura para luego regresar a su asiento con la vista puesta en él

Ed bajo la mirada avergonzado y decidió callarse, estaba asustado sabía que el que intentaba atentar contra la primera orden o incluso contra el mismo Kylo Ren no viviría para contarlo, eso aumentaba su angustia y su paranoia, pero ya no podía hacer más, lo único que quedaba era esperar y ver qué sucederia después.

-Descuide princesa, no pasara nada- Cyril se dirigió a Orem- le aseguro que en la resistencia le ayudaran, ya lo vera

De vuelta al palacio Kylo finalmente pudo llegar, su nave tuvo que aterrizar en una zona trasera de éste, ya que la entrada principal estaba destrozada por las explosiones, miro aquello desde la nave, su rabia y frustración crecían cada vez que observaba los estragos causados…¿Cómo pudo ser posible?...¿Quién habría sido el causante?. Al bajar, los soldados se reunieron esperando por el caballero, cada uno manteniendo su postura pero muertos de miedo por dentro, Kylo se detuvo frente al pelotón su semblante era rígido, severo, airado

-¿Alguien dígame que sucedió?- Pregunto con un tono áspero, esperando una explicación como un padre estricto cuando un niño se ha portado mal

Uno de los soldados dio un paso al frente preparado para informar

-Señor la mañana inicio normal con el perímetro despejado, las explosiones surgieron de la nada, activamos el protocolo y llevamos a la princesa a la zona segura, una vez ahí la esclava que siempre le atendía la tomo como rehén y amenazó con matar a la princesa si el soldado ED-2312 se rehusaba a ayudarla a escapar en la nave- explico la situación a detalle

Kylo frunció el ceño como nunca antes, apretó sus dientes y sus puños con rabia mientras escuchaba el reporte del soldado

-La esclava… ¿se la llevo?- Kylo parecía a poco de estallar

-Si se-

El soldado no termino cuando ya Ren le había enviado lejos empleando la fuerza haciéndolo impactar con un grupo de sus compañeros reunidos

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE COMO DEMONIOS ES POSIBLE QUE UNA ESCLAVA CASI DESTRUYERA EL PALACIO!- señalo una parte de los destrozos-¡ Y LUEGO QUE SECUESTRARA A MI ESPOSA JUSTO FRENTE A USTEDES!

Kylo finalmente exploto, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, los stormtropers restantes en pie no mencionaban ni una palabra, al caballero le hervía la sangre y no era conveniente interceder

-¿¡COMO RAYOS DEJARON QUE ESTO PASARA!?-Kylo se dirigía a cada uno regañándole a gritos le parecía inconcebible lo que sucedió- ¡LA VIDA DE MI ESPOSA ESTABA EN PELIGRO Y USTEDES INÚTILES SE QUEDARON COMO SI NADA!

-Señor nosotros hicimos lo posible por prot-una valiente soldado trato de hablar

Ya la ira de Kylo era exorbitante activo su sable y le quito la vida a él y a otros dos junto al mismo. El caballero se descontrolo, la idea de que la vida de Orem peligrara le mortificaba demasiado. Un stormtrooper que no se había unido al pelotón al inicio llego y vio aquella escena, Kylo permanecía de espalda al soldado, éste intento regresar con sigilo pero Ren se giró hacia el

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le pregunto amenazante apuntando a su dirección con su sable aun activado-¿A qué venias? ¿A dar más información inútil?

-La…la esclava…se llevó a su esposa en la nave de emergencia-informo nervioso-podemos rastrearla hacia su destino

Esa noticia aun no aliviaba a Ren, pero al menos surgía una posibilidad de recuperarla

-¿¡Y QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAN PARA IR A RASTREARLA!?- elevo su voz con fuerza miro que a pesar de sus palabras los soldados se quedaron estáticos. ¡AHORA!- apremio

Ese último grito los hizo reaccionar por lo que rápidamente se pusieron en la tarea de precisar la ubicación de la princesa

De vuelta en la nave el silencio arropo el ambiente, Cyril se sentó en el puesto del piloto, Ed no decía ni una palabra pero su expresión bastaba para saber su nivel de desilusión y preocupación. Orem acompaño a Cyril en el asiento del copiloto, ver a Ed abrumado le causaba incomodidad. Ella no estaría tranquila hasta saber que estaría a salvo, lo más lejos y oculta posible de Kylo

En la distancia frente a ellas se asomó un gran planeta con distintos matices verdes y espesas nubes blancas. Cyril ensancho una enorme sonrisa lo que le sirvió como indicativo a Orem de que al fin alcanzaron su destino

-Bienvenida a D'qar princesa- pronuncio la piloto

Orem sonrió, se alegraba de ver que todo marchaba bien por los momentos. La nave se fue acercando, hasta adentrarse a su atmosfera. Cyril le desactivo el piloto automático y tomo el mando. En el camino estudio el mecanismo funcional de la nave y a pesar de que no lo recordaba a la perfección se creía en la capacidad de al menos hacerlo aterrizar

-Sujétese princesa hare descender más la nave- aconsejo la muchacha

En la lejanía se podían divisar las verduscas colinas que ya Cyril conocía, buenos recuerdos de su niñez invadieron su mente, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver otra vez el lugar donde vivió feliz por tanto tiempo

En la base la general Organa se encontraba reunida junto a otros miembros del alto mando de la resistencia tratando asuntos relevantes referentes a las próximas acciones que tomarían. De pronto un informante entro a la sala alarmado interrumpiendo la reunión

-General Organa una nave desconocida se acerca directo a la base… está cerca de aterrizar en el aeródromo

-¿Algún indicio de que sea un posible enemigo?

-Aun no lo hemos determinado, ¿qué hacemos general?- espero una orden de su superior

-Envíen un mensaje de advertencia y prepárense en la pista no sabemos con qué intenciones se acercan

La general se retiró del lugar de reunión y se dirigió a la sala de mando, Poe ya se encontraba ahí atento de lo que sucedía y dispuesto a tomar cualquier acción requerida

 _-Atención nave desconocida identifique o nos veremos en la obligación de atacar_ \- uno de los operadores envió el mensaje- _identifíquese de inmediato_ \- reitero

En la nave llego el mensaje Orem miro con preocupación a Cyril al escucharlo y ella hizo lo mismo. La muchacha activo su transmisor para dar respuesta a este

- _Soy la piloto entrenante Cyril Dameron, pido permiso para aterrizar, no ataquen_ … _repito no ataquen_

Poe se congelo al escuchar la respuesta no lo podía creer, la general por su parte se sorprendió hace mucho tiempo que buscaban a la hermana del piloto, ella lamento mucho que la apartaran de Poe y siempre lo apoyo en su búsqueda

-Es mi hermana- musito Poe desconcertado

El operador miro a la general esperando una orden, ella dudaba de la acción que tomaría, tenía que meditarlo bien ya que podía ser una trampa, Cyril desapareció por tanto tiempo y ahora aparecía de la nada, para ella era un poco sospechoso, aun así

-Concédanle el permiso para aterrizar…pero no bajen la guardia, manténganse en sus puestos de ataque- ordeno

- _Permiso concedido pueden aterrizar_ \- aviso el operador

Ambas respiraron aliviadas, Cyril se preparó para aterrizar. Un grupo de rebeldes armados se situaron listos en el hangar a la espera de la nave. Poe se paró al frente viendo como esta llegaba con dificultad a la pista, un inexperto la manejaba no cabía duda de que se trataba de su hermana, la general se paró al lado del piloto

-Mantén la calma Poe debemos ser cautelosos puede ser una trampa- sugirió

-Si general- Poe hacia el esfuerzo por no mostrarse ansioso no tenía dudas de que era su hermana

La nave aterrizo como pudo y se detuvo bajo la mirada expectante de los rebeldes. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la rampa descendió despacio dejando escapar un poco de vapor, el primero en bajar fue el soldado esposado, los rebeldes levantaron sus armas al verlo. El corazón de Poe se saldría de su pecho no podía esperar más, seguido del soldado venía a quien más el piloto esperaba, Cyril apuntaba al soldado desde atrás. El rostro de Poe se ilumino al ver a su hermana salir de la nave, sonrió emocionado y no pudo aguantar correr hacia ella

-¡Cyril!- grito mientras corría

Leia lo iba a detener pero decidió dejarlo vivir el momento. La muchacha que estaba concentrada en Ed desvió la mirada al escuchar su nombre, esa voz le parecía tan familiar. La emoción también se apodero de ella, dejo al soldado a un lado estaban rodeados y el ya no sería un problema. Lo que más deseaba Cyril era abrazar a su hermano, ambos se encontraron Poe la rodeo vehemente con sus brazos, su hermana hizo lo mismo, sintieron que esa conexión que tenían se hizo más fuerte, no deseaban separarse nunca jamas. El piloto la tomo por el rostro ella lloraba de felicidad

-Estas aquí, realmente estas aquí…regresaste…no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo el, seguía sin creerlo le parecía un sueño, uno que se hizo realidad, la atrajo de nuevo a él, no quería apartarse

-Y yo a ti hermano todos los días…pensé que no te volvería a ver- sollozaba nostálgica

-Tranquila ya estás conmigo…ya estás a salvo-acaricio su cabeza con ternura- ¿pero cómo es posible que pudieras escapar?

-Bueno es una larga historia pero digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda- se separó de Poe secándose las lágrimas y mirando hacia la nave aún quedaba otro tripulante

Orem bajo por la rampa un poco asustada jamás estuvo en un sitio tan alejado de su planeta de hecho nunca salió de su planeta, el exterior era distinto a lo que ella acostumbraba, se sentía pequeña en ese enorme lugar. Fue el centro de atención por parte de los presentes, no parecía una enemiga pero tampoco sabían de quien se trataba. Poe miro en dirección a la princesa y no duro ni un segundo para reconocerla, ella se retrajo manteniendo su distancia, Poe se acercó junto a su hermana.

-Princesa-el piloto le saludo cordial

-Hola Poe, es bueno volver a verte- ella dio una sonrisa tenue

-Supongo que si entregaste mi mensaje…aunque no me esperaba esto

-De hecho lo hice algo tarde, espero puedas disculparme… y pues esto fue de improvisto- explico

-La princesa tuvo la idea de marcharnos del palacio- intervino la hermana del piloto-fue muy valiente

-Gracias princesa…muchas gracias por traer a mi hermana de vuelta- Poe agradeció el magnífico gesto

-Créeme no lo hubiese podido lograr sin la ayuda de ella misma- agrego Orem

-Lo logramos ambas señora- corrigio la muchacha

-Ya no tienes que llamarme así Cyril, eres libre ya no eres mi esclava…de hecho eres mi más grande amiga, así que solo dime Orem

-De acuerdo…Orem- le sonrió amigable

El vínculo de ambas se fortaleció gracias a la mayoría de sus vivencias en el planeta de origen de la princesa, la prueba de confianza se superó tantas veces que ya no era necesario ningún formalismo entre las dos, eran amigas, una contaba con la otra y así seria siempre. Cyril miro a Poe aun no olvidaba una de las razones más importantes para estar en D'qar

-Hermano ella necesita hablar con la general urgente

-Desde luego- Poe asintió

Los tres se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba la general aun parada, observando aquello, no quiso intervenir, ya que al parecer Poe tenía todo bajo control. Cuando consiguieron estar frente a ella, la general abrazo a Cyril de forma emotiva, sabia el dolor por el que su mejor piloto paso cuando no tenía su hermana cerca y Leia lo comprendía por la misma razón de que ella también tenía un hermano del cual desde hace mucho no sabía nada. Su atención después se enfocó en la princesa

-¿Y esta jovencita?- pregunto curiosa la general

-Ella ha venido a hablar con usted- informo Cyril

La princesa dio un paso adelante, era su oportunidad, esa mujer que tenía en frente seria determinante para saber que iba a pasar con su futuro

-Soy la princesa Orem Sollis de Candor…y necesito su ayuda- expreso sin demora

* * *

 **FIN, Naah es broma jajaja hola corazones, un poquito tarde el capitulo pero seguro... espero les haya gustado, Kylo esta de malas ¿como ira a reaccionara si encuentra a Orem?...y el viaje de nuestra pequeña no ha terminado ¿La general podrá ayudarla? ¿Conseguirá Orem lo que tanto ansia? al menos ya Cyril lo hizo bien por ella y por Poe :D...se avecinan hechos interesantes esperenlos...en fin gracias por leer y comentar un abrazo fuerte, saludos :D**


	18. Ayuda

Kylo esperaba impaciente una noticia sobre su esposa, todavía tenía oportunidad de recuperarla, entro en su cuarto observando cada cosa con detenimiento, se preguntaba ¿cómo estaría?, ¿dónde estaría?…" soy un estúpido…un estúpido nunca debí dejarla sola" se reprochaba, "esa esclava traidora me las pagara". Uno de sus soldados llego hasta el deprisa

-Señor pudimos ubicar la nave- informo

-¿Donde esta?

-La rastreamos hasta el sistema Ileenium…aterrizaron en D'qar

La frustración lo devoraba por dentro, con la fuerza mantenía flotando uno de los pinceles de Orem que se consiguió en el suelo, lo hacía girar sobre su propio eje lentamente mientras miraba por la ventana pensativo

-D'qar dices

Ren apretó la mano que mantenía el pincel flotando, éste lo detuvo al instante aun en el aire. Él sabía muy bien lo que significaba que se encontraran ahí, la resistencia indudablemente estaba involucrada

-Señor me temo que no podremos ingresar a esa zona

-Lo se

-El general Hux nos ha prohibido acercarnos al sistema Ileenium, no hasta que nos recuperemos por completo del ataque anterior

-LO SE- Kylo exclamo alterado rompiendo con la fuerza el pincel, dejándolo caer al suelo

El soldado se sobresalto

-Es…esperamos sus…sus órdenes señor-pronuncio el soldado asustadizo

Si se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a Hux como de costumbre, seguramente le traería problemas y lo que menos quería el caballero ahora era lidiar con el general, eso solo podría complicar más la situación y no le convenía. Pero no dejaría por nada del mundo que la resistencia hiciera de las suyas con su esposa "te recuperare así sea lo último que haga" pensó. La resistencia se había entrometido muchas veces en sus planes pero llegar a atentar de esa forma en su contra era imperdonable y ameritaba tomar medidas inmediatas

-Yo me encargare de aquí en adelante…si llegase a requerir de sus servicios se los haré saber, por ahora no quiero que nadie se entrometa

-Si señor

"Juro que te traeré de vuelta Orem…lo juro...esas escorias no nos alejaran por siempre". Ren estaba decidido, el iría por ella a como dé lugar, no infringiría lo impuesto por Hux pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados

Mientras tanto en la base de la resistencia Leia se reunió en privado con Orem y los dos hermanos pilotos

-Así que eres la esposa de Kylo Ren- sonó reflexiva, a la general le parecía increíble

-Si…pero no porque quisiera serlo, prácticamente me vi obligada a casarme con él, amenazo con exterminar a mi pueblo si no lo hacía…no tuve alternativa – expreso con pesar

-¿Es por eso que has venido aquí?

\- No exactamente…vera mi vida se convirtió en una pesadilla desde el primer momento en el que Kylo apareció en ella-hizo una pausa y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho el caballero desde que entro a su vida- el mato a mi padre frente a mí, fui víctima de sus constates maltratos, siempre queriendo ejercer su poder sobre mi tratándome como una objeto sin importancia, el único apoyo que tenía era el de Cyril porque incluso mi propia madre estaba a favor de el

La general escuchaba comprensiva, le parecía atroz que Kylo fuese capaz de dañar a un inocente de esa manera

-Sin embargo luego de…-Orem quería mencionar lo que paso aquella terrible noche pero sentía que no podía por lo que decidió dejarlo de lado- luego de un tiempo por un extraño motivo su trato conmigo cambio…empezó a ser amable y sutil, era alguien diferente pensé por un momento que realmente había depuesto su actitud, pero me equivoque…y fue en ese preciso instante en el que supe que tenía que marcharme no solo por mi sino más por la criatura que llevo en mi vientre

Leia abrió los ojos con sorpresa lo que dijo la chica le tomo desprevenida

-¿Estas…esperando… un hijo de Ben?- pregunto despacio aun atónita

-¿De Ben?- Orem frunció el ceño extrañada

La general le lanzo una mirada a Poe luego volvió a la chica, se sentó al lado de ella y exhalo con pesar

-Ben Solo…ese es el verdadero nombre de Kylo Ren- revelo

-¿Ben Solo?... ¿Kylo es hijo de Han Solo?- pregunto ella asombrada

-¿Conociste a Han?

-De cierta forma…mi padre solía hacer negocios con él… nunca imagine que tuviera un hijo- explico la chica

-Ben no siempre fue así, él era un buen chico… bondadoso, lleno de vida, de luz, enérgico, hambriento de aventuras, tan sonriente e inocente…pero lamentablemente cayo a merced del lado oscuro destruyendo a la persona que alguna vez fue…y todo fue mi culpa

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Jamás debí apartarlo de mi lado…la soledad, la tristeza, el rencor… lo manipularon y no pude evitarlo… pensé que le hacía un bien a Ben pero no fue así estaba errada…ahora muchos inocentes han sufrido las consecuencias y no hay día que no piense en ello- atribulo la mirada-lo que más quiero es que mi hijo vuelva

Orem se sorprendió

-Usted es…- Orem entendió en seguida de quien se trataba

-Sé que aun muy dentro de él queda un poco de luz, el trata de luchar contra ella, pero estoy segura de que todavía hay esperanza, mi querido Ben está ahí puedo sentirlo

-Lo siento tanto…imagino como debe sentirse

-Sigo amando a mi hijo pero no dejare que te lastime ni a ti ni a mi nieto…eso sí que no puedo permitirlo…nosotros te ayudaremos

-Se lo agradeceré por siempre

-Poe esa será tu misión, proteger a esta muchacha, llévala lejos a uno de esos planetas recónditos a los que has viajado, que ni la primera orden ni Kylo puedan ubicar…cuídala hasta que estés completamente seguro de que este a salvo

Mientras la general hablaba Orem se fijó en lo que implicaba esa misión, pensó en Cyril, los hermanos se tendrían que separar

-No- pronuncio la princesa, los tres miraron a su dirección- me parece injusto que por mi culpa se tengan que separar de nuevo si apenas se han reencontrado…tiene que haber otra manera- se preocupo

-Orem tranquila- Poe se acercó a ella tratando de mitigar su angustia- he podido reunirme con mi hermana otra vez gracias a ti y estoy en deuda por ello, tener a Cyril de regreso era lo que más quería…Sin embargo tengo un compromiso con la resistencia y parte de eso implica proteger a quien lo amerite

-Yo estaré bien Orem- intervino Cyril- lo esencial ahora es que estés a salvo

-¿No puedes venir con nosotros?- pregunto aun esperanzada

-Me encantaría, pero el que yo este contigo representaría un peligro, seguramente Kylo se concentrara en mi para llegar a ti y es por eso que lo mejor es que me quede…tenemos que hacer que te pierda el rastro como sea…ya tendré tiempo para compartir con mi hermano

-Descuida, querida niña todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras- agrego la general

Orem asintió con pesar

-Ahora no podemos perder tiempo, el no tardara en venir por ti, sé que será así… tenemos que actuar rápido-apremio Leia

-Iré a preparar la nave…ya se a dónde podemos ir

-No se lo digas a nadie en absoluto, ni a mí, ni siquiera a tu hermana…es importante que Kylo no tenga indicios que le permitan llegar a ella

-Si general - afirmo el piloto

Poe se apresuró y se puso en la tarea, tenían que ganar el mayor tiempo posible. Por otro lado Kylo también se alistaba para emprender la búsqueda de sus esposa, el aun la sentía cerca…un vínculo surgió entre ellos aquellos días en la cabaña y a pesar de lo que sea permanecía allí intacto…si podía sentirla, significaba que todavía tenía oportunidad de conseguirla

De vuelta en la base, confinaron a Ed en una celda de barrotes, estaba sentado en un asiento plano de metal que sobresalía de la pared, le habían despojado de su armadura dejándolo con la ropa normal que usaba bajo esta, un pantalón y una camisa negra…parecía un chico común. Tenía la cabeza gacha, su expresión era un compendio de tristeza, preocupación, frustración, miedo…ninguna emoción positiva paso por su rostro ni por un segundo

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Ed levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Orem le acompañaba desde afuera de la celda…volvió a bajar la mirada sin pronunciar palabra

-Lo siento mucho Ed, pero era necesario

-Soy ED-2312 no Ed- le corrigió

-Vamos Ed aprovecha esta oportunidad para empezar de cero…pídele ayuda a la resistencia comienza una nueva vida lejos de la primera orden

-¿Una nueva vida?- la miro incrédulo- princesa no recuerdo de dónde vengo, no tengo un hogar, no tengo una familia, no tengo nada…lo único que he conocido en mi vida es a la primera orden y ya no podré regresar

-Inicia de nuevo entonces

-No es sencillo, no puedes huir de la primera orden y quedar vivo para contarlo

-Escuche de un soldado que lo hizo

-¿Se refiere al traidor de FN-2187?...hasta donde sé el señor Kylo lo elimino…y ese es el mismo destino que me espera a mí- dijo resignado

-No digas eso Ed

El soldado se levantó y camino hasta ella, agarro los barrotes de la celda y la miro directo a los ojos

-Princesa está a tiempo de rectificar…regrese mientras pueda, no haga algo de lo que después se pueda arrepentir- aconsejo

-¿Que estás diciendo?...por supuesto que no lo haré- se negó ofendida por la sugerencia del muchacho

-Ya es tarde para mí pero usted todavía puede volver, el señor Kylo será condescendiente y le perdonara esta falta…por que el la ama, lo sé, lo he visto

-Eso no es cierto- replico escéptica

-Por supuesto que si lo es…si no él no se preocupara tanto por usted, de que siempre este segura, de esforzarse para que se sienta bien, de cuidarla…recuerdo cuando nos ordenó buscar a ese hombre que atento en su contra…la forma en la que el señor la miro ese día, suplicante en busca de comprensión me di cuenta de que realmente usted le importaba, por eso yo tenía el afán de cuidarla, porque se lo que usted significa para él

Orem se quedó sin palabras ante el razonamiento del soldado. La princesa creyó en un principio que su esposo había cambiado, incluso las últimas palabras que Kylo le dijo en su habitación el día antes de marcharse, ella sintió que fueron genuinas sin embargo lo que escucho en la nave aquel día en la cabaña la hacían dudar de nuevo

-Te he dicho que eso no es cierto- negó otra vez

-Y yo le digo que si – reitero- pero usted no lo quiere reconocer

-No sabes lo que dices

-Vuelva con él princesa, porque sé que el señor no se cansara hasta encontrarla y hasta quizás podría ser peor

-No pienso regresar jamás Ed…así que piensa bien lo que te dije no desaproveches esta oportunidad para iniciar otra vez…te deseo mucha suerte

La muchacha se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, justo cuando se acercaba a la salida Ed no dudo en seguir infundiendo el pesimismo

-¡Él la encontrara princesa ya lo vera!-exclamo mientras la miraba marchar-¡y se arrepentirá de no seguir mi consejo!

A Orem le dolía que Ed pensara de esa manera, siguió su camino ignorando los gritos del joven

-Adiós Ed- fue lo último que pronuncio antes de atravesar la puerta y abandonar el sitio por completo

La general que esperaba afuera guió a Orem de nuevo al hangar, allí esperaban Poe y Cyril junto a una modesta nave que serviría para su viaje y no llamaría demasiado la atención. Leia se acercó al piloto para darle ciertas indicaciones en tanto Orem fue con Cyril para despedirse

-Te voy a extrañar - expreso la princesa afligida dándole un abrazo

-Y yo a ti- le correspondió el abrazo

-Gracias por todo- Orem se apartó de ella y le regalo una sonrisa

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- Cyril le sonrió igual- me gustaría conocer al pequeño, seguro será un travieso como su madre

-A puesto a que si- Orem rió

-Princesa es hora de partir- anuncio Poe a la chica

El piloto se despido de su hermana e ingreso a la nave, Orem antes de subir se dirigió a la general, sabía que Leia estaba arriesgando mucho por ella

-No sé cómo agradecerle lo que está haciendo por mí

-Con cuidar bien a mi nieto será más que suficiente

-Así será

-Ten un buen viaje querida niña

Orem finalmente subió a la nave esta era muy distinta a la de emergencia en la cual había llegado a D'qar…aunque era un poco pequeña seguía siendo confortable perfecta para pocos tripulantes no había divisiones internas solo el asiento del piloto y copiloto y en la parte trasera dos asientos pegados a la pared y uno que otro estante. Se sentó en el puesto del copiloto junto a Poe, él la miro y le dio una ligera sonrisa confianzuda para apaciguar los notorios nervios de la muchacha

-¿Lista para el viaje princesa?

-Si, por supuesto que si

Luego de manipular unos cuantos botones y palancas en los controles la nave salió a la pista para ascender por los cielos. Orem cerro sus ojos respirando aliviada por fin veía escapatoria a la terrible pesadilla. Leia por su parte también dio un respiro de calma, mientras miraba la nave alejarse pensó en su antiguo amor "tendremos un nieto Han" dijo con una sonrisa

Unos minutos pasaron dentro de la nave…Orem miraba por la ventana pensativa, recordaba las palabras que le dijo Ed sobre Kylo, incluso su propia madre confiaba que aun había luz en él, "será eso cierto?" se preguntaba. Poe se percató de que la princesa estaba muy callada

-Orem –llamo a la chica pero no hubo respuesta- Orem- intento otra vez

Ella volteo al segundo llamado saliendo de su trance

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella

-Estas muy pensativa… ¿pasa algo malo?

-No nada

-Oye… en la parte trasera en uno de los estantes hay una ropa para que te puedas cambiar- indico el piloto

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

-Si quieres pasar desapercibida al lugar al que vamos no puedes ir vestida asi, con ese vestido tan fino y elegante… lo digo sin intención de ofender es claro que te ves preciosa con el …pero tenemos que mantenernos bajo perfil

-De acuerdo…tienes razón

-Prometo que no volteare- bromeo el muchacho

Orem sonrió, se levanto fue al estante saco la ropa, esta era más sencilla de la que llevaba, consistía en un leggin de tela suave marrón, con una camisa de tirantes beige y un sweater ligero del mismo color. Tomo la indumentaria y la puso a un lado, procedió a quitarse el vestido, sin embargo tuvo un problema al empezar a bajar el cierre, éste se quedó trabado en la misma tela del vestido, "genial" pensó Orem rodando los ojos con fastidio

-Eeh…Poe…que pena pero creo que necesito un poco de ayuda acá

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo bajar la cremallera de mi vestido…al parecer se quedó trabada

Poe quedo inmóvil por un segundo, le daba un poco de pena asistirla en esa tarea sin apenas conocerla, pero estaba llamando en su ayuda y no había mas alternativa, puso la nave en piloto automático, se levantó y camino hacia ella. Orem permanecía de espaldas a el

-Seguro…permíteme

Ella recogió su cabello dejando expuesto el cierre, Poe lo tomo después de unos minutos consiguió destrabarlo y con delicadeza empezó a bajarlo despacio revelando poco a poco su espalda, las mangas se deslizaron por sus hombros mostrando la cicatriz del matrimonio, llamando la atención del piloto este la observo con detenimiento y de forma inconsciente paso la punta de sus dedos sobre esta, ella se giró rápido subiendo sus mangas, él la miro y luego desvió la cara avergonzado

-Lo lamento, yo no debí

-No descuida… será…será mejor que empiece a cambiarme

El piloto regreso a su puesto y Orem se dedicó a lo que indico, una vez termino de vestirse doblo el vestido y lo vio fijamente, pensó en todo lo que había vivido, en lo que estaba dejando atrás, en lo que le dijo Ed, de la nada unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, ahora que había llegado tan lejos empezó a dudar, a sentir temor, a cuestionarse si en serio hacia lo correcto. Poe la escucho llorar, ella intento contenerse por mucho pero simplemente ya no podía detener lo que sentía, él se acercó a ella

-¿Que tienes Orem? …¿por qué lloras?

Los labios de la muchacha temblaban, sollozaba sin control

-Tengo miedo Poe…tengo miedo…y si Ed tiene razón…y si Kylo me encuentra...no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa…me he convencido desde que salí del palacio y a lo largo del viaje que estoy haciendo lo correcto pero… ¿de verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto Poe?- pregunto desesperada

-¿Que dices? Claro que si…haces lo que cualquier madre haría por cuidar a un hijo…y es enteramente admirable y respetable- el piloto la tomo del rostro y con sus dedos seco sus lágrimas

-No sé lo que haré si el llegase a encontrarme- le dijo entre sollozos agachando la cabeza

-No te angusties, no me gusta verte así- la tomo por el mentón elevando su cara y la miro directo a los ojos- Orem asumí la responsabilidad de protegerte y no dejare que nada te ocurra, él no te volverá a lastimar, yo no lo permitiré…así que quiero que confíes en mi…¿podrás hacerlo?

Poe irradiaba una calidez que la reconfortaba, era tan distinto a Kylo, su voz le apaciguaba, sus palabras eran dulces y comprensivas, el piloto la hacía sentir segura, valía la pena confiar en un hombre como el, Orem solo asintió y él le sonrió para inspirarle seguridad. Poe se apartó de la chica y de la pared de la nave desplegó una pequeña cama acolchada

-Ven recuéstate acá, debes de estar cansada…el viaje será largo y necesitas descansar

Ella no pronuncio ni una palabra no hacía falta decir más, le hizo caso al piloto se acurruco sobre la cama y cerro sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, el piloto se acomodó en uno de los asientos traseros que quedaban cerca y la vio descansar, no podía bajar la guardia tenía que velar su sueño y estar atento a cualquier inconveniente que pudiera acontecer

-Descansa Orem…lo mereces- susurro contemplando a la princesa

* * *

 **Holaaa corazones nuevo cap listo, espero les haya gustado...fue un capitulo revelador jajaja...y bueno Orem no estará tranquila hasta que realmente sepa que esta fuera del alcance de Kylo...pero tendrá Ed la razón ¿y de verdad el caballero amara tanto a Orem?...Kylo no se rendirá hasta encontrar a su esposa... y tal parece que Poe se ha convertido en el nuevo guardián de la princesa ¿a donde la llevara? ¿podrá ocultarla de su esposo? averiguenlo muy pronto...ya el próximo cap se anda cocinando jajaja ...muchas gracias por leer y por comentar...un abrazo fuerte, saludos :D**


	19. Separación

La noche cayo en D'qar, Ed se acomodó en el asiento acostado mirando hacia el techo, aburrido de estar encerrado y agradecido de que seguían sin encontrarlo, la primera orden le restaba importancia a los casos como el suyo, él se convirtió en un soldado más que fracaso y que lo más seguro sería reemplazado, sin embargo una cosa lo aliviaba, al menos el general Hux había prohibido que la primera orden se acercara al sistema Ileenium, así que mientras se mantenga ahí estaría seguro, aunque por otra parte quien en realidad le preocupada era Kylo, sabía que a él no le importaría en absoluto violar las ordenes de Hux con tal de obtener lo que desea

Después de unas horas cuando ya lograba quedarse dormido sintió como su cuerpo se elevó, era incapaz de controlarlo, súbitamente fue atraído hasta la reja quedando su cuerpo de frente presionado a esta, desde las sombras emergió quien más temía, salió con su brazo casi extendido con la palma abierta

-Te asigne una simple tarea…pero fuiste tan inepto que no la pudiste cumplir…dejaste que una esclava te amedrentara y pusiste la vida de mi esposa en peligro- reprocho Kylo

Ed sentía como su cuerpo era presionado con rudeza hacia los barrotes de la celda, tenía miedo, era una situación que ya veía venir, pero no estaba preparado para soportar el dolor

-Piedad…por…favor…- suplico a duras penas

-¿Por qué crees que tendría piedad con quien permitió que alejaran a mi esposa de mi lado?

-La…la prince..sa…nos enga…ño- hacia el mayor esfuerzo por hablar- la escla..va y ella..planea…ron…todo- le revelo

-Cómo te atreves a inculpar a mi esposa por tu incompetencia-expreso ofendió

 **-** La es…clava… sabe…. la verdad en…cuéntre…la prime…ro a ella, se…guro lo guía..ra a la prin…cesa

Kylo no entendía porque Ed acusaría a Orem de tal manera…aunque recordó lo que ella insinuó antes de irse a la misión sobre la idea de no tener a su hijo en el palacio…¿podría tener eso que ver con los acontecimientos?...¿Orem pudo ser capaz de alejarse de el sin importarle nada?...el caballero debía corroborar lo que decía el soldado...Kylo soltó el cuerpo de Ed este cayó al suelo de espalda, el muchacho respiraba rápido casi con dificultad, no se atrevía a cruzar la mirada con el caballero, estaba aterrado

-Buscare a la esclava, y si descubro que lo que me has dicho no es cierto, vendré y te matare- amenazo con firmeza

Ed no pronuncio palabra, no se encontraba en condiciones para decir nada. Kylo fue en búsqueda de la mujer que supuestamente puso en peligro a su esposa, le urgía conseguir respuestas que aclararan sus dudas…necesitaba saber la verdad

La tranquilidad reinaba por los pasillos de las instalaciones de la base de la resistencia, Cyril aprovecho su regreso para ponerse al día con todo sin embargo ya era tarde, decido que sería prudente descansar, se dirigió a la habitación y camino a ésta sintió que alguien le observaba se detuvo miro hacia atrás por un segundo y nada, cuando volvió al frente, ahí estaba justo delante de ella la persona a la que menos quería ver, Kylo Ren. Cyril se asustó e intento huir pero él fue más rápido y sin perder tiempo con la fuerza la pego a la pared del pasillo presionando principalmente su cuello

Nadie se encontraba cerca para ayudarla, para Kylo fue muy fácil ingresar a la base sin ser visto, se encargó de hacerlo con mucho sigilo para conseguirlo, a pesar de ser arriesgado no estaba dispuesto a detenerse hasta recuperar a Orem

\- Ahora mismo me dirás ¿dónde está mi esposa?…esclava traidora- interrogo con enojo

Kylo al estar iracundo ni siquiera permitía que Cyril pudiera respirar bien por ende no era capaz de responder, la mirada de la muchacha era ansiosa, desesperada por la falta de aire

-¿Donde esta?- apretaba con más fuerza quería verla muerta

-Suéltala Kylo

Una voz familiar sonó no muy a lo lejos, una que él no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo y que pensaba que ya había olvidado

-No te metas- dijo tajante- no he venido a buscar problemas contigo…yo solo he venido por mi esposa, luego me iré

Ren no se dignó ni por un minuto en mirar a su madre…ella le apuntaba con una pistola blaster, Leia no dudaría en disparar si era necesario, no dejaría que su hijo continuara arrebatando la vida de más inocentes

-Déjala hijo…te puedo asegurar de que ella no tiene idea de donde esta- hizo un esfuerzo por persuadir a Kylo

-Yo no soy tu hijo- respondió automático

Leia sintió como su interior se estremeció de tristeza al escuchar esas duras palabras, pero aun así debía mantenerse firme

-Aquí no está tu esposa…ella se ha ido y ninguno de nosotros puede dar fe de su ubicación…así que suéltala ahora o me veré obligada a disparar- advirtió con determinación

-Todos ustedes son unos traidores nada más quieren apartarla de mi…ella es mía, me pertenece –Kylo continuaba renuente

-El único que está apartando a tu esposa de ti eres tu Ben…ella decidió marcharse por su cuenta… no lo repetiré otra vez suéltala antes de que avise a los cuerpos de seguridad que estas aquí- dio más fuerza a su advertencia

A Kylo no le convenía que se enteraran de su presencia, si lo atrapaban le traería muchos problemas con la primera orden e incluso con su propio maestro por ser imprudente e impulsivo, al menos su madre no lo delataba todavía y eso era una ventaja… pero le pareció curioso lo que decía sobre Orem , si las cosas marchaban bien entre ambos ¿por qué pensaría en abandonarlo?…Antes de liberar a Cyril indago en su mente en busca de respuestas, a medida que lo hacia su expresión pasaba de enojo a incredulidad, pudo ver cada detalle de lo que sucedió, el soldado tenía razón la última imagen que vio fue la de Orem marchándose con el piloto…soltó la esclava al fin por ser lo más sensato, esta cayó al suelo inconsciente

-Eso no es cierto…ella no puede hacerme eso… ¿a dónde la ha llevado ese imbécil?- expreso enojado

-Solo él lo sabe…deja a la muchacha tranquila Ben...ha sufrido demasiado- la mujer trato de apelar a su comprensión

-No me llames así

-Ese es tu nombre no intentes negarlo…no intentes negar quien eras- su voz se cargó de sentimiento- quiero a mi hijo de vuelta…sé que todavía queda luz en tu interior Ben

-Tu hijo murió

-Por supuesto que no- aseguro ella- mira lo que te han hecho Ben…en lo que te han convertido

El caballero permanecía en silencio observando el cuerpo de Cyril

-No condenes a tu esposa y sobre todo a tu hijo a una vida llena de oscuridad

-Todo lo concerniente a mi esposa y a mi hijo es mi problema, tú no tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos

-Claro que me concierne, estamos hablando de mi nieto y no permitiré que le hagas daño

-¡Jamás le haría daño!- Kylo exclamo ofendido lanzando una mirada de odio a su madre

Ella se sintió afligida al notar esa mirada…esos ojos le recordaban tanto a Han que era inevitable no sucumbir ante ellos, Kylo se fijó de ese detalle, ella lo observaba como hace mucho tiempo cuando apenas era un niño…de esa forma compasiva y casi protectora que él creía falsa y que ahora detestaba, el caballero gruño y se giró para marcharse restándole importancia a su madre, Orem se fue junto al piloto y que él continuara en la base ya era inútil...Leia se desesperó al verlo irse no veía a su hijo desde hace bastante tiempo y realmente deseaba que se quedara y que todo se solucionara…pero ella sabía que no sería así…si su padre quien era al que el mas amaba y respetaba no pudo traerlo de vuelta entonces mucho menos ella

-¿dime que ganaste matando a tu propio padre Ben?-inquirió la general

Kylo se detuvo y se quedó quieto por un segundo su cuerpo se tensó automático al oír esa pregunta... Han Solo quedo enterrado en el pasado, sin embargo el sabía que precisamente esa pregunta sería inevitable

-Volverme fuerte…el me hacía débil…al igual que tu- aseguro

-¿Entonces por que aún no me has matado?- pregunto ella

-Porque ya estas muerta para mi- respondió con un tono de frialdad

El corazón de Leia se rompió en mil pedazos con esas duras palabras, no existía cosa peor que la indiferencia, no hizo falta que su hijo la atravesara con su sable para sentir como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo de la desilusión y la aflicción. Leia vio marchar a Kylo, este desapareció en las entrañas de la oscuridad del pasillo dejando a su madre destrozada y anhelante de su regreso

Orem dormía plácidamente, abrió sus ojos y la luz del sol la cegó por un momento, al levantarse se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un campo de flores muy parecido al que quedaba aledaño a la cabaña a la cual Kylo la llevo. Sus pies estaban descalzos y llevaba puesto un vestido ligero que fácilmente se movía con el viento, miro en varias direcciones parecía estar sola

-Mi querida hija

Orem volteo al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, su rostro se llenó de asombro y nostalgia al ver de quien provenía

-¿Padre?- sus ojos se cristalizaron al verlo- ¿eres tú?

Su padre le sonrió afable, Orem se acercó a él y de inmediato le tomo por el rostro dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas

-Realmente eres tu…no sabes cuánto te he extrañado

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña

-Me gustaría que estuvieras de nuevo a mi lado

-Yo nunca te he abandonado hija mía…siempre estaré a contigo

-Padre…tengo miedo-lo abrazo con vehemencia

-No te angusties… no estás sola- el hombre la cubrió con sus brazos

Orem cerro sus ojos, disfrutaba de la calma que le transmitía su padre anhelaba que ese momento fuera realidad

-Nunca te dejare Orem… voy a encontrarte…

La princesa se percató de como súbitamente la voz de su padre cambio, ella conocía ese tono a la perfección, pronto se apartó de él, para notar de quien se trataba...la persona a la cual abrazaba ahora era a su esposo…El temor invadió a Orem al estar frente a Kylo otra vez, su respiración se agito, trato de dar unos pasos hacia atrás pero Kylo la sujeto del brazo con firmeza

-No iras a ningún lado… no me dejaras… estaremos juntos de nuevo

-¡SUELTAME!

-Vuelve conmigo Orem...te necesito- decía sin soltarla mientras Orem trataba de zafarse desesperada- tu lugar es a mi lado…

-¡NO!

Orem abrió los ojos de repente, hiperventilaba asustada, por fortuna solo se trató de una mala pesadilla, seguía en la nave con Poe, se sentó intento calmarse. El piloto se fijó que Orem había despertado.

-Despertaste justo a tiempo…ya hemos llegado

Ciertamente la nave ya no seguía en movimiento, Orem sintió que ese sueño había durado una eternidad. Poe termino de apagar el sistema y luego se dirigió al estante a sacar unas cuantas cosas para meterlas en un bolso. La princesa veía al piloto moverse de aquí para allá en silencio, ese sueño la dejo pensativa. Poe finalmente bajo la rampa de la nave ya estaban preparados para salir

-Vamos princesa aún nos queda camino por recorrer- informo el muchacho

-Seguro

Orem se levantó y camino a la salida seguida de Poe, afuera era un mundo distinto, lleno de una magnifica vegetación…arboles, flores, plantas de diversos tipos, un aire tan puro, un ambiente tan cálido y fantástico que no parecía haber sido tocado por el hombre, para la princesa era satisfactorio contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Poe con su típica sonrisa encantadora

-Es precioso- expreso Orem asombrada

-Ven- Poe tomo la delantera- sigamos, debemos atravesar el bosque

Ambos continuaron su camino, siguiendo un gran trayecto desde la nave…paso cierto tiempo, el piloto cruzaba palabras con Orem para hacerla sentir en confianza, ella respondía amable y mencionaba uno que otro tema, pero jamás tocaba el tema acerca de la situación delicada por la que pasaba, Poe infería que de lo que menos deseaba hablar la muchacha seria de eso

-¿Sabes algo?- Poe se dirigió a la chica- es extraño

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curiosa

-No me has preguntado a donde te he traído

-No deseo saberlo tampoco- dijo seria

-¿Por qué?- el interés se despertó en el piloto

\- No es prudente…tuve un sueño…o más bien una pesadilla- manifestó

-¿Kylo estaba en el cierto?

-Así es…parecía tan real…no es la primera vez que juega con mi mente…es por eso que debo evitar cualquier pensamiento referente a donde me encuentro…hasta que pueda romper ese vínculo- explico la muchacha

-Créeme se a lo que te refieres- agrego Poe con una sonrisa casi cómplice recordando aquella vez en el cuarto interrogatorio

Kylo abrió sus ojos despacio…se encontraba sentado meditando, por un instante logro un vínculo con su esposa pero no duro lo que esperaba generándole molestia. Para empeorar su humor un soldado se acercó indicando que el general Hux demandaba su presencia en la base. Al llegar le informaron que lo esperaban en la sala donde se reunían con el Líder supremo Snoke. Kylo entro y vio que Hux estaba parado frente a su maestro, el general ni se dignó en verlo, el caballero se paró al lado de él mirando hacia el líder

-Maestro- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

-¿Crees que no me enteraría que fuiste al planeta de los rebeldes?… ¿sabes lo que pudo implicar un acto tan imprudente como ese?… ¿en qué pensabas Ren?- Hux le reprocho

-No sucedió nada

-Pero pudo haber sucedido- fijo su atención en el caballero- Lider supremo Kylo Ren debería comenzar a pensar en sus acciones y dejar de ser un niño impulsivo...En la primera orden no estamos dispuestos a que por tu culpa se repita lo mismo de la base Starkiller- le recrimino

Kylo volteo cruzando una mirada de odio con Hux

-¡General…suficiente!- regaño el líder supremo-retírese necesito hablar con mi aprendiz

Hux lo miro e hizo un amago para decir algo, deseaba refutar pero no se atrevía, a pesar de que odiaba que el líder no reprendía a Kylo por violar la orden no lo quedo más que aceptar la petición de su superior. Le lanzo una mirada fulminante al caballero, se dio media vuelta y se retiró. Una vez solo el maestro comenzó a indagar a su aprendiz

-¿Que te llevo a visitar la base de la resistencia?- Pregunto Snoke mostrando notorio interés por el acto de su aprendiz

-Mi esposa- contesto el

-¿Huyo?- El líder continuo indagando

Kylo desvió el rostro a un lado con un claro semblante de frustración…quería seguir pensando que la habían secuestrado, y no que huyo del palacio por su culpa

-La apartaron de mi lado…la esclava se la llevo…no sé dónde está- explico a duras penas

-Es importante que la encuentres…no podemos permitir que te suceda lo mismo que a tu abuelo

-Fue mi culpa…no debí dejarla sola- Kylo no dejaba de autoreprocharse por eso

-La incompetencia de los soldados no es tu culpa…además sinceramente lo veía venir…aunque no pensé que una esclava fuese tan astuta como para conseguirlo, no creo que haya trabajado sola

-Un soldado le ayudo a escapar

-No te resistas a la verdad Kylo- Snoke ya infería lo que había pasado- sé que no quieres aceptar que realmente era ella la que quería huir de ti

Kylo apretó los dientes con rabia, no lo aceptaba, no era justo y mucho menos después de mostrarse vulnerable expresando sentimientos hacia ella que ni el mismo conocía

-Fue muy egoísta al apartarte de tu hijo- el líder se inclinó un poco hacia adelante- Kylo si ese niño cae en manos de la resistencia podría representar una futura amenaza… sin embargo todavía estas a tiempo de recuperarlo- volvió a acomodarse en su asiento

Kylo frunció el ceño con extrañes, era su hijo de quien hablaba, ¿cómo podía expresarse de esa forma?…el caballero trato de convencerse de que su maestro siempre sabe lo que dice, no hay acción que cometa que no tenga una razón sustentable

-Ya me he puesto en ello

-Encuentra a la madre…si sabes manejar la situación lograras tu objetivo y la traerás de regreso…estará muy frágil en ese estado y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo- una pequeña sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus arrugados labios

-Si señor

-Oh y Kylo…si la madre se llegase a resistir e intenta huir de nuevo entonces…mátala…no podemos arriesgarnos…recuerda que aun tienes un objetivo principal…terminar lo que Darth Vader empezó – su voz se tornó más siniestra de lo usual

El aprendiz no respondió, se quedó sin palabras…la imagen del líder se desvaneció dejando a un Kylo congelado y pensativo… ¿matar a Orem e incluso a su propio hijo solo para asegurarse de continuar con el legado de su abuelo?, ¿de verdad sería capaz de contemplar esa opción?...mato a su propio padre a sangre fría , y no sintió remordimiento alguno, pero esta vez se presentaba un escenario muy distinto si había sido duro al inicio aceptar que debía matar a Han, concebir la idea de quitarle la vida a Orem y la vez a su propio hijo lo serian aún más. El caballero recordó cómo le aseguro a su madre que jamás les haría daño… "tengo que convencerla…de lo contrario yo…yo no creo que pue…"no se atrevía a completar la palabra, para Kylo Ren decir "no puedo hacerlo" era sinónimo de debilidad…algo que suponía se había quedado en el pasado el día que mato a su padre...Ren se encontraba en una gran disyuntiva una que ahora solo él puede resolver.

* * *

 **Holaaa corazones aqui tienen un nuevo cap especial para ustedes, disculpen mucho la tardanza, tenia previsto publicarlo el fin de semana pero se me hizo muy complicado pero bueno aquí esta, tarde pero seguro, espero les haya gustado...Pobre Ed al menos si vivió para contarlo y Cyril también jajaja...¿A donde llevara Poe a Orem? ¿sera que al fin la princesa podrá estar en paz?, y al parecer la situación se complica para Kylo ¿Podrá ser capaz de llevar a cabo lo que ordeno su maestro si nada sale como espera? o ¿mantendrá su palabra de jamas hacerle daño?, averiguenlo muy pronto jajaja...muchas gracias por leer y comentar, les mando un abrazo, cuídense mucho, saludos :D**


	20. Acogida

Después de una larga caminata, los dos jóvenes a lo lejos podían escuchar cierto movimiento más allá de unos cuantos árboles, ya se acercaban a su destino

-Recuerda estamos bajo perfil – dijo Poe sin detener su paso

Orem asintió mientras le seguía, no podía negar que los nervios la atacaban por el nuevo escenario al que se enfrentaría, habían sucedido tantas cosas desde que salió del palacio que se sentía abrumada, lo único que quería era una vida normal y tranquila y esperaba conseguirla en ese nuevo sitio al cual el piloto la llevaba. Ambos alcanzaron por fin su destino atravesaron los árboles, Poe movió unos cuantos arbustos revelando ante los ojos de Orem una humilde y muy pintoresca aldea de pequeñas cabañas distribuidas en distintas partes de la zona y con habitantes de distintas razas

-Bienvenida- le sonrió el piloto y espero a que la princesa pasara de los árboles para colocar los arbustos en su lugar

Orem estudio con la mirada cada detalle del lugar, se veía acogedor a medida que caminaba se fijaba en las personas, en las cabañas…en los niños correteando sonrientes y felices, una sonrisa permanecía en el rostro de la muchacha al apreciar aquello, vio a esos niños y de inmediato pensó en su hijo, le regocijaba el hecho de que el también estaría por allí igual que esos niños. Poe seguía guiando el camino, le agradaba ver como Orem admiraba la aldea

-Encontré este planeta hace mucho tiempo, y termine en esta aldea por accidente- explico

-Es encantadora

-Muy pocos conocen su ubicación, la mayor parte de los aldeanos son sobrevivientes de ataques, desplazados, obligados a abandonar su hogar, aunque no todos tienen la fortuna de llegar hasta aquí y los que lo consiguen logran tener una vida confortable

-Eso veo- dijo ella sonriente- ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

-Ya lo veras…si mal no recuerdo es por acá

Poe guio a Orem a través de unas cabañas hasta que se acercaron a una en particular que parecía conocida por el piloto. En la entrada de esta se encontraba una mujer de piel oscura y cabello rizado, ella embelesada regaba las florecillas que adornaban su pequeño jardín. Poe mostro alegría al verla

-¡Idris!- exclamo el muchacho

La mujer levanto la mirada y su rostro se ilumino al instante

-¿Poe?- no creía lo que veía- ¿eres tú?…¡Poe!- dejo la regadera a un lado, y se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el piloto, dándole un fuerte abrazo- me alegra mucho volver a verte

-Y a mí igual- le correspondió el abrazo gustoso, luego se separó de ella- ¿y Ciro?- pregunto-... ¿dónde está mi querido amigo?

-Está adentro de la cabaña… ¡CIRO!, ¡CIRO! ¡Ven aquí afuera tenemos a un magnifico invitado!- Idris no dudo en llamar al hombre

Después de unos segundos de su esposa insistir, de la cabaña salió un hombre adulto, al igual que su mujer de piel oscura y sin un pelo en su cabeza, de contextura delgada pero resistente y con unos anteojos que le daban un porte de ser muy intelectual, acomodo sus lentes para mirar mejor de quien se trataba

-Poe- dijo llenándose de felicidad al ver a su amigo- ¡querido amigo!

Ambos estrecharon un fuerte abrazo, mucho tiempo sin verse acumulo suficiente nostalgia como para generar un abrazo de esa intensidad, Poe veía a Ciro más que como un amigo, como un hermano

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- Poe palmeo el hombro de Ciro

-Lo mismo digo…no te esperaba por aquí – dijo el amigo

-Pensamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros- intervino Idris

-¿Que dicen?...yo jamás me olvidaría de ustedes- fingió ofensa-ni en sueños

Orem observaba aquello desde lejos, le parecía tierno esos momentos emotivos. Poe parecía ser una muy buena persona para ser querido y extrañado de esa forma. Ciro pasó su atención de su amigo a la chica que lo acompañaba

-Poe y ¿quién es esta linda señorita que te acompaña? – inclino la cabeza con un poco de curiosidad

El muchacho volteo y miro a la princesa, esta se sentía un poco apenada de estar ahí y no saber qué hacer o cómo actuar

-Ella…- el piloto pensaba en que podía decir, debía ser cuidadoso y aunque confiaba en sus amigos prefería no revelar ninguna información real sobre Orem por lo que tenía que inventar una inocente mentira piadosa- ella es Roz Dameron…mi esposa

Orem desvió rápido la mirada hacia Poe…el más que su aprobación esperaba su complicidad…el muchacho extendió su mano hacia la princesa como señal para que se acercara a ellos. Sin más alternativa Orem acepto ser parte del plan de Poe

-Es un placer- Orem se presentó amable

-Ciro e Idris se vieron las caras, les parecía insólito lo que acababan de escuchar. Idris fue la primera en reaccionar mostrando una sonrisa

-El placer es todo nuestro Roz, nos alegra ver que por fin el pícaro de Poe sentó cabeza

-Idris!- el piloto se quejó riendo avergonzado

Orem rio también. Por su parte Ciro le tomo la mano galante a la princesa y le saludo como un caballero besando el dorso de esta

-Señora Dameron es un gran honor conocerla

La muchacha se sintió extraña al ser llamada así, sin embargo disimulo bien su confusión

-Muchas gracias, son ustedes muy amables por recibirnos

Una vez que Ciro pudo detallarla mejor abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-¿Eres una candoriana?

Orem no supo cómo reaccionar, su raza no era muy conocida debido a que muy pocos tienen la suerte de salir de Candor por la dictadura y ahora que la primera orden controlaba a su pueblo mucho menos, la chica no deseaba levantar sospechas pero era obvio que esa pregunta no la podía eludir

-Asi es- respondió afable

-lo sabía…esos ojos son inconfundibles…Vaya nunca había visto a un candoriano en mi vida que no fuese en los libros, ¡que emocionante!- expreso con entusiasmo-hasta donde se su planeta Auru es difícil de encontrar pero dicen que está lleno de muchas riquezas y viven bajo la dictadura de un rey tirano es por eso que es raro encontrarse con uno de ustedes fuera de su hogar

Orem atribulo la mirada al recordar a su padre "rey tirano" así fue conocido y así murió, le hubiese encantado que le llamaran generoso o piadoso como lo era con ella, pero esa era otra realidad

-Si en efecto es complicado salir de nuestro planeta…por lo que veo sabes mucho de nosotros

-Es simplemente magnifico, muy interesante, ustedes son casi un mito…Poe tienes mucha suerte…un tonto como tú con una candoriana, parece increíble, ¿ Roz estas segura de que te casaste con este tipo?- bromeo Ciro

-¡Oye!- si lo que ambos intentan es hacerme quedar mal frente a mi esposa entonces me iré por donde vine – Poe fingió molestia

Los tres soltaron una carcajada simultánea y repentina, Orem sonrió tenuemente se encontraba en una posición incómoda que afloraba su timidez

-En serio te extrañe amigo- expreso Ciro feliz

-Vengan, será mejor que entremos, podremos hablar mejor dentro de la cabaña- aconsejo Idris

Una vez adentro Orem recordó la cabaña a donde Kylo la había llevado, era igual de acogedora aunque sin duda mucho más amplia, con más muebles y adornos, al parecer Ciro e Idris se ocupaban de mantenerla limpia y muy bien arreglada

-Llegaron justo a tiempo, falta poco para que se termine de cocinar mi sopa especial – anuncio Idris con orgullo

-Oh si- exclamo Poe aspirando el rico aroma de la comida que impregnaba el interior del hogar-recuerdo tu deliciosa sopa

-Vamos siéntense acá, mientras esta la comida- Ciro señalo amablemente un sofá de madera con varios cojines tejidos que lucían muy confortables

Los muchachos se sentaron uno al lado de otro…Idris se quedó en el marco que separaba la cocina de la sala, mientras que Ciro trajo una silla y se sentó junto a la pareja

-Lamento seguir con el tema pero... me siento realmente intrigado…He leído mucho sobre su cultura- Ciro se dirigió a Orem

-Has leído mucho sobre muchas cosas cariño- intervino su esposa

\- Ciro es una especie de historiador- le explico Poe a Orem- el contribuyo en gran parte con sus conocimientos a la resistencia antes de retirarse

-Y me gane muchos enemigos por eso…por suerte vivo para contarlo gracias a mi querido amigo Poe- pronuncio orgulloso

-Oh también sirvió a la resistencia – pronuncio Orem interesada por el tema

-Por un tiempo, luego pensé que debía alejarme de los conflictos, me estaba trayendo demasiados problemas, también pensé en la seguridad de mi esposa y por eso no quise continuar…no sé lo que haría sin ella

-Ni yo sin ti cariño - Idris se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la boca

Los jóvenes contemplaron la escena como algo adorable. Idris se paró detrás de su esposo y lo rodeo con los brazos

-Y cuéntenos ¿cómo se conocieron?

Orem y Poe se quedaron inmóviles ante la pregunta, eso no lo habían pensando, tenían que ser coherentes si no querían ser descubiertos

-Pues en una misión por supuesto- empezó Poe- ¿recuerdan a mi hermana?

-Claro la tierna Cyril… ¿la encontraste al fin?- indago Ciro

-Sí y todo fue gracias a mi esposa…ella me ayudo a traerla de vuelta a casa…es algo que le agradeceré el resto de mi vida

-Pues tú me ayudaste a ser libre…y también lo agradeceré por siempre - intervino Orem

-¿Dónde está la parte romántica de su historia?...esa es la que a mí me interesa- pregunto Idris con ansiosa picardía

-Pues- Poe pensó un poco- la primera vez que la vi, sentí que algo se estremeció en mi interior, fue una atracción instantánea- el volteo verla- vi en sus ojos tristeza, soledad, miedo y como si nada surgió en mi interior un enorme deseo de protegerla y de amarla

Orem lo miro fijamente a los ojos, no pudo describir lo que sintió en ese momento cuando Poe le hablaba de esa manera, era como si realmente lo sintiera…sus ojos se cristalizaron, al escuchar tan dulces palabras. Recordó fragmentos de su vida con Kylo, anhelo por mucho tiempo que él se comportara como lo hacía el piloto ahora y cuando lo hizo por fin, resulto ser una mentira por lo menos para ella. Los amigos de Poe sonrieron atontados al ver a la joven pareja mirarse fijamente

-¿Qué hay de ti Roz?- inquirió Idris a la muchacha que no le quitaba la mirada a Poe

-Yo- la princesa planeaba seguir la corriente- me sentí amada desde el primer momento en el que estuve a su lado…el irradia una calma que me hace sentir tan segura…y cuando estoy perdida, él es capaz de encontrarme y traerme de vuelta - Orem fingió solo al inicio más lo consiguiente a sus palabras eran verdad

Idris y Ciro se miraron sonrientes, les parecía tierna la escena que presenciaban, les agradaba el hecho de que su amigo finalmente había encontrado a alguien a quien amar

-Suenan tan lindos y enamorados…me recuerda a nuestros años de juventud Ciro

-Así es…Oh y no nos han dicho ¿Qué los ha traído hasta aquí?, piensan quedarse o ¿solo será una visita corta?- indago el hombre

Desviaron la mirada de manera disimulada, y la dirigieron a Ciro

-De hecho planeamos quedarnos por un tiempo, la situación está tensa entre la primera orden y la resistencia, quiero que mi esposa este a salvo, la general se fijó de mi mortificación y me dio permiso de alejarme provisionalmente, por esa razón he venido hasta aquí- aclaro, hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- …no sé si puedan recibirnos

-Seguro que si Poe…es más me ofende que lo dudes…sabes que siempre eres bien recibido- hablo Ciro con regocijo

-Quiero que Roz se establezca en esta aldea…la acompañare hasta que pueda adaptarse y luego regresare a D'qar- explico Poe

-No abandonaras a Orem aquí- Inquirió Idris

-No, yo jamás haría eso- el piloto se defendio

-No se preocupen, yo estaré bien- intercedió la muchacha- además por mucho que lo quiera a mi lado sé que Poe tiene un deber que cumplir con la resistencia, a pesar de que me entristece cuando se va me regocija el hecho de que este salvando la vida de miles de inocentes

-Ella es adorable- pronuncio Idris- ambos lo son de hecho...ustedes son el uno para el otro- la mujer soltó un suspiro ilusionado

Poe y Orem se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo, les apenaba que a cada rato hicieran alusión a su unión sobretodo porque los dos sabían que no era real

-Bueno pueden quedarse con nosotros sin ningún problema- ofreció Ciro

-¡Aquí no!...ellos son una pareja y necesitan su espacio privado Ciro- replico Idris a su esposo

-¿Y que sugieres?

-Pues en la parte trasera hay un anexo que usamos como depósito, si se desocupa y se acondiciona bien, estoy segura de que podrán vivir cómodamente ahí

-Suena excelente- se animó Poe- será suficiente para los dos, ¿qué dices Roz?

-Me parece una maravillosa idea- Orem le apoyo, eso era mejor que nada

-Entonces Poe y Ciro se encargaran de ello mientras yo le muestro otras partes de la aldea a Roz para que se vaya familiarizando… pero comamos primero- se dirigió a la cocina - cariño saca dos platos más y ponlos sobre la mesa

El esposo hizo lo que la mujer indico, pronto los tres se sentaron a la mesa, por su lado venia Idris con un caldero humeante sosteniéndolo de su aza con un paño, lo poso en el centro de la mesa con mucho orgullo

-Muy bien mis queridos, hora de comer- metió una gran cuchara para servir

Cuando el olor se hizo más intenso y Orem vio como la mujer servía el contenido en su plato de manera inevitable y casi automático le genero arcadas, esta se levantó con rapidez y se alejó de la mesa, tapándose la boca y la nariz, aguantando lo que más podía para no vomitar. Poe fue detrás de ella preocupado, mientras que la pareja de amigos estaban patidifusos por la situación

-Orem, Orem ¿estás bien?- Poe le susurro muy cerca algo consternado por su estado- ¿qué sucedió?

Ella no hablaba seguía con la boca tapada y los ojos cerrados, trataba de aguantarse, de calmarse, respiro profundo esperando a que se pasara el malestar, para ella era desagradable cuando esos episodios pasaban pero como el mismo Kylo le dijo una vez, al final valdrá la pena. Idris se acercó a los dos preocupada también

-¿Que te ocurre preciosa?...no me digas que no te gusta tomar sopa…porque te aseguro que cambiaras de opinión cuando pruebes la mía- animo Idris

Orem continuaba inhalando y exhalando despacio para calmar sus nauseas, cuando ya fue seguro hablar se disculpó con Idris

-lo lamento tanto, no era mi intención parecer mal educada, es que no pude controlar mis nauseas, no se como explicarlo…no es la sopa…. soy yo

Idris frunció el ceño extrañada pensando, analizando lo que la muchacha decía con gran detenimiento, de pronto su rostro se ilumino

-¡Estas embarazada! ¿No es así?- la esposa del historiador exclamo de repente con bastante energía

Orem y Poe se sobresaltaron al escucharla, la princesa ni quiera sabía que responder, pero le parecía increíble la notoria emoción que se reflejaba en el semblante de la mujer…Orem finalmente asintió. Idris dejó escapar un gritito agudo con mucho entusiasmo, Ciro al escuchar el grito corrió hasta donde se encontraban los tres reunidos

-¿Que paso?- pregunto alarmado

-¡Poe va a ser papá, Ciro!- Idris agitaba sus manos emocionada- oh cielos…oh cielos…es una maravillosa noticia, felicidades a los dos- la mujer no dudo en dar un efusivo abrazo a Orem ya que la tenía justo al frente después paso a Poe- Muchas felicidades- luego de abrazarlo le dio un golpe en el brazo al piloto

-¡Oye! ¿Y eso por qué fue?- se quejó Poe

-¿Cuándo rayos pensabas decirnos esa magnífica noticia?- le reclamo- no lo iban a ocultar por siempre

-Claro que no…pero recuerda que acabamos de llegar, no podíamos decirles todo a la vez- se defendió el moreno

-Felicidades hermano- Ciro estrecho un abrazo fraterno con su amigo, después tomo a Orem por los hombros y la felicito también- ese bebe tendrá unos excelentes padres

-Que bella es la idea de ser madre- Idris no perdió tiempo, tomo a la princesa de las manos y con mirada comprensiva y amorosa agrego-… tener hijos imagino que deber ser lo más hermoso del mundo, seguro estas muy emocionada

-Y un poco aterrada- admitió- pero si, cada día me ilusiona más el hecho de que tengo una vida inocente creciendo en mi interior, y de que pronto podre tenerlo en mis manos para llenarlo de todo el amor del mundo

-¿Cuantos meses tienes?- indago Idris mostrando bastante interés

\- Pues si no he sacado mal la cuenta aproximadamente un mes y veinticinco días

A pesar de eso la complexión de Orem no le hacía notar casi su vientre que comenzaba a pronunciarse. La mujer la miraba ilusionada como si se tratara de la mejor noticia que había escuchado en su vida tomo las manos de Orem entre las suyas

-Prometo que ahora más que nunca tendrán todo nuestro apoyo

Orem le regalo una sonrisa, sus ojos se humedecieron, su nivel de sensibilidad ahora era tan frágil que cualquier muestra de cariño le hacían que afloraran sus sentimientos con facilidad

-No sé cómo agradecerles su apoyo, realmente es un lindo gesto de su parte

Ese día Orem comprendió que la bondad aún existía y que estaba presente en ese tipo de personas, Cyril, Leia, Poe, hasta Ciro e Idris, le demostraban que todavía quedaba luz en el mundo, ellos le traían esperanza, ellos la traían de vuelta de la oscuridad en la que la había sumido Kylo por tanto tiempo. Un nuevo capítulo empezaba en su vida alejado de su turbulento pasado y ella estaba completamente dispuesta a iniciarlo

* * *

 **Holaaa corazones, finalmente aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, parece que ya se me ha hecho costumbre eso de publicar una vez a la semana jajaja, pero de verdad son muchas obligaciones que atender y hago lo mejor que puedo para publicar y no dejarlos tanto tiempo abandonados jajaja, el lado bueno es que cada vez falta poco para terminar con mis clases y al fin tendré unos cuantos días libres YAY :D ...Y si, ya lo se solo mencione a Kylo en este capitulo, pero prometo que habrá mas de él en los capítulos siguientes, por ahora quise enfocarme en Orem y Poe y en como sera su estadía en la aldea...y hablando de Orem parece que ya ha conseguido lo que quería veremos, si logra ser feliz por fin...y Poe como que se tomo muy enserio la mentirita piadosa...la pregunta es ¿Habra perdido Kylo a Orem esta vez para siempre? descubranlo proximamente...en fin muchas gracias por leer, lo aprecio de verdad, un abrazo saludos :D**


	21. Adaptación

Ese día después de comer justo como Idris dijo, Ciro y Poe arreglaron el anexo mientras ella llevo a Orem a conocer la aldea. Dentro del anexo que ahora servía como la cabaña de Poe y Orem no contaban con muchas pertenencias, pero eso no les preocupaba, mientras tuvieran un lugar donde quedarse, ya habría tiempo para acondicionarla mejor

La noche se hizo presente y la pareja de amigos dejo solo a los dos jóvenes para que descansaran, el otro día llegaría y les esperaba mucho por hacer. Orem se acostó en una pequeña cama que ya se encontraba en el anexo, el piloto por otra parte busco sabanas, un cojín y lo coloco en el piso para dormir, no importunaría a la princesa ya era suficiente la mentira de hacerla pasar por su esposa como para que le pidiera dormir en la misma cama, además tampoco deseaba incomodarla

-Es extraño volver aquí…me trae buenos recuerdos de cuando venían con Cyril a compartir y…

Mientras el piloto hablaba Orem se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama sumergida en sus pensamientos, Poe noto que la chica no le estaba prestando el más mínimo de atención, de inmediato pensó en que algo la inquietaba

-Orem

Ella volteo saliendo de su trance y lo miro fijamente en silencio manteniendo ese semblante de intranquilidad

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el piloto

-¿Por qué le has dicho a tus amigos que soy tu esposa?- Orem fue directa

Poe no se mostró sorprendido ante la pregunta, él sabía que tarde o temprano ella pediría una explicación referente a su mentira…El muchacho no se precipito en responder, se acercó a Orem se sentó a su lado, después de pensar un poco hablo

-Pues veras…si llegaba a la aldea de la nada con una chica extraña, de una raza apenas conocida, y además esperando un hijo…pensé que sería demasiado sospechoso…se supone que estas dejando tu vieja vida en el pasado para que no encuentren ningún tipo de vinculación… fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir…lo lamento- explico Poe con detalle

Ella no estaba muy convencida de las palabras del muchacho, le parecía que estaba asumiendo una gran responsabilidad , sobretodo en algo que no le correspondía

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?-Inquirió Poe al notar su expresión de intranquilidad- te aseguro de que no lo hice con mala intención

-No, no, es solo que…no quiero que eso vaya a ocasionarte problemas

-Descuida Orem, estoy consciente de lo que implica, pero tengo una misión que es cuidar de ambos- se refirió a la princesa y a su hijo- y hare todo lo posible para cumplirlo…ya te dije confía en mi

Orem seguía dudosa, pero sabía que en parte el piloto tenía razón, si quería iniciar una nueva vida debía dejar atrás su pasado por completo. Poe le brindaba la oportunidad de tener una vida normal de cierto modo. Aunque por un momento recordó a Kylo cuando pensó que volvería a fingir un matrimonio y en especial la serie de eventos que eso acarreo

-No deseaba seguir fingiendo el papel de esposa- se quejó cabizbaja

-Oye, oye, oye- Poe se inclinó buscando la mirada de la chica luego, con la punta de sus dedos la tomo por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- que dijera que eras mi esposa no significa que te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras hacer Orem… eres libre- le hablo con dulzura- te he traído aquí para que olvides tus pesares, tristezas, preocupaciones, , de ahora en adelante eres tu quien decide lo que quiere…nadie más…y yo estaré aquí para apoyarte

Ella le sonrió de manera amable, después de escuchar aquello pudo respirar con tranquilidad, Orem lo que menos deseaba era que se repitiera la misma situación que con Kylo, Poe sin embargo le inspiraba suficiente confianza como para saber que él jamás se comportaría igual que el caballero. Poe tenía algo en la mirada que Orem no podía explicar cada vez que se encontraba con sus ojos, ella sentía que nada la podría tocar. El piloto se aclaró la garganta rompiendo el momento, no le gustaba hacer sentir incomoda a la princesa

-Ahora, es momento de descansar, mañana será un día largo- Poe se levantó y se dispuso a acostarse en el piso

-¿Que estás haciendo?... ¿no dormirás ahí abajo o sí?...creo que en esta cama cavemos los dos a la perfección- sugirió la princesa

-No hay problema puedo dormir acá abajo…créeme he dormido en sitios peores- bromeo el muchacho

-Poe no puedo aceptar que duermas en el piso cuando aquí hay una cama cálida donde puedes descansar mejor, ven- se hizo a un lado

-Orem no..de verdad estoy bien- el piloto mantenía su posición

-Poe me sentiré muy mal si te veo acostado ahí, vamos duerme aquí, mira hay suficiente espacio- la muchacha insistió

-¿No te convenceré de lo contrario cierto?

Orem negó con la cabeza manteniendo una sonrisa, Poe soltó un suspiro resignado y se acostó en uno de los lados de la cama, ambos quedaron de frente. Orem rememoro aquella vez que estuvo con Kylo en la misma situación, y cuando sintió el tierno beso que le dio en la frente mientras dormía, aunque parecía estar en un sueño profundo aquel día, pudo sentirlo, solo que nunca se lo dijo. Era inevitable encontrarse con algo que no le recordara a él, la princesa no entendía porque si lo que buscaba era olvidarlo, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza " ¿Que pasa contigo Orem? deja de pensar en ese hombre" se reprocho

-Buenas noches Poe

Ella lo miro con sus profundos ojos dorados que hipnotizaban al piloto cada vez que podían, al tenerla tan cerca pudo detallarlos mucho mejor, un hermoso e inusual color dorado, Poe sonrió como tonto mientras los contemplaba, súbitamente volvió a realidad esperando que Orem no lo notara

-Buenas noches…Orem

-Querrás decir Roz- corrigió ella con un tono bromista

El rió y luego se volteo acomodándose mejor, no quería darle la espalda a la princesa pero así sentía que sería menos incomoda la situación, ella permaneció en la misma posición, e infirió que el piloto lo hacía precisamente con la intención de no molestarla, por lo que no se preocupó en decirle nada, cerro sus ojos despacio cayendo por fin en un profundo sueño

A partir de ese día muchas cosas cambiaron en la vida de Orem, los amigos de Poe hicieron lo posible para que la muchacha empezara a adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, la princesa cumplió el tercer mes, se sentía tranquila, alegre, se había propuesto a dejar en el pasado los lastres que no le permitían avanzar e iniciar desde cero. Las cosas marchaban bien Poe empezó a trabajar en los campos ayudando a su amigo Ciro, mientras que la princesa ayudaba a Idris a cuidar a los niños de los padres que trabajaban

A pesar de que todo parecía ir en la dirección correcta a Orem en las noches le costaba dormir a causa de que Kylo de vez en cuando se metía en su mente justo como aquel episodio en la nave…el caballero aprovechaba cualquier momento para adentrarse en los sueños de la chica, intentando convencerla de volver o de que le diera una señal que revelara su paradero. Pero Orem como siempre le hacía resistencia ella ya no se doblegaría ante él, y poco a poco el vínculo se fue haciendo más débil hasta que las intervenciones cesaron por un tiempo.

Kylo en el palacio se sentía frustrado, solo, derrotado, sus intentos de encontrar a su esposa no estaban dando frutos, además de que tenía que lidiar también con la búsqueda de su tío que parecía interminable, su actitud era incluso peor que antes, Orem era lo único que lo hacía aflorar lo mejor de sí y ahora sin ella presente solo quedaba espacio para la oscuridad. Cada soldado que llegaba con negativas referentes a la búsqueda de su esposa no vivía para contarlo. Kylo quería a la princesa de regreso él la veía más que como su esposa como una propiedad la cual le arrebataron y él la tenía que recuperar "donde sea que estés te voy a encontrar Orem…lo juro" pensaba con determinación.

Sin embargo en todo ese tiempo el caballero no quería admitir que la extrañaba de verdad, extrañaba ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, esa que podía ganar en raras ocasiones y que cuando lo hacía se sentía victorioso pues era el mejor regalo que le podía dar. Lo que Kylo en realidad no quería admitir era que Orem lo hacía sentir como Ben, con solo una mirada de ella sometía sus sentimientos y hacia que su corazón se rindiera a sus pies, pero jamás lo noto por completo hasta que comenzó a vivir la ausencia de ella. Kylo gruño enfadado no quería dar razón a ese pensamiento más bien lo aborrecía, él podía amarla sin necesidad de regresar a la luz, sin necesidad de ser Ben otra vez, el la amaría como Kylo Ren.

La desesperación consumía al caballero cada día que pasaba y no tenía noticias de su esposa, si tardaba más en encontrarla sabía que el líder supremo a sus espaldas ordenaría hallarla y por supuesto el caballero tenía la certeza de lo que sucedería después si Snoke llegaba a dar con su paradero, es por eso que a él le urgía encontrarla primero. Después de indagar sin cesar se le ocurrió que aún no había buscado de cerca, pensó en los sirvientes, quienes mejores que ellos para dar información, si trabajaban junto a Cyril seguro podrían tener información que le seria de utilidad. Kylo pidió de prisa que reunieran a todos los sirvientes del palacio lo cual hicieron en el acto.

Los sirvientes se pararon uno al lado del otro, derechos en silencio y muy asustados ya conocían el carácter de Kylo y el hecho que los convocaran de esa manera tan repentina acrecentaba sus nervios. El caballero camino frente a ellos con una mirada soberbia, inquisidora y casi amenazante que intimidaba a cada cual que veía, ninguno se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada ni por un segundo, enseguida desviaban la cara o permanecían con la cabeza gacha para evitar encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de aquel imponente hombre

-Quiero ahora mismo que me digan todo lo que saben de la esclava traidora- ordeno con un tono muy acentuado de autoritarismo

Ellos seguían en silencio, temían decir una palabra en falso que los condujera a la muerte, sabían que Kylo no sería condescendiente. Aun así y a pesar de la presión que el caballero ejercía sobre los sirvientes estos no conocían mucho sobre Cyril…ella se relacionaba con los otros esclavos sin embargo por ser de la resistencia siempre se limitó a hablar con ellos de cualquier tema que pudiera causar problemas. Kylo se acercó a uno de los sirvientes y este ni se dignó a verlo

-Habla…ahora- demando

Al no tener respuesta inmediata y al tener poca paciencia Kylo activo su sable de luz y fue cobrando la vida de todo aquel sirviente que no colaboraba. Unos suplicaban por su vida mientras decían que no sabían nada o muy poco pero igual les espero el mismo destino. Una de las esclavas, la más adulta de todas lloraba asustada mientras escuchaba como el caballero amedrentaba a su compañero de al lado, éste temblaba sin decir nada, cuando el caballero estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida al joven, la esclava intervino

-¡Alto!...¡él no le responderá!…¡él no entiende su idioma!- respiraba agitada esperando lograr algo con sus palabras

Ren volteo despacio con una mirada fría en el rostro, ella guardo silencio de nuevo al observar el semblante del caballero, de verdad deseaba que se detuviera

-¿Y usted si?- Kylo dejo al chico para acercarse a ella

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la anciana, ya había sido testigo de lo que ese hombre era capaz, pero no permitiría que continuara asesinando a los demás esclavos que solo eran jovencitos inocentes, ella había mantenido un poco más de contacto con Cyril y quizás podría brindar información a Kylo que sirviera para detenerlo

-Yo le diré todo lo que se sobre ella…pero por favor deténgase- suplico al hombre

El caballero la miro por un momento fijamente, pensativo, ella le sostuvo la mirada como pudo, Kylo se dio cuenta de que la sirvienta no mentía, se irguió apagando su sable de luz

-Bien…usted vendrá conmigo entonces- hizo una seña a los soldados para que la escoltaran a una habitación donde pudiera hacer su interrogatorio como de costumbre

En la aldea Orem ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a su ambiente e Idris y Ciro se lo facilitaban, luego de una jornada de trabajo en ciertas noches los habitantes de la aldea se reunían alrededor de una gran fogata para relajarse compartiendo, hablando, bailando, disfrutando del descanso, de la noche estrellada y de las lindas melodías. La princesa se sentó no muy lejos contemplando el mundo tan diferente en el que se encontraba ahora, acaricio su vientre cariñosamente cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa pensando en todas las cosas buenas que estaban por venir

-A juzgar por esa sonrisa veo que estas disfrutando la noche- Idris se aproximó para hacerle compañía a Orem al verla alejada

-Bastante- ella abrió los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro de satisfacción

-¿Donde esta Poe?- miro hacia los lados mientras se sentaba junto a la muchacha sobre un banco hecho de troncos que estaba enterrado en el suelo- es extraño verte sola

-Hace un momento estaba conmigo ahora está sentado con tu esposo por allá- miro en una dirección no muy lejos de donde se encontraban- Ciro quería hablar con él, le dije que no tenía problema en quedarme aquí

-Bueno esta mejor así, seremos solo chicas aquí- bromeo Idris

-Así es- rio Orem

Idris vio como Orem se acariciaba el vientre con ternura, la mujer sonrió al ver esa acción

-Ya has pensado en un nombre- pregunto la mujer curiosa

-De hecho si-contesto con entusiasmo- si es una niña la llamare Halia y si es un niño lo llamare Iro

-Son unos lindos nombres Roz…y dime ¿qué esperas que sea?

-Sinceramente no he tenido preferencias…mi amor y mi cariño será incondicional sea niño o niña- expreso con una sonrisa

-Así debe de ser- apoyo Idris- oh y hablando de ello, te quería regalar algo… bueno aunque creo que será más un regalo para tu bebé

-¿Que podrá ser?- pregunto Orem mostrando creciente interés

-Ten, seguro que te gustara- Idris saco un pequeño estuche alargado de metal y se lo dio a Orem

La princesa acepto el obsequio y abrió el estuche, por dentro era acolchado y lo que tenía en su interior estaba tapado con un pañuelo, ella lo destapo revelando algo que parecía ser una preciosa sonaja planteada con lindos detalles, en la punta tenía un sol y de este guindaban unos cascabeles con forma de estrellitas. Orem lo observo con ternura le parecía adorable el detalle

-Es hermoso…muchas gracias- Orem seguía entretenida con el obsequio

-Eso no es todo, esa es una sonaja muy especial, agítala y veras- le indico Idris

La muchacha hizo caso y agito el juguetito, este empezó a brillar, con una luz cálida mientras una dulce melodía parecida a la de una caja de música empezó a sonar, Orem ensancho una enorme sonrisa maravillada por el regalo que tenía en sus manos

-Es…magnifico, gracias Idris, significa mucho para mi

-No hay de que cariño… lo guardaba desde hace un tiempo para cuando Ciro y yo tuviéramos a nuestro hijo…pero supongo que ya no tiene sentido que lo tenga, por eso decidí dártelo a ti –explico

-¿Por qué ya no tendría sentido? – Orem la miro atenta intrigada por las palabras de la mujer

-Ciro y yo siempre quisimos tener hijos, pero es imposible…Créeme Roz lo intentamos por años, pero simplemente no se ha podido…yo no he podido- dijo con una voz quebradiza y ojos llorosos- mi gran sueño era ser madre algún día y ahora sé que eso no podrá ser

-Lo siento tanto- Orem la consoló comprensiva

"Por esa razón se emocionó tanto cuando supo que yo estaba embarazada" pensó Orem analizando las palabras de la mujer, en ese momento recordó cuando ella misma inicialmente no quería tener a su hijo, sintió vergüenza consigo misma por siquiera haber pensado en eso, Idris anhelaba ser madre mientras ella sino hubiese sido por Cyril habría cometido un grave error, afortunadamente entro en razón y se dio cuenta de que ser madre era la mejor decisión de su vida

-¿Es por eso que te encantan tanto los niños no es así?

-Así es- Idris se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas que corrieron por su rostro- ya que no puedo tener hijos…lo mejor que puedo hacer es dar todo mi cariño a esos niños que cuido…son mi razón de vivir

-Es muy loable de tu parte

-Eres una buena chica Roz…Poe también es un buen chico lo conozco desde hace mucho, su hijo será afortunado de tener unos padres como ustedes

Orem sonrió, "padres" pensó, sonaba muy linda esa palabra, era una lástima que su verdadero padre no estaría para compartir esa palabra, qué más quisiera Orem que todo hubiese sido diferente con Kylo, que pudieran vivir juntos esa alegría de ser padres, sin embargo ella sabía que eso ya no podría ser. Poe en cambio había mostrado mucho entusiasmo con la idea de ser padre, la princesa veía eso como un buen gesto por parte del piloto, el cómo prometió le estaba brindando todo el apoyo posible, para Poe incluso eso comprendía asumir la responsabilidad de ser padre. A pesar de que Orem continuaba sin convencerse, el piloto de hecho ya lo había asimilado y no mostraba señal de tener ningún problema con ello, más bien era muy atento con todo lo relacionado al bebe y a los cuidados que debía llevar la princesa, lo que ella a pesar de que le parecía demasiado se lo agradecía por completo.

Más allá de las chicas se encontraban los dos amigos charlando, rememorando viejos tiempos, en los cuales vivieron muchas aventuras juntos.

-Realmente aun no puedo creer que estés casado y mucho menos que vayas a tener un hijo- se dirigió Ciro a su amigo- tú el don juan que no le daba el corazón a ninguna chica pudo ser atrapado al fin por una de ellas

-Que te puedo decir…no me pude resistir a sus encantos- bromeo el piloto- supongo que era hora de sentar cabeza

-Si es cierto…me alegro mucho por ti amigo- Ciro se quedó en silencio por un segundo y después de la nada agrego- Por cierto Poe ¿cuándo piensas decirme la verdad?

-¿La verdad?- Poe sintió curiosidad- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ciro levanto una ceja y lo miro con un aire de confianza

-Por favor Poe no me hagas pasar por tonto… ¿Cuándo me dirás la verdadera razón por la que has venido aquí?

El muchacho se quedó inmóvil ante la pregunta tan directa de Ciro, trago en seco, sintiendo como la tensión llegaba, lo miro fijamente pensando en que podía decir, ¿su amigo lo habría descubierto realmente? Y si era así ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara de toda la verdad? Ciro puso a Poe en una difícil situación en la que no sabría con certeza cómo podría acabar

* * *

 **Hola corazones aquí tienen el nuevo cap de la semana, espero les haya gustado...y al parecer todo sigue marchando bien para Orem...¿Poe le contara toda la verdad a su amigo Ciro?...y Kylo sigue sin rendirse ¿podrá encontrar a su esposa y llevarla de regreso?...descubranlo muy pronto...muchas gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo... saludos :D**


	22. Liberación

Poe no hallaba como responder, o seguía manteniendo la mentira o le decía la verdad de una vez por todas

-Ya te lo he dicho- trato de mantener la mentira

-La verdad Poe- el hombre lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta sincera

-¿Que te hace pensar que he venido por otra razón?- inquirió el

-Muy bien, te lo diré- se preparó acomodando sus gafas- primero apareces con una candoriana lo que es muy, por no decir demasiado extraño, no sueles ver gente de su raza por ahí como si nada se les hace muy difícil emigrar de su planeta, y quienes lo logran usualmente son hombres…además de que los candorianos no se casan con nadie más que no sea de su misma gente, si no es así prefieren morir solos...es por eso que creo que me estas ocultando algo- explico

-¿Hace cuánto piensas eso?- pregunto Poe un poco impresionado y preocupado por la deducción de Ciro

-Desde el primer momento sospeche que algo andaba mal, solo que no quería ser descortés y por eso he esperado el momento prudente para preguntarte

-¿No se te escapa nada verdad?

-Vamos Poe dime la verdad, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- infundio confianza al moreno

Poe exhalo resignado, ya no tenía caso continuar fingiendo, era su amigo y le estaba brindando apoyo de manera sincera

-Bien…te lo diré…vine aquí por una misión- revelo sin rodeos

-Lo sabía- pronuncio victorioso

-Roz en realidad se llama Orem , es la princesa de Candor…y es la esposa de Kylo Ren

Ciro abrió los ojos como platos impresionado, parecía que se saldrían de sus orbitas, aspiró hasta quedarse sin aliento, hacia amagos para hablar, pero la revelación no lo dejaba pronunciar palabra, se tapó la boca y cuando se dio cuenta de que las chicas lo veían extrañadas se aclaró la garganta y disimulo tomando otra posición

-Vaya- dijo aun impresionado- vaya…cielos Poe eso es…vaya…eso significa que el hijo que ella espera es de…

-Sí, es de el- interrumpió el piloto

Ciro hacia un esfuerzo por controlar su estupefacción, de verdad no quería levantar sospechas, tocarían un tema delicado el cual necesitaba la más alta discreción

-¿La general lo sabe?

-Sí, precisamente ella fue la que me encomendó esta misión- aclaro

-¿Y qué hay de Han?

-Han murió…Kylo lo mato- Poe era directo con cada respuesta

El amigo del piloto estaba atónito, se dio un momento para tomar un respiro era demasiada información para asimilar

-Al parecer me he perdido de varios aconteceres…pobre Leia la suerte no ha estado de su lado, no pudo compartir con su hijo como quiso, ni con Han y ahora ni con su propio nieto… ¿y cómo pudieron llegar a la chica?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de mi hermana?...esa parte si fue verdad, la búsqueda de Cyril me llevo a Candor, para mala fortuna de su pueblo la primera orden llego antes y se apodero de todo, ella logro escapar junto a mi hermana y consiguió llegar a nosotros

-Me parece insólito que Kylo no siendo de su raza haya logrado desposar a la princesa- expreso Ciro curioso

-Lo hicieron en contra de la voluntad de ella, a través de amenazas…Orem ha sufrido mucho Ciro, por eso la he traído aquí, ella necesita un nuevo inicio apartada de esa vida a la que la sometieron

-Así que por eso omitiste la verdad- razono Ciro

-Mi misión es cuidar de ella y de ese bebe que viene en camino, mantenerla alejada de Kylo y que pueda comenzar una nueva vida….Ciro es importante que Orem no sepa que te has enterado de la verdad por favor- pidió de manera encarecida

-Entiendo…tranquilo amigo sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y tienes mi apoyo para lo que necesites

-Gracias Ciro

A pesar de que Poe no deseaba involucrar a sus amigos en su misión, le aliviaba en gran parte que Ciro lo entendiera y le brindara su apoyo, de cierta forma Orem estaría más segura

-Ahora, otra cosa… ¿cuándo le dirás la verdad a Orem?- inquirió el amigo

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo miro Poe con rareza

-Que sientes algo por ella

Poe hizo una mueca extraña

-¿Qué?...yo no siento nada por Orem…quiero decir ella es muy bonita y eso, pero solo soy como su protector no hay nada más allá- explicaba un poco nervioso

Ciro puso cara de fastidio, su vasta experiencia le decían todo lo contrario

-Poe ¿en serio me seguirás haciendo pasar por tonto?...tengo 10 años casado y se a la perfección lo que es estar enamorado

-No estoy enamorado- Poe hizo una pausa y luego agrego entre derrota y vergüenza-¿se me nota demasiado?

Ciro rodo sus ojos

-Tal parece que tu eres el tonto aquí, claro que se te nota demasiado…sobretodo en tu manera de mirarla, de hablarle, de tratarla, de preocuparte por ella cada una de esas señales me indican y aseguran de que estás enamorado

Poe podía ocultar sus sentimientos de cualquiera, incluso de la misma Orem, pero no podría hacerlo de Ciro, su amigo era demasiado astuto, capaz de ver y captar cada detalle a su alrededor, puede que la princesa solo lo veía como gestos de amabilidad, pero Ciro lo conocía muy bien, el piloto estaba enamorado y nadie se atrevería a decir lo contrario

-Tienes que decirle- animo Ciro

-No tiene caso…no creo que sienta nada por mí- replico con un tono pesimista

-Eso tu no lo sabes, quizás pueda sorprenderte

-Después de lo que ha pasado dudo que quiera estar con alguien- infirió el piloto

-No tiene que ser ahora Poe, el amor se va formando de poco a poco, solo tienes que dar el primer paso lo demás ira surgiendo por su cuenta- aconsejo su amigo

-No lo se

-Es más deberías iniciar ahora mismo, invítala a bailar…comparte con ella lo que puedas

-Si lo dices así suena muy fácil…además está hablando con Idris no quiero interrumpir- dijo Poe no muy convencido

-Poe Dameron el mejor piloto de toda la galaxia ¿tiene vergüenza?...arriesgas tu vida en las misiones pero ¿te da vergüenza invitar a bailar a una chica?...que gallina – se burlo

-¡Oye, no soy un gallina!...es solo que no quiero ilusionarme

-Piénsalo Poe si ha sufrido tanto como dices, le hará bien experimentar un cambio, y tú puedes ayudarla en ello…lo único que tienes que hacer es intentarlo- lo alentó de nuevo

Poe miro en dirección a Orem ella estaba entretenida con Idris, en un momento la princesa volteo cruzando miradas con el piloto, ella le regalo una dulce sonrisa, el corazón de Poe se aceleró al verla quedando prendado de esta. Ciro tenía razón, nada le impedía intentarlo con Orem , a menos que ella no lo quisiera...Poe se sentía dispuesto a seguir el consejo de su amigo, respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones más que de aire de valentía, luego se levantó de golpe

-¿Sabes qué?...estas en lo cierto, no perderé nada intentándolo

Se irguió, y muy firme comenzó a caminar, su amigo Ciro lo veía con una expresión de orgullo "vamos Poe tu puedes hacerlo" , el piloto se paró frente a las dos chicas ellas llevaron su atención de manera inevitable al muchacho, Poe se acercó a Orem se inclinó un poco aclarando su garganta para pronunciar de forma cordial

-Disculpen la intromisión, pero vi a esta preciosa dama y no pude evitar la intención de acercarme- se refirió a su falsa esposa-¿me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?- extendió su mano a la princesa

Ambas rieron divertidas, ella lo miro sonriente al ver la actitud caballerosa del moreno, le parecía un lindo gesto el que hacía, después vio a Idris esta le lanzo una miradita cómplice y picara, volvió a Poe que aún continuaba con su mano extendida hacia ella, la muchacha sin pensarlo más tomo la mano del piloto

-Sera un placer- dijo mientras se levantaba y lo acompañaba a un espacio entre las otras parejas cerca de la fogata

La música que sonaba era suave, lenta, perfecta para las parejas que deseaban conectarse en romanticismo a la luz de la luna junto al calor de la fogata. Poe deslizo su mano por la cintura de Orem atrayéndola hacia el con cuidado, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía la mano de la chica a la altura de su cabeza, una posición normal de baile pero que para Poe era especial, sentía como sus emociones fluían armoniosamente en ese instante alrededor de ellos

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos no hacía falta decir nada, solo se limitaron a disfrutar juntos del momento, bailando al son de la linda melodía de los instrumentos. Poe no quería declararle sus sentimientos tan rápido, iría despacio para no abrumar a la chica, él la miraba fijamente pero ella no le podía sostener la mirada por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa

-Orem

La princesa levanto la vista hacia el muchacho, clavando sus ojos dorados en él, Poe se congelo por un instante, esos ojos lo desarmaban por completo, los contemplo con detenimiento por un segundo, aprecio cada facción de su rostro sin dejar pasar por alto ningún detalle, Orem se sintió intimidada y de inmediato desvió la mirada. Poe se aclaró la garganta, realmente su amigo Ciro tenía razón era difícil para él ocultar su atracción por la chica que no era meramente física sino que también era sentimental. El silencio reino por un momento más

-¿Ibas a decirme algo?- Orem intervino rompiendo el silencio, ella continuaba desviando su rostro con cierta inocencia y timidez

-Yo…- Poe se había quedado corto de palabras, planeo una charla bien elaborada en su mente, pero el estar compartiendo con ella tan cerca le hizo quedar en blanco sin embargo pensó en algo que decir rápido - por lo que veo Idris y tú se están llevando muy bien

-Si de hecho ella es muy amable, al igual que Ciro, han hecho lo posible para hacerme sentir confortable

-Que bien, me agrada saber eso, lo esencial es que puedas adaptarte poco a poco hasta que puedas lograrlo por completo, así no estaré tan preocupado cuando me marche

-¿Te iras pronto?- Orem volvió a él casi automática

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunto de inmediato levanto un ceja

-Oh, no, no, no- yo no quise decir eso…yo solo quería…lo siento mucho… no fue mi intención- negó varias veces con la cabeza apenada

Poe sonrió al ver la reacción inocente de la chica

-Tranquila Orem solo estoy bromeando- dijo riendo- quiero decir Roz- corrigió al final- no me iré de aquí todavía, al menos no hasta que tu bebe nazca quiero asegurarme de que ambos estarán bien

-Entiendo

-Pero descuida volveré y te visitare…además tampoco puedo abandonar a mi esposa y a mi hijo- bromeo

-¿Cuando les dirás la verdad?

Poe se tensó un poco ante la pregunta de Orem debido a que Ciro ya sabía la verdad pero la princesa no tenía por qué enterarse de ello, de nada serviría seguir mortificando a la chica

-No lo sé…pero por ahora no creo que sea conveniente decirles nada

-¿Pero si lo harás?- continuo indagando

-Seguro, en un punto tendré hacerlo- explico él

-Me siento un poco mal por engañarlos

-Solo omitimos la verdad- corrigió-además es por un bien mayor, créeme ellos entenderán ya lo veras

-confío en que será así- Orem hizo una pausa arropándose el momento de nuevo con silencio- me gustan estas noches tranquilas- dijo acabando al instante con este- en serio me agrada este lugar

-Y a mí me agrada estar contigo- Poe aprovecho la oportunidad para demostrar un poco de lo que sentía

-No digas eso, me harás sonrojar

-Muy tarde ya lo hice- Dijo Poe mostrando su sonrisa encantadora

Orem sonrió cabizbaja con las mejillas ruborizadas, él se inclinó un poco buscando su mirada, la princesa continuaba apenada hasta que al fin pudo encontrarse con los ojos del piloto. Poe se detuvo se quedó atento contemplándola, empezó a acercarse despacio sus labios eran una tentación de la cual quería probar desde hace ya bastante, Orem no se movió, ella nunca había experimentado una situación como esa, el amor llego a su vida de la manera menos adecuada, y seguía sin acostumbrarse a muestras de afecto de esa índole, desvió su rostro a un lado, rechazando sutilmente la petición indirecta del moreno

"Soy un idiota… ¿cómo se me ocurre hacer eso?, se supone que iría despacio" pensó Poe "soy un idiota" se reprochó. Aun así a pesar de todo continuaron bailando sin ningún inconveniente acabando la noche sin problemas.

Luego de esa noche Poe siguió teniendo muestras de cariño hacia Orem, que ella veía solo como gestos de amabilidad por parte del piloto. El moreno seguiría los consejos de su amigo y no se rendiría hasta poder conseguir aunque sea un pequeño espacio en la vida de Orem

Por otra parte la princesa lo veía como algo normal, a causa de la falta de costumbre, Orem nunca se había enamorado realmente por lo que esos sentimientos o emociones eran desconocidos para ella, Kylo apenas le mostro señales de lo que era, pero debido a su terrible situación no pudo experimentarlo de la manera apropiada.

A Orem además le costaba concentrarse últimamente, por mucho que quería no podía sacarse a Kylo de la cabeza, a pesar de que las intervenciones habían cesado un tiempo, el mantenía su insistencia, perturbando los sueños de la muchacha cada vez que podía. "esto tiene que parar" pensaba Orem preocupada

Era de noche en la aldea, el ambiente parecía tranquilo, los grillos cantaban y la oscuridad había arropado cada espacio del lugar, la luz de la luna apenas entraba por las ventanas de las cabañas acompañadas del frio viento nocturno. Poe giro sobre la cama incomodo, el frio le impedía conciliar el sueño como quería, se despertó entre quejas silenciosas para no despertar a la princesa, lo único que haría sería cerrar la ventana y volver a dormir. Sin embargo se alarmo al notar que Orem no se encontraba en la cama a su lado como usualmente, salió rápido del cuarto en su búsqueda, que no fue muy larga debido a que la muchacha se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, Poe respiro aliviado

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto el

Orem se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola

-No- contesto

-¿Es el de nuevo?- infirió el piloto

Ella solo asintió, Poe la miro con pesar, sabía que a Orem la afectaba bastante no poder romper ese vínculo con Kylo. Muchas veces se quedaba despierto con ella, tratando de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, acompañándola, mostrando apoyo como siempre

-Tibiare un poco de leche, quizás eso te ayude a dormir – le ofreció amable para inspirarle calma

Orem se mantenía callada, irritada, frustrada por que Kylo no la dejaba en paz, y aún más porque no dejaba de pensar en él, ¿qué le impedía romper el vínculo con su esposo?, todavía no lo podía entender. Poe termino de calentar la bebida, sirvió un vaso para ella y uno para él, los coloco sobre la mesa, arrimo una silla y se sentó al lado de la princesa

La muchacha miro el vaso en la mesa, lo agarro y tomo un poco, para después dejar el vaso en el mismo sitio, la leche no sería la solución a sus problemas de insomnio, dejar de pensar en Kylo lo seria. Ninguno decía nada, Poe quizás para no incomodar a la princesa, esperaría que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa, lo cual al cabo de un segundo paso

-Sabes Poe yo tenía una visión completamente distinta de mi vida…pensé que podría casarme con alguien que me amara de verdad, que tendríamos hijos a los cuales amaramos incondicionalmente, intentaría cambiar muchas costumbres de mi pueblo aunque me tomara años, quería que probaran un poco de libertad y- la muchacha hablaba con un tono de desilusión-…todo ha sido tan distinto, un día estaba en el palacio junto a mis padres y hoy estoy aquí a millones de kilómetros de mi hogar oculta del hombre que se supone que debería amarme, con el cual debería sentirme respetada, segura…supongo que eso ya no es posible

Poe escuchaba aquello con detenimiento, quería decirle a gritos lo que sentía por ella, que aún era posible lo que anhelaba

-Me siento tan sola…a pesar de que tengo personas a mi alrededor…sigo sintiéndome sola no sé porque- atribulo la mirada

-No estás sola…estás conmigo…me tienes a mi Orem- Poe se arrimó más hacia la chica y la sujeto por el rostro- yo no te voy a abandonar…quiero estar a tu lado siempre

-¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que siento algo por ti- se declaró sin más rodeos- permíteme quedarme a tu lado, permíteme llenar ese vacío que causo tu sufrimiento

Orem se quedó sin palabras ante tal declaración…él la miraba expectante esperando una respuesta

-Poe…yo…no puedo hacer eso…no puedo, tú tienes una vida allá afuera, y yo tendré la mía aquí, no deseo convertirme en un limitante para ti

-No lo serás, no tengo ningún problema en compartir mi vida contigo

Orem no menciono palabra Poe le hablaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón y ella no sabía qué hacer, no era un propuesta que pudiera tomar a la ligera, ella respetaba los sentimientos ajenos más si eran sinceros como los del piloto. Poe se arriesgó y se aproximó a los labios de la princesa, lo que no podía expresar con palabras lo haría de otra manera, ella se sorprendió al sentir los labios del piloto chocar con los suyos, muy pronto se dejó llevar correspondiendo el beso suave y gentil que él le regalaba. El muchacho acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza, ella disfrutaba las caricias hasta que en un momento la imagen de Kylo se le vino a la mente y solo basto recordar unas simples palabras " _ahora tu cuerpo es mío_ " para que Orem se separara bruscamente del piloto respirando alterada

-¿Qué pasa?...te he lastimado- dijo Poe alarmado

Los labios de la chica temblaban, tapo su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-No…no eres tu…es solo que…desde que Kylo me…desde que el – no encontraba la fuerza para decirlo ese episodio había marcado su vida - yo simplemente no puedo sentirme cómoda con esa clase de muestras de afecto

Poe capto de inmediato a que se refería la muchacha

-Ese desgraciado, como se atrevió- pronuncio con desprecio

-No, no, no , no fue intencional- intervino ella

-¿Como que no? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Querían lastimarme a mí, y lo utilizaron a él para conseguirlo, puede que Kylo no sea la mejor persona del mundo pero sé que no sería capaz de hacerme algo como eso intencionalmente- lo defendió

Poe puso una expresión entre disgusto y extrañez

-¿Que estás diciendo? Orem eso no tiene sentido

-No entenderías porque lo digo

-¡Orem abuso de ti! ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?- se levantó de la silla de golpe- nadie hace eso de manera inconsciente

-Puede que haya cometido el acto pero no fue su culpa, no fue su intención lastimarme así- ella continuaba con su postura

-¿Por que estas tan segura?

-El me lo aseguro

-¡Orem por favor! ¿¡Cómo puedes creer cualquier cosa que te diga ese imbécil!?- exclamo enojado

-No te pongas así- trato de calmarlo- no te has puesto a pensar siquiera un poco, quizás la general tiene razón, lo han manipulado tanto que lo han convertido en un monstruo…pero yo vi una parte de él muy diferente, una parte que probablemente está siendo opacada por la oscuridad

-¡Orem el mato a su propio padre!- revelo exaltado

La princesa se congelo al escuchar eso

-¿Mato a Han Solo?- pronuncio estupefacta

-Así es, y no le importo, lo hizo solo para demostrar que era fiel al lado oscuro… entra en razón Orem, date cuenta de que no es lo que parece, y así como mato a su padre puede matarte a ti, o incluso a su propio hijo por el lado oscuro y créeme tampoco le importaría

-Pero yo creo que…

-¡Orem se sensata, él no va a cambiar!- se alteró por la insistencia de la muchacha para interceder por Kylo

Ella lo miro con los ojos vidriosos y con los labios temblorosos por el sentimiento, su carita era inocente como la de una niña pequeña a punto de llorar, al ver eso Poe respiro profundo calmando su rabia y se acercó a ella

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho no era mi intención hablarte así…es que me enerva el hecho de saber que ese idiota te lastimo de esa forma- seco unas cuantas lagrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de la chica luego la miro directo a los ojos y con un tono serio agrego - tienes que dejarlo ir Orem…no puedes seguir así

-Tienes razón, esto tiene que parar

Ambos decidieron dar por concluida la conversación y regresar a la cama, ya no quedaba más que decir. Poe dejo al descubierto sus emociones, sin embargo sabía que lo demás dependería de la princesa. Se acomodaron en la cama Poe que ya estaba cansado cayó en un profundo sueño enseguida , mientras que Orem luego de unos cuantos minutos por fin consiguió dormir

La princesa despertó, pero algo era diferente, esta vez se encontraba en un lugar completamente conocido, su habitación en el palacio…era un sueño de nuevo…se levantó de la cama, puso sus pies descalzos sobre el piso frio, llevaba puesta una de las típicas batas de satén con las que siempre dormía, salió del cuarto quedando en el pasillo, miro hacia los lados, éste parecía interminable, dio unos cuantos pasos y ahí estaba como siempre inevitable

 _"Orem"_

Ella siguió caminando por el pasillo sin fin

 _"Orem"_

La princesa de la nada volteo, no muy lejos de ella apareció Kylo, guardaba la misma apariencia de la última vez que se vieron

-Sal de mi cabeza Kylo… -exigió ella

-Por alguna razón sigo aquí ¿no lo crees?- argumento el

Una parte de ella continuaba vinculada aun a Kylo, Orem no entendía porque, quizás veía que ese hombre malo podría cambiar, pero que estaba tan desorientado que había perdido el camino a la luz y nadie le ayudaba a regresar, ella podía percibir ese sentimiento de abandono y de vacío del muchacho…de cual como dijo la general los demás se aprovechaban, pero Orem ya no quería ser arrastrada por esa oscuridad a la que Kylo tanto se aferraba

-Es suficiente, ya déjame ir

-No lo hare, tienes que estar conmigo…te necesito a mi lado…regresa Orem- pidió casi suplicante

-Jamás pienso regresar

Kylo intento dar un paso pero frente a los dos se abrió un profundo vacío quedando sin posibilidad de acercarse a su esposa

-No me apartes de ti…por favor

-Ya no me controlaras Kylo…nunca más…se acabó- afirmo decidida

-Orem por favor

-Adiós Kylo

El pasillo empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco frente a ellos, Kylo mostro desesperación, Orem escuchaba como el gritaba incesante su nombre, ella ni se inmuto, abrió sus ojos despacio para encontrarse otra vez con el techo de la cabaña, observo hacia la ventana y se fijó de que todavía era de noche, miro a Poe este estaba acostado de lado con una de sus manos puesta sobre su vientre. Orem lo vio con ternura sonrió y se acomodó con cuidado para quedar de frente hacia él, acaricio su rostro pensando en lo afortunada que era teniendo a un hombre como Poe a su lado. El moreno entreabrió sus ojos con pesadez al sentir su caricia

-¿Aun no puedes dormir?- pregunto casi como un susurro

-A partir de hoy si- respondió ella muy bajo- Poe…intentemos ir despacio ¿sí?

El mostró su típica sonrisa encantadora, estaba casi dormido, pero sabía que no estaba soñando, la princesa le había dado una oportunidad, el nada más asintió para caer en un sueño profundo otra vez. Orem cerró sus ojos igual logrando caer rendida, esa noche después de mucho pudo dormir tranquila

* * *

 **FIN...nah es broma jajaja, aun no termina la historia pero cada vez nos acercamos mas al final...disculpen mucho la tardanza tenia planeado publicar este capitulo el miércoles, pero la cantidad de tareas de la universidad no me lo permitieron, pero aquí esta especial para ustedes, y creo que es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora jajaja...y al parecer la situación se ha calmado pero aun asi ¿Orem lograra formar una nueva vida con Poe?...¿Podrá Orem sentir algo por el piloto? ¿habrá conseguido alejarse para siempre del caballero?...¿Kylo podrá recuperar a su esposa algún día?...averiguenlo muy pronto jajaja, el siguiente capitulo sera un poco intenso, y adelanto que se llamara "Agobio", espero poder publicarlo pronto...en fin muchas gracias por leer y comentar, les mando un abrazo, saludos :D**


	23. Agobio

Orem cumplió el quinto mes, se sentía plena, feliz, tranquila, como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, decidió darse una oportunidad con Poe, con el cual llevaba una buena relación, Idris se había convertido en su más cercana amiga en la aldea, empezó a pintar cuadros y a enseñar a los niños de ésta a pintar también, mientras Poe continuaba en los campos trabajando junto a Ciro. Ampliaron la cabaña y ya no se veía tan vacía, haciéndola acogedora como le gustaba a Orem. La muchacha se levantaba cada mañana y admiraba el precioso paisaje del amanecer definitivamente no había nada que marchara mal para la princesa ahora, era una vida por completo diferente y la disfrutaba demasiado

-Buenos días princesa- Poe se acercó a ella por detrás y la rodeo con sus brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ella sonrió sintiendo unas pocas cosquillas generadas por el beso escurridizo que Poe le regalo

-Buenos días cariño- dijo ella amable

-Te levantaste temprano hoy

-Sabes que me encanta ver el amanecer- explico la princesa

-Y a mí me encantas tú…y ver el fulgor de tu mirada todas las mañanas- le halago

Ella se giró poniéndose de frente a el

-Me harás sonrojar

-Ya lo hice…espera- el piloto puso cara seria- creo que el bebé está diciendo algo

-¿Ah sí?- fingió un semblante de incredulidad-¿y qué será?

Poe se inclinó y puso su oído con bastante atención en la barriga de Orem, asentía cada cierto tiempo, como si estuviera recibiendo un mensaje, ella lo miraba con ternura. Poe se irguió de nuevo

-¿Listo?... ¿qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que tendría a la madre más hermosa del universo

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo

-Ya basta-pidió riendo- solo exageras

-No lo dije yo… lo dijo el bebe…y recuerda que los niños siempre dicen la verdad-le guiño el ojo con picardía

Orem disfrutaba de las muestras de cariño del piloto, él le demostraba su aprecio cada vez que podía, ella también lo quería sin embargo aún no estaba segura de si realmente lo amaba de la manera que el piloto deseaba

-Y quisiera quedarme más pero tengo que irme- se apartó de la chica y tomo unas cuantas cosas de un estante

-¿A dónde vas?...pensé que estarías libre hoy- dijo ella extrañada

-Sí, lo estaba, pero Ciro me pidió ayuda para un trabajo y bueno sabes que no podía negarme- explico

-Creí que podríamos compartir el día de hoy- dijo con tristeza

-Oh no te pongas así, harás que cambie de opinión…además tratare de volver temprano para estar contigo, ¿sí?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa tenue y una mirada triste

-Te estaré esperando, preparare una comida especial para nosotros- camino junto a Poe que se dirigía hacia la salida

-Eso me parece maravilloso- agrego Poe con entusiasmo

El piloto se dispuso a marcharse, no quería perder más tiempo para poder regresar temprano con su falsa esposa

-Te amo cariño- le grito Poe a Orem mientras se alejaba por el camino

-Y yo a ti- le respondió ella

¿Pero realmente lo amaba?...esa era la pregunta que se hacía Orem desde que empezó su relación con el piloto. Poe la llenaba del más puro amor incondicional, sin embargo ella no se creía capaz de devolverle lo mismo. Poe se había convertido en alguien de suma importancia en su vida y sí, lo quería demasiado pero no de la misma forma que el a ella…Orem se sentía confundida "si eres tan buen hombre, porque siento que no puedo amarte por completo Poe" pensaba mientras lo veía partir

Al ver que pasaría el día sola, la princesa decidió dirigirse a la cabaña de Idris para distraerse un poco, allí estaría con su amiga y con los niños que ésta cuidaba, dando tiempo hasta que Poe regresara. Idris la recibió con la energía que la caracterizaba, al entrar la princesa fue rodeada por los niños a los cuales ella también les enseñaba a pintar

-Señora ¿ha venido a enseñarnos hoy?- pregunto uno de los niños con gran entusiasmo

-No, no, no, hoy Roz no dará clases, es su día libre y solo nos hará compañía- aclaro Idris

Los niños se lamentaron tristes al unísono

-Descuiden mañana les prometo que tendremos una clase especial- la princesa les alentó

-Ahora vayan a la sala, iré en un momento para contarle más historias

Una vez sola Idris indago a Orem

-¿No se suponía que Poe y tu pasarían el día de hoy juntos?

\- Me dijo que tenía que ayudar a Ciro en un trabajo, lo note muy comprometido ya sabes cómo es el

-Cierto – soltó un suspiro cansado para luego agregar –hombres, a veces son unos tontos pero no hay duda de que no puedes vivir sin ellos- le guiño el ojo a Orem luego se dirigió a la sala- vamos tengo historias que contar

Orem paso el día junto a Idris y los niños jugando y compartiendo y contando historias, era un día ordinario al cual la princesa ya estaba acostumbrada, las horas pasaron y el sol se fue ocultando lo que sirvió como indicativo a Orem de que tenía que volver porque Poe probablemente llegaría en cualquier momento. La chica se despidió de Idris y de los niños para luego regresar a la cabaña

Poe en efecto todavía no había llegado por lo que Orem decidió empezar preparar la comida especial que le prometió al piloto esa mañana antes de partir al campo. Sin embargo antes de eso fue a su habitación, dentro de esta se encontraba una linda cuna de madera que Poe construyo para el bebé. Orem se acercó y contemplo la cuna con cariño, pensó en que muy pronto su bebé estaría ahí, con los dedos toco la orilla de esta sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Ella la preparo de una vez con colchas suaves y sobre esta descansaba la sonaja que Idris le regalo. La princesa se sentía feliz con su nueva vida y se encargaría de que su hijo también fuera feliz

Abandono la habitación y camino hacia la cocina, tomo unos cuantos alimentos para empezar a preparar la comida especial, pero algo la detuvo por un momento, Orem sintió un leve dolor en su bajo vientre, interrumpió su tarea por un segundo poniendo una de sus manos en su barriga, inhalando y exhalando despacio y de manera continua esperando que no fuese nada

-Tranquilo cariño- se dirigió al bebé

Para el alivio de Orem un minuto después el dolor cedió, y aunque se preocupó al inicio no se alarmo por completo, pensaba que seguro no sería nada malo, después de todo su evolución con el embarazo había sido normal hasta ahora. Luego de pasado ese pequeño episodio se entretuvo otra vez con la comida, término de prepárala y se dispuso a hacer la mesa, ya que Poe seguramente estaría por llegar en cualquier momento. Fue a la alacena a sacar los platos, en ese instante sintió como la puerta de la cabaña se abrió ella sonrió

-Hasta que al fin llegas cariño y justo a tiempo para la cena- dijo mientras continuaba sacando los platos

-¿Me extrañaste?

Esa voz, ella conocía a la perfección esa voz, tenía la entera certeza de que no pertenecía al piloto, su corazón se aceleró, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, volteo lentamente para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba

-¿Pensaste que no te encontraría?- Kylo estaba parado justo frente a ella

Orem dejó caer los platos que había tomado de la alacena estupefacta, no lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible?

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?... ¿cómo me encontraste?- pregunto ella sin salir de su asombro

-Eso no es relevante, aunque te diré que fue muy difícil ubicarte, estuve muy preocupado por ti-explico- Orem volvamos a casa- intento acercarse a la chica

Orem dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada

-No te me acerques- advirtió

Él se detuvo en el acto fijándose de la desconfianza de su esposa

-Tranquila…no he venido a lastimarte…hablemos ¿sí?

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- respondió ella a la defensiva

-Orem ¿por qué te fuiste?...se supone que las cosas marchaban bien entre nosotros

-¿Por qué me fui?... ¿quieres saber realmente por qué me fui?...pregúntale a la persona con la que hablaste en la nave aquel ultimo día en la cabaña

El semblante de Kylo cambio a uno de gran impresión

-¿Que escuchaste?

-Lo suficiente para saber que tenía que alejarme de ti

-Recuerda que tendremos un hijo Orem, no puedes quitarme el derecho de estar con él, yo soy su padre-asevero el caballero

-¡Y yo soy su madre!- exclamo ella- y también sé lo que es mejor para él, y definitivamente no es estar a tu lado

-Tú no puedes decidir eso

-¿y tú sí?...Kylo mataste a tu propio padre ¿para lograr que?

-No lo entenderías

-Tienes razón…no lo entiendo y tampoco deseo hacerlo

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra situación- recalco Ren

-Por supuesto que si…¿cuál es el futuro que le espera a nuestro hijo Kylo?...¿te matara a ti?...¿o me matara a mí para demostrarle a otros que es realmente fuerte?...no deseo eso para él

-Yo no lo permitiría Orem

-De eso no estoy segura…no arrastres a nuestro hijo a la oscuridad Kylo…no hagas los mismo que le hiciste a Ben

-¿Que has dicho?- pregunto el caballero con enfado al escuchar su verdadero nombre

-Ya me has escuchado- ella cambio su semblante a uno mas suave buscando la comprensión del caballero-si todavía queda un poco de Ben en ti, entonces trata de comprender por favor que esto es lo correcto…déjame aquí…dale una vida tranquila y feliz a tu hijo

-No pronuncies ese nombre de nuevo

-¿Por qué reniegas de quien eras?- esta vez ella se acercó a el- detrás de esa imagen tan dura hay un niño que sufre demasiado, yo sé que hay alguien bueno dentro de ti y que no ha sido consumido por completo por la oscuridad, estoy segura de ello

-No sabes lo que dices

-Tu sabes que si…Ben no repitas lo mismo con tu hijo

Kylo no replico, tenía a Orem otra vez frente a él, tan cerca, ella lo miraba casi suplicante buscaba apelar a su lado bueno, esperaba que entendiera que lo mejor era no regresar. Kylo la escudriño con la mirada, la detallo con detenimiento, tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio. Ren se sentía indefenso frente a su esposa, a su mente vino el recuerdo de lo que el líder supremo le dijo sobre lo que tenía que hacer si Orem se rehusaba a volver, sin embargo él se idealizo que jamás le haría daño a su esposa o a su hijo. Ren aprovecho la proximidad y puso una de sus manos sobre la barriga de la chica, su semblante era apacible, Orem vio sonreír al caballero de una forma que nunca antes había visto, estaba embelesado, y muy ilusionado

-Puedo sentirlo ahí dentro- dijo con su atención en la barriga de la chica

Ella poso su mano sobre la de él, Kylo levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su esposa

-Por favor Kylo, permíteme quedarme- pidió casi suplicante

-Eso es imposible…tienes que venir conmigo…ahora

-No

Kylo se apartó de ella "¿Por qué es tan obtusa?" pensó

-Se sensata Orem…es por tu bien

-Ya te dije que no regresaría- la princesa se mantenía reacia

Kylo llevo una de sus manos a su frente con exasperación

-Orem vine a aquí para llevarte de regreso y no me moveré de esta cabaña hasta conseguirlo

-¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño?-pregunto ella mirando una desesperante insistencia por parte de su esposo

-Porque si no regresas mi maestro ordenara buscarte, matara a nuestro hijo, te matara a ti y a cualquiera que esté a su alrededor

Orem se horrorizo al escuchar eso, tapo su boca asustada, era una atrocidad, negó con la cabeza varias veces sin creer lo ocurriría si se rehusaba a regresar

-¿por qué me haces esto?- no esperaba una respuesta, su tono de voz era quebradizo llegando a la resignación

-Ya te lo dije Orem, es por tu bien…ahora la decisión es tuya, o regresas conmigo o condenaras a nuestro hijo y a todo el mundo en esta aldea a la muerte

-Como sé que lo que dices es cierto

-¿Parezco alguien que miente?...por ahora la primera orden no sabe la ubicación de este planeta, pero no significa que así como yo te encontré ellos no puedan hacerlo…porque créeme lo harán…así que ahora el futuro de nuestro hijo depende de ti

-Lo dices como si tuviera opción

-La tienes, y sabes cuál es

Orem se sintió decepcionada, pensó que su martirio había acabado, ninguna opción era favorable y ninguna de las dos le garantizaba que su hijo estaría a salvo que era lo que más le importaba,aunque prefería no vivir en la incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento la primera orden llegaría a acabar con todo, no tenía escapatoria debía tomar una decisión en la que sabía que regresar sería un hecho ineludible

Orem no soportaba tampoco la idea de poner en riesgo la vida de los aldeanos, aquellos quienes las recibieron y la acogieron con mucho cariño a pesar de ser una extraña. Pensó en Idris y Ciro, buenas personas con las que pudo contar y no merecían un destino como ese, además pensó en Poe con lamento y tristeza, ese hombre dedicado que se esforzaba día a día por protegerla, ahora era turno de ella protegerlo a él.

Por mucho que no quería abandonar su nueva vida a la que claramente se había adaptado, veía como un compromiso hacerlo por las personas que la apoyaron, por la gente inocente, que ahí habitaba, por los niños, y principalmente por su hijo, que aun así si se marchaba buscaría la forma de poder protegerlo de los planes del lado oscuro.

La princesa hizo una mueca de desagrado y sin decir nada se dirigió a su habitación, Kylo al notarlo la detuvo sosteniéndola suavemente por la muñeca, ella volteo en el acto y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el preocupado por la decisión que pudo haber tomado su esposa

-Iré contigo si es lo que deseas saber-respondió con desagrado- pero primero debo buscar algo en mi habitación, así que por favor te pido que me sueltes, no podemos perder tiempo

Kylo la dejo ir, ella entro rápidamente a su habitación, Poe no tardaría en llegar y lo que menos quería la princesa era que se generara un enfrentamiento entre ellos y que era posible resultara en tragedia. Una vez en su aposento agarro un manto y se la coloco para protegerse del frio nocturno del exterior, después se aproximó a la cuna del bebé y tomo la sonaja, Idris se la obsequio con tanto cariño por lo que no pretendía dejarla, la coloco de nuevo dentro de su estuche y lo llevo con fuerza en sus manos. Observo su habitación por última vez con un deje de nostalgia, soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza y regreso con Kylo

-Estoy lista- informo ella

-¿Que llevas ahí?- el caballero hizo alusión a lo que Orem sostenía con vehemencia

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió ella de mala gana- ahora vamos no perdamos más tiempo

Salió de la cabaña seguida por el caballero, este le indico un camino para moverse sin ser vistos, la intención era llegar al límite que separaba la aldea del bosque para poder dirigirse a la nave. Uno de los niños reconoció a Orem a la distancia, corrió hacia ella alegre deteniéndola en el camino

-Señora ¿que hace de noche por aquí? se podría refriar

Kylo se mantuvo apartado y en silencio, ella le sonrió al niño

-Descuida pequeño, estaré bien, solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco eso es todo

El niño no estaba muy convencido, inclino con ligereza su cabeza notando la presencia de otra persona que aparentemente acompañaba a Orem, lo miro con sospecha, le pareció un sujeto extraño por lo que no dudo en desconfiar, Kylo por su parte le lanzo una mirada intimidante con la intención de ahuyentarlo

-Tu no deberías andar solo por ahí, regresa a la cabaña de tus padres, seguro están preocupados- aconsejo Orem buscando desviar la atención del niño

El niño miro desconfiado a Kylo por un momento más y luego hizo caso a la princesa

-Seguro señora, ¿mañana nos dará lección de pintura?- pregunto con entusiasmo- mire que quiero mostrarle mi última obra

-Por supuesto cariño mañana tendremos una clase especial- mintió- espero con ansias ver tu nueva obra – le dijo ella amable

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, cuídese-se fue corriendo rápido a su cabaña como la princesa indico

Orem respiro aliviada, estaba atenta evitando que sucediera algún inconveniente, Kylo se fijó de que su esposa realmente había hecho una nueva vida en ese lugar, sin embargo el continuaba manteniendo su posición de que hacia lo correcto por ella "Quizás ahora no lo entiendas Orem, pero en un futuro me lo agradecerás" pensó el caballero. A la princesa le desagradaba la idea de mentirle al niño pero lo hacía por su bien, no involucraría a ningún inocente en su problema, intentaría llevar la situación en paz…una vez ido el niño ambos continuaron su camino adentrándose en el bosque

Por otro lado Poe llego a la cabaña, entro con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aspiro hasta donde le dio sus pulmones cada uno de los olores que salían de la cocina

-Huele delicioso, parece que te has esmerado mucho- dijo Poe caminado hacia la cocina, sin embargo noto que la princesa no se encontraba ahí- ¿Orem?- llamo en voz alta pero nadie respondió

Poe se percató de los platos que estaba en el suelo, todavía no se alarmaba por completo, trato de guardar la calma "¿se habrá sentido mal e iría a descansar?" se preguntó a sí mismo para tranquilizar su paranoia, fue a la habitación pero Orem tampoco se encontraba en esta, salió rápido de la cabaña y fue hasta la de Idris y Ciro, toco la puerta fuerte y desesperado Idris abrió la puerta con una expresión de extrañez

-¿Poe?... ¿qué pasa? Te noto alterado

-¿Roz está aquí?

-No, ella se fue hace unas horas…¿por qué?, ¿le sucedió algo?- pregunto un tanto preocupada

-¿Que sucede?- Ciro se asomó detrás de Idris

-Creo que se llevaron a Orem- informo Poe

-Rayos- exclamo Ciro

-¿Quién es Orem?- inquirió Idris confundida

Poe y Ciro se miraron al mismo tiempo

-Eh…luego te explico, aguarda aquí…acompañare a Poe a buscar a su esposa

Ambos empezaron a buscar en cada parte de la aldea pero no había señal de Orem , el mismo niño que hablo con la princesa, se encontraba sentado en un banco fuera de su cabaña vio pasar a Poe desesperado generándole un poco de curiosidad

-¿Señor que pasa?- pregunto el pequeño

-Niño ¿has visto a mi esposa?- indago el piloto

-Sí, hace un momento- contesto el

Poe sintió un tanto de alivio

-¿Donde la viste?

-Caminaba cerca del límite

La intranquilidad volvió al piloto otra vez

-¿Algo más que hayas visto?

-Pues- el chiquillo pensó- de hecho creo que si mal no vi, iba acompañada de un sujeto extraño, aunque ella no menciono nada al respecto

Poe sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba, "el infeliz nos pudo encontrar". Poe se iba a dirigir hacia el límite, sin embargo Ciro lo detuvo

-Tranquilo Poe, sé que quieres encontrarla, pero debemos actuar con cautela, no deben de estar muy lejos…creo que podemos tomar un atajo para llegar hasta ellos

Su amigo Ciro tenía razón no podía perder el control de la situación. El piloto asintió, si alguien conocía el bosque a la perfección era Ciro, la tarea principal que tenía Poe en su mente ahora era encontrar a Orem

En el bosque Kylo y Orem continuaban su camino

-No falta mucho… la nave no está muy lejos-informo Kylo

Orem se detuvo

-Kylo, ¿dejarías que lastimaran a nuestro hijo?

El caballero volteo de inmediato, ella estaba parada a poca distancia de él, mirándolo fijo, expectante, y probablemente un tanto asustada de la decisión que había tomado

-No lo permitiría jamás…es por eso que vine, no dejare que les pase nada a ninguno de los dos

-¿Y si solo te están engañando y esto es justo lo que quieren?... ¿Y si intentan atentar en su contra?

-No lo harán…si te llevo de vuelta no lo tocaran

-Eso no es garantía de nada- replico su esposa- no sé cómo puedes seguir a esa gente si lo único que hacen son atrocidades

-Orem no quiero hablar de eso

-Kylo tu-en ese momento la charla fue interrumpida por un quejido de dolor por parte de la chica ahí estaba de nuevo, el mismo que le ataco unas horas antes

Orem se apoyó con una de sus manos a uno de los arboles gimiendo de dolor, respirando rápido, con la otra mano tocaba su barriga. El dolor era intenso como fuertes punzadas en lo bajo de su vientre. Kylo se acercó a ella mortificado por la reacción de su esposa

-Orem ¿qué tienes?, ¿qué pasa?- trato de tocarla pero ella lo detuvo

-No…me toques…déjame…tranquila- hablaba entre el dolor

-Orem por favor, no estás bien- insistió el caballero

-Te dije…que no te me acerques- le ordeno- no me…. hace falta tu hipocresía

Kylo frunció el ceño con disgusto, el quería ayudarla pero ella se negaba a recibir su ayuda como siempre, la muchacha inhalaba y exhalaba esperando que el dolor pasara como la última vez, el caballero la miraba preocupado y frustrado por no poder hacer nada

-¿Sabes qué?...como quieras- le dio la espalda tratando de ignorarla sin embargo no duro ni un segundo en el que volteo de nuevo con la misma cara de angustia- Orem permíteme ayudarte por fa-

Un disparo salió de la nada y rozo uno de los brazos del muchacho, este se llevó su otra mano a la herida con una expresión de dolor, Orem levanto la mirada y Poe se encontraba escondido a lo lejos detrás de unos cuantos arboles apuntando hacia el caballero

-¡Orem sal de ahí!- le grito el piloto que pretendía servir de distracción

Kylo miro a su esposa confundido

-¿Me estabas engañando?...solo fingías para distraerme ¿no es así?- infirió Ren

-¿qué?... ¡por supuesto que no!- Orem se defendió

El piloto continuo disparando, Kylo activo su sable de luz y empezó a desviar cada disparo

-Vamos Orem por aquí- Ciro salió detrás de unos arbustos cerca de donde ella se encontraba- vamos niña esto ya no es seguro para ti- la asistió para poder retirarse del lugar

Kylo sintió la presencia de alguien más, cuando volteo vio como Ciro se llevaba a su esposa, eso elevo su nivel de indignación

-¿A dónde creen que van?- levanto su mano y con la fuerza levanto un pedazo de tronco que se encontraba a un lado impactándolo como modo de advertencia frente al árbol por el cual iban a pasar

Con lo que Kylo no contaba es que el impacto haría retroceder de manera tan repentina a Orem y Ciro que provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo, el amigo del piloto hizo lo que pudo por reaccionar rápido para amortiguar la caída, pero le fue imposible, no pudo evitar que Orem cayera bruscamente tal como él. Orem quedo en el suelo, trato de levantarse pero el dolor ahora era más intenso, Kylo vio aquello estupefacto "¿qué he hecho?" fue lo primero que paso por su mente. Miro a Ciro airado y sin darle oportunidad de reincorporarse empleando la fuerza lo lanzo contra el tronco de un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacerle a mi esposa!- se quejó iracundo

Poe seguía disparando, el caballero estaba harto, y empezó a caminar en dirección al moreno desviando cada disparo, con la fuerza lanzaba enormes roca o pedazos de troncos, que el piloto esquivaba con gran agilidad, Kylo estaba tan consumido por la rabia que se olvidó por completo del estado de Orem. Poe por otra parte estaba preocupado sin embargo Ren no le permitía acercarse

-¡Hay que ayudarla!- le grito el piloto a Kylo

-¡Cállate, ya no te acercaras más a ella!... ¡debí matarte cuando tuve oportunidad!…pero esta vez no te vas a escapar- amenazó

En un instante Kylo perdió de vista al piloto…miraba hacia varios lados, de la nada el moreno lo embistió haciéndolo caer al suelo, soltando su sable de luz, Poe no perdió tiempo y comenzó a golpearlo, pero Kylo esquivaba y se defendía mientras buscaba la formas de recuperar su arma, en un movimiento consiguió zafarse, golpeo a Poe y sin perder más tiempo con la fuerza lo pego a un árbol sin soltarlo, esta vez lo estrangularía, lo odiaba demasiado, el caballero lo veía como uno de los responsable de todo lo que había acontecido hasta ahora y tenía que hacerlo pagar

-No voy a tener piedad contigo

Orem seguía en el suelo adolorida, la angustia se apoderaba de ella en cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor no la dejaba levantarse, miraba en dirección al encuentro, Poe ya no la podía ayudar y Kylo seguía ciego de la ira. De pronto la princesa sintió algo extraño entre sus piernas, puso su mano entre estas y para su horror sus dedos quedaron manchados de sangre

-Oh no…no, no, no, no, no- negaba asustada viendo como su pantalón poco a poco se mojaba de ese aterrador color carmesí

Trato de levantarse nuevamente pero le fue imposible, miro de nuevo en dirección a Kylo respirando desesperada

-Kylo…Kylo…ayúdame- apenas le salían como susurros

Sin embargo el caballero continuaba presionando el cuello del piloto que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento

-Kylo- sus llamados no lograban captar la atención del caballero-¡Ben ayúdame por favor!

Solo eso basto para que Ren automáticamente soltara el cuerpo de Poe, y se girara a la princesa. El caballero se impresiono, allí estaba, esa imagen que el había visto en sus sueños hace unos meses, tan real que le asustaba, Orem con su mano extendida ensangrentada y ojos llorosos le pedía encarecidamente su ayuda.

El muchacho se acercó a ella, vio la sangre, era grave, muy grave, en seguida la tomo entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado

-Tranquila, tranquila, vas a estar bien, tenemos que llevarte a un centro médico ahora, prometo que estarás bien

\- Duele Kylo… duele demasiado…no…no dejes que le pase nada…no dejes que le pase nada- repetía ella entre el dolor y el desespero refiriéndose a su bebé

Ren se dirigió apresurado a la nave, dejando los cuerpos de Ciro y Poe abandonados en el bosque, atravesaba cada parte del camino a gran velocidad, pero con cuidado de no lastimar a la princesa

-Tengo miedo…-dijo ella con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y apretando la tela del manto de Kylo

El caballero sintió como su interior se estremeció cuando la escucho decir eso, ¿qué había sucedido con él?, ¿cómo pudo permitir que algo como eso pasara?

-No temas, estarás bien, los dos lo estarán, ya lo veras

Orem ya no podía aguantar, las fuerzas se escapaban de ella, su cuerpo se fue soltando lentamente hasta que sin poder evitarlo se desvaneció por completo en sus brazos

* * *

 **Holaa corazones aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo, lo iba a publicar antes pero sigo full con la universidad, el lado bueno es que se supone que la semana que viene ya termino, así que espero tener mas tiempo para escribir, en fin...todo iba tan bien para nuestra chica, ¿Que sucederá ahora con la princesa? ¿cual sera el destino que le espera luego de este terrible acontecimiento? ¿podrá Kylo ayudarla como dice? descubranlo próximamente, les diria como se llama el capitulo siguiente pero el titulo seria muy obvio así que lo dejare en sorpresa...muchas gracias por leer y comentar, saludos**

Un saludo especial para **Happinessismusic** por siempre estar al día y seguir mi historia, y creo que ahora si Kylo tendrá que trabajar bastante para recuperarla...gracias por comentar, saludos :D


	24. Tribulación

La princesa despertó despacio, encontrándose con las lámparas de luz blanca de un techo gris, se sentía aturdida y débil, la luz la cegaba, movió la cabeza hacia un lado para ver donde estaba o si veía a alguien que la ayudara con información. Miró a una mujer vestida pulcramente con un traje gris no muy lejos de su cama

-¿Dónde estoy?- le salió casi como un susurro

La mujer se giró y se acercó a ella

-Oh finalmente despertó… ¿cómo se siente?- pregunto amable, mientras revisaba algunos monitores al lado de la cama de la princesa

-No muy bien…solo dígame donde estoy por favor- pidió de nuevo la princesa, estaba desorientada

-Está en el centro de asistencia médica de un destructor- explico la enfermera

-¿Y mi bebe?-a pesar de sentirse débil se notaba preocupación en la chica- ¿qué paso con mi bebe?- reitero

La mujer que tenía una expresión afable, la cambio mostrando una seriedad mortificante

-Lo lamento mucho princesa…hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde…no pudimos salvarlo- informo la terrible noticia

El rostro de Orem se transformó, paso de debilidad a uno de completa estupefacción y luego a una de gran sentimiento, apretó sus labios y sin contenerse más se quebró en un llanto desconsolado en el que enorme lágrimas salían y corrían por su rostro sin control

-Es mentira…es mentira- decía entre incesantes sollozos- no es justo…no es justo-con una de sus manos cubrió su rostro con pesar y con su otro brazo se aferró de su vientre

El dolor producido por una herida física no era nada comparado con la pérdida de un hijo, Orem no lo concebía, sentía como su interior se destruía y que una parte de ella estaba muriendo en ese instante. Deseaba con ansias que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero no lo era, ni tampoco una ilusión, lo que vivía era tan real que no lo podía soportar

-¿Por qué?...no es justo-se lamentaba entre llanto desconsolado- lo quiero de vuelta

Nada era capaz de detener sus lágrimas que fluían incesantes, con todo el sentimiento contenido en su alma. Le arrancaron un pedazo de su ser, que ya nunca más volvería a recuperar sin importar lo que hiciera. No quedaba espacio para pensamientos, para palabras o para otro sentimiento que no fuese el de la infinita tristeza que sentía la princesa en ese momento. La enfermera permanecía de pie al lado de la cama en silencio viendo a la muchacha sumergida en un desesperante desconsuelo, a pesar de ser amable, el trabajar para la primera orden no la hacían precisamente empática

-Lamento mucho su perdida señora- pronuncio guardando cortesía- con permiso- la mujer finalmente abandono la habitación sin decir más, considero que sería prudente darle espacio a Orem para que lidiara con su noticia

Sin embargo de cierta forma la chica no estaba sola, Kylo la observaba a través de la ventana de vidrio polarizado del lado de afuera de la habitación, es decir Kylo podía verla más ella no sabía que era observada por él. Las ganas del caballero de entrar y abrazarla para brindarle consuelo eran enormes, pero el caballero era consciente de que la última persona que quería ver su esposa seria a él, acababa de recibir una noticia dura y a pesar de que lo que más anhelaba era acompañarla en su dolor escogió esperar a que Orem drenara la ola de sentimientos que se apodero de ella en ese momento

-Felicitaciones por otro fracaso- Hux se acercó y se paró a un lado de Kylo mirando la escena de la princesa- el líder supremo estará complacido con esta noticia- agrego con sarcasmo

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí- pronuncio Ren con profundo desprecio

Al ser Hux aun el general a cargo de las operaciones de la primera orden, Snoke lo puso al tanto de cada acontecimiento que involucrara los intereses de la organización. Snoke ya le había advertido a Armitage que si Kylo no hallaba a Orem él tenía la misión de encontrarla y matarla por ser una amenaza para el futuro de sus planes y como sabía que ella se rehusaría a volver, ese sería el fatídico destino que le esperaba si el caballero no hubiese dado con ella a tiempo pero a pesar de conseguirlo el plan no le salió al caballero como esperaba

-Tienes razón- sonrió con cierta mordacidad - y ahora tu tampoco

-¿Qué quieres decir?-volteo a mirarlo enseguida con una notoria expresión de ofensa

-Ese bebe era lo único que te ataba a ella ¿no?...así que supongo que hasta aquí llega tu misión con ella

Kylo apretó los dientes con rabia, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso?, o siquiera a opinar o emitir juicio sobre la situación

-Eso lo decidirá mi maestro, no tu- asevero tajante

-Puede ser…pero pronto veras que tengo razón- el pelirrojo sonrió con malicia para luego retirarse y dejar al caballero otra vez solo contemplando la triste escena de su esposa sumergida en su desasosiego

Kylo no soportaba las intromisiones de Hux, desde un principio siempre quiso matarlo por considerarlo una molestia cosa que irónicamente Hux también pensaba de Kylo, pero el caballero se contenía por su maestro de lo contrario el general ya no existiría. Usualmente las conversaciones entre Kylo y Hux terminaban en conflicto, sin embargo Ren consideraba que el momento no era propicio para caer en diatribas innecesarias con Armitage, por esa razón y por esa vez lo dejo ir sin protestar

Por otra parte Ren enfrentaba una disyuntiva o hablaba primero con su maestro o le daba la cara a Orem y se atenía a la reacción que pudiera surgir por parte de ella cuando lo viera de nuevo, sobre todo después del episodio en el bosque "debe culparme por lo que paso…es seguro que me odia" infirió. Kylo decidió no entrar aun pero tampoco hablar con Snoke, prefirió enfocarse en otras tareas que su maestro le había asignado con anterioridad, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, despejar su mente, mantenerse calmado frente a la fuerte situación a la que se enfrentaba, porque aunque no lo parecía, también le afectaba demasiado el haber perdido a su hijo

Las horas pasaron hasta que el caballero se aproximó de nuevo a la habitación ella permanecía acostada mirando hacia la ventana que daba vista al exterior, observando la intensa oscuridad del basto espacio, Kylo noto a la princesa tranquila en comparación a cuando recibió la noticia de la perdida sin embargo mantenía un ánimo muy decaído

Kylo ingresó al cuarto, ella ni se molestó en voltear podía deducir de quien se trataba, Orem esperaba su aparición en cualquier instante. Él se acercó a su esposa aunque no demasiado para no incomodarla, la chica no volteo, su rostro denotaba gran abatimiento

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el caballero acabando con el silencio entre ambos

Ella no pronuncio palabra al inicio, su humor no era el mejor para llevar una conversación y mucho menos con Kylo

-¿Cómo crees que me siento?- respondió ella impasible mantenido su vista hacia la ventana

El caballero no supo cómo contestarle, no había palabra alguna que sirviera de consuelo para la chica y menos si venia de su parte. Ren pensaba en que decirle a su esposa pero no hallaba las palabras correctas que sirvieran de consuelo

-Orem yo…

-Ganaste- la princesa le interrumpió antes de que él pudiera continuar

El muchacho la miro extrañado ¿a qué se refería su esposa con eso?

-¿Gane?

-Murió la única luz que quedaba en mi-prosiguió- ya no tengo motivos para irme y tú ya no tienes razón para mantenerme a tu lado

Esas eran contundentes palabras que dejaron a Ren sin habla, su esposa realmente estaba afectada y todo era su culpa

-No digas eso

-Es la verdad…siempre he sido un estorbo para ti…pero ya te podrás librar de ese peso

De lo que Orem no se percataba, era que el caballero había dejado de fingir desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que al principio consideraba una molestia, se convirtió en parte importante de su vida. La princesa logro que Kylo experimentara cosas que nunca antes había sentido, cambiando su perspectiva sobre su relación con ella, estar enamorado no lo hacían débil, al contrario lo hacían más fuerte. La cantidad de emociones que afloraron cuando la apartaron de su lado y su determinación para recuperarla demostraba que tenía un alto potencial, su esposa se convirtió en una fuente de motivación más para luchar

-No es cierto…no eres un estorbo, Orem yo también me siento mal por la pérdida de nuestro hijo- intento convencerla

La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la última parte de la oración

-Tu no sientes por nadie- ella se dignó por fin a mirarlo

La expresión de Orem era muy diferente a la que Kylo conocía, no era de tristeza o de enojo, más bien esta reflejaba un enorme vacío. Ren se acongojo al ver a su esposa en ese estado, creía que no volvería a ocurrir, el no soportaba verla sufrir y mucho menos por su responsabilidad. La descuido demasiado y quería pensar que todavía no era tarde, que aún no la había perdido, pero ese semblante, esa mirada parecía que significaba todo lo contrario

-Se el dolor por el que pasas Orem, era mi hijo también- intento sonar comprensivo

-No, no lo sabes- replico ella enseguida- y jamás lo sabras- asevero-vete Kylo- pidió ella con frialdad- quiero estar sola

El caballero le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, para luego desviar su rostro a un lado mostrando intranquilidad y cierta frustración, no agrego otra palabra aceptando la petición de su esposa, salió de la habitación con ganas de matar a medio mundo. Él la entendía, la aflicción era parte de él ahora debido a la lamentable noticia, pero ésta era opacada por la frustración de no poder apoyar a su esposa como debía ser

Ahora que ya no tendría a su hijo Kylo necesitaba nuevas directrices por parte de su maestro, "debo hablar con el líder supremo para saber cuál será mi siguiente paso" pensó. Quizás esa no era la señal que esperaba de Orem, seguro podría haber algo mas allá, no podía terminar así, esa mujer había aparecido en su vida por alguna razón. Kylo simplemente no asimilaba que ese de verdad podría ser el final, aunque para el no existía necesidad de serlo después de todo dejo de considerar a Orem como una misión y empezó a verla como lo que en realidad era…su esposa

-Así que lo ha perdido-dijo Snoke inclinando su cabeza un poco pensativo-¿cómo?

-No estoy seguro, aun no me han dado el diagnostico final, ella se sintió mal, pero no sé si la caída tuvo que ver

-Es una lástima…ya no podremos saber cuál será el rango de poder de tu descendencia

Kylo frunció el ceño con ligereza, ¿realmente eso era lo único que le importaba?, el apego siempre se consideraba una debilidad, su maestro se lo repetía constantemente, pero Ren no podía tomarlo a la ligera, se trataba de su hijo, lo que lo hacía un hecho difícil de ignorar y de asimilar

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora maestro?- pregunto esperando una respuesta que lo satisficiera

-¿Con ella?...has lo que quieras…consérvala, mátala…como sea tu misión ha terminado con ella- dijo con frialdad

En otras circunstancias a Kylo no le habría inmutado las palabras de su maestro, pero esta vez no pudo evitar mostrar un pequeño gesto de desagrado por la forma en la que Snoke se expresaba de su esposa o de la situación con su hijo, era como si se tratase solo de un objeto sin valor. Sin embargo no le llevaría la contraria, al prometerse que jamás lastimaría a Orem, decidiría quedarse a su lado y tratar de salvar su relación si es que todavía quedaba algo

Después de la sesión de consulta con su maestro Ren se dispuso a visitar a Orem nuevamente para verificar su estado. Pero al llegar se encontró con que su esposa ya no estaba, Kylo salió del cuarto, vio pasar a una enferma y la detuvo en el acto

-¿A dónde han llevado a mi esposa?- pregunto preocupado

-A ningún lado señor- informo ella

-¿Donde esta entonces?- pregunto exasperado

\- A bordo de una de las naves del hangar, manifestó que quería regresar al palacio y dijo que le informáramos a usted que estaba lista para regresar

Kylo fue rápido hasta el hangar y en efecto una de las naves se encontraba preparada para partir, uno de los soldados se le acerco notificando que la princesa estaba a bordo. Ren llego hasta ella, Orem se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos traseros con una expresión casi neutral

-¿Orem que haces aquí?...no estás en condiciones de regresar aun- expreso Kylo mortificado

-No me importa…solo quiero volver- respondió ella tajante

-Orem..

La princesa volteo y le lanzo una mirada fulminante al caballero. Kylo se sorprendió un poco, ella no necesito mediar palabras para imponer lo que quería…Ren sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión

-Prepárense para partir- ordeno Ren a los soldados

La nave se dirigió de vuelta al planeta de Orem, después de cierto tiempo de viaje, por fin pudieron llegar. La princesa vio a lo lejos el palacio, respiro profundo…pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver, su estadía desde el principio no fue nada grata, las paredes del palacio estaban llenas de malos recuerdos para la chica y tal parecía que estaba condenada a permanecer ahí, pero eso ya le daba igual

Aterrizaron y la princesa fue la primera en bajar de la nave, camino hacia la entrada con la frente en alto imponente y con un semblante tan frio como hielo. La servidumbre al ver que se trataba de ella se reunió en la entrada para darle la bienvenida, cada uno mostraba gran regocijo de verla otra vez

-Princesa nos alegra tenerla de vuelta con nosotros- expreso feliz una de las sirvientas

Ella le clavo una mirada intimidante a la mujer, con un aire de arrogante amargura, mostrando desagrado ante su alegría, la sonrisa de la sirviente se desvaneció al instante bajando la cabeza apenada

-Iré a mi habitación y no quiero que absolutamente nadie me moleste- ordeno con tono autoritario- nadie- reitero para comenzar a caminar hacia su destino

Kylo que presencio todo desde lejos quedo asombrado de la forma en la que trato a la mujer, Orem solía ser cordial con todos sus sirvientes. Aún así el caballero se lo atribuyo a su estado de ánimo, por lo que lo dejo pasar.

Orem llego a su cuarto, era justo como siempre, lo habían arreglado de nuevo para su regreso, incluso sus materiales de pintura estaban bien ordenados a un lado de la habitación, vio el lugar enorme, se sintió sola y ahora mucho más que Cyril ya no la acompañaba, recordó como la muchacha en esa habitación la había convencido de tener a su hijo, "si me hubiese quedado esto no habría pasado" se lamentó abrazándose a sí misma rompiendo en llanto. Kylo se acercó a su cuarto, pretendía entrar, escucho el llanto desde afuera, su corazón se arrugo al mas no poder, su esposa sufría y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo o eso pensaba

Luego de esa amarga experiencia Orem se transformó por completo, desde ese día la conducta de la princesa comenzó a cambiar, era apática, ruda, rígida, autoritaria, sin ningún respeto o consideración hacia sus sirvientes, además de distante con el caballero o con cualquiera. La servidumbre empezó a temerle, ella se portaba cruel e incluso le imponía castigos si no cumplían con sus órdenes que en muchas ocasiones eran nada más caprichos irrelevantes, todo la irritaba y nada era correcto para ella

-¿Eres estúpida?, no te pedí esto- le reclamo a la sirvienta al ver el plato que le había traído a la mesa- ¿acaso no puedes seguir unas simples ordenes?

-Pero esto fue exactamente lo que usted me pidió señora-explico la muchacha

-¿Me estas llamando mentirosa?- frunció el ceño ofendida

-No…no para nada señora- la chica negaba reiteradas veces con la cabeza y muerta de los nervios

-Orem basta, solo pide otra comida- intervino el caballero

-¡Tú no te metas!- exclamo- y tu llévate esto ahora y tráeme lo que te pedí- se dirigió a la sirvienta

La muchacha se acercó rápido a retirar el planto y entre el nerviosismo accidentalmente derramo la bebida, ocasionándole gran molestia a la princesa

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo niña estúpida?- le reclamo enojada- ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo ya se me quito el apetito- se levantó de golpe y retiro del comedor

Kylo quedó estupefacto por la conducta de Orem, "¿en qué te estas convirtiendo?" pensaba preocupado. La fragilidad, cordialidad, amabilidad, alegría, y en especial la calidez que representaba a la princesa, se desvanecía con el pasar del tiempo, parecía que su esposa había muerto dándole lugar a una mujer completamente diferente, llena de odio, de rencor, de tristeza…llena de la más pura oscuridad…y para la intranquilidad de Kylo la terrible actuación de la desagradable mujer que era ahora su esposa apenas comenzaba

* * *

 **Holaa corazones, lo siento,lo siento, lo siento...no me odien pero tenia que pasar...y ya verán por qué...adelanto que el siguiente capitulo se llamara "Oscuridad" y espero publicarlo pronto...gracias por leer y comentar un abrazo, saludos :D**


	25. Oscuridad

La conducta de Orem fue empeorando, tornándose oscura, era como si ya nada le importara, Kylo se mostraba seriamente preocupado por su esposa, intento en varias oportunidades hablar con ella para que entrara en razón y se diera cuenta de la manera en la que actuaba, pero era inútil ella lo rechazaba, terminando como de costumbre en conflicto, para Kylo cada vez era más difícil sostener la situación con ella

En el palacio se reunieron algunos hombres de gran poder con la intención de fortalecer lazos con la primera orden, Orem acompañaba a Kylo con una relativa normalidad, aunque ya no era amable con los invitados, y no se preocupaba por ocultar su desagrado de estar presente, se limitaba a un simple trato de mala gana. Unos pocos notaron el cambio de la princesa sin embargo decidieron no emitir juicio al respecto, otros optaron por comentar entre ellos, pero solo por un momento hasta que fueron atrapados de nuevo por los asuntos de la reunión

Pronto se sentaron a la mesa para compartir un banquete, Kylo odiaba las formalidades de esa clase, le parecía una tontería, aun así su maestro aconsejo que sería adecuado establecer esa clase de relaciones con sus aliados. A Orem por otra parte seguían aburriéndole esas reuniones y no se molestaba en hacerlo notar con un mal gesto, o algún comentario mal intencionado si le surgía la oportunidad de intervenir. Esposo y esposa se encontraban sentados en cada extremo de la larga mesa, a los lados sus invitados comían gustosos y solo en cierto tiempo alguno de ellos intervenía para alabar o agradecer la comida y la invitación, o bien para resaltar las magníficas cualidades de guerrero poderoso del caballero, lo cual Orem consideraba lo más irritante

Uno de los hombres sentados junto a Orem se inclinó un poco hacia ella, comenzando una charla que para la princesa era indeseada

-Que gusto es tenerla de nuevo con nosotros princesa…desde el inicio repudiamos como la escoria de la resistencia atento en su contra- hablo en un tono de voz que claro y que llegaba a todos los presentes

Al escuchar la palabra resistencia para Orem fue inevitable que a su mente viniera Cyril y sobre todo Poe, pensaba en que podría estar muerto, lo último que recordaba de él era como su cuerpo caía al suelo aparentemente sin vida. Ella se culpaba todos los días por eso ¿Qué pensaría Cyril de ella al ver cómo pudo dejar a su hermano morir allí? y muchos más en manos de Kylo. "Si no me hubiese ido, nada de eso habría pasado". Orem volteo a mirar al hombre con un rígido semblante lo último que deseaba oír era a uno de los fieles seguidores de la primera orden hablando mal de las personas que arriesgaron su vida y que pudieron regalarle un poco de paz

-Afortunadamente- el hombre prosiguió- pudo contar con el señor Kylo Ren para que la rescatara de las sucias manos de esos rebeldes desgraciados, debe de admitir que es un gran hombre el que tiene a su lado, de no ser por el no estaría aquí sana y salva

Orem apretó sus dientes con rabia "¿sana y salva?" la princesa no pudo evitar ofenderse por las palabras de aquel hombre, pero en lugar de callarse como de costumbre o de simplemente retirarse, la muchacha tomo su tenedor y lo clavo en una de las manos del sujeto, este soltó un gran grito de dolor, esa acción imprevista llamo la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban, quedando patidifusos ante lo sucedido

-Si tanto le agrada Kylo Ren ¿por qué no se casó usted con él?- dijo Orem con desprecio acercando su rostro a la del hombre mientras aun sujetaba el tenedor clavado en la mano de este

Después de esas palabras soltó el tenedor dejándolo ensartado en la mano del sujeto, y se retiró sin decir más. Los invitados voltearon prácticamente al mismo tiempo a ver como reaccionaria Kylo, este tenía una ligera expresión de impresión, no quería mostrar que le afectaba que la situación se saliera de control de esa manera. El sujeto seguía gritando de dolor, Kylo se levantó con calma de la mesa y ordeno a un hombre de la servidumbre que lo llevara a la sala médica e indico a los demás que continuaran disfrutando el banquete. En tanto el caballero se dignó a ir tras su esposa, esta caminaba por el pasillo a paso pesado y muy enojada

-¡Orem!- el muchacho la llamo con la intención de detenerla- ¡Orem!- reitero el llamado

La princesa continuaba su camino ignorado por completo a su esposo, Kylo apresuro el paso y la sujeto por el brazo para detenerla, ella se volteo y se soltó rápido con brusquedad

-¿¡Qué quieres Kylo!?- exclamo con molestia

-¿¡Que me expliques que rayos fue eso!?- el muchacho se refirió a lo que le hizo al invitado

-No tengo nada que explicar

-Por supuesto que si- replico- ¿por qué hiciste eso? Tú no eres así

-Muy bien te diré porque lo hice- se le acerco con una mirada retadora- lo hice porque estoy harta de escuchar a tus imbéciles seguidores decirme lo maravilloso que es estar contigo, cuando no saben que lo único que me ha traído tu compañía ha sido miseria

Ahora que Kylo asimilo sus sentimientos hacia Orem esas palabras le dolían demasiado, desde que tomó conciencia de lo que sentía por ella, lo único que ha querido es que su relación marche bien sin embargo parecía que todo jugaba en su contra cada vez que lo intentaba. Kylo sentía que perdía a su esposa y ya no sabía como recuperarla

-No me mires así – demando ella

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el

-Como si anhelaras algo que ya no existe

-Porque es así….no eres la misma de antes

-Se acabó la Orem buena Kylo, quizás si soy más como tú me vaya mejor

Ren no supo cómo responder ante ese razonamiento .Orem le dio la espalda a su esposo y siguió su camino dando por terminada la conversación. "¿ser más como yo?" pensó Kylo con pesadumbre "lo que menos quiero es que te conviertas en alguien como yo Orem" .El desespero de Kylo era inmenso, no hallaba que hacer por lo que decidió acudir con la madre de la princesa, si alguien podría hacer entrar en razón a su esposa, esa sería su propia madre

Dalí llego al palacio sin perder tiempo, a Orem no le sorprendía la visita de su madre, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría y aunque no tenía ganas de recibirla , decidió hacerlo de igual forma poco convencida

-Querida hija, estas de vuelta- se aferró a ella muy fuerte

Orem no se molestó en corresponder el abrazo, no mostraba ni un ápice de efusividad por la llegada de su madre, ambas se sentaron en el largo sillón de la sala

-¿Qué haces aquí madre?- pregunto su hija con un tono de frialdad

-Pues he venido a ver como sigues- la tomo de las manos - hija lamento mucho lo que sucedió

-Kylo te pidió que vinieras ¿no es así?

-Él está muy preocupado por ti y yo también cariño

-Estoy perfectamente bien

-Claro que no- replico Dalí

-Madre no entiendo tu repentina preocupación por mí…si nunca has mostrado un verdadero interés por lo que me pase – expreso

-Solo dices eso porque te sientes mal hija, y lo entiendo…pero debes de afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos

-¿Las consecuencias de mis actos?- se soltó de las manos de su madre con una expresión de enojo

-Vamos Orem soy tu madre y te conozco a la perfección…o como es que casualmente un día me dices que no quieres tener a tu hijo aquí y el otro día te secuestra tu sirvienta de confianza y que resultó ser una rebelde todo este tiempo

-¿Me estas culpando?

-Sabes que si no te hubieses ido aun estarías esperando a tu hijo

El rostro de Orem mostro una creciente ira, se levantó despacio y miro a su madre por encima del hombro con severidad

-Largo- pronuncio entre dientes con desprecio

-Hija no lo tomes así

-Vete ahora- exigió su hija

-Orem por favor no seas inmadura

-Vete o llamare a los guardias para que te saquen del palacio – amenazo

-No te atreverías

Orem afianzo su mirada con un aire retador

-¡Guardias!...¡guardias!- llamo la princesa

Dos soldados se acercaron de prisa al lugar

-¿Si señora? ¿Que desea?

-Saquen a esta mujer del palacio y no permitan que entre nunca más – ordeno

Los soldados asintieron, acatando la orden de la princesa, Dalí puso una notoria expresión de estupefacción, jamás imagino que su hija fuese capaz de hacerle algo como eso. Los soldados tomaron a la madre de Orem y esta se rehusaba a que la llevara fuera del palacio

-Orem hija, no puedes hacerme esto…¡soy tu madre!- exclamo Dalí tratando de zafarse del agarre de los guardias

-No mereces que te llame madre….no mereces nada de mi- pronuncio con desprecio

-Pero hija…yo lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti- trato de convencer a la princesa

-Tu no quieres lo mejor para nadie que no sea para ti misma…llévensela de mi vista- ordeno

Los guardias comenzaron a escoltar a Dalí a la salida mientras esta forcejeaba para que la soltaran, se sentía humillada por su propia hija

-¡Orem no puedes hacerme esto!- gritaba

-Ve con tus palabras venenosas y tu hipocresía a otro lado…no seguiré permitiendo que ensucies mi palacio con tu desagradable presencia

La princesa observo con frialdad como su madre era desalojada sin contemplación por los guardias mientras esta misma le gritaba a Orem que entrara en razón, pero la muchacha hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de Dalí, era suficiente mentira y manipulación para ella

Luego de ese encuentro, Orem se retiró a una habitación especial que Ren habilito para exhibir los cuadros que su esposa realizaba, el más grande y el que se situaba en la pared del fondo de la habitación era una obra que retrataba a su padre. La princesa se paró frente al cuadro contemplándolo con nostalgia, extrañaba a su padre desde el primer día que le quitaron la vida, a pesar de que fuera considerado por muchos como un hombre severo y estricto con su hija era distinto, él siempre le brindo amor y cariño, la protegía de cualquier mal que le intentaran hacer, y eso lo dio a demostrar cuando dio su último aliento por ella.

Orem sabía que si su padre estuviera vivo y viera que atravesaba por un pesar tan grande como el de perder a un hijo, él le hubiese dado su apoyo sin pensarlo, eso era lo que más le gustaba a la princesa, como su padre en momentos duros siempre conseguía apaciguar sus temores y pesares. "te extraño tanto" pensó mientras una delicada y escurridiza lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla

-Se nota que lo amabas demasiado- Kylo interrumpió de imprevisto los pensamientos emotivos de la princesa

Ella volteo y luego volvió su vista al cuadro secándose las lágrimas antes de que el caballero las notara, él se acercó y se paró al lado de su esposa contemplando también la obra de esta

-¿Has venido a reprocharme lo que le hice a Dalí?- Orem fue directa

-No- contesto el

-Muy bien, porque tampoco tienes la moral para hacerlo- agrego con rudeza

Kylo se tensó a escuchar eso aun así decidió dejarlo pasar

-Parecía ser un gran hombre- dijo el caballero con la vista puesta en el cuadro

-Para mí lo fue- afirmo Orem hizo una pausa para luego comentar- es irónico como yo deseo que mi padre estuviese vivo y como tu mataste al tuyo como si nada…¿tan mal padre fue?

Era inevitable que el caballero se sintiera incomodo con esa pregunta tan directa, sin embargo y aunque no lo pareciera, la princesa no lo comento con mala intención, al contrario a ella le intrigaba saber las razones por las que el caballero había matado a su padre. Orem imaginaba que debía existir diversos motivos ajenos a sus ideales que lo conllevaron a cometer dicho acto y justamente se aprovecharon de estos para manipularlo, no lo justificaba pero sabía que una persona decepcionada de todo sería capaz de hacer lo que sea, sobre todo si es mal influenciada

-No quiero hablar de ello

-No huiras de tu pasado para siempre Kylo- dijo al notar como el muchacho evadía el tema- de todas formas ¿para qué has venido?

-Tenemos que hablar- se giró hacia ella

-Ya no hay nada de qué hablar…desiste de una vez

-No lo hare…no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo te torturas a ti misma…como te conviertes en algo que no eres

Orem rodo sus ojos con fastidio y se puso de frente hacia el

-Kylo, te acompaño a la mesa, te espero y recibo cada vez que llegas de tus misiones, te acompaño en las reuniones cada vez que debo de hacerlo, cumplo con mis deberes como esposa, así que no entiendo el motivo de tu preocupación si hago lo que siempre quisiste

Kylo de forma inesperada abrazo a Orem muy fuerte, ella quedo sorprendida con aquella acción, no lo correspondió, se quedó totalmente inmóvil anonadada, él se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas

-Lo perdí a él…no quiero perderte a ti también…solo dime Orem ¿qué puedo hacer para acabar con tu dolor? …hare lo que sea

-Mátame- contesto ella en el acto

Kylo se separó de su esposa, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar

-No me pidas eso…no me vuelvas a pedir eso Orem… sabes que nunca me atrevería

-Entonces…ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí

El caballero se sentía derrotado después de esa charla, ahora si parecía haberla perdido. Mientras gotas de la regadera caían sobre él, recordaba esa inesperada petición de su esposa "mátame" quitarle la vida a Orem era una opción que Kylo dejo de contemplar desde hace mucho y le parecía inconcebible que ella le pidiera algo tan serio sin siquiera titubear .Ren salió del baño coloco una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se aproximó a la cómoda sacando ropa interior y un pantalón para dormir, como su cabello estaba aún húmedo regreso al baño en búsqueda de una toalla seca, al salir de este medio distraído por sus pensamientos, fue sorprendido por la princesa que estaba justo delante de el

-Orem ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Kylo extrañado por la presencia de su esposa- ¿sucede algo?

Ella se mantuvo callada, comenzó a acercarse a él, quedando frente a frente, Orem llevaba puesto uno de sus típicos vestidos cortos de delicada tela de satén, lentamente poso una de sus delgadas manos sobre el abdomen del caballero, Kylo sintió un pequeño escalofrió al sentir el suave contacto, la princesa coloco su otra mano y luego la deslizo despacio por la piel de su esposo, este cerro sus ojos disfrutando la caricia, seguido de eso la chica empezó a besar su abdomen, hasta llegar a su pecho levantando la mirada, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Ren.

El sin poder resistir más se lanzó directo a sus labios, ella correspondió el beso sin problemas, las manos de Kylo se perdían en las curvas de sus esposa mientras la besaba sin parar , ella lo sostenía por el rostro, y lo empezó a arrastrar en dirección a la cama, Kylo quería llegar rápido por lo que deslizo sus manos por los muslo de la chica y la levanto, Orem entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del muchacho sin dejarlo de besar, este estaba extasiado con el dulce sabor de los labios de ella, su respiración era rápida, la princesa permanecía aferrada a él, Kylo dejo los labios de Orem y paso a su cuello ella sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo producidos por el placer del momento. La princesa aprovecho la cercanía de su esposo para hacer un comentario que hizo que el momento llegara a su fin

-Ahora si cumpliré todo mi deber como esposa

-¿Que has dicho?- Kylo se detuvo y la miro con el ceño fruncido

-Esto es parte de tus exigencias como mi esposo ¿no?

Orem hizo a besarlo otra vez pero él se apartó de ella dejándola sola en la cama, Kylo caminaba de aquí y allá mostrando enojo por lo que planeaba hacer su esposa

-¿Que sucede Kylo? ¿A caso no me deseas?- pregunto ella con cinismo

Él se detuvo casi instantáneo y arrugo la frente al más no poder

-¿¡Que rayos pasa contigo!?- le reclamo exaltado

Ella lo miraba aun desde la cama con esa expresión vacía en su rostro, luego extendió su mano invitándolo de nuevo a la cama

-¡No!... ¡maldita sea Orem ya ni te conozco!

-¿Me dirás que no quieres estar conmigo entonces?

-Claro que quiero…pero no de esta manera…mi intención ya no es que se vuelva a empañar este momento contigo

Después de lo que le había hecho a Orem, Kylo esa muy cuidadoso con ese tema, no quería hacer pasar a la princesa por otra mala experiencia, por lo que aunque la deseaba muchas veces siempre respeto su espacio a menos que ella le cediera una poco de este. Orem seguía inmutable como si lo que sucediera no le importaba

-No veo cual es el problema de querer acostarme con mi esposo

Kylo llevo su mano a su rostro con exasperación, soltando un gruñido entre dientes

-Reacciona Orem y piensa bien en lo que estabas a punto de hacer

La princesa desvió la mirada, luego de unos minutos entro en razón, bajo la cabeza apenada, Kylo estaba en lo cierto, ¿hasta qué punto tan humillante había llegado para alimentar su oscuridad?, se levantó de la cama de golpe muy avergonzada, decepcionada de sí misma, sin mirar a su esposo abandono la habitación… se dio cuenta de que iba a cometer un error

Pasado unos días el aspecto de la princesa decayó, no comía, no salía de su cuarto, pasaba horas acostada en la cama llorando, atormentándose a sí misma con sus propios pensamientos. Kylo continuaba frustrado sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo, lidiaba con sus misiones y su entrenamiento, pero siempre dejando un espacio en su mente para la princesa

El caballero se encontraba en un cuarto de operación dentro del palacio, revisaba información sobre misiones y coordenadas sobre ubicaciones a las cuales pronto debía acudir. De repente al cuarto irrumpió uno de los sirvientes muy agitado

-Señor venga rápido es la princesa

Ren dejo de lado lo que hacia y fue deprisa tras el sirviente que se veía bastante alterado

-¿Dime que pasa?- pregunto Kylo

-Ya lo vera…las mujeres de la servidumbre están con ella, tiene que detenerla

Al llegar a la habitación de Orem se escuchaban gritos desesperados desde afuera pidiendo que por favor no lo hiciera…pero ¿que no hiciera qué? Pensó el caballero. Cuando pudo entrar al cuarto sus ojos no creían lo que veían, la princesa se encontraba parada sobre el grueso muro del balcón, Kylo enseguida se alarmo, las mujeres le suplicaban a Orem que bajara y se pusiera a salvo

-Orem ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto en retorica muy consternado- no cometas una locura

-No intentes detenerme Kylo

Orem estaba a una altura mortal del suelo, cualquier paso en falso o cualquier acción errónea empleada por el caballero sería fatal, el trataría de convencerla para que no saltara

-Déjennos solos – pidió el caballero a la servidumbre

A pesar de que seguían preocupados obedecieron y dejaron a la pareja solos en esa mortificante escena, la cual podría acabar de dos maneras, muy bien o en una terrible tragedia

-Orem por favor baja de allí…ven conmigo, hablemos- decía mientras se acercaba despacio a su esposa

Ella que observaba hacia abajo con una mirada perdida, volteo y vio que su esposo se aproximaba

-No des un paso más- advirtió- déjame tranquila Kylo

-No permitiré que cometas una tontería…vamos Orem ven conmigo- extendió su mano a la muchacha

Ella se giró por completo quedando de frente hacia él, la brisa movía su vestido y su cabello, los labios de la princesa temblaban de sentimiento y de pronto sin poder evitarlo varias lagrimas empezaron a aparecer

-Ya no puedo soportarlo Kylo…todas las noches me atormenta pensar en el hecho de que nunca podre tenerlo a mi lado, ni lo podre abrazar, ni verlo crecer y es mi culpa…es mi culpa –decía con un enorme nudo de sentimiento

El caballero sintió como su interior se derrumbó al escuchar a su esposa tan afectada, ella guardo por tanto tiempo esas emociones que el intento sanar sin éxito en muchas ocasiones, y que el haberlos mantenido reprimidos solo sirvió para desencadenar esa decisión desesperada que Orem quería tomar ahora

-Orem no fue tu culpa…ni siquiera fue mía…de igual forma lo ibas a perder

Ella se extrañó por lo que revelo el caballero ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Estas mintiendo- acuso con lágrimas en sus ojos- eres un mentiroso dijiste que todo estaría bien

-Lo intente, pero fue imposible…el informe médico revelo que fue una perdida espontanea…y el dolor que sentiste aquel día fue indicio de ello…seria inevitable Orem

-¡Cállate!...¡lo único que dices son mentiras!

-Orem entiendo cómo te sientes…también era mi hijo…y al igual que tú me duele inmensamente haberlo perdido…pero por favor esta no es la solución…sé que podemos superar esto…juntos

-¿Juntos?...asúmelo ya no me necesitas…ni siquiera sé por qué todavía me mantienes con vida

-No digas eso…claro que te necesito y más de lo que crees…Orem no me quites la oportunidad de estar a tu lado….no te apartes de mí….eres la única luz que queda en medio de la vasta oscuridad que me rodea y quiero que vuelvas…quiero que seas otra vez esa mujer de la que yo me enamore

Orem quedo asombrada ante tal declaración, se escuchó sincero tanto que parecía increíble para ella, significaba que cada una de esas muestras de afecto y de preocupación hacia ella eran sinceras, "Por eso era tan insistente, porque de verdad siente algo por mi" pensó la princesa. La confusión hizo ruido en la mente de la chica demasiados hechos desagradables la hicieron ignorar su propia realidad, la desconfianza no le permitió darse cuenta de que su esposo realmente la amaba, aunque Kylo aceptaba que en gran parte él tenía la culpa de ello…Sin embargo Orem se sentía cansada de seguir luchando en contra de la profunda oscuridad. Ella lo miro por un segundo en silencio con creciente aflicción, Ren se mantenía en suspenso sin poder descifrar el siguiente movimiento de su esposa

-Adiós Ben- dijo ella finalmente dejándose caer de espaldas al vacío

-¡No!- Kylo exclamo alarmado, extendió mas su mano y con la fuerza pudo atraerla hacia el cayendo ambos al suelo

-¡Suéltame!- demandaba Orem entre lagrimas

Kylo la afianzo a él con vehemencia sin soltarla, ella sin poder más se refugió en su pecho llorando desconsolada, el caballero la cubrió con sus brazos dejando que la princesa se desahogara

-Tranquila…tranquila…estoy contigo…estoy contigo- decía dulcemente

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Orem consiguió calmarse, seguía recostada del pecho de Kylo con los ojos cerrados, este la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo adentro de su cuarto, seguido de eso la puso sobre su cama con cuidado, se veía más tranquila, Ren no quería dejarla sola por lo que decidió quedarse cerca, sin embargo antes de apartarse Orem lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por la muñeca, el caballero volteo en el acto para encontrarse con los dorados ojos de ella posados sobre el

-No te vayas Ben…quédate junto a mí- pidió la princesa con una mirada suplicante

El asintió comprensivo…Orem se arrimó y él se acostó junto a ella, Kylo la acerco a él, la princesa se acurruco en su pecho, era la primera vez que la muchacha se sentía a salvo en los brazos de su esposo. Esa noche solo fueron ellos dos en medio del silencio, las palabras no era necesarias nada más la compañía era suficiente para unir a esas dos pobres almas que yacían sumidas en medio de aquella inmensa oscuridad

* * *

 **¿Hola?...¿hay alguien ahí?...espero les haya gustado el nuevo cap, fue un capitulo triste pero con final feliz ¿no?...y hablando de final cada vez nos acercamos mas al fin de esta historia...el próximo capitulo traerá una pequeña sorpresa, y espero publicarlo pronto, gracias por leer, un abrazo, saludos :D**


	26. Redención

La mañana llego y los rayos del sol dieron al rostro del caballero que yacía dormido todavía, el fuerte resplandor lo hizo despertar, cuando pudo reincorporarse por completo se dio cuenta de que su esposa ya no le acompañaba en la cama .La busco por la habitación con la mirada hasta que para su gran alivio logro notar que la muchacha se encontraba en el balcón mirando hacia el paisaje del horizonte. Ren se levantó y se acercó a Orem, ella mantenía su mirada fija en el paisaje con una expresión de total tranquilidad

-¿Te sientes mejor hoy?- pregunto Kylo

-Si con eso te refieres a que no intentare lanzarme de aquí de nuevo, entonces sí, me siento mejor- dio una sonrisa tenue a su esposo

-Es bueno saberlo- se paró junto a ella observando el paisaje

Se hizo un momento de silencio, Orem le lanzo una miradita de reojo a Kylo, hizo un amago para decir algo aunque no sabía cómo, soltó un suspiro y finalmente lo dejo salir

-¿Kylo?- volteo a verlo

-¿Sí, Orem?- el hizo lo mismo mostrando un poco de curiosidad

-Gracias-expreso sincera

-¿Por qué?

-Por evitar que cometiera una estupidez

-Y lo habría evitado mil veces de ser posible, no iba a permitir que saltaras, no me lo habría perdonado- el suavizo su mirada con ella- por favor prométeme que no lo volverás a intentar

-No lo hare, te lo prometo

-Orem no sé lo que haría si llegara a perderte

La piel de Orem se erizo al oírlo, cuando el caballero le hablaba de esa forma sentía algo en su interior que no podía describir, y ahora mucho más después de la declaración de la noche anterior. Ella no concebía como un ser lleno de tanta oscuridad podía llegar a amarla

-¿Cómo sé que lo me dices es cierto?- pregunto aun escéptica por los sentimientos de su esposo

Kylo la tomo por el rostro y la miro tan apacible que parecía ser el ser más vulnerable del mundo

-Orem sé que me he portado como un imbécil contigo…sé que no he hecho nada bien, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por el daño que te he causado- Ren llevo parte del cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja y luego acaricio su mejilla- es por eso que a partir de ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien, como deben de ser, sin odio, sin rencor, son imposiciones estúpidas

Ella lo miraba atentamente prestando total atención a sus palabras, no imagino que su esposo fuese a decirle algo así y sobre todo que admitiera sus errores, Orem no se atrevía a interrumpir a Kylo, dejaría fluir todo lo que él llevaba por dentro tal cual hizo el muchacho con ella la noche anterior

-Yo estoy dispuesto a entregarte todo de mí…solo si tú estas dispuesta a entregarme todo de ti- propuso el caballero- enséñame el camino correcto para estar contigo

Esa propuesta parecía haber dejado muda a Orem, no hallaba como responder, o cómo actuar, pero sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión que le diera de una vez por toda una dirección a esa relación.

Aunque en diversas ocasiones lo negara, ella también sentía algo por él, no importa cuanto lo ocultara, podía engañar a quien sea pero no a su propio corazón. Kylo le dejaba abierta una posibilidad para iniciar de cero, asumiendo el compromiso como debía ser, solo quedaba de su parte poner un nuevo rumbo a su relación o continuar estancados en la misma situación y eso es lo que ella menos quería. La vida de Orem necesitaba un cambio inminente y lo que la ayudaría a que este se dé seria comprometerse también a construir una relación sana junto a su esposo

Además no sería difícil o imposible, solo tendría que detenerse un momento a escuchar y entender lo que sentía por Kylo. El caballero le mostro un lado que la había cautivado, una parte de él que mantenía tan oculta y que al parecer nada más ella podía tener el privilegio de conocer, quizás no trataba con Kylo sino con Ben, esa luz que todavía no se había extinguido en su interior y que la llenaba de una extraña calidez y de la que ansiaba probar más, ella sentía que era un hombre con el alma lastimada y que pedía a gritos al menos un ápice de comprensión de la cual lo habían privado. Lo veía incluso como alguien indefenso que creo una coraza para protegerse de lo que realmente quería sentir, puede que no lo cambie pero si trataría de mantener viva esa parte de él que logro despertar tanto interés en ella

\- ¿Entonces?... ¿estas dispuesta?- reitero su pregunta

Ella no pronuncio palabra al inicio, lo que genero un poco de nervios en Kylo, se planteaba mentalmente si pecó de precipitado sin embargo para el tenía que ser ahora o nunca

-Sí…lo estoy- respondió ella finalmente

Kylo si poder evitarlo esbozo una enorme sonrisa, lo que para a princesa fue muy extraño debido a la falta de costumbre, eran raras las veces que Ren sonreía y si lo hacía era a duras penas, él le dio un beso en la frente para después fundirse ambos en un fuerte abrazo mientras el sol continuaba ascendiendo llenando de vida esa mañana y marcando así un nuevo comienzo

A partir de ese día era indudable que el cambio si se había dado, ambos se dieron la oportunidad de amar y consiguieron la armonía que tanto buscaban, aprovechaban cada minuto juntos como si fuera el último. Al principio no fue fácil dejar fluir libremente sus sentimientos pues apenas comenzaban a confiar el uno del otro, y así fue hasta que poco a poco fue más sencillo dar muestras de afecto mutuo. Kylo dejo de ser rígido con su esposa respetando sus deseos como debía ser, Orem por otra parte ya no se resistía a Kylo como antes solo para llevarle la contraria, esta vez los dos realmente se encargaron de construir juntos los cimientos de la manera correcta

Orem ahora podía salir del palacio cuando quisiera, por supuesto protegida, para resguardar su seguridad y para mantener la tranquilidad de Kylo. A la princesa le encantaba involucrarse con los habitantes de la ciudad a los que ayudaba cada vez que podía, distribuyéndoles aquello que necesitaran para satisfacer sus necesidades, era muy distinta a su padre, ella se preocupaba realmente por el bienestar de su pueblo que al contrario que al rey no le temían mas bien la respetaban y la querían

Kylo por otro lado seguía adelante con sus misiones, claro sin descuidar a su esposa, cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar con Orem aprovechaba al máximo cada minuto ya que debido a su ocupación su futuro era incierto, Orem pensaba mucho en ello, su corazón quedaba en vilo cada vez que Kylo emprendía sus misiones, aunque confiaba en la alta capacidad de guerrero de su esposo era inevitable que cayera en la mortificación y la incertidumbre de perderlo. Fuera de eso Orem adoraba su nueva vida, una que no se imaginó que tendría y menos al lado de Kylo, parecía que no existía nada que pudiera empañar su felicidad

-¿Aprovechando la inspiración?-Dijo el caballero llegando al jardín tomando a su esposa de improvisto

Orem volteo de golpe al oír la voz de su esposo, su rostro se ilumino cuando lo vio llegar

-¡Has regresado!-exclamo alegre dejando el pincel de un lado y corriendo hacia él para darle un gran abrazo

Él la abrazo también levantándola en el acto, la dejo de nuevo en el suelo y le dio un beso

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Sabes que sí- ella paso su mano suavemente por el rostro de su esposo- lamento no haberte recibido, creí que regresarías mañana

-Termine antes y no pude resistir las ganas de estar contigo

Ella sonrió, amaba escuchar cuanto el la anhelaba

-Bueno supongo que terminare mi obra luego-los dos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia donde se encontraba ubicada el caballete con el lienzo

-No, descuida puedes continuar si lo deseas- Kylo estudio la obra e inclino la cabeza ligeramente con curiosidad- ¿ya no habías pintado esto antes?

-Lo hice, pero un idiota lo destruyo antes de que pudiera terminarlo

-Vaya que si fue un idiota- Kylo dio razón siguiendo el juego de su esposa con una sonrisa

-Ahora que lo recuerdo todavía no me he vengando de él por hacerme eso

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿y que le vas a hacer?

-Pues- movió su cabeza a un lado pensativa- creo que esto

Tomo el pincel y mancho de pintura gran parte de la mejilla del caballero, este hizo una mueca graciosa entre sorpresa y enojo

-¡Oye!- se quejó presumiendo parecer serio

La princesa no paraba de reír al ver la cara de Kylo manchada, a éste no lo quedo remedio que acompañar a su esposa en la risa

-Bueno lo tenía merecido

-Y créeme pudo ser peor- le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa

Kylo entrecerró sus ojos con malicia toco su mejilla y con la mano llena de pintura se la paso rápido por la nariz a la princesa, ella reacciono de inmediato con la boca abierta sorprendida

-¡Kylo! , ¡Eso no es justo!- le reclamo con un tono adorable de berrinche

El caballero se burló de su esposa que ahora tenía la nariz pintada de un intenso color violeta

-Vamos cariño, no te enojes- se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura- además mira el lado bueno combina con el color de tus ojos- bromeo

-Oh, ¿ahora resulta que sabes de arte?- pregunto ella deslizando sus manos por encima de los hombro de Kylo

-Y como no saberlo si tengo por esposa a la mejor artista de la galaxia-halago aproximando su rostro despacio hacia el de la princesa

-No lo digas muy alto o me lo voy a creer- ella hacia lo mismo hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron

-Princesa- uno de los sirvientes apareció siendo testigo de la romántica escena deteniéndose apenado y bajando la cabeza- perdonen la intromisión

Orem no se apresuró a terminar el beso más bien lo disfruto hasta el final, se separó de su esposo y dirigió su atención al sirviente

-Descuida Dan, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto intrigada por la repentina aparición del sirviente

-Es...es su madre, está en la entrada e insiste en que quiere verla- informo el muchacho

El semblante de Orem cambio a uno serio, era como si su momento de felicidad se había apagado, la última vez que hablo con su madre no fue nada placentero, recordó que no había quedado en buenos términos con ella. Sin embargo Dalí la culpo de perder a su hijo y para la princesa ese fue un golpe muy bajo viniendo de su propia madre. Al instante se sintió incomoda e indecisa, Kylo la tomo por el mentón e hizo que lo viera

-Has lo que consideres prudente…pero no te obligues a hacer algo que no quieres, yo respetare y apoyare la decisión que tomes- Kylo infundio seguridad en su esposa

La muchacha se sintió reconfortada sabiendo que contaba con Ren, ella respiro profundo y miro al sirviente de nuevo

-Hágala pasar- ordeno

-Si señora- acató Dan y de inmediato se retiro

Dejaron entrar a Dalí tal y como la princesa demando, ella tenía un perfil bajo, sin tanta arrogancia como de costumbre, paso a la sala y tomo asiento. Luego de unos pocos minutos Orem apareció, su semblante se mantenía rígido, seguía molesta por la última visita, ella se paró frente a su madre muy erguida mostrándose imponente, Dalí se iba a levantar pero Orem le hizo una seña para que se quedara sentada

-¿A qué has venido Dalí?

Su madre arrugo la cara con aflicción al notar que su hija todavía la llamaba por su nombre

-¿Podrías sentarte a mi lado?- pidió su madre con un tono inocente

Orem titubeo, pero termino accediendo, miro a Dalí esperando a que se dignara a decir algo

-¿Y bien?- le apremio

-Lo siento- Dalí fue directo al punto

Orem no mostro reacción alguna aun no confiaba en las palabras de su madre

-¿Eso es todo?- expreso inmutable levantando una ceja con incredulidad

-Hija comprendo que estés enojada, y lamento mucho en serio lo que te dije, no debí hacerlo, sobre todo porque entiendo por lo que pasaste, perder un hijo no es fácil

Orem frunció el ceño con rareza

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- inquirió intrigada

Dalí tomo un poco de aire y lo soltó con calma

-Antes de tenerte a ti…tuve varias perdidas también

Fue inevitable que la princesa mostrara asombro

-Intente por años tener un hijo y parecía imposible…tu padre me culpaba y decía que yo mataba a sus hijos- su mirada se atribulo haciendo una pausa y luego continuo-hasta que por fin pude tenerte a ti- sonrió nostálgica- él se enojó por no haberle dado un varón que lo sucediera pero para mí era irrelevante yo estaba feliz contigo- Dali poso una de sus manos sobre una de las manos de Orem que descansaban sobre sus regazo-luego tu padre se dio cuenta de lo maravillosa que eras y le robaste el corazón…fuiste un regalo que el universo nos dio

A la princesa se le escapo una lágrima mientras oía el relato de su madre

-Orem tu más que nadie sabes que una madre hace lo que sea por un hijo…es por eso que prefería verte casada que muerta al igual que tu padre por el sable de ese hombre…no me importan los demás, solo me importas tu porque eres mi única hija, y hubiese hecho lo que sea para preservar tu vida- afianzo su agarre en la mano de su hija- aunque quizás no lo haya hecho de la forma correcta y quiero que me perdones por eso- unas cuantas lágrimas de arrepentimiento corrieron por el rostro de su madre

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

-No quería que pensaras mal de tu padre…o de mi

Orem negó varias veces con la cabeza

-Jamás te habría juzgado…eres mi madre y te amo demasiado

La princesa abrazo llorando a la mujer, no imagino que Dalí había vivido una realidad tan dura como esa. Ambas compartieron un abrazo reconfortante y lleno de comprensión mutua, Orem se separó de su madre, esta le seco las lágrimas con una sonrisa, la miro con nostalgia como si todavía fuese una niña. La princesa desvió la mirada un poco apenada por como había tratado a su madre la última vez

-Madre lamento lo que te hice aquella vez- expreso arrepentida

-Tranquila cariño…al contrario eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar- dijo ella con un tono comprensivo

Hubo un segundo de silencio entre ambas, Dalí se retrajo un poco, no quería seguir cometiendo errores con su hija, Orem se percató de ello, recobrar la confianza de su madre era importante para ella ahora que las cosas marchaban bien así que una idea vino a su cabeza

-Dentro de dos días habrá una reunión…te gustaría…ayudarme a escoger mi vestido- propuso de buena fe

El rostro de Dalí se ilumino, siempre le gusto ayudar a su hija con todo lo relacionado a su imagen era la princesa y debía lucir bien

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamo la mujer con gran entusiasmo

La vida de Orem iba por el camino correcto, se llevaba bien con su esposo, y ahora con su madre, los episodios de tristeza, soledad y dolor parecía que se habían extinguido de su vida, estaba en armonía

La princesa adoraba caminar por la ciudad sobre todo en las zonas comerciales donde se daba el tiempo de apreciar una enorme cantidad de cosas interesantes que vendían los habitantes y que despertaban su curiosidad, desde comida hasta artefactos improvisados y muy ingeniosos

-Princesa

Un pequeño niño de alrededor unos siete años se le acerco de la nada

Los soldados se pusieron en guardia, luego de lo que paso con Cyril ya no confiaban en nada ni nadie que se acercara a la princesa

-Tranquilos bajen sus armas…solo es un niño- ordeno Orem a los soldados su intención no era asustar al niño- dime cariño ¿que deseas?- pregunto amable

-Sé que a usted le gusta el arte y me gustaría que me acompañara a mi tienda…bueno a la de mi padre- corrigió y luego prosiguió – quiero mostrarle mis pinturas, incluso si le gusta alguna se la podría regalar

Orem sonrió con ternura, después de meditar un segundo accedió, "no le puedo decir que no a esa carita" pensó

-De acuerdo, iré contigo

-Señora no creo que sea prudente

-Estaré bien solo esperen afuera, yo no tardare

-Pero el señor Kylo dijo

Ella volteo y le lanzo una mirada fulminante al soldado, este trago en seco y la dejo ir

-Vamos cariño- volvió al niño

Éste como dijo la guio a su tienda, era pequeña pero llena de muchos artículos para vender, entre estos habían materiales de pintura que ella conocía a la perfección, el niño la condujo hasta un cuarto al fondo de la tienda en el que adentro se exhibían una serie de cuadros hechos por un principiante

-¿Estos son?- admiro cada cuadro orgullosa y con una sonrisa- son preciosos, eres un niño muy talentoso

Orem se percató de un gesto de intranquilidad y nerviosismo por parte del niño

-Lo siento princesa

-¿Por qué te discul-

Orem fue interrumpida por la puerta que fue cerrada de golpe, ella se giró rápido y vio que un sujeto estaba parado frente a la puerta con una capucha que le impedía a la chica ver el rostro de éste

-¿Quién es usted?...le advierto que si intenta hacerme daño se meterá en serios problemas

El sujeto dio unos pasos hacia adelante mientras la tensión de Orem aumentaba

-Princesa le aseguro que yo nunca la lastimaría

Orem percibió algo familiar, el hombre pronto se retiró la capucha revelando a quien menos esperaba

-¿Poe?- musito cubriendo su boca asombrada

-Hola princesa, nos encontramos otra vez- el piloto esbozo su típica sonrisa encantadora

* * *

 **Holaa corazones, espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, lo iba a publicar ayer pero realmente no me sentía nada bien y bueno decidí dejarlo para hoy...la madre de Orem no era tan mala después de todo jajaja, y vaya vaya miren quien regreso, nuestro piloto favorito...y las sorpresas no terminan espero publicar el próximo capitulo pronto...gracias por leer y comentar , un abrazo , saludos :D**


	27. Regalo

Orem no lo creía, Poe estaba frente a ella sano y salvo

-Eres tú, realmente eres tu- corrió hacia él y lo abrazo después se apartó y lo tomo por el rostro mirándolo con los ojos llorosos de la felicidad- pensé…pensé que habías muerto

-No, aun no hay nada que pueda matar al mejor piloto de la galaxia- el seco algunas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la chica

-Me alegra tanto volver a verte y saber que estas bien- hizo una expresión de haber recordado algo importante- ¿cómo esta Ciro?

-Tranquila él está bien, de hecho estaba muy preocupado por ti y por él bebe- Poe se sobresaltó- ¿¡qué paso con él bebe!?

Orem desvió la mirada con pesar

-Ese día…lo perdí

-Ay no, Orem lo siento mucho-la atrajo a él cubriéndola con sus brazos de forma comprensiva

Poe quería ahondar en las causas de la perdida, el infería que fue debido a la caída que le ocasiono Kylo, sin embargo tratar un tema tan delicado como ese podría afectar a la princesa

-No fue culpa de Kylo-dijo de la nada- si eso es lo que piensas

La princesa tomo a Poe desprevenido "después de lo que paso lo sigue defendiendo"

-¿Entonces qué sucedió?-pregunto Poe intrigado

-Lo que hizo Kylo estuvo mal- reconoció- pero no fue su culpa, ese día incluso antes de que Kylo apareciera comencé a sentirme mal, al inicio pensé que no era nada malo, y cuando íbamos por el bosque el dolor empeoro…el hizo lo posible para salvarlo pero fue inútil, no importa lo que pasara lo perdería de todas formas- explico con tristeza

Poe se acongojo y la abrazo de nuevo

-Lo siento mucho Orem- reitero- imagino como debiste sentirte, me hubiese gustado estar contigo para apoyarte

-Si, al inicio fue un golpe bastante duro, luego pude asimilarlo, me siento mejor y ahora mucho más sabiendo que estas vivo- esbozo una dulce sonrisa- pero ¿qué haces aquí? Es muy peligroso

-Me moría de ganas por saber de ti…y...además he venido a sacarte de aquí

La expresión de la princesa fue la que Poe menos esperaba, no se mostraba entusiasmada o siquiera dispuesta

-No me iré de Candor Poe, ya no- expreso sincera

-¿Por qué no?...Orem este no es un sitio propicio para ti, aun tienes la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida

-No quiero más problemas…ya no huiré, mi lugar es aquí, mi pueblo me necesita

"Y mi esposo también" pensó

-Te estas condenando- le reprocho el piloto luego la tomo por los hombros-Orem puedo llevarte lejos de este planeta, a un lugar donde ni el podrá encontrarte esta vez, en el que estarás segura y podrás tener la vida que mereces

-No, no Poe, he tomado mi decisión…y no pido que la entiendas, pero sí que la respetes…por favor- pidió manteniendo una posición firme

Poe hacia muecas mostrando frustración, llego a Candor arriesgándolo todo con la esperanza de que Orem aceptara huir de nuevo con él, no se sentía enojado al contrario le desilusionaba la posición que asumió la chica con su propuesta…El piloto le prometió que no la obligaría hacer nada que no quisiera y tal cual como ella le pidió respeto su decisión

-De acuerdo…quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo confiare en que has tomado la decisión correcta

El niño que seguía presente solo los miraba a ambos atento y al mismo tiempo un tanto confundido, prefería permanecer en silencio para no interrumpir la conversación de los adultos. Poe se apartó de Orem tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, la princesa lamentaba decepcionar al piloto de esa manera pero no echaría para atrás su decisión, un incómodo silencio inundo el cuarto, era como si la emoción se hubiese apagado

-Oh, casi lo olvido- Intervino Poe rompiendo el silencio y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo- te he traído un regalo

El piloto abrió un bolso que traía consigo y saco de este una cajita que Orem conocía a la perfección, ella al reconocerla sonrió en el acto "¿podría ser?" se preguntó, Poe se la entrego sin demora, la princesa la tomo con un aire de ilusión y nostalgia

-Pensé que lo había perdido en el bosque para siempre- comento la chica

-No, de hecho fue lo único que me quedo de ti en ese bosque- aclaro- se lo mucho que apreciabas ese regalo que te hizo Idris, así que pensé que debías tenerlo de vuelta

-Gracias Poe- lo apretó y lo pego a su pecho con vehemencia

-No hay de que princesa- sonrió con un deje de tristeza haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que Orem no lo notara, se aclaró la garganta y agrego-Sera…será mejor que regreses llevas mucho tiempo aquí y de verdad no quisiera causarte ningún inconveniente

Para Poe era inútil alargar el encuentro, él la había buscado no nada más con la intención de saber cuál era su estado, sino también con la esperanza de ayudarla a salir de nuevo, para mala fortuna del piloto sucedió lo contrario, lo que lo hacía sentir como un completo fracasado

-Ambos llevamos vidas muy distintas Poe…y agradezco que hayas aparecido en la mía- expreso Orem con honestidad al notar la cara de desilusión del piloto-pero ahora cada quien debe seguir su camino

El la miro por un segundo en silencio, no daría más pie a esa conversación

-Regresa Orem- le aconsejo- antes de que vengan por ti

Ella agacho la cabeza con tristeza ¿estaría viendo a Poe por última vez?

-Me alegró verte de nuevo Poe…cuídate mucho-agrego Orem antes de dignarse a abandonar el cuarto

-¡Orem! ¡Espera!- la llamo el moreno

La princesa volteo de inmediato, Poe se acercó a ella y saco algo más de su bolso

-Quiero que tengas esto- dijo Poe con un tono serio, tomo una de las manos de la chica y coloco un pequeño dispositivo

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto curiosa

-Es un transmisor- contesto él- si un día llegases a cambiar de opinión y necesitas mi ayuda para lo que sea, no dudes en usarlo…enviara un señal no rastreable directo hacia mí, y no importa donde, cuando o como yo vendré por ti- explico guardando un ápice de esperanza

Ella lo observo por un momento y sonrió al notar que todavía la quería, tomo el dispositivo y lo guardo en un pequeño pliegue escondido de su vestido, luego acaricio el rostro de piloto para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Poe- dijo ella por última vez antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación mientras Poe tristemente la veía marchar

La princesa regreso con los soldados teniendo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos por el encuentro con Poe, lo que si aseguraba era que se sentía feliz de saber que estaba bien y sobre todo vivo "hubiese querido compartir más contigo…pero ya no arriesgare tu vida otra vez" pensó

Orem cepillaba su cabello sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, tenía una leve sonrisa mientras pensaba en cada uno de los buenos momentos que se han presentado en su vida y que esperaba que no terminaran. Kylo entro a la habitación y vio a su esposa entretenida frente al espejo, se acercó con cuidado a ella y la sorprendió con un abrazo por la espalda

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la princesa

Ella soltó un risita sin poder evitarlo por culpa de las cosquillas que recorrían su cuello

-No lo sé…por todo creo

-Me fascina verte así- la beso desde el cuello hasta la mejilla- oye ¿qué es eso?- Kylo pregunto intrigado al fijarse de la cajita que descansaba en la consola

-¿Eso?- Orem no se percató de que no lo había guardado- es…un regalo

-¿Un regalo?- el caballero sintió curiosidad- ¿de quién?- indago

"Prometí que no te mentiría, pero por esta oportunidad no puedo decirte la verdad" pensó

-Un niño en una de las tiendas del mercado- mintió- sabes que me encanta ir al mercado

-¿Y qué es?- inquirió el caballero

-Ábrelo y averígualo por ti mismo- sugirió

Kylo tomo la cajita y la abrió revelando su contenido

-Es una sonaja- dijo sin mucha sorpresa pero si con curiosidad por ésta

-Así es, y no es una sonaja cualquiera, agítala y veras- indico Orem entusiasmada

El la miro de reojo levantando una ceja poco convencido

-No, no soy un niño- negó el pensando que su esposa quería jugarle una broma

-Oh, vamos no estoy insinuando eso, aunque a veces si te comportas como un niño- bromeo- solo quiero que veas porque considero esa sonaja tan especial, así que inténtalo- le animo de nuevo

-De acuerdo- saco la sonaja y la agito

Ésta de inmediato soltó su característico destello aunando a la dulce melodía, Kylo quedó prendado por un instante con una sonrisa boba. Orem se llenó de nostalgia al ver el juguete recordó cuando compartía con Idris y Ciro, las vivencias con Poe, cuando enseñaba a los niños de la aldea a pintar y en especial lo bastante ilusionada que se sentía por su hijo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero decidió tragárselo, si lloraba o mostraba signos de nostalgia se delataría y definitivamente no le convenía

-Orem ahora que veo esto pienso que deberíamos tener un hijo- expreso Kylo directo- claro no ahora…pero quizás en un futuro- aclaro- ¿qué opinas?

Ella lo miro fijamente, Kylo la agarro desprevenida, no lo creía, la última cosa que pensaría que le diría su esposo sería el de intentar tener un hijo, tal parece que estaba errada. Orem vio la propuesta como un lindo gesto sin embargo no lo podía aceptar

-No- dijo ella con una expresión bastante seria

-¿No?- Kylo frunció el ceño intrigado- ¿por qué no?, creí que querías ser madre

-Por supuesto que si…es mi gran anhelo- expreso- es solo que… no puedo

-¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes?- siguió interrogando, era curiosa la reacción de su esposa

Ella dejo el cepillo sobre la consola, Kylo estaba arrodillado a un lado sosteniendo aun la sonaja que había parado de sonar y alumbrar, Orem le pidió el juguete y una vez que el muchacho se lo entrego lo devolvió a su caja. Ella no decía nada y eso mantenía una importante tensión en Kylo que le preocupo el súbito cambio de actitud. La princesa se levantó en silencio para sentarse luego a la orilla de la cama, debido a la incomodidad mostraba por su esposa Ren empezó a sospechar que algún mal le aquejaba, él se acercó y se sentó a su lado, ella jugaba con sus manos con alta inquietud

-Orem… ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué te pusiste así? ¿A caso dije algo malo?- Kylo trato de hallar respuestas

Ella continuaba renuente a hablar, el llevo una de sus manos al rostro de su esposa e hizo que lo mirara, la expresión de Orem lucia como la de una persona con temor a manifestar lo que piensa

-Oye, sea lo que sea puedes decirme- intento de inspirar confianza en la chica

La princesa dudo por un momento "vamos Orem él te está brindando su confianza no hay porque temer" se dijo a sí misma. Soltó un suspiro cansado, apretó sus manos armándose de valor para hablar

-Cuando…me dijiste aquel día en el balcón sobre la perdida que tuve… un tiempo después me hice unas cuantas pruebas para determinar con exactitud las causas de ésta, los resultados arrojaron que por causa genética tengo un noventa por ciento de probabilidad de perder a cualquier bebé que intente tener…igual que le sucedió a mi madre- explico con tristeza

Ren sintió pena al escuchar a su esposa tan afligida, sabía lo importante y delicado que era para ella ese tema

-Y… ¿qué hay del diez por ciento restante?, quiero decir tu estas aquí, eso significa que si Dalí lo logro tú también podrías- quiso inspirar un tanto de esperanza a su esposa

-No me someteré a ese proceso otra vez Kylo- fue tajante

-Pero- trato de insistir

-¡No Kylo!- Orem le interrumpió- seria cruel ilusionarme de nuevo sabiendo que puedo perderlo, no lo soportaría… ponerme en esa situación acabaría conmigo- se sinceró esperando comprensión

El caballero no quería abandonar la posibilidad que quedaba aun así no seguiría presionando a la princesa

-Entiendo…pero ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Tenía miedo….de que ya no me quisieras por eso- manifestó cabizbaja

Kylo se levantó y se agacho frente a ella apoyando sus manos en la cama a los lados de los muslos de la muchacha, inclino la cabeza buscándole la mirada

-Escúchame bien Orem Sollis…tu eres mi esposa y no importa lo que pase yo siempre te amare

Ella sonrió y súbitamente se lanzó sobre Kylo abrazándolo con gran ímpetu, le hizo feliz escuchar tan dulces palabras

El contemplo el rostro de su esposa por un instante y lo acaricio con cariño

-Ahora, no quiero ver más esa linda carita triste- pronuncio con ternura

Orem un tanto sonrojada esbozo una de esas sonrisas que a Kylo le encantaba contemplar

-¿Que le has hecho a mi corazón para que te ame tanto?- pregunto en retorica Orem hundiendo sus dedos con delicadeza en el cabello de Kylo

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto- la miro un segundo más y luego levanto sus cejas como si algo se le acababa de ocurrir- tengo una idea, mañana debo partir temprano a una misión pero cuando regrese prometo que iremos unos días al campo a compartir juntos

-Me parece una maravillosa idea, esperare con ansias ese día

A la mañana siguiente Kylo emprendió su misión desde temprano tal y como le había comentado a Orem. Durante la ausencia de su esposo la muchacha se mantenía enfocada en sus ocupaciones diarias. Pasaron semanas y la preocupación de la princesa aumentaba al no tener ninguna noticia sobre Kylo, en otras oportunidades Ren había demorado en regresar sin embargo esta vez era diferente. La princesa casi no dormía pendiente de donde y como estaría el caballero, ella preguntaba a los soldados si manejaban información al respecto pero nadie tenía conocimiento sobre su paradero o situación, así duro otras semanas hasta que

-Señora la nave del señor Kylo Ren se aproxima- anuncio una de las sirvientas

Orem que se encontraba en el cuarto de los cuadros casualmente observando una obra pintada por ella de él, salió rápido a la entrada para recibirlo, su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho la emoción era colosal, su esposo estaba de regreso. La nave pronto aterrizo, Orem se sentía ansiosa por reunirse de nuevo con el caballero, la rampa descendió y tal como la chica esperaba Kylo bajo por esta, ella mostro una enorme sonrisa respirando un aire entre alivio y regocijo, sin aguantarse más corrió hacia él, lo abrazo y después poso sus manos en su cara viéndolo con ojos anhelantes

-Volviste al fin… no sabes cuánto te extrañe

El caballero no pronuncio palabra, solo sonrió de medio lado y de la nada cayó al suelo sobre una de sus rodillas, ella se agacho con el sosteniéndolo en el acto

-Kylo ¿qué pasa?- pregunto con preocupación

Orem que tenía una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kylo se dio cuenta de algo extraño, sintió humedad en la zona donde tocaba retiro su mano y para alarma de la chica esta estaba cubierta de sangre Ren tenía una herida importante a un costado, ella abrió sus ojos con impresión asustada por lo que veía

-¡Traigan ayuda rápido!- grito a los guardias con creciente angustia luego volvió a su esposo – ¿qué te hicieron amor mío?

-Me…dispararon – hablo entre el dolor- esos desgraciados nos tendieron una trampa

-Ya no hables más- pidió esperando a que la ayuda llegara

La asistencia se aboco al lugar rápido y se lo llevaron de inmediato para atenderlo, mientras la princesa quedaba hecha un mar de nervios, cierto tiempo transcurrió y a pesar de que la herida era un poco severa lograron controlar la situación sin ningún tipo de complicación. Uno de los droides médicos apareció anunciando a la princesa que ya podía ingresar a la sala médica a ver a su esposo, al entrar él estaba acostado con la parte superior de la cama ligeramente inclinada, ella se apresuró a él con una expresión de alivio al ver que su esposo ya se encontraba estable

-Amor mío- acaricio su rostro y pego su frente a la de él- me tenías con el alma en vilo

-Descuida mi princesa, estoy bien soy muy fuerte ¿lo recuerdas?- el poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su esposa buscando tranquilizarla

-¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-Los bastardos de la resistencia…nos condujeron a una trampa, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…por fortuna pude salir a tiempo- explico

-¿Por qué no te dirigiste al centro de operación principal? Tu herida hubiese sido mejor tratada en un centro médico avanzado

-No quería escuchar al idiota de Hux quejándose de como caí el trampa de los otros idiotas y perdí a otros de sus soldados - gruño entre sientes- demonios, mi maestro me reprenderá por haber caído en la trampa de esa escoria rebelde

El semblante de preocupación de la princesa paso a uno de inquietud, Kylo de inmediato la capto, antes de pronunciar palabra una sirvienta ingreso a la sala con una bandeja de comida

-Hora de comer señor Kylo Ren- la sirvienta anuncio amablemente

-Deje la bandeja sobre la mesa…yo me encargare de darle la comida- indico la princesa

-Como ordene señora- la sirvienta obedeció, dejo la bandeja y se retiro

Orem agarro el plato que contenía un poco de sopa, tomo la cucharilla, se sentó al lado del caballero a la orilla de cama y se dispuso a darle la sopa. Ella permanecía en silencio manteniendo su gesto de intranquilidad, como si algo le molestara. Ren comía y la miraba atento esperando a que dijera al menos una palabra sin embargo tomando en cuenta como era su esposa él tendría que descubrir lo que pasaba por su cuenta

-¿Que tienes?... ¿estas molesta?- comenzó a indagar el caballero

-No- respondió ella y continúo dándole la sopa

-Sabes que puedes decirme- insistió el

-Ya te lo he dicho no es nada- reitero ella- ahora come tu sopa o se enfriara

"por supuesto que no" pensó el con sarcasmo mientras daba un sorbo a la cucharilla

-Vamos Orem…te conozco y sé que te ocurre algo- se mantenía persistente

La princesa lo observo fijamente por un segundo como si pensara en que podía decir, aun así decidió ignorar el interrogatorio del muchacho y seguir alimentándolo

-Te preocupa que un día de estos no regrese de alguna de mis misiones

-¡Kylo! ¡No leas mi mente!- le reclamo- ¡sabes que odio que lo hagas!

-¡Tengo que hacerlo si no me dices que te pasa!- replico el

-¡Muy bien! ¿¡Quieres saberlo!?- dijo exasperada- ¡me preocupa mucho tu situación con todo, con la primera orden, con tus misiones, con el lado oscuro!- confeso exaltada -eso es en lo que tanto pienso, no solo hoy, sino cada vez que veo tus heridas, o que demoras en regresar o que escucho tus lamentos al dormir…y pienso si lo que haces realmente vale la pena

-Soy un guerrero Orem, siempre tendré que arriesgar mi vida para conseguir mi objetivo

-¿Y cuál es ese objetivo?

-Reestablecer el orden en la galaxia como debe de ser justo como mi abuelo habría querido

-¿A cuesta de qué?- pregunto ella en retorica

-Para obtener lo que quieres debes hacer sacrificios Orem- aclaro con seguridad

-¿Sacrificios?... ¿así defines a toda la gente inocente que han matado a manos de la primera orden?, ¿los pueblos enteros destruidos? O incluso planetas- cuestiono las palabras de Kylo- y supongo que tu maestro tiene gran parte en esto ¿no?

-Mi maestro es sabio, él me ha guiado por el camino correcto

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, él sabe lo que hace

-¿y tú Kylo?... ¿sabes lo que haces?

-Lo correcto- asevero

-¿Él fue quien te ínsito para que mataras a tu padre?

Kylo se congelo al escuchar tan inesperada pregunta, no conseguía una reacción adecuada para ésta, de igual forma decidió dar una vaga respuesta

-Eso no te concierne

-Kylo… ¿él alguna vez te ha pedido que me mates?

Esa pregunta no era nada comparada a la anterior, a la mente de Kylo inevitable llego el recuerdo de la cantidad de veces que Snoke le ha sugerido eliminar a Orem. Él no le contaría sobre sus conversaciones con su maestro, "ella no lo entendería" pensó. Su esposa lo miraba expectante como si quisiera leer su mente para encontrar la respuesta que rondaba tanto por su cabeza

* * *

 **Holaaa corazones, lamento el retraso tuve una semana de tortura sin conexión a internet pero ya estoy de regreso, este se supone que es el capitulo de la semana pasada, espero les haya gustado, el capitulo de esta semana lo estoy terminando y lo publicare pronto, gracias por leer y comentar un abrazo saludos :D**


	28. Emociones

"¿Qué pensara de mi si le digo que en efecto lo ha pedido?, aunque si me ama lo entenderá". La respuesta del caballero serviría para definir un rumbo diferente en su relación, podría destruir lo que ha construido con su esposa en un segundo o afianzaría su lazo al ella ver que no se ha doblegado bajo las ordenes de su maestro y ha mantenido su promesa intacta de nunca lastimarla

-No- mintió el- no me lo ha pedido

Orem no era estúpida ella sabía a la perfección que Kylo mentía. Al ver con detenimiento los actos del caballero la mayoría inducidos por la fiel subordinación a su maestro, deducía que Snoke era un mal hombre, capaz de aprovecharse de quien sea para obtener lo que desea. Su esposo jamás le diría la verdad y ella sentía el temor de Kylo a perderla si era sincero respecto al tema

La tensión se sintió entre ambos, era extraño verlos caer en una discusión nuevamente, aunque para Orem era necesario expresarle lo que pensaba al respecto ya que no lo reprimiría de por vida. Kylo por otra parte se sentía ofendido y enojado por el cuestionamiento de su esposa "¿A qué viene todo esto?" se preguntó. "Ella nunca se interesó mucho por el tema de la primera orden o de lo que hago al menos hasta ahora, y ya que lo toma en cuenta es para reprocharlo" pensaba con molestia

-Kylo a veces en la noches hablas dormido- confeso ella- la última vez le decías a alguien desesperado y de manera reiterada que "no querías regresar"…trate de despertarte pero parecías atrapado en ese sueño o no sé si más bien era una pesadilla. Te pregunte dormido con quien no querías regresar, ¿y sabes que respondiste?

-¿Qué?- dijo de mala gana

-Han Solo

Ren abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, luego desvió la mirada cargada de culpa. Sí, había tenido sueños recurrentes con su padre pero no tenía conocimiento sobre lo de hablar dormido

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido- acuso

-Puede ser…o también significa que tú subconsciente intenta decirte algo y creo Kylo que deberías detenerte al menos una vez y escucharlo- aconsejo

-No quiero continuar hablando del tema- sentencio el caballero

-¡No lo evadirás de por vida Kylo!- replico la chica exasperada por la terquedad de su esposo

-¡No entiendo tu repentino interés por mis asuntos!- se exalto él- ¡si nada de eso es de tu interés!… ¡ve y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos y déjame en paz!

La chica le lanzo una mirada fulminante fue prácticamente un insulto que Kylo la excluyera cuando era obvio que solo se preocupaba por él. Orem desvió la cara haciendo una leve mueca de desagrado con los labios, se levantó de la cama y coloco de nuevo el plato con el cubierto sobre la bandeja

-Llevare la bandeja de vuelta a la cocina- la tomo por las azas y se dispuso a marcharse sin agregar ni una palabra mas

Ren se dio cuenta de que la situación se salió de control al momento en el que su esposa en lugar de llamar y esperar a que el servicio se llevara la bandeja, ella lo haría por sí misma. La princesa no tenía problemas con llevar a cabo esa simple tarea ya que lo había hecho sin problemas con anterioridad, él sabía que su esposa inicialmente no ingreso a esa habitación con la intención de abandonarlo por un plato de comida.

Kylo quería detenerla y disculparse por haberla tratado mal, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse enojado con su esposa al ver como cuestionaba por lo que tanto ha luchado, nadie nublaría sus objetivos ni siquiera ella, tenía que lidiar con sus tortuosos pensamientos de los llamados "sacrificios" que ha tenido que cumplir y ahora su querida esposa le juzgaba por ello. Orem salió y Ren quedo con un tumulto de pensamientos atravesando su mente

Lo que Kylo no quería admitir en realidad era precisamente que Orem en parte tenía razón no ignoraría por siempre el hecho de haber cometido actos horribles, se engañaba convenciéndose en vano de que sus acciones son las correctas. Una de las principales causas que lo condujo a matar a su padre fue esa tortura interna que le generaban recuerdos de él y el miedo de volver a ser lo que era, ese niño débil que le impedía lograr lo que quería.

Para mala suerte de Kylo matar a su padre no disipo la tortura interna si no que la aumento de la peor forma posible. Él pensaba que mantenía sus emociones bajo control pero esos sueños y su hablar al dormir decía lo contrario. Lo que en realidad lo enojaba mas era que incluso sin Orem, o su padre o cualquiera que no fuese seguidor de la primera orden y del lado oscuro le trataba de convencer que su camino era el incorrecto, el mismo ya se lo había cuestionado en momento de crisis que involucraban sus más profundas emociones, esas que consideraba que lo hacían débil, esas que en muchas ocasiones lo desorientaban, y que es por eso que siempre lucha contra ellas

Desde que esta junto a Orem, esos pensamientos opuestos a sus ideales han sido recurrentes, tanto que han provocado que esté en desacuerdo con las palabras de su maestro. Él era un muchacho obtuso e impulsivo a veces, pero jamás se opuso a alguna orden o consejo que su maestro le diera, después de todo Snoke fue quien le mostro el verdadero camino, el que le ayudo a explotar su verdadero potencial, no Han Solo, no Leia ni el mismo Luke. Por ese motivo los pensamientos contrarios eran imperdonables él tenía un objetivo que cumplir y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, Kylo respetaba y amaba a su esposa pero el hecho de no respetar su ideal le parecía una falta de respeto hacia él. "No sabes lo que dices Orem…cumpliré con el legado de mi abuelo y nadie en absoluto podrá evitarlo" pensó con profunda determinación

En los días siguientes Orem mantenía su molestia hacia su esposo. Atendía y estaba pendiente de Ren pero el trato era distante "como se atreve a decirme eso, soy su esposa claro que me importan sus asuntos" pensaba con un toque de rabia. Kylo por otro lado esperaba solucionar la situación con Orem, le dolía que después de que las cosas entre ellos marcharan tan bien se fuesen a arruinar por una estúpida disputa

Kylo ya dormía en la habitación principal junto a Orem, lo trasladaron de nuevo al verificar que la gravedad de su herida había disminuido. La princesa compartía la misma cama con su esposo pero a duras penas intercambiaba palabras con él. Ren permanecía postrado en la cama, su esposa como todas las noches se duchaba, cepillaba su larga cabellera con paciencia, y por último se metía a la cama. En una ocasión regular ambos se consentían o hablaban por horas hasta quedarse dormidos. El caballero añoraba regresar a esos momentos

-¿Orem?- Kylo estaba recostado al espaldar de la cama sobre unas cuantas almohadas- ¿Orem?- llamo dos veces a su esposa que se había acostado unos minutos antes

La princesa se encontraba sobre su costado izquierdo y de espaldas hacia él, despierta, escucho el primer llamado de su esposo, pero no deseaba voltear

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?- inquirió inocente

No hubo respuesta. Orem se mantenía rehacía a responder

-Vamos sé que no estas dormida todavía- insistió- Orem no seas infantil

Ella frunció el ceño y se giró hacia él

-¿Infantil?...para tu información Kylo soy mil veces más madura que tú- se defendió- ahora si eres tan amable te pido encarecidamente que me dejes dormir- volvió a su posición anterior, cerrando los ojos muy molesta- y no me despiertes a menos que no tengas una emergencia- agrego con rudeza

-Si, por supuesto- pronuncio Kylo sarcástico y sonriente

El caballero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta solucionar el problema con Orem, necesitaba llamar su atención de alguna manera, ya que intentar hablar por la vía normal no funcionaria. El muchacho pensó hasta que después de meditar bien la última frase de su esposa, una idea surgió a su cabeza, puso una expresión maliciosa de niño travieso

-¡Orem!

Ella giro sus ojos con molestia

-La herida me está doliendo demasiado- hizo una creíble actuación de dolor

Orem se giró de golpe casi automática

-¿! Que te paso!?- pregunto alarmada

-Al parecer aun te preocupas por mí- respondió con una sonrisa al ver como su plan habia funcionado

-¡Eres un idiota!- le reclamo, luego le dio la espalda y cruzo sus brazos mirando con enojo hacia otro lado

"Que madura" Se burló Kylo por la conducta infantil de su esposa

-Sabes tienes razón. Soy un idiota y más aún por haberte tratado mal-admitió- es que me sentí atacado por tus palabras y mi reacción no fue adecuada, por eso lamento si te lastime con lo que dije pero realmente me gustaría que no sigamos enojados

Orem hacia muecas con sus labios mientras escuchaba a su esposo, decidiendo a la vez si darle una oportunidad. Hacer que Kylo se disculpara debía ser la hazaña más difícil para él. De igual forma ella tampoco deseaba seguir disgustada con su esposo, soltó un profundo suspiro y volvió a Ren con una mirada suave

-Mi intención nunca fue esa Kylo…pero es que- se retrajo por temor a iniciar otra discusión

-Adelante, puedes decirme- inspiro confianza en la princesa

-Tengo miedo- lo dejo salir como si ya no fuese capaz de contenerlo- sé que no te convenceré de que cambies tus ideales, pero eres mi esposo y te amo demasiado como para ignorar lo que sucede. Enserio me preocupa que caigas en un abismo del cual ya no puedas regresar…y la verdad es que no quiero perderte Ben

El sintió un escalofrío al oír su nombre otra vez. En ocasiones Orem lo llamaba Ben, quizás de manera inconsciente, o quizás con el propósito de que su esposo no olvidara la parte buena que todavía residía en su interior. No era frecuente que usara el verdadero nombre de Kylo y cuando lo hacía era porque buscaba enfatizar mejor lo que deseaba expresar, Si Kylo no lo comprendía entonces Ben lo haría. El odiaba su nombre real este le servía como detonante para traer de vuelta sus viejos recuerdos, aquellos que creía haber matado y sepultado cuando se hizo al lado oscuro y que en ocasiones aparecían como fantasmas para atormentarlo. A pesar de ello por muy extraño que pareciera adoraba cuando su esposa lo llamaba de esa forma, con su suave y dulce voz llena de sinceridad. La amaba tanto que ya no le importaba como le dijera mientras ella lo amara

-Eso no pasara Orem, tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos y no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe- busco calmar la mortificación de su esposa. Tomo una de las manos de esta con fuerza y la miro directamente a los ojos- te lo prometo

"eso espero" pensó ella regalándole una sonrisa tenue, se acurruco con cuidado al lado de Kylo y este acaricio su cabeza despacio dando lugar a la tregua

-Y hablando de promesas- prosiguió él-recuerdo que te había prometido unos días en el campo cuando regresara

-Así es- pasaba su mano con delicadeza por el pecho descubierto de su esposo- pero por ahora no podemos movernos del palacio, primero debes recuperarte, ya sobrara tiempo para compartir en el campo…así que por tu bien no quiero que te muevas de aquí

-¡Si señora!- simulo un tono de soldado

-No seas tonto- Orem rio y luego agrego- no quiero que nos volvamos a pelear

-Te aseguro que no se repetirá

La discusión fue olvidada y el tema no se tocó de nuevo, volviendo su relación a ser lo que era. La herida de Kylo mejoro por completo y tal cual como prometió a su princesa emprendieron su viaje al campo antes de que el caballero regresara de lleno a sus funciones con la primera orden

Llegaron a la cabaña y esta seguía exactamente como Orem la recordaba muy acogedora. La princesa respiro el aire fresco del campo impregnado por el exquisito aroma de las flores. Para Kylo no era un secreto que su esposa amaba ese lugar mágico. Sin perder tiempo se acomodaron en la cabaña para pronto comenzar a compartir yendo a caminar por el precioso campo de flores, bañándose en los ríos escondidos en las entrañas del bosque, admirando el cielo estrellado o simplemente compartiendo un delicioso té mientras disfrutan la fría brisa nocturna, era justo como aquella primera vez, sin embargo en esta oportunidad la interacción era transparente y muy genuina

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto la princesa curiosa y un poco cansada

-No desesperes ya lo veras-contesto

Ambos subían por una colina ligeramente inclinada

-No deberíamos andar tan tarde de noche lejos de la cabaña

-Tranquila estás conmigo

-Mi salvador-imito una voz de doncella en peligro

-Odiosa-se quejó fingiendo una mueca de molestia

-Cuanto falta-se notaba el cansancio en la voz de la chica

-Pues ya llegamos-Kylo se detuvo en la cima de la colina. Tendió su mano a su esposa para asistirla- ven dame tu mano

La chica correspondió, siendo ayudada a terminar de subir. Cuando alcanzó la cima el rostro de Orem se ilumino al ser testigo de tan inimaginable paisaje. Se podía ver todo el campo de flores hasta la cabaña mientas diversas luciérnagas volaban sobre éstas iluminando la vista. Mas allá se contemplaba el cielo adornado de cientos de estrellas, era un precioso espectáculo de la naturaleza

-Es hermoso- Orem inevitablemente quedo prendada al paisaje admirando cada pequeño detalle sin perder uno de vista

-Cuando te fuiste aquellos meses, me sentí muy solo. Vine aquí a despejar mi mente, pero no era lo mismo sin ti. Antes de irme me di a la tarea de explorar en zonas aledañas a la cabaña y descubrí este lugar. Al verlo pensé en ti y en lo mucho que te gustaría

-Parece un sueño…me fascina- expreso con emoción

Kylo sonrió victorioso

-Me alegra que sea así- se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla- me alegra mucho- reitero– ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Kylo mantuvo la misma posición

-Seguro cariño la que quieras- Orem tenía su vista fija en el paisaje nocturno pero con su atención en el caballero

-¿En Candor siempre han vivido en dictadura?

Orem hizo una mueca de extrañez, era una pregunta inesperada aunque interesante que estaba dispuesta a responder sin problema

-No…no siempre- contesto- hubo un tiempo hace muchos años en el que hombres y mujeres de esta tierra fueron libres. Iban, venían como les placía. Y las costumbres no eran tan rígidas como ahora- endureció la mirada y su tono de voz cambio a uno más serio- pero la maldad no tardó en aparecer para destruir la tranquilidad de los habitantes

-¿Que paso?- pregunto el con creciente interés

-Contrabandistas, comerciantes ilegales, esclavistas empezaron a llegar. Traficaban esclavos y las mujeres eran las de mayor valor. Al ser una raza desconocida por muchos prácticamente era un lujo tener a un Candoriano. Sin mencionar claro que en ciertos lados consideran que nuestros particulares ojos sirven para remedios medicinales, sacrificios o incluso de adornos

-Eso es terrible- comento comprensivo

-Es por eso que poco a poco se disminuyó la interacción con el exterior o cualquier cosa que proviniera de este. El lado positivo: muchas de esas atrocidades cesaron, el lado negativo: los gobernantes se han aprovechado de su poder para hacer lo que les plazca imponiendo e infundiendo entre sus habitantes el miedo, la injusticia, y costumbres cuestionables de generación en generación hasta ahora. Mi visión era acabar con eso, los protegería pero no a costa de su libertad

-¿Pero?

-Ya no es tanto lo que puedo hacer, ese ideal se desvaneció cuando la primera orden llego- atribulo la mirada- lo que me reconforta es que al menos de cierta forma aun puedo apoyarlos

-No lo entiendo- dijo el de la nada

-¿Que no entiendes?- levanto la mirada hacia él que aún se encontraba detrás de ella abrazándola

-Cómo es que alguien como tú, puede estar con alguien como yo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres muy buena para mí- asevero con honestidad

Ella rio ante tal sinceridad

-Para nada, solo trato de hacer lo que es mejor- respondió con un toque de modestia

A Orem le avergonzaba que resaltaran alguna de sus cualidades. Si bien a ella le satisfacía brindar ayuda o mostrar comprensión y empatía por los demás, le parecía inadecuado halagar acciones que ella consideraba como un deber. Su intención no era alimentar el egocentrismo o la arrogancia como lo hacían otros gobernantes. Le gustaba que reconocieran sus labores siempre manteniendo su humildad intacta

Kylo sencillamente no concebía como era posible que ella pudiera amarlo después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Era tan compasiva con el que pensaba que no merecía ese amor que ahora que lo tenía no podía vivir sin el

Cuando el frio de la noche arrecio, regresaron a la cabaña, se prepararon una bebida caliente para después irse a la cama. Kylo se puso un pantalón para dormir como siempre sin la prenda superior le agradaba la comodidad. Orem lo veía cambiarse apoyada del marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, su esposo que estaba distraído se fijó que ella lo observaba, él la miro y sonrió también

-¿Qué?- pregunto el

-Me pareció lindo que pensaras en mi cuando viste el paisaje- contesto ella viéndolo con ojos llenos de ilusión

-Y como no hacerlo si es tan hermoso como tú- halago

Ella se sonrojo mostrando una amplia sonrisa, se despegó del marco y empezó a caminar hacia su esposo

-Solo exageras…no soy tan hermosa- el rubor se mantenía en sus mejillas

-Para mí si lo eres-la atrapo en sus brazos y la pego a el- la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo- continuo elogiando

El rojo de las mejillas de Orem se intensifico, ella no era vanidosa o presumida pero debía admitir que le encantaba escuchar los elogios del caballero

-Orem una vez me dijiste que tu padre no había sido un buen hombre pero que aun así lo amaste…quiero que me ames así- la miro anhelante, no era una petición, era una súplica desde lo más profundo de su corazón

Ella lo miro compasiva, como si viera a una pequeña criatura perdida en indefensa. Sonriendo tenuemente acaricio su rostro con ternura

-Lo hago cariño…y siempre lo hare

Sin resistir la tentación él se lanzó a sus labios, los espacios oscuros de su corazón era tocados por la cálida luz que irradiaba esa mujer. Ella probaba el sabor de los besos apasionados de su esposo, no pensó que podía llegar a disfrutarlos tanto. Orem se separó y lo vio con un resplandeciente brillo en los ojos, bajo la mirada y con sus delgados dedos tomo la punta de la cinta que amarraba la parte delantera de su bata. Kylo al ver aquella acción y lo que sugería con esta la detuvo

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Ella levanto la mirada sonriendo sutilmente, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca

-Completamente- salió como un susurro entre sus labios

Volvió a besarlo terminando de desamarrar el frente de su bata en el proceso. Él era esclavo de los labios de su esposa, sometido a sus caricias, ajeno al control paseaba sus manos por la cintura de ella, fue hasta sus muslos llegando al límite de la delicada bata de satén, y escondiendo sus manos debajo de esta comenzó a subirla despacio, ella elevo sus manos y vio como el caballero por fin se deshizo de la prenda arrojándola a un lado

Kylo la escudriño con la mirada, contemplo como cual paisaje el cuerpo de su esposa que para él era una perfecta obra. El volvió a sus labios, la tomo por los muslos levantándola y llevándola a la cama, la muchacha entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo mientras seguía presa de los labios del muchacho. La coloco despacio sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla, sus labios, sus rosadas mejillas, su cuello, el centro de sus pechos todo y cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de la muchacha eran marcadas propiedad del caballero. Era indescriptible lo que sentía la princesa, el placer de lo que sentía, estar junto al hombre que amaba, no tenía palabras solo hechos que se resumían en ese momento

Ayudándose entre ellos se despojaron de las últimas prendas que sobraban. Sus cuerpos desnudos se unieron al igual que sus almas, ya no tenían nada que ocultarse el uno del otro, pues se estaba entregando todo en el acto donde las emociones más puras se encontraban y donde acababan convirtiéndose en un solo ser. Orem se aferraba con fervor a la espalda de su esposo sintiendo su corazón latir a una velocidad desmesurada. Kylo apretaba las sabanas con su cabeza hundida en el cuello de su esposa escuchando sus gemidos y llenándose de placer con ellos. Ambos eran presos del deseo y la pasión

Los jóvenes amantes alcanzaron la gloria terminando el acto de amor. Kylo miro a Orem desde arriba con detenimiento, escudriño cada detalle de su fino rostro. Se perdió en sus grandes y expresivos ojos dorados tan brillantes y hermosos que cualquier sol estaría celoso de ellos

-Te amo-pronuncio el casi como un susurro, acariciando con cuidado la mejilla de su esposa

-Y yo te amo mucho más a ti- sus palabras salieron como una suave melodía de sus labios

A partir de ese día en adelante uno le pertenecía al otro por siempre

Kylo vio a su esposa a lo lejos en medio del campo de flores. Ella se movía alegre entre este disfrutando como de costumbre muy risueña. El viento movía su cabello, Orem respiraba el rico aroma floral que impregnaba el ambiente, él sonreía satisfecho por ver a su esposa tan feliz .Súbitamente el cielo se tornó negro como si se avecinase una tormenta, las flores se marchitaron alrededor de su esposa, ella se giró cambiando su expresión de felicidad por una de total miedo y angustia.

De pronto vio como poco a poco Orem se quedaba sin aire, ella se llevó sus manos al cuello, Kylo sentía la falta de aire de su esposa. ¿Quien podría hacerle semejante maldad? . Miro hacia todos lados pero no había nadie más que él. El miedo de Orem fue acompañado por su desesperación. Ren trato de ir hasta ella pero la tierra se abrió entre ambos, separándolos, haciendo inútil que pudiera ayudarla, la estaba perdiendo y no era capaz de hacer nada por ella

Se despertó de golpe sudando frio y algo agitado miro a un lado y vio a la princesa dormir plácidamente junto a él. El caballero respiro aliviado "solo fue una estúpida pesadilla". Abrumado por su sueño se levantó con cuidado de la cama y salió a tomar aire fresco. Aun no amanecía por lo que la oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar. Se sentó afuera a meditar con la internación de despejar su mente. "¿Que rayos fue eso?" Pensó al recordar el sueño tratando de asimilarlo ¿era el acaso el que lastimaba a Orem? "no, eso es imposible…yo sería incapaz de lastimarla". Miro sus manos buscando razonar con elocuencia lo ocurrido. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó despacio. "Deja la paranoia Kylo solo fue un sueño", busco calmarse a sí mismo y a su marañas de pensamientos

Kylo elevo su mirada al cielo estrellado esperando vaciar su mente. De pronto a lo lejos algo llamo su atención, pudo divisar lo que parecía una nave que se acercaba a gran velocidad con una importante nube de humo que emergía de uno de sus lados, se aproximaba cada vez más dando señal de un inminente impacto. Volaban tan bajo que Kylo temía que la nave fuese a chocar contra la cabaña sin embargo paso de largo por encima de está acabando en el bosque. El estrepitoso ruido hizo que la muchacha saliera alarmada de la cabaña, afuera vio como Kylo observaba atento en dirección al accidente

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto mortificada

-Una nave se estrelló en el bosque- señalo Kylo

-¿Un ataque?

-Realmente no lo se

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos se escucharon disparos en la lejanía. Kylo enseguida se alarmo

-Orem ve adentro

-¿Que está pasando?- su preocupación aumento

-¡Que vayas adentro!- ordeno

Ella se sobresaltó por la reacción del joven pero hizo caso. Kylo la siguió detrás y fue rápido a buscar su sable, cuando lo ubico se dirigió a la salida

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Debo ir a ver qué sucede, puede tratarse de enemigos

Ella lo detuvo

-Puede ser peligroso

-Tranquila voy a estar bien. Volveré pronto- antes de salir agrego- y Orem pase lo que pase no salgas de la cabaña hasta que regrese- fue firme con su orden

Ella vacilo un segundo y asintió con resignación. Kylo salió de inmediato dejando a Orem con una enorme preocupación "cuídate mucho Ben"

Kylo corrió hasta el lugar, como no sabía a qué se enfrentaba se acercó cauteloso. La nave dejo un camino de destrucción a su paso, de esta salía una gran nube de humo. Kylo se aproximó un poco más y vio a un grupo de cuatro hombres de aspecto sospechoso reunidos. El muchacho se ocultó detrás de unos árboles para evaluar mejor la situación

-¡Todo fue tu culpa!-le reclamo uno de ellos al otro-se supone que tu deber era vigilarlos

-¡Eso hice!-se defendió exaltado

-¿Ah sí?-replico el tercero-¿y como explicas que haya podido detonar uno de los explosivos sin darnos cuenta? O es que acaso eras cómplice de él-acuso apuntándolo amenazante con su arma

-¡Claro que no!-el responsable exclamo ofendido

-Oigan ya dejen de quejarse como niñas- intervino el que parecía ser el líder- de igual forma el sujeto está muerto y nuestra nave estrellada. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos atrapen

-¿Y qué hay de la mujer?

-Estaba mal herida no creo que dure mucho. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es buscar donde refugiarnos- respondió el líder

-Cuando descendíamos me pareció ver una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí, creo que podemos ir a ocultarnos allá- intervino uno de ellos

El semblante de Kylo cambio a uno de alarma

-¿Pero que hay si está ocupada?- pregunto otro

-Eso no es problema, matamos a sus ocupantes y nos adueñamos de la cabaña- explico con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

Kylo sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar el plan de los hombres. Un impulso en su interior lo hizo salir de su escondite

-Harán eso sobre mi cadáver- amenazo el caballero activando su sable

Los cuatro hombres voltearon al mismo tiempo

-¿Y quién diablos eres t…

El hombre no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar cuando ya Kylo lo había enviado lejos empleando la fuerza. Los demás quedaron inmóviles solo por una fracción de segundos hasta que empezaron a disparar. Kylo desvió fácilmente cada disparo caminando hacia ellos a un paso pesado pero apresurado logrando alcanzar al primero mutilándole la mano con la que sostenía el arma y luego atravesándolo con su sable. Los otros dos no se inmutaron y continuaron disparando nerviosos por sus propias vidas, retrocedían sin cesar el fuego. Con la fuerza el caballero inmovilizo al hombre más próximo a él, corrió rápido hacia este decapitándolo sin contemplación. El líder siendo último que quedaba y viéndose en desventaja soltó su arma, el hombre quedo absorto por el gran nivel de habilidad de Ren. La mirada de Kylo era profunda, intimidante y muy amenazante se aproximó al sujeto que no paraba de temblar asustado, pronto cuando vio al caballero con su imponente presencia frente a él se echó al suelo suplicando piedad

-Déjeme ir por favor no me mate le prometo nunca más volveré a este lugar-rogaba clemencia

Él lo miro desde arriba con frialdad y arrogancia

-Planeaban asesinar a mi esposa y a mí. ¿Crees que mereces mi piedad?

-¿Su esposa?-dijo el hombre entre el miedo y la confusión-le juro que no tengo idea de quién es su esposa

-Es mejor así-empuño su sable dando el golpe de gracia arrebatando su vida. Le dio una última mirada-patético-escupió con profundo desprecio

"Tengo que avisar a la primera orden sobre esta situación" razonaba parado en medio de los cuerpos de sus enemigos cuando súbitamente sintió la presencia de alguien más. Fijó su mirada en un grupo de arbustos atravesando unos cuantos árboles. Caminó con cautela hasta estos, Kylo no dejaría a ningún enemigo vivo. Rodeó los arbustos para sorprender a quien sea que se ocultara tras estos, para su asombro solo se trataba de una mujer moribunda a causa de una mortal herida que tenía a un costado "¿seria esta la mujer de la que hablaban? "Se pregunto

-No lo lastimes por favor- pidió ella apenas en un vago susurro

¿A quien se refería exactamente?, ¿estaría delirando? Su último aliento se fue en esas palabras. Kylo a pesar de la curiosidad causada por lo que dijo la mujer, se mantuvo impasible ante su muerte .Suspiro cansado, estaba hecho, ya Orem no corría peligro. Se giró dispuesto a avisar a Hux lo acontecido sin embargo la sensación de que alguien más andaba cerca no desaparecía. Sin perder tiempo fue hasta el lugar de origen no muy lejos de su ubicación detrás de un tronco viejo cubierto de musgo y otros cuantos arbustos. Kylo estaba dispuesto a todo, con una enorme determinación para atacar pero al llegar hizo un hallazgo bastante inesperado

Orem por otro lado seguía en la cabaña hecha un manojo de nervios, se sentía alterada y preocupada por su esposo, sobre todo al escuchar los disparos a lo lejos en el bosque. Aun así no se movió de la cabaña como Kylo ordeno. Miró por la ventana llena de angustia esperando a ver que su esposo apareciera en cualquier momento que para su alivio después de unos minutos así fue, ella agarro bastante aire en su pecho sintiendo calma. Salió de la cabaña y vio como Ren se acercaba, cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella una cosa le llamo la atención pues el muchacho cargaba algo en sus brazos cubierto con un manto

-Me tenías preocupada

-Descuida ya la situación está bajo control

La alegría inundo a Orem al tener a su esposo de regreso sin embargo y de inmediato no pudo evitar ser devorada por la curiosidad

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?-pregunto directa inspeccionando con la mirada lo que sostenía el caballero

-No lo vas a creer cuando te lo muestre

Una de sus cejas se levantó al igual que su interés

-Pruébame-reto ella

Cuando Kylo descubrió lo que llevaba en sus brazos Orem cubrió su boca estupefacta

-Es…un niño-hizo una pausa le parecía sorpresivo-Kylo... es un niño-reitero sin salir de su asombro

* * *

 **Hooola corazones sigo con problemas de conexión y ahora mi teclado se daño, he tenido que usar lápiz y papel y luego transcribirlo con teclado en pantalla y créanme es bastante difícil pero me gusta cumplir con mis compromisos aunque ahora me tome mas tiempo...y es oficial este es por ahora el capitulo mas largo que he escrito de toda la historia, espero que les haya gustado, ya con este capitulo si mis cálculos no fallan y dependiendo de mi inspiración han de faltar solo tres capítulos para terminar con nuestra dramática historia...en fin muchas gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo. Saludos :D**


	29. Bienvenida

A juzgar por su tamaño se trataba de un niño de aproximadamente dos años y medio. De inmediato lo llevaron adentro de la cabaña. Orem seguía sin creerlo realmente se trataba de un niño. El infante parecía dormido, Kylo lo dejo en la cama con cuidado. Su esposa sentía una mezcla de emociones inexplicables en su interior. Él se giró y la vio a ella parada justo detrás de él mirando al niño atenta

-Está herido. Quédate con él, mientras voy a la nave por la caja de primeros auxilios- indico

Ella llena de preocupación se acercó al niño

-¿Qué tiene?

-No es nada grave, es una herida superficial en su brazo. Lo curaremos y se pondrá bien- explico

-¿Esta inconsciente?

-No exactamente. Cuando lo encontré estaba asustado y tan alterado que tuve que tranquilizarlo con la fuerza para poder traerlo conmigo. Me pareció inadecuado dejarlo solo en el bosque

Orem sonrió al ver buen acto del caballero

-Hiciste lo correcto- alabo ella

Kylo desvió la mirada apenado en otras circunstancias lo habría abandonado. Pero una parte de él se compadeció del niño, ¿Orem tendría razón respecto a él?

-Ya regreso

Salió de la habitación dejando al niño a cargo de la princesa. Orem llevo su atención al pequeño, su corazón se arrugo al ver su bracito lastimado

-¿Qué te han hecho mi pequeño?- se sentó a la orilla de la cama y le acaricio su cabecita – como pueden lastimar a una criatura tan inocente como tu

Kylo fue rápido a la nave y regreso al mismo paso a la cabaña, antes de ingresar al cuarto se detuvo un segundo en la entrada, el caballero escucho como Orem le decía palabras de consuelo al niño que aun yacía dormido mientras lo miraba compasiva

-Todo estará bien mi niño. Ya nadie te va a lastimar. No habrá más sufrimiento para ti. Orem te cuidara

El caballero se fijó de como Orem trataba al niño, era como si lo conociera desde siempre. La princesa sintió una conexión instantánea, desde el primer momento en el que lo vio en los brazos de Kylo. Él por su parte lo entendía, sabía que al Orem estar en contacto con el infante afloraría de inmediato su instinto maternal.

-¿Quieres curarlo tú?- el caballero irrumpió en la habitación como si nada

Ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de ilusión y de inmediato asintió. Kylo le proporciono los instrumentos que se necesitaban para curarlo. Orem se dedicó enteramente en sanar la herida del niño, aplicando soluciones antisépticas, luego un poco pomada y por ultimo vendando la zona afectada para evitar que le afecte cualquier agente externo. Ella trato de llevar a cabo la cura con especial cuidado, el rostro del infante mostraba cierta inquietud sin embargo al terminar volvió a permanecer tranquilo. La princesa se sintió dichosa por haber ayudado al niño incluso al acabar la cura no se apartaron de su lado. Orem permaneció sentada a la orilla de la cama mientras Kylo se sentó en un taburete cerca de ella y se recostó de la pared

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto ella intrigada por los hechos

-Aparentemente solo era un grupo de contrabandistas. Llevaban a unos cuantos prisioneros. Uno de ellos se las arregló para detonar un explosivo dentro de la nave, eso fue lo que hizo que se terminaran estrellando en el bosque. Al menos eso fue lo que escuche antes de- Kylo se detuvo no quería sonar crudo al decir que los había matado- antes de luchar contra ellos- repuso la oración

-¿Los mataste?- fue directa

El vaciló por un momento. Hizo lo posible por evadir esa parte del tema para no incomodar a su esposa, pero conociendo a Orem sabía que si no respondía ella insistiría hasta el cansancio

-Sí, lo hice- respondió resignado pero inmutable pareciendo que le restaba importancia

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y volvió de nuevo al niño pensando en lo angustiado que estaría viviendo esa situación

-Tuve que hacerlo- prosiguió el caballero-pensaban refugiarse en la cabaña, claro no sin antes matar a sus ocupantes para adueñarse de la propiedad. No podía permitirlo

-Lo hiciste bien. Esa clase de escoria no merece vivir- pronuncio con desprecio- nadie que lastime a un ser inocente merece vivir

El silencio inundo de nuevo la habitación. Kylo se sintió un poco aludido, ya que a pesar de que sus acciones de matar lo hizo por un bien, el sabia a la perfección que no era una mansa paloma

-¿Que pasara ahora?- Orem pregunto

\- ¿Con que?

-Con él- la princesa se refirió al niño

Kylo llevo su vista al chiquillo, un poco pensativo

-Aun no lo sé – contesto

-Yo, creo que- hizo un pausa se notaba un poco ansiosa apretó sus labios buscando la seguridad para pronunciar lo siguiente- podríamos llevarlo al palacio con nosotros- sugirió

Kylo levanto las dos cejas

-¿Qué? No, no. No me parece adecuado

-¿Y que planeas hacer con él?- inquirió la chica- ¿que sería adecuado? ¿Abandonarlo?

-No Orem yo no he dicho eso- el muchacho se defendió

-¿Entonces?

-La primera orden podría encargarse de él

-¿La primera orden? ¿Estás hablando en serio?- un ligero nivel de molestia se notó en su voz- ¿y que van a hacer? Criarlo como un stormtrooper, ¿sin nombre?, ¿sin recuerdos?, ¿sin familia? ¿Para qué después muera en un campo de batalla como si no fuese nadie?...no lo creo Ben

-¿Y cuál es tu brillante plan? ¿Criarlo como tu hijo?

-Pues no es una mala idea…necesita una madre

-No, no, no. Orem que su madre haya muerto no significa que puedes asumir esa obligación como si nada- cuestiono

-¿Por qué no? Me creo en plena capacidad de hacerlo Kylo

-No estoy de acuerdo, no debemos involucrarnos

Orem se levantó y se acercó a él para buscar convencerlo de cualquier modo

-No veo cual es el problema, si incluso hace unas semanas me dijiste que querías tener un hijo conmigo

El elevo la mirada hacia ella

-Exacto, un hijo tuyo y mío- aclaro haciendo bastante énfasis en el final

-¿Y cuál sería la diferencia?- replico ella- el amor que no pudimos darle a nuestro hijo se lo podemos dar a este niño

Kylo hizo a una lado la mirada estaba reacio a concebir esa idea

-No lo sé- respondió serio

Ella lo tomo por el rostro buscando encontrarse con sus ojos

-Piénsalo Ben, el universo nos ha enviado un valioso regalo- ella hizo una pausa para luego continuar- al fin podremos ser padres

Kylo vio el anhelo y la súplica por comprensión en los ojos de su esposa. Ella estaba decidida a asumir el compromiso de criar al niño como suyo, aunque a él no le parecía la mejor idea notaba a la princesa muy ilusionada pues se cumpliría lo que por tanto tiempo había ansiado, ser madre

-De acuerdo, pero no me hare responsable de lo que pueda pasar- aclaro el caballero

-Descuida yo estoy completamente dispuesta a aceptar la absoluta responsabilidad con tal pueda tenerlo a mi lado

Ella volteo hacia el niño y sonrió feliz luego regreso a Kylo, lo tomo de las manos manteniendo una expresión de felicidad

-Veras que no te vas a arrepentir- dijo con gran seguridad

Él se levantó y la abrazo "Eso espero" pensó

Apenas amanecía, Orem se despertó temprano, reviso al niño, éste seguía dormido, fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno. Kylo como todas las mañanas salió a meditar, su esposa lo llamo un segundo después para que entrara a comer

-¿Avisaste a la primera orden sobre el accidente?- pregunto Orem previo a dar un mordisco a un pedazo de pan blanco

-Todavía no - contesto el

-¿Por qué no?

-Quiero tener un desayuno tranquilo con mi esposa antes de ocuparme de esos asuntos- explico

Mientras tanto en la habitación el niño por fin despertó. Abrió sus ojitos despacio sintiéndose un poco desorientado, se medió levanto sentándose en la cama, observo su entorno y se fijó de que nada le era familiar por lo que empezó a asustarse de nuevo

-Mami- susurro asustado- ¡mami!- levanto la voz mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- ¡MAMI!- grito fuerte en medio del llanto

Los dos muchacho que comían tranquilamente clavaron su vista en la puerta de la habitación, Kylo se giró y miro a Orem y ella a él. La princesa se levantó rápido y fue hasta el cuarto viendo al niño sentado en la cama envuelto en un mar de llanto y llamando a su madre. Ella se congelo por un instante, sabía que sería inevitable esa reacción por parte del niño, aun así no había pensado con antelación como manejar esa situación. Kylo llego detrás de ella fijándose en la escena. Los gritos de desesperación del niño eran tan fuertes que se escuchaban más allá de la habitación

-Te dije que esto era una mala idea- expreso Kylo tapando sus oídos

-Solo está asustado- le replico ella- hay que calmarlo

-Hazlo entonces, sus gritos van a derribar la cabaña

-¡Estas actuando como un verdadero idiota!- le reclamo

El infante no detenía su lamento, ella respiro profundo, lista para controlar la difícil situación. Se acercó despacio hacia el pequeño que seguía llorando con sus ojitos cerrados

-Tranquilo cariño- pronuncio ella con el tono de voz más dulce y apacible que podía tener- no tengas miedo

El niño detuvo su llanto sin dejar de sollozar abrió sus ojitos mostrando su intenso color dorado. Sus ojos eran tan grandes y expresivos que la princesa se perdió en ellos, en estos podía contemplar la inocencia de su alma. El sollozaba sin parar, sus mejillas estaban mojadas por sus incesantes lágrimas. Ella quedo prendada ante la inocencia de aquel chiquillo

-Mami, ¿dónde está mami?- apenas podía hablar aunque su pronunciación era clara

Orem esperaba esa pregunta, es un niño asustado por supuesto que su primera reacción sería buscar a su madre

-Tu mami- hizo una breve pausa para pensar bien que decir- tuvo que partir a un viaje, ella te dejo con nosotros para que te cuidáramos- explico

El labio inferior del niño temblaba con sentimiento

-No- negó con voz quebradiza- quiero a mami

-No tienes de que preocuparte cariño, estas con nosotros- intento acariciarlo

-¡No!- exclamo de nuevo apartando la mano de Orem- ¡quiero estar con mi mami!- reitero para retomar el llanto

Orem hizo a un lado su rostro apretando sus labios, conteniendo el sentimiento de ver el desconsuelo del niño y sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer nada por él. Tomo bastante aire tratando de calmarse y lo soltó despacio. Nadie le dijo que sería fácil pero no se daría por vencida tan rápido. Kylo se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta sin intervenir, él no era ningún experto lidiando con niños por lo que prefirió mantenerse a raya. La princesa pensó con detenimiento una posible solución, debía existir algo que lo calmara al menos provisionalmente. De pronto una idea llego a su mente como un destello de luz "Eso es" pensó. Se dirigió a su esposo antes de salir

-Cuídalo un momento Kylo- pidió ella- creo que tengo la solución

-Espera yo- no pudo continuar cuando la princesa ya había salido, el hizo una mueca de incomodidad

La muchacha salió rauda de la habitación y empezó a buscar con creciente afán en uno de los bolsos que había llevado consigo para el viaje. Por otro lado Kylo seguía atrapado en el cuarto junto al inconsolable niño. Los gritos del pequeño se hacía cada vez más insoportables, el caballero sentía que sus nervios iban a estallar "Es solo un niño Kylo, es solo un niño" se decía a sí mismo, "Rayos todo esto fue mi culpa- se reprochó- pero al menos ella está feliz y eso es lo que importa" razono mejor la situación

-¡Volví!- Orem irrumpió ansiosa en la habitación

Fue directo al pequeño y justo frente a él puso su preciada sonaja, la agito y esta comenzó a hacer su magia. El pequeño no pudo evitar quedar enganchado con el juguetito. Sus enormes ojos se abrieron siendo iluminados por el cálido destello de la sonaja que parecía haberlo puesto en trance. Orem sonreía con ternura y sintiéndose victoriosa, el niño detuvo su llanto, había funcionado

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto dulcemente

El asintió todavía encantado con el objeto

-Brillante…bonito- respondió el extendiendo su manito para tomarlo

Orem lo aparto levemente

-Sera tuyo si me prometes que no habrá más lágrimas- ella hizo ademanes con sus manos para que el niño la entendiera mejor

El pequeño quedo inmóvil por un momento un tanto pensativo, miro a la muchacha y luego al llamativo juguete

-No más lagrimas- dijo ella otra vez empleando señas y manteniendo su tono amigable, esperando una reacción positiva del pequeño

Acerco un poco el juguete, el parecía indeciso hasta que

-¡Sí!- respondió finalmente agarrando la sonaja

Orem sonrió complacida, pudo conseguirlo. Kylo quedo sorprendido de la habilidad de su esposa para manejar la situación. La princesa aprovecho la calma del niño y le acaricio la cabecita con ternura

-Oye, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Él que continuaba admirando el juguete volteo con una expresión inocente y con sus mejillas rosadas aun cubiertas de lágrimas asintió

-Bien, te traeré un poco de comida, ya vuelvo- se apartó de él y se dirigió a la salida

-¿Te vas?- pregunto el chiquillo temeroso a la soledad

-Tranquilo iré a la cocina y volveré con tu comida, te lo prometo- le sonrió con ternura para infundirle confianza- Agítalo de nuevo cuando te sientas solo- sugirió antes de salir

Kylo enseguida la siguió. Orem mantenía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, se sentía dichosa. Saco de la alacena un plato hondo y puso dentro de este un poco de puré de manzana que había preparado con antelación. Kylo se sentó en una de las sillas de su modesto comedor, observando como su esposa llevaba a cabo la tarea con bastante entusiasmo

-Lo sobornaste- comento él con una sonrisa

-Negocie que es distinto- corrigió ella sin dejar su tarea

-Lo hiciste bien, creo que yo hubiese perdido el control

Ella termino de servir el puré y se giró hacia el

-Te dije que podía hacerlo, solo necesitas saber cómo- le guiño el ojo y se dispuso a regresar con el pequeño

-No lo distraerás de por vida- asevero el

Ella se detuvo ante el comentario

-Tienes razón no lo hare

-¿Que harás cuando le pierda el interés al juguete?

-Tratare de ganarme su cariño y confianza de cualquier modo, así será poco a poco hasta que ya ni siquiera note la ausencia de su madre

-No será una tarea fácil

-Lo sé, pero tampoco será imposible

Aunque se mantenía dudoso de la idea de su esposa por tomar la responsabilidad de criar al niño, decidió que lo adecuado sería no seguir cuestionándola. Confiaría en ella así como ella confiaba en él. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, el caballero se aclaró la garganta

-Iré a informar sobre lo sucedido- le notificó a su esposa cambiando súbitamente el tema- lo que paso no se puede volver a repetir

-De acuerdo, te espero- fue al cuarto pero se regresó esperando a que el caballero no se haya marchado aún. Para su suerte su esposo todavía no había cruzado la puerta

-¡Kylo espera!- lo llamo

Él se detuvo de inmediato y llevo su atención a ella

-¿Que sucede preciosa?

-Cuando termines de avisar a la primera orden, ¿podríamos regresar al palacio?

Él levanto una ceja extrañado

-Seguro preciosa, aunque aún podemos irnos mañana si quieres

-No, no. Quiero que nos marchemos hoy, me gustaría que Karan conociera el palacio- manifesto

-¿Karan? ¿Acabas de llamar al niño Karan?- dijo intrigado

-Claro. Necesita un nombre por el cual podamos llamarlo- aclaro ella

-Estoy seguro de que ya debe de tener uno

-Pues le pondremos otros

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Kylo

-Le daremos una vida diferente junto a nosotros Kylo, no deseo ninguna vinculación con su vida anterior

Él guardo silencio por un momento

-Confío en que sabes lo que haces preciosa- animo- aunque no lo parezca te apoyo- esbozo una tenue sonrisa

-Gracias- ella le devolvió una dulce sonrisa

Ambos se dedicaron a sus tareas, Orem alimento al niño y trato de mantenerlo tranquilo. Kylo informo a la primera orden los hechos de la noche anterior, guardando para él ciertos detalles. La princesa consiguió apaciguar al pequeño, intentaba que se sintiera cómodo y seguro con ella. Kylo volvió y Orem estaba preparada con Karan al cual persuadió para que los acompañara en el viaje. Fueron hasta la nave y emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a casa. El caballero piloteaba la nave sin apuro mientras la princesa entretenía al niño que se encontraba sentado en sus piernas observando la vista desde la ventana del copiloto

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Orem

El niño asintió embelesado con cada cosa que veía

-Oye- Orem se aproximó despacio a su oído - ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?- indago

-Ibys- respondió el al instante sin mirarla

-Ese es un lindo nombre- elogio ella

-¿Y tu nombre?- volteo clavando sus enormes ojos dorados sobre los de ella

-Oh- la princesa no se imaginó que le haría esa pregunta- yo soy Orem

-¡Princesa!- exclamo con entusiasmo

-Sí, así es- Orem celebro contagiándose del entusiasmo del niño- sabes quién soy, eres un niño muy inteligente

En Candor no existía habitante que no conociera a la princesa y menos ahora que se involucraba bastante con su pueblo

-¡Princesa!- reitero el niño alegre

-Puedes llamarme así si gustas

"O madre" pensó con una sonrisa picara

-¿Y él?- Ibys señalo al caballero

-Él es Kylo…es mi noble caballero- aclaro

-¡Guerrero!- exclamo de nuevo eufórico dando un brinquito

Orem rio al ver al niño tan feliz. Kylo que no apartaba su vista del frente también sonrió por el entusiasmo del pequeño

-¿Te agradan los guerreros?- pregunto la princesa

-¡Sí!- dijo el con un tono de alegría- yo…seré un gran guerrero- afirmo con mucha seguridad

-Estoy segura de que así será- le alentó Orem- oye pero sabes una cosa Ibys, Kylo no es su verdadero nombre

El caballero llevo su atención a la princesa y al niño en el acto "¿Qué planeas hacer Orem?"

-¿No?- pronuncio Ibys curioso

Orem lo giro sobre sus piernas para tenerlo de frente a ella

-No. Kylo es su nombre de guerrero

-¿Nombre de guerrero?- repitió con un poco de dificultad pero ciertamente interesado

-Así es- afirmo ella sonriente- dime Ibys ¿te gustaría tener un nombre de guerrero?- le propuso

El rostro de Ibys se ilumino, asintió varias veces con gran emoción. La princesa lo miro pensativa y el a ella expectante

-Podemos llamarte Karan, ¿qué te parece?

Él lo medito por un momento haciendo muecas adorables

-¡Me gusta!- respondió al fin dando un brinquito alegre extendiendo sus bracitos hacia arriba- ¡soy un valiente guerrero!

-Claro que lo eres cariño- Orem aprovecho el momento y le dio un abrazo

Kylo observaba las escena perplejo, le sorprendía la facilidad con la que su esposa había convencido al niño, realmente era buena tratando con ellos. Orem por su lado se sentía satisfecha de su logro cada vez se afianzaba más su oportunidad de ser madre

Llegaron por fin a su destino, Ibys ahora llamado Karan quedo deslumbrado por el enorme palacio. La servidumbre no tardó en aparecer para recibir y atender a la princesa y a su esposo. Sin embargo no pudieron evitar su asombro y curiosidad cuando vieron que Orem traía a un pequeño niño candoriano cargado en brazos

-Princesa- decían cada uno de ellos cuando Orem pasaba seguidos de una reverencia

Detrás de ella venia Kylo serio e imponente como siempre, pero sin perder de vista la expresión de asombro de la servidumbre, rio internamente al ver como quedaban atónitos y confundidos. No toda la servidumbre estaba presente. Orem se detuvo frente a uno de ellos y le ordeno que los reuniera a todos en el jardín con la finalidad de hacer un anuncio, el sirviente asintió y en el acto se pusieron en la tarea de avisar a los demás

-Eres la princesa, no tienes por qué dar explicaciones

-Lo sé, pero necesito dejar algunos puntos claros

Tal como solicito Orem la servidumbre llego reuniéndose de manera ordenada en el jardín. La princesa los esperaba a todos junto a Karan y a su esposo. Ella cargo al niño y se paró frente al personal de servicio, ellos hicieron una reverencia al verla

-Los he reunido aquí con el propósito de darle la bienvenida a este niño, su nombre es Karan Sollis es mi hijo… y no quiero escuchar que nadie diga lo contrario- asevero

Muchos intentaron cohibir su sorpresa, otros se veían las caras muy confundidos y desorientados respecto a lo que decía la princesa

-Es por este motivo que deberá ser tratado como tal- paso la mirada por cada uno asegurándose que todos le prestaban atención luego prosiguió- será parte de mi familia por lo que pertenecerá a la realeza. Lo trataran con respeto y sin ningún tipo de distinción que lo pueda afectar. También estarán subordinados a sus requerimientos y tendrán como obligación cumplir con su resguardo. Por último se limitaran a levantar cualquier tipo de habladuría o comentarios sobre su origen, aquel que lo haga o que siquiera se atreva a intentarlo se deberá atener a las consecuencias- hizo mucho énfasis en la oración final- ¿ha quedado claro?

-¡Sí señora!- afirmaron todos al unísono

-Perfecto- expreso complacida- pueden regresar a sus laborares

La servidumbre obedeció dejando a los padres y al niño solos en el jardín

-Eso estuvo excelente- elogio la actuación de su esposa

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que Karan estará bien

-Serás una buena madre- le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Gracias cariño, significa mucho viniendo de ti

-Princesa- la llamo Karan- adentro, quiero ver adentro- pidió ansioso señalando la entrada

-Oh, entiendo quieres ver el resto del palacio

-¡Sí!- grito alegre

Ella lo vio con ojos de amor, se sentía preparada y completamente dispuesta a asumir la crianza del pequeño, a darle una familia y sobretodo una buena vida. Se dedicaría a protegerlo y lo amaría inmensamente por encima de quien sea. Karan era definitivamente el mejor regalo que la princesa había recibido "Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar hijo mío" pensó acariciando su rostro suavemente esbozando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

* * *

 **Hola corazones adivinen ¿quien sigue sin teclado?, lamento el retraso, escribí el capitulo otra vez primero en papel y dure casi un siglo transcribiendolo con teclado en pantalla :( créanme es horriblemente difícil escribir así, pero igual me gusta cumplir con mis compromisos, así que de verdad agradezco la paciencia. En fin espero que les haya gustado, y como era de esperar me salio un capitulo extra jajaja. El lado bueno de todo es que ya esta semana tendré un teclado nuevo y mi sufrimiento terminara jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar lo aprecio bastante, un abrazo. Saludos :D**


	30. Padres

El niño se adaptaba paulatinamente a su nuevo hogar. En momentos recaía en las crisis por estar con su madre de nuevo, sin embargo y aunque fuese difícil Orem siempre encontraba la manera de calmarlo. Karan cumplió 2 años más y la princesa hizo lo posible para que el pequeño se sintiera parte de la familia. Kylo mantenía una actitud un tanto distante del niño no lo trataba mal pero tampoco era muy cariñoso con él

La princesa también se preocupaba porque Karan tuviera un desarrollo normal e hiciera vínculos amistosos, por lo que permitía que niños de la ciudad jugaran con él en el palacio. Si Karan era feliz, Orem por ende también lo era

-¡Princesa!- Karan se acercó a Orem corriendo con otro grupo de niños detrás de él, reuniéndose todos a su alrededor

Orem estaba sentada junto a su esposo en el banco que quedaba bajo el gran árbol del patio. Se daban un momento para compartir antes de que el caballero partiera a sus misiones. Ella llevo su completa atención al grupo de niños que ahora los rodeaba

-¿Que sucede cariño?- pregunto ella con un tono dulce

-¿Puedo mostrar mis modelos de naves de juguete a mis amigos? Por favor- la miro con ojitos suplicantes

Ella hizo una mueca pensativa entrecerrando sus ojos, generando un enorme tensión en lo pequeños ansiosos

-¡Por supuesto que si mi amor!- le concedió el permiso con un tono alegre- dile a Dan que los acompañe, nosotros esperaremos aquí- se inclinó un poco hacia él y le toco la punta de la naricita- y recuerda que debes despedirte de tu padre antes de que parta

El soltó una risita

-Si princesa lo hare

-Karan te he dicho que puedes llamarme madre- le indico Orem

El negó con su cabecita

-Eres la princesa y yo debo mi respeto como guerrero- pronuncio sus palabras con orgullo

Ella soltó un suspiro resignado, no tenía caso continuar insistiendo

-Muy bien valiente guerrero, ahora ve y enséñale las naves a tus amigos-le acaricio el rostro con ternura

El asintió y se apresuró a entrar al palacio seguido por el desfile de niños emocionados. Ella lo miro alejarse al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se desvanecía, Kylo noto la desilusión de su esposa

-Dale tiempo preciosa, aún está muy pequeño-dijo Kylo para animar a la princesa

-Es que no lo entiendo, lo intento y parece imposible, me sigue llamando princesa en lugar de madre, ¿será que estoy haciendo algo mal?

-Deja la paranoia y sobretodo la impaciencia

-Lo siento, es que me desespera que todavía no me vea como su madre

-Créeme después de 2 años estoy seguro de que si lo hace. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a estar a tu lado que luego de un año dejo de llorar por su madre, incluso ni debe de recordarla ahora

-Pero me sigue llamando princesa-insistió frustrada- quiero que me diga mamá al menos una vez

-Ya te dije dale tiempo. Y hablando de eso, ¿algún día le piensas contar sobre su verdadera madre?

Orem de inmediato desvió la mirada, vacilando antes de responder

\- aun no lo se

-Llegara un momento en el que tendrás que decirle la verdad Orem

-¡Ya lo sé!- se exaspero- pero no todavía, por ahora quiero que tenga una infancia tranquila, luego habrá tiempo para eso

-Solo te sugiero que no esperes demasiado

Orem había pasado todo su tiempo intentando convencer a Karan de que ella era su madre, buscando reemplazar y dejar en el olvido cualquier recuerdo sobre su otra vida, lo que de hecho pudo hacer hasta cierto punto. Karan no la llamaba madre pero algo en su interior le decía que el ya había asimilado la idea de que Orem y Kylo eran sus verdaderos padres. Después de todo tal como Kylo lo menciono, el niño dejo de notar la ausencia de su madre cuando cumplió un año al lado de la princesa, era como si Ibys nunca hubiese existido sino solo como un recuerdo que pronto se terminaría de desvanecer de la mente del niño

Una noche lluviosa Orem dormía plácidamente en su habitación., Kylo no la acompañaba ya que se encontraba aun lidiando con sus misiones por lo que, nada más quedaban Karan y Orem en ese enorme palacio. Karan entro a la habitación en silencio y se acercó a la princesa, ella dormía recostada sobre su lado derecho, el niño la sacudió con cuidado buscando despertarla

-Princesa, princesa- musito

Karan sacudió a su madre un poco más, ella despertó y vio al niño en pijamas parado frente a ella abrazando a su pequeño wookie de peluche que le había regalado Kylo cuando regreso de uno de sus viajes. Orem se levantó apoyándose sobre su mano derecha frotando uno de sus ojos notando que el niño tenía una expresión temerosa

-¿Que sucede cariño?- pregunto ella un tanto somnolienta

-Tuve una pesadilla-apretó mas el peluche- soñé que papa moría y nos dejaba solos

Karan acostumbraba llamar a Kylo caballero nunca papá, aunque Orem sabía que se trataba de él. Orem se levantó sentándose en la cama

-¿Papá va a morir?- Karan pregunto muy asustado

Orem lo miro compasiva y acaricio su rostro con dulzura

-No cariño, el estará bien, regresara pronto ya lo veras- trato de infundir tranquilidad en el niño

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

La princesa sonrió con ternura

-Seguro mi vida

Ella se arrimó dándole espacio al pequeño. Karan se subió rápido a la cama y se acurruco junto a Orem, ella de inmediato lo cubrió con sus brazos de forma protectora. Karan cerró sus ojitos sintiéndose a salvo ahora que estaba en compañía de la princesa

-Buenas noches mami – susurro el

Orem quedo inmóvil por un segundo, sintió como una enorme felicidad crecía en su interior cuando escucho esa simple palabra, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño

-Buenas noches cariño

Orem se sintió completa esa noche fue un gran logro para ella. La princesa corroboro por fin que Karan si la veía como su madre. A partir de ese punto las cosas tomaron una dirección sólida, la chica se encargó de afianzar más el vínculo de madre e hijo. Kylo por su lado no era muy paternal pero si el niño acudía a él, no dudaba en darle atención si era necesario y siempre guardando su rango de autoridad. Karan por su parte vivía una infancia tranquila y alegre junto a sus padres, compartiendo con ellos, jugando y aprendiendo a medida que iba creciendo

Se cumplieron 3 años más y el pequeño Karan alcanzo la edad de 7 años y medio, era un niño listo, enérgico con deseo y pasión por la vida y la aventura, al que le encantaba explorar, escuchar las historias de batallas que le contaban y que soñaba convertirse algún día en un fuerte guerrero como su padre. Karan olvido que alguna vez estuvo en una nave a punto de ser vendido como esclavo, o que Kylo lo encontró en el bosque y lo principal ya no quedaba rastro en su memoria sobre quien fue su verdadera madre. Orem y Kylo eran sus padres y eso era lo único que sabia y para la princesa así siempre debía ser

-Karan ¿dónde estás? ya es hora de dormir- Orem caminaba por los pasillos buscando a su hijo que le gustaba escabullirse de vez en cuando de la vista de su madre para jugar en el palacio- Karan ¿dónde estás?- reiteró su llamado

El pequeño permanecía oculto detrás de uno de los pilares que adornaban el largo pasillo, espero a que su madre se descuidara y se escabullo de nuevo cauteloso para llegar al siguiente corredor, pero Karan que venía distraído no contaba con un gran obstáculo que se posó frente a él y con el cual choco sin poder evitarlo

-Creí escuchar que tu madre dijo que ya es hora de dormir- pronuncio Kylo con severidad

El niño se petrifico en el acto, subió la mirada para encontrarse con la expresión dura de su padre. Karan más que miedo le tenía un profundo respeto a Kylo, lo veía como un modelo a seguir, por ser tan invencible, fuerte y valiente

-Lo…lo siento padre- dijo Karan bajando la mirada apenado

-Obedece a tu madre y ve a dormir- ordeno con brusquedad

-Si padre…quiero decir señor- corrigió parándose firme y dando una vuelta sobre sus talones para ir a su habitación

-Ahí estas- Orem apareció y camino hasta el posando sus manos sobre los hombros del niño- te he dicho que no desaparezcas de esa forma, me tenías preocupada- le reprendió

-Lo lamento madre no lo volveré a hacer- Karan lleno de pena mantenía su mirada fija a sus pies

Orem suavizo su expresión al ver al niño apenado, lo tomo por la barbilla y levanto su rostro

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor- pidió casi como una suplica

El asintió, Orem le dio un beso en la frente antes de que el pequeño se retirara a su cuarto

-Tienes que disciplinar a ese niño- Kylo se acercó a Orem

-Es un niño Kylo es normal que haga travesuras- lo defendió

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación principal

-Pronto será un hombre y debe de olvidarse de esas tonterías- reprocho

-Lo dices como si de niño nunca hubieses hecho una travesura

-Precisamente porque las hice lo digo. Me di cuenta que fueron un montón de tonterías que no servían de nada- expreso serio

Entraron al cuarto, Kylo fue rápido al baño cerrando la puerta de golpe, Orem se quedó sorprendida por el brusco comportamiento del caballero.

Dentro del baño Kylo se apoyó del lavabo apretándolo con fuerza y creciente frustración, se miró al espejo viéndose como un inservible perdedor "cinco años han pasado y he sido tan inútil que no he podido encontrarlo" se reprochó. Luego de estar tan cerca de hallar a su tío, volvió a perder el rastro sin poder hacer nada, cada intento de acercarse a su ubicación era frustrado por la resistencia. Luke y Rey que representaban una gran amenaza para sus planes se habían desvanecido de la galaxia.

Sin embargo Kylo no perdió tiempo término de preparar su entrenamiento, junto a Hux hizo nuevos vínculos con aliados poderosos además de afianzar los ya existentes, se encargó de alimentar nuevamente el gran poder del lado oscuro y de levantar de sus cenizas a la primera orden pero para él eso no era suficiente. Snoke le aconsejo seguir ganando fuerza y terreno para que pudiera estar preparado para la dura batalla que le esperaba cuando por fin su tío regresara

Tampoco podían atacar a la resistencia a pesar de saber dónde se encontraba su base y de ahora contar con suficiente fuerza de ataque, sería estúpido ya que así como ellos habían estado creciendo en alianzas y armas la resistencia también, sobretodo después de que la primera orden destruyera el sistema Hosnian, su apoyo para luchar contra la malvada organización se hizo más grande. Kylo se sentía frustrado e irritado a pesar de seguir avanzando parecía haberse quedado estancado con una sus metas eliminar hasta el último Jedi de la galaxia

El caballero se lavó la cara y salió del baño con un terrible semblante que le era difícil ocultar. Orem ya estaba en la cama dispuesta a dormir pero le fue inevitable caer en curiosidad al fijarse de la conducta que últimamente mostraba su esposo

-¿Que sucede?- te he notado un tanto molesto en estos días- pregunto su esposa esperando ver si podía ayudar a su esposo

-No pasa nada estoy bien- respondió seco acostándose a su lado

-¿Seguro?- insistió ella inclinándose ligeramente hacia el

-¡Si! Orem- exclamó con molestia apartándose de ella

-¿Es por tu tío verdad?

Kylo que se había acostado de espaldas a su esposa, se tensó al escuchar esa pregunta, apretó los músculos de su mandíbula fuerte le enojaba que le recordaran a su "tío". Orem conocía los planes de Kylo con Luke gracias al piloto, él le comento sobre ello cuando estaban con Ciro e Idris cosa que el caballero ya presumía y es por esa razón que no le sorprendía la princesa espero una respuesta pero los labios de Kylo estaban sellados

-¿Que harás cuando lo encuentres?- Orem insistió – Kylo – lo llamo buscando una respuesta

Después de un segundo de silencio Ren se giró hacia ella sentándose en la cama, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Sabes muy bien lo que voy a hacer y yo sé muy bien que no te gustara…y no intentes hacerme cambiar de parecer, es mi deber. Así que no se ni para que preguntas- termino de mala gana

Ella frunció el ceño, le desagradaba cuando su esposo le hablaba de esa manera sin embargo entendía que se sentía irritado por la situación. Trato de calmarse para evitar una discusión

-Sé que no te hare cambiar de parecer, tampoco era mi intención…es solo que

-¿Qué?

-Pensaba en Karan- expreso con un tono de preocupación

-¿Que tiene que ver Karan con todo esto?

-Eres su padre, él te admira, te ve como un modelo a seguir, como su héroe

-¿Y no lo soy?

-Yo no puedo definir eso Ben. Mi padre mato a muchas personas tanto inocentes como culpables, en varias ocasiones cuestione sus actos, pero de igual modo lo respetaba, lo que siempre me preguntaba era de si yo misma algún día podría ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que él. No sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir

Orem temía que Karan pudiera corromper su alma noble así como paso con su padre

-Karan no es como yo Orem, de hecho es completamente distinto a mí, él es un buen chico, solo que debe aprender a defenderse. Yo tampoco quiero que sea como yo pero si quiero que sea fuerte como yo no pude serlo a su edad

-Tengo miedo de no hacer las cosas bien, lo único que quiero es lo mejor para él

Kylo sintió la angustia de su esposa, sabia cuanto amaba a su hijo. Le recordaba sin querer a su madre Leia y sobre todo a cuanto lo amaba y protegía cuando era un niño. El bajo su nivel de intensidad no tenía por qué pagar sus frustraciones con su esposa, ella no era culpable de nada. El caballero le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él y se acurrucara a su lado como un acto de paz, ella lo hizo y él le acaricio con cariño

-Lo sé preciosa, lo se

A la mitad de la madrugada el pequeño Karan se había salido de su habitación y caminaba cauteloso por los pasillos del palacio evitando a los guardias, tenía un destino fijo al cual llegar. Paso frente a la habitación de sus padres cuidando emitir cualquier ruido posible que pudiera delatarlo, continuó pasando varios cuartos hasta que por fin llego, la sala de entrenamiento de su padre. En ocasiones Karan acostumbraba ir en las madrugadas a "entrenar" por cierto tiempo y luego volver a la cama antes de que sus padres despertaran

Karan tenía armas de entrenamiento para escoger, sus preferidas eras los sables de madera para maniobrar y pelear contra los monigotes de entrenamiento. El pequeño hacia lo que podía y se sentía orgulloso de ello. El niño apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada y corrió decidido hasta su inanimado enemigo

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Esa pregunta lo hizo perder la concentración y el equilibrio chocando inminentemente contra el monigote. Kylo entro en la sala con una expresión seria y un tanto desaprobatoria. El niño se levantó de un salto con el corazón agitado no hallaba que hacer o decir

-Padre…quiero decir señor…yo…yo- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para justificarse

-¿Pensabas que no lo notaria?

Karan tomo el arma y la extendió a su padre con la cabeza gacha

-Lo siento- pronuncio avergonzado esperando una dura reprimenda por parte de su padre-aceptare cualquier castigo por mi conducta

Kylo lo miro desde arriba y sonrió tenuemente, recordó cuando era un pequeño entusiasta y aventurero como Karan, el no podía reprenderlo por eso, por su deseo de hacerse fuerte. Ren fue hasta las otras armas y tomo una para él. Karan levanto la cabeza y vio que el caballero fue al área de batalla

-Debes de alinear mejor tus piernas sino perderás el equilibrio y tu enemigo te hará caer- aconsejo colocándose en posición de batalla

Karan se quedó inmóvil sin comprender lo que sucedía

-Vamos que esperas- apremio el padre invitándolo a iniciar un entrenamiento de verdad

El niño esbozo una gran sonrisa uniéndose a él en el área de combate

La mañana llego Orem se despertó y se fijó de que su esposo no estaba a su lado, era normal que Kylo siempre se levantara primero que ella para ejercitarse o meditar por lo que no se preocupó en buscarlo. Se levantó, se estiro bien, cambio su bata de dormir por una ropa más cómoda y salió de la habitación sin apuro, paso por el cuarto de su hijo para darle los buenos días sin embargo el pequeño tampoco se encontraba en su cama, a Orem le pareció extraño por lo que se enfocó en buscar a Kylo seguro que donde el estuviera estaría Karan

Siguió su camino hasta que escucho que las voces de los chicos salían de la sala de entrenamiento cuando llego los vio a ambos sentados en el piso. Kylo le hablaba a un entusiasmado Karan sobre antiguas batallas que Leia le contaba cuando estaba pequeño, los ojos del niño brillaban llenos de ilusión. La princesa se recostó al marco de la puerta contemplando con una boba sonrisa la escena, era la primera vez que los veía tan compenetrados

Karan levanto la mirada y noto que su madre se encontraba en la entrada

-¡Madre!- exclamo alegre levantándose de un brinco y corriendo hacia ella- buenos días ¿cómo has amanecido?

-Buenos días cariño, muy bien bastante alegre de ver a mis dos caballeros favoritos juntos- expreso feliz adentrándose al lugar

-Padre me está enseñando a luchar, pronto seré un guerrero de verdad

-¿Ah sí?- hablo con un tono amigable de interés- me parece maravilloso, serás un excelente guerrero- animo

-¡Así es!- exclamo-¡justo como mi padre!

-Claro que si cariño- la princesa sonrió y luego se inclinó hacia el- pero ahora serás un niño obediente e iras a darte una ducha, te quiero listo para el desayuno

-¡Si madre!- asintió y se fue rápido de la sala

Kylo camino hasta Orem, ella lo veía acercarse mientras esbozaba una sonrisa picara

-¿Qué?- pregunto el extrañado

-Nada- respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Porque me miras de esa manera?- levanto un ceja con curiosidad

-Fue lindo verte compenetrado con Karan, jamás los había visto así- comento

-Alguien tiene que enseñarle a defenderse- explico serio

-¿Y quién mejor que su padre para hacerlo?

Él se aproximó a su esposa y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndola a el

-Seguro- se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Orem

-Me alegra que se comiencen a llevar bien- susurro con los labios de su esposo amenazando a los suyos

Pero justo cuando la iba a besar ella poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de él deteniéndolo

-Usted señor también debe ir a darse una ducha- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- nos vemos en el jardín para desayunar

Luego de un buen baño Kylo fue hasta el jardín. Orem estaba sentado junto a Karan que había llegado apenas unos minutos antes que el caballero. Comenzaron a comer juntos mientras Karan le contaba emocionado las cosas que le había enseñado su padre y las que le prometió que le enseñaría en la próxima vez. La conversación se enfrió entrando en un tranquilo silencio, lo único que se escuchaban era el canto de las avecillas. Karan miro a sus padres ellos comían sin apuro, de pronto una idea que llevaba rato rondando en su cabeza serviría para dar inicio a otra conversación

-¿Padre?- se dirigió a Kylo

-¿Si, Karan?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Orem y Kylo miraron a Karan al mismo tiempo con creciente interés

-Depende de lo que sea- contesto Kylo

-Bueno veras, madre me hablo sobre una cabaña en un gran campo, me dijo que ese era su lugar especial, quería saber si podemos visitarlo

Kylo no mostro ninguna reacción aunque sin duda le pareció interesante la petición del niño. Orem por otro lado no pensó que Karan pediría ir al campo, sintió un ápice de preocupación ya que la última vez que visitaron la cabaña fue cuando lo encontraron a él. Kylo le había sugerido ir en varias oportunidades a la princesa sin embargo ella por temor a y por querer proteger a Karan se rehusaba. El niño miraba ansioso a su padre esperando una respuesta, el caballero quedo pensativo por unos segundos hasta que respondió

-Si tu madre concede el permiso yo los llevare- cedió la última palabra a Orem

Ella se mostró sorprendida, el niño clavo sus ojos en Orem, ella estaba indecisa, por un lado le preocupaba volver pero por otro le parecía una buena idea que Karan visitara un lugar diferente y sobretodo el que ella tanto adoraba

-De acuerdo- dijo Orem finalmente

-¡Siii!- celebro Karan entusiasmado

-Pero no nos quedaremos por mucho, tu padre debe atender sus asuntos con la organización y tú sabes lo importante que es eso

-Sí, si madre no importa-acepto sin perder el entusiasmo

Los tres partieron esa misma mañana aprovechando que Kylo aún no tenía que marcharse. Cuando llegaron por fin Karan quedo deslumbrado por el paisaje que ya ni recordaba, el corrió emocionado por el campo riendo, vio la cabaña a lo lejos y se dirigió hasta esta .El pequeño curioseaba cada esquina del lugar sin perder ningún detalle de vista. Orem y Kylo llegaron después sin apuro y sonrientes de ver a su hijo tan feliz

-Y bien ¿qué te parece?- pregunto Orem dejando su bolso de lado

-Es magnífico, me fascina, el paisaje parece uno de tus cuadros madre- comento

-Pues parte de mi inspiración para realizarlos vino de aquí – explico

-¿Podemos ir al bosque? vi que no esta tan lejos- pregunto el niño

La pareja se vio la cara al mismo tiempo, para Orem ir al bosque todavía no era un buen plan

-Un paso a la vez cariño, primero te familiarizaremos con la cabaña y sus alrededores, luego habrá tiempo para explorar

-Tu madre tiene razón Karan, acabamos de llegar – intervino su padre

Karan hizo una mueca un poco decepcionado, aun así acepto la recomendación de su madre. Después de dos días Karan ya se había familiarizado con su entorno, le encantaba el lugar se sentía libre en un mundo diferente a los usual, el jardín del palacio no era nada comparado al campo, el ultimo era un lugar fantástico

Otro día llego y Karan despertó hambriento por aventuras, sus padres le prometieron al fin que irían al bosque. El niño salió del cuarto encontrado a su madre desayunando en la mesa

-Buenos días madre

-Buenos días cariño te has despertado justo a tiempo

-¿Donde esta padre?- se sentó a la mesa junto a Orem

-Él tuvo que ir desde temprano a atender un asunto en la base, pero volverá pronto

-¿Entonces no iremos al bosque hoy?

-No lo sé, tu padre dijo que esperáramos a que llegara

-Ya se podríamos ir tu y yo en una aventura madre e hijo,¿ que opinas?

-No creo que sea seguro ir solos al bosque Karan, mejor esperemos a tu padre

El chiquillo bajo la cabeza desanimado lo que parecía casi imposible. Orem se sintió mal por su hijo su intención no era apagar su entusiasmo, medito por un segundo la situación

-Supongo que…si vamos por un rato nada malo pasara- dijo Orem esperando no arrepentirse de su decisión

El rostro de desánimo de Karan se transformó en uno de total alegría

-¡Qué bien! Gracias madre- se levantó corriendo hasta ella para darle un abrazo

Madre e hijo fueron hasta el bosque en una caminata larga, Karan quedaba asombrado e intrigado con sus alrededores, a medida que avanzaba crecía su deseo por descubrir cosas nuevas. Orem admiraba la pasión de su hijo por la aventura y cada vez que podía lo complacía con ese tipo de peticiones. Después un cierto tiempo de explorar se sentaron bajo un árbol a comer de unas cuantas frutas que habían recolectado

-Me gustaría venir a entrenar aquí con padre, seria increíble ver como mueve esos árboles con la fuerza como si solo se tratasen de unas ligeras plumas- le dio un enorme mordisco a una manzana

-Te gusta que tu padre actué como presumido ¿no es así?- bromeo

-Es que eso que hace con la fuerza es asombroso, me gustaría ser como el

-Tu eres perfecto tal como eres cariño nunca olvides eso, además eres el niño más listo, fuerte y guapo que existe en la galaxia- agrego sonriendo y apretando las mejillas de Karan

-Mama- se quejó apartándose y riendo- dices eso porque soy tu hijo

-Y no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que seas mi hijo, soy muy afortunada

A la mente de Orem de la nada llegaron muchos recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido desde que Kylo llego a su vida, tuvo momentos muy duros y desagradables pero otros ciertamente buenos y que sirvieron para compensar su tristeza. Recordó además a las buenas personas que le ayudaron cuando estuvo en dificultades. Pensó en Leia, en Ciro e Idris, en Poe y en su gran amiga Cyril todos ocuparon un espacio fundamental en su vida, los extrañaba bastante y en muchas oportunidades quiso estar con ellos de nuevo compartiendo y riendo como solían hacerlo. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que Orem ni lo noto sin embargo nunca dejo de pensar en ellos y en lo importante que fueron y que siguen siendo para ella.

-Le habrías encantado a Cyril- pronuncio ella inconscientemente

-¿Quién es Cyril?

La princesa volteo rápido pareciendo haber vuelto en si, la pregunta del niño sirvió para sacarla de su trance

-Ella- pensó muy bien en que decir- era mi más grande amiga, estoy segura de que se habrían llevado bien

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-No lo sé- respondió Orem mirando hacia el cielo- pero ojala se encuentre bien donde quiera que este

"Y su hermano también" pensó

-¿Vive en otro planeta?

-Así es

-¿¡Has viajado a otro planeta!?- exclamo- a mí me gustaría viajar a otro planeta

Orem desvió la mirada, recordó la manera y la razón inicial por la que se tuvo que marchar de Candor. Sintió un vacío de aflicción en su interior sobre todo al pensar en el hijo que no pudo tener. Afortunadamente su relación con Kylo mejoro y para su fortuna Karan llego a su vida como el más hermoso regalo. La princesa prefería reservarse los acontecimientos de aquella vez, no quería revivir esas viejas memorias que servirían para traerle una pesada mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza. No empañaría el agradable rato que compartía con su hijo

-Algún día podrás hacerlo, tendrás muchas aventuras y conocerás varios planetas, pero por ahora te quedaras aquí haciéndole compañía a tu aburrida madre

-No eres aburrida, eres la mejor madre del mundo

-Lo dices porque soy tu madre- bromeo tomando la misma palabra de su hijo- cariño ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo lejos de la cabaña y seguro tu padre llegara en cualquier momento, lo mejor será regresar

-Aaaah- se quejó cabizbajo- está bien

-No te pongas así, podemos volver otro día, incluso con tu padre y así podrán entrenar como quieres ¿qué te parece?- propuso para no desalentar al niño

-¡Sí, estoy de acuerdo!

Ambos se levantaron llevaron unas cuantas frutas para compartir con Kylo y emprendieron su retorno. De repente en el camino un hombre misterioso y de aspecto sospechoso hizo aparición frente a ellos

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero miren a quien tenemos aquí?

Madre e hijo se detuvieron en el acto

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Orem sin mostrarse asustada

-¿Que quien soy?, eso no importa muñeca, lo que importa es lo que pienso hacer con ustedes dos

Dos hombres salieron de los árboles y tomaron a Orem y Karan por detrás inmovilizándolos en el acto, ambos intentaban zafarse sin embargo les era imposibles, los secuaces del sujeto eran demasiado grandes y fuertes, los tenían atrapados .Orem no tenía idea de quién podía ser ese sujeto pero ahora más que nunca se arrepentían por completo de haber visitado el bosque solos

* * *

 **Holaa corazones aquí esta un nuevo cap especial para ustedes, yyy al fin tengo un nuevo teclado así que mi sufrimiento con el teclado en pantalla termino jajaja. Ya solo quedan dos capítulos para terminar y pueden que sean solo un tanto mas largos que otros ya que necesito cubrir ciertos detalles para el final y aun no me decido si hacer dos finales para que ustedes decidan con cual quedarse pero todavía no lo defino. En fin espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lo aprecio bastante, un abrazo saludos :D**


	31. Aprendiz

Después de atender su importante asunto con la primera orden Kylo llego a la cabaña, ansiaba reunirse con su esposa y su hijo para ir al bosque como le había ofrecido con anterioridad al pequeño. Al entrar se dio cuenta del sospechoso silencio inundando el lugar

-¿Orem?- llamo pero nadie respondió

Fue a la habitación pero tampoco se encontraban ahí. A Kylo le extraño la ausencia de los dos ya que sabía que Orem no iría a ningún lado sola con el niño, puesto que con anticipación le manifestó preocupación por la seguridad Karan

"¿Habrán ido al bosque?". Pensó contemplando la posibilidad de que Orem quizás cedió ante la insistencia de pequeño. Dentro de todo Kylo sentía que algo no marchaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento y esperaba de verdad estar equivocado

En el bosque Orem y Karan continuaban atrapados por el hombre malo, este camino de un lado al otro examinándolos con detenimiento mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. Se acercó primero a Karan y lo estudio minuciosamente, el sujeto que lo apresaba lo tenía abrazado por la espalda a cierta distancia del suelo. El captor se aproximó al rostro del niño que lo miraba con fiereza mientras el primero mantenía su sonrisa cínica

-¿Tienes miedo pequeño?- pegunto con malicia apretando una de sus mejillas- descuida te prometo que nos vamos a divertir

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño o lo vas a lamentar- exclamo Orem amenazante, moviéndose de un lado a otro con desesperación

El hombre se irguió al escuchar la amenaza de la chica

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para amenazarme?- dijo altanero

-Soy la princesa de Candor y la esposa de Kylo Ren- revelo con un tono de superioridad esperando amedrentarlo

Él la miro fijamente por unos segundos con un semblante serio, hasta que una sonrisa fue apareciendo en sus labios para al final dejar escapar una gran carcajada, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Orem se extrañó ante la cínica reacción del hombre. De pronto de la nada le asentó una fuerte bofetada que la haria caer, puesto que el secuaz del sujeto aun la tenía agarrada no cayó más bien quedo con la cabeza gacha hacia un lado mostrando una expresión de dolor y aturdimiento, el hombre la tomo con brusquedad por el rostro apretando sus mejillas

-¡Madre!- exclamo Karan preocupado y buscando zafarse con desesperación para ir con ella sin embargo mientras más se movía el secuaz afianzaba su agarre

-Claro que se quién eres muñeca y claro que se quién es tu esposo- confeso- fue el maldito que me quito a mi hermano…y todo por tu culpa- acuso sin soltar su rostro

-No sé..de que…me estás hablando- pronuncio Orem a duras penas

El hombre sonrió con ironía

-¿En serio no has notado el parecido princesa?...vamos piensa un poco

Ella lo detallo por un segundo y en efecto su rostro le parecía familiar pero aun no identificaba de quien se podría tratar hasta que de la nada surgió la respuesta

-Rizvan- susurro

-¡Felicidades princesa, acertaste!- le soltó el rostro con brusquedad- mi querido hermano Rizvan, solo era un pobre muchacho que se enamoró de ti ¿y cómo le pagaste?

-¡Tu hermano era un imbécil!- exclamo ella con odio

Él la abofeteo de nuevo

-¡Cállate!- grito alterado- ¡tú lo cambiaste por ese idiota con el que vives feliz ahora! Ése maldito me quito a mi hermano, a mi única familia, a mi tan amado hermano menor

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y el agarro por el rostro

-¿Así que sabes lo que hare ahora princesa?

-Si vas a matarme al menos deja ir a mi hijo, él no tiene nada que ver en esto- pidió

-¿Matarte?. Oh no, no, no, no princesa- le sacudió el rostro negando- yo pienso ganar mucho dinero contigo, míralo como una indemnización, es lo mínimo que me merezco después de lo que le hicieron a mi hermano. ¿Cuánto dinero crees que me den por vender a una princesa candoriana?

Orem abrió sus ojos con gran impresión, ahora si estaba en problemas " ¿Kylo dónde estás?" pensó con preocupación

Kylo caminaba por el bosque intentando encontrar a su esposa y al niño sin ningún éxito, no tenía idea de a donde pudieron haber ido dentro de ese gran bosque. La desesperación se apoderaba lentamente del caballero conforme avanzaba, cerro sus ojos buscando calmarse no solucionaría nada perdiendo el control. De lo que si tenía certeza era de que su esposa y su hijo estaban en problemas podía sentirlo, tenía que encontrarlos y rápido

De vuelta con la princesa, Orem le suplicaba al hombre que dejara ir a Karan, pero este solo se mofaba del sufrimiento y la desesperación de la chica

-Oigan muchachos- el sujeto se dirigió a sus cómplices- acabo de recordar que antes de venderlos tengo que marcarlos- dijo con un tono malicioso

Los secuaces rieron dando la razón. Orem se alarmo, el hombre realmente estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra de venderlos. El hermano de su ex prometido saco un dispositivo que en la punta tenía un fierro con un característico símbolo que usaban para marcar a los esclavos candorianos. Presiono un botón y la punta se empezó a calentar hasta alcanzar un rojo vivo. La princesa recordó el dolor que sintió cuando le hicieron la marca de matrimonio, no quería pasar por ese trauma de nuevo y mucho menos que su hijo tampoco lo hiciera

-Muy bien ¿quién ira primero?- pregunto sonriendo

Meditó por unos segundos y finalmente señalo al niño

-¡NO!- grito Orem- ¡no lo lastimes por favor, te lo suplico!- la princesa se movía de un lado a otro sin control- ¡no lo hagas, márcame a mí pero no le hagas daño a él por favor!

El hombre rodo los ojos con fastidio al escuchar las suplicas de Orem

-Está bien, está bien- dijo de mala gana- complaceremos a la querida princesa y la marcaremos primero a ella

Hizo una seña al secuaz y este la sujeto por el cuello impidiendo que moviera su cabeza, mientras con la otra seguía inmovilizando sus brazos

-Estas casada princesa, así que sabes lo que eso significa para los esclavos candorianos, estas usada- se posó frente a ella y le acaricio la mejilla- es una lástima no me gustaría dañar ese lindo rostro, pero no tengo opción- dijo fingiendo una voz compasiva- ahora quédate quieta esto será rápido

Acerco despacio la herramienta al rostro de Orem, ella se movía con una gran desesperación que se notaba incluso en su rostro, apretaba su mandíbula esperando el momento del dolor. Karan gritaba y también forcejeaba, quería ayudar a su madre

-¡NO!, ¡déjenla tranquila!- gritaba- déjenla en paz!

Orem apretó los ojos cuando vio el fierro cerca de su cara sintiendo su calor. Karan respiraba agitado tenía que ayudarla, era su madre quien lo había protegido siempre. La frustración y la rabia lo invadieron al ver que no podía hacer nada. Su madre siempre lo cuidaba ahora era su turno cuidarla a ella

-¡Que la dejen en paz!

De pronto un impulso interior se liberó a través de Karan, fue una fuerza inexplicable corriendo alrededor de su cuerpo y escapando de él como una gran onda. El hombre que lo sujetaba salió disparado contra un árbol, mientras que los demás a su alrededor cayeron al suelo incluyendo a su madre. Karan quedó estupefacto por lo que acababa de hacer se observó sus manos confundido ¿realmente lo había hecho?

-¡Karan corre!-le grito su madre que permanecía en el suelo, apremiando a su hijo aprovechando que sus captores estaban aturdidos-¡vete de aquí busca a tu padre!

Karan vacilo por un segundo no quería abandonar a su madre sin embargo era apenas un niño por lo que ir en busca de su padre seria la idea más sensata

-¡Vete ahora!-reitero la madre

El niño comenzó a correr entre los arboles perdiéndose en el bosque. Orem trato de levantarse, correría hacia otra dirección con la idea de desviar la atención de los hombres respecto a su hijo sin embargo cuando ya alcanzaría ponerse de pie su enemigo la agarro de espaldas por la cintura arrastrándola hacia él. El otro secuaz quiso acercarse también para controlar la situación pero su jefe lo detuvo

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ve por el mocoso!-ordeno al hombre

A lo que este obedeció de inmediato, en tanto Orem continuaba luchando por soltarse, tropezando en el proceso y cayendo al suelo. Orem trato de apartarse del sujeto en cuanto antes pero el hombre la agarro por uno de sus brazos. La princesa no muy lejos de su alcance noto el fierro, lo tomo y quemo su mano. El sujeto soltó un gran grito de dolor dejándola libre, ella volvió a correr torpemente, pero él se levantó de golpe y fue tras ella de nuevo agarrándola por el cabello y tirándola de espaldas al suelo, cayendo con brusquedad

-ya me tienes harto, no habrá mas piedad para ti princesa-desenfundo su blaster y le apunto decidido a eliminarla

Orem lo miro desde abajo asustada, apretó los ojos esperando su final. Sin embargo nada sucedió cuando abrió los ojos noto que el sujeto era atravesado por el característico sable de luz de Kylo

-Nadie toca a mi esposa y vive para contarlo- sentencio Kylo retirando su sable dejando un agujero en el pecho de aquel hombre

Orem vio como el sujeto se desplomo frente a sus ojos dejando ver a Kylo detrás de él. Ella lo miro fijo sin creerlo y sin poder evitarlo soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Kylo se acercó a ella compasivo y la ayudo a levantarla, Orem lo abrazo como nunca antes

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el caballero-¿pero que te ha hecho ese bastardo?-pronuncio al ver que el labio y la nariz de la princesa sangraban

-Esto no es importante ahora, tenemos que encontrar a Karan, otros de esos hombres lo están persiguiendo-informo mortificada

-De acuerdo quédate detrás de mí-pidió por seguridad tomando la delantera

Karan se escondió detrás de un árbol asustado, confundido y sobre todo cansado de correr, al no conocer el bosque se le hacia difícil ubicar el camino de regreso a casa. El niño se preguntaba como estaría su madre y en especial que fue lo que sucedió con el sujeto que lo sostenía. Se asomó para verificar que no hubiese peligro y salió cuando lo creyó seguro. De repente un disparo le dio de la nada a un árbol cerca de él. Karan se sobresaltó y de inmediato comenzó a correr otra vez para su mala fortuna una roca cubierta con hojas lo hizo tropezar, cuando se levanto para continuar un disparo que paso a su lado lo detuvo en el acto

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Pequeño mocoso-pronuncio el hombre apuntándolo amenazante

Karan se giró y se dio cuenta de que el sujeto no estaba lejos lo que significaba que ya no tenía escapatoria

-Has causado muchos problemas, supongo que al jefe no le importara que haya disparado por accidente después de todo le importa más la princesa

El corazón de Karan latía a gran velocidad "lo siento madre" pensó al ver que iba a morir

-¡NO!-grito-Su madre desde lejos

Karan abrió los ojos con impresión y se fijó que sus padres estaban juntos. El sujeto se sorprendió y sin perder tiempo pasó del niño a la pareja. Sin embargo esta vez Karan se llenó de una fuerte determinación y tal cual como su padre haría extendió su mano por instinto esperando un resultado que Kylo jamás imagino. En efecto el hombre término por los aires estrellado y atravesado por unas ramas rotas de un tronco partido. Kylo quedó estupefacto ante la hazaña del niño, Karan que parecía haberse quedado anonadado paso súbitamente a esbozar una gran sonrisa

-¿Vieron lo que hice?-exclamo emocionado mirando en dirección a sus padres que sin dudarlo se acercaron a él-¡lo hice otra vez madre!

-¿Otra vez?-susurro Kylo extrañado

Orem llego hasta Karan y lo abrazo con vehemencia, pensaba que no lo volvería a ver

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?...¿te han lastimado?-pregunto Orem angustiada mientras revisaba al niño

-Descuida madre estoy bien- contesto con una sonrisa- en cambio tu- hizo a tocar la mejilla roja de Orem

-Tranquilo no es nada- dijo ella evitando mortificarlo

-Lo importante es que ambos están a salvo- intervino el caballero- vamos, regresemos al palacio

Salieron del bosque y abordaron la nave, Kylo curo la herida del labio de Orem y después se dispusieron a regresar para garantizar su seguridad. El caballero piloteaba la nave acompañado por Orem que iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana pensativa, mientras en la parte trasera en otros asientos Karan yacía dormido

Kylo llevo su atención a Orem que sostenía una expresión triste

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le pregunto a su esposa rompiendo el incómodo silencio

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Kylo-contesto ella con cierta rigidez sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-Pero yo si- insistió el caballero- Orem ¿acaso no sabes lo que eso significa?

Ella volteo con un semblante serio

-Claro que lo sé y es por esa razón que no quiero hablar de ello-sentencio

-Nada más quiero que me respondas por qué no lo habías dicho antes-exigió

-¡Porque yo tampoco lo sabía!- exclamo-fue algo que simplemente paso antes de que me encontraras…pero discúlpame por no detenerme en medio del problema para explicarte que nuestro hijo es sensible a la fuerza- pronuncio con enojo con un tono moderado para no despertar al niño

Kylo volvió su vista al frente, su esposa tenía razón

-Lo lamento

-Lo llevaras ante él, ¿no?

El caballero sabía a la perfección a quien se refería la princesa

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo

Orem atribulo la mirada, estaba sucediendo lo que más temía

-Es un niño apenas Kylo

-Un niño que ya no es ordinario, que aprenderá a usar la fuerza y eso es una gran ventaja para él. De no ser por ese pulso de fuerza en el bosque no te hubiese encontrado a tiempo, de alguna forma el me llevo hasta ti

-¿Necesariamente tienes que llevarlo?

-Sí, seguro mi maestro ya ha sentido su despertar, aunque quisiera ocultarlo el líder supremo ya lo sabría- hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió- créeme Orem es lo mejor para Karan, además sé que si yo no lo llevo, eventualmente mi maestro ordenara que lo haga cualquier otro de la primera orden y no creo que esa idea te agrade

-Nada de lo que suceda al respecto me agradara- reprocho llevando la mirada apesadumbrada hacia su hijo

-Él estará bien Orem- dijo Kylo al ver la tristeza de su esposa

Ella llevo su atención a Kylo

-Por favor Kylo ni siquiera tú mismo te crees eso- expreso de mala gana para desviar su rostro hacia la ventana

El ambiente se sumió en un profundo silencio entre ambos, por otro lado sus mentes hacia un fuerte ruido tratando de procesar lo ocurrido y lo que ocurrirá. Orem estaba preocupada por el futuro de Karan era seguro que querrían iniciarlo al lado oscuro "¿ahora que voy a hacer?" se preguntaba mortificada. Kylo por su parte se sentía mal por su esposa aunque creía que ella no entendía lo que estaba frente a sus ojos consideraba que el hecho de que Karan fuese sensible a la fuerza era una gran ventaja sin embargo sabia cuanto le afectaba a Orem, no deseaba tener conflictos con su esposa aun así era consciente de que ese descubrimiento desencadenaría varios entre ellos

Llegaron al palacio y Orem no le dirigió la palabra a Kylo en todo el viaje. Ella se quedaría mientras el caballero no perdería tiempo y le presentaría el niño a su maestro. La princesa se acercó a su hijo que seguía dormido y lo sacudió levemente

-Cariño ya llegamos- le susurro

Karan abrió sus ojitos con pesadez frotándose uno de ellos con su mano

-Me quede dormido- se levantó quedando sentado

Orem lo observo por un momento en silencio contemplando al pequeño, pensando bien en que decir

-Cariño tengo que decirte algo

Karan presto atención a su madre

-Veras en un momento tendrás que acompañar a tu padre a la base…él te presentara ante su maestro

-¿Fue por lo que hice?- pregunto el niño curioso

Orem asintió

-¿Estoy en problemas?- indago Karan un tanto preocupado

-No mi amor, al contrario te aseguro que estarás bien, de todas formas tu padre te cuidara, ¿no es así Kylo?

El caballero que escuchaba desde cerca se vio desprevenido, Orem lo hacía asumir un compromiso importante, vacilo y luego respondió

-Así es, yo estaré contigo

El semblante de la princesa cambio a uno más serio, tenía solo una última cosa que decirle a su hijo antes de bajar de la nave

-Karan quiero que escuches atentamente lo que estoy por decirte

El niño abrió más sus ojos con creciente expectativa

-Eres un niño muy fuerte e inteligente y nadie podrá decir lo contrario. Quiero que mantengas firmes tus convicciones y no permitas que intenten destruir en lo que crees fielmente, ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió con una sonrisa y la abrazo, ella correspondió y le dio un beso en la frente

-Es hora de irnos- apremio Kylo terminando la charla

-Nunca olvides que te amo cariño- dijo Orem a Karan antes de dejar la nave

-Lo sé, y yo a ti madre

Kylo y el pequeño partieron a la base mientras Orem veía la nave alejarse desde la entrada del palacio. Una de las sirvientas se acercó a recibir a la princesa, cuando observo lo lastimado que se encontraba su rostro de alarmo

-¡Princesa! ¿Qué le paso? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si estoy bien, un poco adolorida pero viviré- respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Su decaimiento no era por los golpes del hermano de Rizvan sino por su hijo- un grupo de contrabandistas nos atacó en el bosque, por fortuna mi esposo llego justo a tiempo – explico mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del palacio seguida por la sirvienta

-Oh, eso es terrible ¿y dónde está el niño?,¿ él se encuentra bien?

-Sí, Karan esta bien, esta con su padre- respondió Orem tratando de convencerse de que no habría problema si el pequeño era acompañado por Kylo

En tanto en la base, Karan quedo impresionando por ese nuevo entorno, caminaba por los pasillos junto a su padre pero sin descuidar ningún detalle de su alrededor. Que Kylo apareciera de repente con un niño llamo inevitablemente la atención de todos, por supuesto hacían un tremendo esfuerzo por disimular ya que no querían irrespetar a su superior

Karan se mantenía parado firme frente al líder supremo que lo escudriñaba de pies a cabeza con una expresión severa, Kylo se encontraba unos pasos atrás de su hijo, expectante a la reacción de su maestro

-En efecto puedo sentir la fuerza fluyendo en su interior- dijo al fin confirmando lo que ya Kylo sabia-¿cuál es tu nombre niño?- su voz era profunda y un tanto aterradora, Karan se sentía intimidado por la presencia de Snkoe

-Karan señor- trato de no mostrar miedo aunque se moría de los nervios

-¿Qué edad tienes Karan? Pregunto

Karan vacilo antes de responder realmente ese hombre le aterraba, trago en seco y respondió

-Siete y medio señor

-Bastante joven por lo que veo- desvió su rostro pensativo luego volvió al niño y a su padre- Kylo Ren- llamo al hombre

-Si maestro- el caballero dio unos pasos al frente deteniéndose al lado de su hijo

-La culminación de tu entrenamiento te ha convertido en alguien completamente capaz de guiar a otros por el verdadero camino…este niño de ahora en adelante será tu aprendiz, te encargaras de instruirlo y de mostrarle el camino correcto de la fuerza, a partir de hoy serás su maestro- concluyo

En el palacio a Orem la comía la ansiedad y la impaciencia esperando la llegada de su hijo hasta que un miembro de la servidumbre anuncio que la nave se acercaba, ella se apresuró a la salida, la nave descendió y pronto vio a su hijo de vuelta corriendo hacia ella con una notoria cara de felicidad

-¡Madre!- exclamo- padre será mi maestro, padre será mi maestro- cuando la alcanzo no puedo evitar abrazarla, ella hizo lo mismo sentía que se había separado décadas de su hijo – ahora voy a ser un guerrero de verdad madre

-Me alegra verte tan emocionado- sonrió- que te parece si vas adentro y comemos unos bocadillos para celebrar, ¿sí?

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo la intención de Orem no era romper la emoción del niño

-Es una excelente idea madre, iré a decirle a Dan que los prepare- corrió hacia dentro del palacio

Kylo venía detrás y se plantó frente a la princesa sin decir una palabra, ella enmudeció ante su esposo sin embargo un acto imprevisto por parte de Orem tomo a Kylo por sorpresa. En un minuto no decían nada y en otro la princesa lo abrazaba aferrándose a él como si lo fuese a perder, Kylo correspondió la muestra de afecto creía que su esposa no quería nada con el

-Quiero que lo protejas por favor…prométeme que cuidaras a nuestro hijo

Kylo dudo en responder y no porque no pudiera cumplir era promesa sino porque incluso el no sabía que le esperaría a Karan. El caballero muy en su interior le preocupaba la seguridad del niño aunque ahora que era su maestro y que ya no se trataba de un simple niño, lo enseñaría a defenderse de manera adecuada, claro si surgía el momento donde tendría que defenderlo entonces lo haría

-Lo prometo- respondió el finalmente

Kylo comenzó a entrenar a Karan tal como Snoke le indico. Karan le ponía gran empeño a las practicas, Kylo admiraba su determinación, le recordaba a su época de juventud. Algunas veces los entrenamientos se intercalaban entre el palacio y la base de operaciones. Kylo ayudaba a su hijo no solo a fortalecerse físicamente sino también mentalmente. En ciertas oportunidades lo hacía luchar con jovencitos aspirantes a soldados, contrincantes que el podía manejar. Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo y empeño que daba el niño para Snoke no parecía suficiente, esa desaprobación se veía luego reflejada en los resultados de sus entrenamientos por más de sí que quisiera dar muchas veces lo terminaban derribando

Karan luchaba contra un jovencito apenas unos dos años mayor que él, su oponente no parecía tan difícil de controlar en especial luego de meses de enteramiento. Snoke desde lejos presenciaba la pelea, para enojo de Karan acabo en el suelo derrotado, se levantó frustrado por haber perdido frente a maestro y sobretodo delante del líder supremo. Karan se retiró del área gruñendo enojado

-Si no lo hubiesen adoptado diría que es igual a ti- dijo Snoke con mordacidad

Kylo no menciono palabra

-El niño tiene potencial Kylo, pero le falta desatar ese poder que lleva dentro…cohíbe sus más intensas emociones y eso a su vez retrae su potencial, hay que hallar una forma de que aflore toda la fuerza que tiene en su interior

-Seguramente se debe a que apenas está comenzando, tengo la certeza de que cuando avancemos con el entrenamiento mejorara

-El entrenamiento no parece suficiente Ren, eres muy suave quizás se deba por el papel de padre que intentas cumplir, pero no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo ni para condescendencias que solo lograran volverlo débil. Necesita un simple empujón y ya verás cómo después de eso los resultados si serán satisfactorios

Kylo comenzó a preocuparse, conocía muy bien a su maestro, él podía ser capaz de todo. Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Orem, una enorme disyuntiva crecía poco a poco en la mente del caballero

-¡Karan!- lo llamo el líder- acércate un momento

El niño que se encontraba sentado cabizbajo en un largo banco de metal, se levantó automático y camino de inmediato hacia donde estaba Snoke y su padre

-¿Si señor?- se paró firme frente a ambos

-¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?- le pregunto

-Va muy bien…aunque

-¿Aunque?

-Sé que podría hacerlo mejor

Snoke sonrió con malicia

-No lo dudo- hizo una pausa y después continuo- Karan ¿sabes algo?, siento un poco de curiosidad por esa marca en el dorso de tu mano

Kylo volteo a verlo en el acto ya sospechaba lo que su maestro tramaba

-Oh, ¿esto?- se miró la marca y luego a Snoke- mi madre me dijo que era una marca de nacimiento

-Qué extraño tiene cierta similitud con la marca de esclavitud de los candorianos

"Maldición" pensó Kylo al ver la dirección que tomaba la conversación "esto no puede ser bueno"

* * *

 **Holaaaa corazones, no me he olvidado de ustedes jajaja, ¿a que no saben? como cosa rara mientras escribía el penultimo capitulo note que se estaba extendiendo demasiado, rebasando mi limite estándar de hojas por capitulo así que decidí dividirla en dos capítulos este que es Aprendiz y el penúltimo capitulo que aun no lo he terminado y que espero subirlo el fin de semana o quizás antes, en fin espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo. Saludos**


	32. Sinceridad

Karan era un niño inocente y Snoke se aprovecharía de ello

-¿No es curioso lo de su marca Kylo?- pregunto al caballero

-Quizás solo sea una coincidencia- Kylo quería parar el rumbo del plan de su maestro

-¿Tu qué crees Karan?- Snoke se dirigió de nuevo al niño-¿estas de acuerdo con tu padre?

Karan no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por el interrogatorio del líder, aunque recordó las palabras de su madre, él estaba seguro de que no era una marca de esclavitud la que tenía en su mano

-Es una marca de nacimiento- afirmo con seguridad

"Eso es Karan" pensó Kylo de nuevo al ver que su hijo no se dejaba manipular por Snoke. El líder lo miro atento por un segundo en silencio luego soltó una leve risa fingida

-Por supuesto que sí, no me hagas caso, fue un sinsentido lo que acabo de decir…después de todo sería ilógico que el hijo de la princesa tuviera una marca de esclavo- lanzo una indirecta esperando atrapar al pequeño

Esa última parte sin dudas capturo la atención del niño

"Demonios" pensó Kylo otra vez, su maestro no se detendría hasta obtener lo que deseaba de Karan

-Sí, tiene razón- Karan hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír

-Ya se, ¿por qué no hacemos algo? No sé si tu padre te lo ha dicho, soy un hombre muy curioso Karan, que tal si le preguntas a tu madre sobre la similitud de las marcas y luego disipas mi duda, ¿aceptarías hacerlo?- propuso inocente

Karan parecia seguro de llevar a cabo ese pedido. La preocupación de Kylo crecía por el suspenso en el que lo mantenía su hijo "No aceptes Karan, no lo hagas" rogaba en su mente

-Yo…creo que…

-Pero claro si crees que no puedes hacerlo entonces no importa- dijo Snoke al ver la indecisión del niño

Karan se fijó del cambio del hombre y sintió miedo de decepcionarlo

-¡Si lo hare!- replico ansioso

"Demonios Karan" se lamentó Kylo Snoke lo había conseguido

-Magnifico, esperare paciente la respuesta, aunque asegúrate de no tardar mucho porque de verdad me gustaría escuchar la explicación

De regreso a casa Karan sumergido en sus pensamiento observaba su marca ¿tendría razón el líder supremo? Sea como fuera lo iba a averiguar

-Sabes que no es necesario que le hagas esa pregunta ¿verdad?- comento Kylo al ver a Karan distraído

El niño salió de su embeleso y volteo a verlo

-Tengo que hacerlo, es lo que el líder supremo espera…y no quiero defraudarlo ni a él…ni a ti

Kylo lo miro frunciendo el ceño

-Tu no me defraudarías jamás Karan y mucho menos por eso…estoy orgulloso de tu avance y sé que lograras ser un gran guerrero, nunca me sentiría defraudado ¿quedo claro?- sonaba como un regaño

-s…si señor- respondió Karan un poco sorprendido por la reacción del caballero

Kylo sentía un gran aprecio por el niño aunque no fuese su propio hijo, el recordaba el vacío que sintió al estar alejado de sus padres y no quería que Karan pasara por lo mismo. Kylo se convertiría en esa figura de respeto y guía que siempre anhelo de su padre y que nunca pudo tener

Cuando llegaron al palacio Karan decidió no molestar a su madre con la pregunta de inmediato más bien esperaría el momento adecuado para formularla. El pequeño paso los siguientes días perdido en sus pensamientos, confundido por las intrigantes palabras de Snoke.

Karan abrumado se sentó en el comedor apoyando su rostro de costado sobre la mesa un tanto decaído

-¿Por qué tan triste joven Karan?- Dan que pasaba por ahí le llamo la atención ver al niño desanimado

-No es nada- respondió sin moverse

-¿Desea algo?- se acercó inclinándose para ver mejor el rostro de Karan

-No…estoy bien- dijo a duras penas

-¿Seguro?

-Si- salió casi como un susurro

-Muy bien- Dan se irguió- entonces me retiro, si necesita algo no dude en decirme

Karan asintió y Dan retomo su camino sin embargo luego de meditarlo mejor se dio cuenta que si podría pedirle algo a Dan, se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta el sirviente

-¡Dan!- llamo

El sirviente dio media vuelta viendo como el chiquillo se paraba frente a el

-De hecho ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-Desde luego- contesto Dan con cordialidad

-Los esclavos candorianos tienen unas marcas ¿no?

-Así es- afirmo el sirviente un poco extrañado con la particular pregunta

-¿Tú tienes una?

-Si- vacilo antes de responder

-¿Te importaría mostrármela?

Dan se mostró sorprendido por la inusual petición

-No lo sé joven, considero que su madre no lo vería apropiado

-Ella no tiene que saberlo- replico al instante- solo será un vistazo…vamos Dan nadie morirá por ello- lo miro suplicante- por favor

Pensó por un minuto y finalmente accedió

-Muy bien, aunque le diré joven Karan que me parece curioso su repentino interés por esta trivialidad- comento arremangándose la camisa

Karan soltó una risa nerviosa buscando disimular su verdadera intención

-Es que cuando entrenábamos en la base mis compañeros hablaban de las marcas y me dio curiosidad

-Ya veo, tiene sentido viniendo de usted- bromeo- en fin, esta es

Dejo expuesto el reverso de su brazo más arriba de la muñeca mostrando aquello que Karan deseaba ver. Para asombro del niño la marca era exactamente igual a la que él tenía en su mano, Karan quedo inmóvil mirando atento la marca

-¿Te dolió?- pregunto el sin saber qué otra cosa decir

-Sí, mucho- contesto Dan- pero eso ya paso, ahora estoy bien- le sonrió amigable

Karan no le quitaba la vista de encima a la marca, se sintió abrumado por el cumulo de pensamientos que llegaron a su mente en ese momento

-¿Eso era todo joven Karan?- pregunto pero el niño seguía hipnotizado – ¿joven Karan?- insistió

El niño levanto la mirada volviendo en sí, soltando otra vez una risa nerviosa

-Sí, si Dan, es todo gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo

-No hay de qué Joven Karan si necesita algo más, no dude en avisarme

-Seguro – sonrió

-Con permiso- Dan se retiró a sus habituales labores

Karan fue a su habitación, caminaba de un lado al otro dentro de ésta pensando en distintas cosas, en su maestro, en su padre en la marca y sobre todo en su madre, era evidente de que en efecto le había mentido pero ¿con que propósito lo hizo? ¿Qué le estaba ocultando? Sea lo que fuese tenía que averiguarlo.

Esa noche Orem organizo una pequeña cena familiar en el jardín para compartir. La princesa comentaba feliz a Kylo sobre cambios que planeaba hacer dentro del palacio para reacondicionarlo, también hablaba de lo bastante que progresaban los niños a los que le enseñaba a pintar entre otros temas en los cuales Karan no intervino ni una vez como era costumbre. Además de no involucrarse a la plática tampoco había probado bocado desde que les fue servida la comida, solo sostenía el tenedor y jugaba con los alimentos mientras seguía atrapado en sus pensamientos

-¿Karan?- dijo Orem al notar la inusual conducta de su hijo- ¡Karan!- llamo para traerlo a la realidad

-¿Ah?- el niño se sobresaltó un poco

Orem rio al ver al pequeño tan distraído

-¿Que tienes?, no has tocado tu comida y es muy raro viniendo de ti- expreso sonriendo

El chiquillo no respondió por lo que Orem prosiguió

-Recuerda que si no comes todo, no habrá postre- advirtió

Karan asintió llevando su atención a la comida en su plato. Agarro en su tenedor un poco, trato de meterlo en su boca pero la inquietud y desesperación por saber la verdad no le permitían probar bocado

-Madre- dijo soltando el cubierto

Ella volteo a verlo

-¿Que pasa mi vida?

-¿Alguna vez me has mentido?

"Oh no" pensó Kylo preocupado por lo que vendría. Orem se extrañó por tan repentina pregunta

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- inquirió Orem buscando una explicación

-Solo quiero saberlo… ¿lo has hecho?– insistió

Ella permaneció callada un momento pensando meticulosamente que responder

-No- contesto al fin

-¿Segura?

Orem frunció el ceño molesta

-Por supuesto que si… ¿a qué viene todo esto Karan?

-¿Por qué la marca de mi mano es igual a la de los esclavos?

-¿Qué? -Susurro ella sorprendida por las palabras de su hijo

-¿Por qué si soy tu hijo tengo una marca de esclavo madre?- el niño fue directo

Ella no hallaba que responder

-¿Que me estas ocultando madre?

-Karan es suficiente- pidió Kylo

-Pero padre, creo que tengo derecho a preguntar

-Así es, pero este no es el momento

-¿Y cuándo es el momento?, necesito saber la verdad, necesito darle sentido a todo esto- señaló la marca en su mano

Orem seguía callada con los ojos llorosos y los labios temblorosos

-¿Eres mi verdadera madre?- pregunto Karan mirándola fijamente

Ella volteo encontrándose con los ojos de su hijo, se veía una clara reacción de estupefacción de su parte. ¿Realmente le había hecho esa pregunta? Kylo vio a Orem también asombrado y esperando una respuesta de ella. La princesa sabía que ese día llegaría sin embargo no espero que sería de esa forma. Aun así no tenía intenciones de continuar ocultándole la verdad sobre su origen, ya había evadido el tema por mucho tiempo, no se atrevería ahora a ver a su hijo a los ojos y mentirle sobre algo que realmente tenía derecho a saber, si esperaba tener la confianza de su hijo lo correcto era decir la verdad

-No…no lo soy- revelo finalmente sin quitarle la vista de encima

Karan abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa sus labios empezaron a temblar y sus cejas se arquearon mostrando aflicción y un tanto de decepción. Kylo por su parte tampoco esperaba que Orem fuera capaz de revelar la verdad en ese momento y menos así como si nada

Karan hacia muecas con sus labios en un amago por formar palabras pero esa revelación de su madre hizo que se quedaran atoradas en su boca

-Tu verdadero nombre es Ibys- prosiguió Orem- ibas a ser vendido como esclavo por un grupo de contrabandistas

-Orem no tienes que hacerlo ahora- la interrumpió el caballero

-No, Kylo, él tiene razón tiene derecho a saberlo

El caballero guardo silencio y la dejo continuar

-Algo salió mal, su nave se estrelló y terminaron en el bosque cerca de la cabaña, por fortuna tu padre te encontró y te trajo a mi….no soy tu verdadera madre, pero hice todo lo posible por convertirme en ello- explico con sus ojos cristalizados y un nudo en la garganta

-¿Que…que paso con mi verdadera madre?- pregunto torpemente

-Murió el día del accidente

Karan puso una expresión de aflicción ¿cómo era posible que Orem le ocultara un hecho tan importante como ese?

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?...merecía saberlo- reclamo

-Lo siento mucho Karan, es solo que no quería lastimarte apenas eras un pequeño niño que había pasado por mucho y me pareció prudente no contarte sobre lo que sucedió hasta que tuvieras suficiente edad…jamás fue mi intención dañarte- dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-¡Pero me mentiste!- acuso también entre lagrimas

-¡Karan es suficiente!- ordeno Kylo

-Lo hice por tu bien, no hubiese soportado verte sufrir tan pequeño, una criatura tan frágil como tú no merecía lo que le había sucedido, y yo quería remediarlo- Orem se defendió

-¿Engañándome?...yo creí en ti…esto… ¡esto no es justo!- se levantó de golpe y se fue rápido del lugar

Orem hizo a levantarse para ir tras el pero Kylo la detuvo

-Déjalo Orem- sostuvo la mano de la princesa

Ella volteo con una expresión furica

-¡Fue el! ¿No es así?- le reclamo al caballero soltándose bruscamente del agarre

Kylo desvió la mirada con un aire de culpa en esta

-¡Ese desgraciado!, ¡no tenía derecho!, ¡no puedo creer que lo hayas permitido Kylo!- reprocho alterada

Kylo no pronuncio palabra, intervenir solo empeoraría las cosas. Lo mejor era dejar que la princesa drenara su rabia. Ella al ver que el caballero no cayó en una discusión se retiró a paso pesado del jardín dolida e impotente por el descontrol de la situación. Ren se quedó en la mesa pensando que su maestro estaba consiguiendo lo que tanto anhelaba

Al otro día Karan no había salido de su habitación, Orem trato de hablar con el pero fueron puros intentos fallidos, el niño no deseaba verla. Kylo camino por varias partes del palacio al notar la ausencia de su esposa hasta que logro dar con ella en el patio, la princesa se encontraba sentaba en el banco bajo el enorme árbol. Él se acercó a su esposa ella mantenía una mirada triste. Ren se sentó en silencio junto a Orem no decía nada, más bien esperaba a que ella tomara iniciativa de iniciar la plática, lo cual sucedió luego de unos minutos

-Mi hijo me odia- pronuncio afligida y sin ver al caballero

-No te odia Orem el…está confundido eso es todo, Karan te adora como tú a el

-Cometí un error, nunca debí ocultarle quien era realmente, pero me deje cegar por mi deseo de ser madre….Karan jamás me lo perdonara

-No digas eso, dale tiempo estoy seguro de que lo hará

-Dudo mucho que nada más el tiempo lo arregle…soy una mala madre- dijo cabizbaja

-Oye, oye claro que no- Kylo la cubrió con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia el

Orem se refugió en su pecho

-Solo hiciste lo que creías correcto, veras que el pronto lo entenderá

-Espero que si…yo lo amo con toda mi alma

-Lo se…lo sé- pronuncio con dulzura para calmar a su esposa

Sin embargo los días siguientes Karan continuaba distanciado de su madre. Orem trataba de hablarle pero el pequeño estaba renuente a escucharla, se sentía defraudado

Karan entrenaba solo peleando contra unos droides, y tal cual como Snoke predijo Karan reflejaba sus emociones en las practicas drenando sus frustraciones con sus enemigos. El droide disparaba incesante contra él, en medio del hastío levanto su mano y con la fuerza lo estrello con rudeza contra la pared destruyéndolo en el acto. Snoke que lo observaba desde la oscuridad sonrió con malicia encantando por lo que presenciaba y pensó en intervenir de nuevo

-Excelente- entro aplaudiendo- cada vez controlas mejor la fuerza

El niño volteo cansado sin decir nada

-Vamos te invito a sentarte- se aproximó a un banco no muy lejos de el

Karan se acercó y se sentó a su lado

-¿Y bien?… ¿qué sucedió con tu madre?,¿ me has traído la tan esperada respuesta a mi duda?

Karan miraba hacia el frente con mala cara recordando la conversación de la cena y la importante revelación sobre su origen

-Ella no es mi verdadera madre…mi verdadera madre murió…iba a ser vendido como esclavo por eso la marca en mi mano…ella me engaño

-Oh, es una lástima, supongo que lo hizo para llenar el vacío de la pérdida de su otro hijo

-¿Otro hijo?

-¿A caso no te lo dijo?—pronuncio el con un aire mal intencionado escondido detrás de una falsa inocencia

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto el niño intrigado

-Hubieses tenido un hermano mayor de no ser porque lastimosamente murió antes de nacer

-Ella jamás me conto eso

-Si, a veces lo padres suelen ser un poco egoístas

-Mi madre no es egoísta- afirmo en su defensa

-¿Seguro?...entonces ¿por qué crees que te acogió en primer lugar?

Karan tenía un claro semblante de confusión ahora más que al inicio

-Necesitaba llenar el vacío que dejo la muerte de su hijo y lo hizo contigo- explico- ¿piensas que su afecto por ti es genuino?...entonces piensa en lo que pasara si llegase a tener un hijo de sangre con tu padre…ella te olvidara…pero no te preocupes Karan me encargare de volverte fuerte para que puedas soportarlo

Karan se mostró asustado y desilusionado ante esa idea, "mi madre no sería capaz de hacerme a un lado… ¿o sí?" pensó, el pequeño no podía pensar con claridad era demasiado que procesar y ya no hallaba en quien confiar, se sentía perdido entre sus tortuosos pensamientos.

Kylo se encontraba parado en la entrada del salón de entrenamiento escuchando la última parte de lo que su maestro dijo al niño "está jugando con su mente…y no le importa", pensó "¿habría hecho lo mismo conmigo?" se cuestiono

-Kylo- llamo Snoke al verlo en la entrada- que bueno que has llegado necesito hablar contigo

-Desde luego maestro- entro a la habitación- Karan ve a la nave yo iré en un momento

El niño obedeció dejando a los dos hombres solos

-He visto una favorable evolución en tu aprendiz, lo estás haciendo bien

-Todo es gracia a sus enseñanzas maestro

-Aun así hay que alejarlo de tu esposa

Kylo trato de no mostrarse sorprendido por la petición

-Es una drástica decisión, ¿no le afectara en su entrenamiento?

-Al contrario, apartarse lo ayudara a estar absolutamente involucrado con su formación sin ninguna distracción que lo desvíe de su meta…y Kylo quiero que sea pronto

El muchacho vacilo, sabia lo duro que sería para Orem apartarlo de Karan y sobre todo luego del momento de tensión vivido entre los dos, por otro lado pensaba que llevarle la contraria a su maestro traería peores consecuencias. Kylo finalmente asintió y se marcho

La situación entre Orem y Karan se mantenía inalterable o incluso peor desde la conversación del pequeño con el líder supremo. Kylo no le había dicho nada a Orem sobre la partida de su hijo a una base de entrenamiento en otra zona del planeta, en lugar de ello espero preparar todo para avisarle a su esposa. El caballero llego al palacio el ambiente era distinto a como solía ser, ya no se percibía la energía y la alegría de su esposa y su hijo como era costumbre. Ellos llenaban de vida las frías paredes de aquella enorme estructura y ahora simplemente se había desvanecido

Kylo busco a Orem en varias partes del palacio hasta que dio con ella en el último lugar donde se le ocurrió buscar, su antigua habitación. Fue hasta esta y en efecto ahí estaba la triste princesa mirando el paisaje desde su balcón

-Te busque por todos lados, no pensé encontrarte aquí, este fue el último lugar en el que se me ocurrió buscarte

Orem no pronuncio palabra, Kylo se quedó en medio de la habitación, el muchacho no deseaba incomodar a la princesa

-Mi hijo me detesta- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio sin quitar la mirada del paisaje- lo estoy perdiendo a el también

Kylo se tensó al escuchar las palabras de su esposa en especial porque lo que informaría no la haría sentir mejor

-Orem…tengo que avisarte sobre algo…es acerca de Karan

Ella se giró y fue hasta el automática

-¿Que sucede?

-Tengo que llevármelo a otra base para que continúe su entrenamiento… vivirá allá por un tiempo

Kylo noto como el semblante de Orem paso de tristeza a uno de angustia, empezó a negar con la cabeza

-¡No, no, no, no!, ¡no es justo Kylo!- exclamo con voz quebradiza- como podre recuperarlo si lo apartaras de mi…no lo hagas por favor- pidió suplicante

-Tengo que hacerlo, sino sabes que habrá consecuencias

Orem se tapó la boca conteniéndose el llanto, apartaban a su hijo de su lado y ella no podía hacer nada

-¿Por qué lo permitiste?... ¡sabes lo que Karan significa para mí y estas dejando que me lo quiten!

-Me encargare de que no pierdas el contacto con el

-Excelente Kylo estoy más tranquila ahora- expreso con sarcasmo

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga Orem!?... ¡qué desafíe a mi maestro y que me enfrente a toda la maldita primera orden por tu capricho de ser madre!

Orem quedo impresionada por las palabras de su esposo, su labio temblaba con sentimiento. Kylo súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-Lo siento Orem…yo no quise decir eso

-Cuando amas a alguien Kylo, eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por esa persona sin importar absolutamente nada

El muchacho no supo que decir , pero sabía en lo más profundo que el razonamiento de Orem era cierto, sino su padre no lo habría ido a buscar en primer lugar sin importarle que pudiera morir en el intento

-Yo también tenía algo que decirte…pero supongo que ya no interesa- dijo la princesa

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada Kylo…por favor ya déjame sola

-Orem...

-¡Vete Kylo!- pidió contundente- ¡déjame tranquila!

Kylo no deseaba complicar más la situación por lo que hizo caso a su esposa. Orem se sentía ahora el doble de desanimada que antes "¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?" pensaba con tristeza

Karan estaba sentado solo en uno de los bancos del patio, Dan pasaba por allí y lo vio, el sirviente le había tomando cariño al niño y no le gustaba verlo tan abatido. Camino hasta él y se paró a un lado, se aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar

-¿Aún sigue enojado con su madre?

-Si te soy sincero ni siquiera sé cómo debería sentirme, siento que tengo una tormenta en mi mente

-Joven Karan a veces lo padres comenten errores y toman acciones que consideran son para el bien de sus hijos y los hijos tienden a juzgarlos porque no entienden que lo que hacen es porque los aman de verdad

-Pero la princesa ni siquiera es mi verdadera madre

-Si es cierto, sin embargo te ha cuidado protegido y amado bastante a pesar de que no seas su verdadero hijo

El niño agacho la cabeza apenado también había verdad en las palabras de Dan

-Solo trate de calmarse y meditarlo mejor- aconsejo sonriendo

El niño lo miro y asintió

-Debo retirarme y continuar con mis deberes o me llamaran la atención… ya sabe que si necesita algo no dude en decirme…con permiso – se marchó dejando a Karan con mas en que pensar

Al día siguiente maestro y aprendiz se preparaban para partir. Orem estaba presente para ver a su hijo de nuevo por última vez hasta la próxima oportunidad que para su pesar era incierta. Kylo intento hablarle a la princesa pero ella le ignoro seguía dolida por la ultima charla. El caballero se fue adelante para ingresar a la nave. Karan apareció viendo que su madre estaba en su camino, el niño se paró frente a ella en silencio

-Buena suerte en tu viaje- Orem le regalo una tenue sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo con un tono muy bajo

-Te voy a extrañar- expreso con sentimiento

El niño pensó unos minutos que responder

-Y yo a ti madre

Ella se abalanzo sobre Karan al escuchar eso, aun la reconocía como su madre. Lo abrazo con fuerza sentía que le arrancaban un pedazo de su ser, luego de unos segundos se separó de Karan contemplando su rostro detenidamente y acariciando sus mejillas con cariño

-Nunca olvides que te amo más que a nada en el mundo- expreso desde lo mas profundo de su corazón

El pequeño esbozo una leve sonrisa para por fin retomar su camino a la nave, Karan a pesar de sentirse dolido también consideró las palabras de Dan, su madre le había demostrado que realmente lo amaba y no podía negarlo. Orem con tristeza miro como la nave se alejaba deseando con toda su alma que se tratara solo de un mal sueño. Por otro lado a Kylo le preocupaba su situación con Orem no quería dañarla ni a ella ni al niño sin embargo aparte también estaba su maestro al que no se atrevía a cuestionar, Kylo al igual que su hijo se sentía perdido en una gran disyuntiva

* * *

 **Holaaa corazones un poco tarde pero seguro jajaja, ahora si es el penultimo capitulo eso significa que el siguiente sera el final de nuestra querida historia...dentro de poco empezare clases de nuevo así que quizás me tome un poquito mas publicar el final que por cierto puede que sea un tanto mas largo que un capitulo normal pero prometo que sera interesante...en fin muchas gracias por leer y comentar significa mucho para mi... un abrazo. Saludos :D**


	33. Oposición

Orem estaba destrozada por la partida de su hijo, le era difícil concentrarse en sus actividades diarias por la preocupación de imaginar que otras cosas atroces planeaban con Karan. Era obvio que el meollo del conflicto fue generado con toda la intención por el líder supremo y para Orem seguro ese apenas seria el comienzo. Sus temores agudizaban a medida que pensaba en la situación.

La princesa pintaba un cuadro en la tranquilidad de su habitación o al menos lo intentaba, necesitaba calmarse pero ni un momento de interacción con sus oleos y sus lienzos lograban despejar sus mente de la angustia. Orem sentía impotencia por ver a su hijo marcharse sin que ella pudiera intervenir para evitarlo. Súbitamente en un arranque de ira lanzo al suelo lo que llevaba de su trabajo junto a todo el material, soltando un grito lleno de rabia y sentimiento. Su madre que había llegado de visita escucho el grito y alarmada se dirigió a la habitación de su hija

Entro al cuarto viendo que Orem estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando. Dalí se acercó a ella y la tomo por los brazos ayudándola a levantarse. La madre imaginaba la causa del estado de su hija pues ya con anterioridad la princesa le había comentado un poco sobre la situación con Karan. Su madre la miro compasiva y la abrazo

-Tranquila, tranquila, estoy contigo- despacio la condujo hasta la cama para que se pudiera sentar

La princesa sollozaba de vez en cuando, la madre seco sus lágrimas y le acaricio el rostro con ternura buscando apaciguar la tristeza de su hija

-¿Dime que pasa cariño?- pregunto Dalí con un tono dulce

-Se lo llevo madre…lejos de mí- respondió con una voz quebradiza mientras sus labios temblaban por el sentimiento

-¿Quién se lo llevo?

-Kylo- contesto- pero estoy segura de que fue por orden del imbécil de su maestro- pronuncio con odio

-Eso es terrible- se lamentó la mujer- bueno al menos esta con su padre ¿no?

-Créeme madre eso no es un consuelo, él nunca le llevaría la contraria a su maestro…no lo hizo por su padre y mucho menos lo hará por mi o por Karan

-Déjame adivinar, no solo te preocupa que este lejos de ti y no en los mejores términos ¿cierto?, hay algo más, te conozco – Dalí asevero la mirada

Ella asintió, su madre realmente la conocía bien

-El hecho no es que lo aparten de mi sino en lo que lo van a convertir- expreso con pesar- harán lo posible por transformarlo en alguien que no es para alcanzar sus propias ambiciones tal como pasa con Kylo… lo usaran y manipularan a su antojo como una marioneta…y eso era lo que precisamente yo no quería permitir

-Entonces no lo hagas- dijo Dalí en el acto- no lo permitas Orem

-Pero madre no sé qué hacer- expreso con desesperación

-Lucha hasta el final- aconsejo su madre- has lo que sea necesario para ayudar a tu hijo, sé que algo se te ocurrirá. Saliste una vez de aquí, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo otra vez- su madre la tomo de las manos- tienes que ser fuerte por él

Orem cayó en cuenta que su madre tenía la razón, no podía darse por vencida tan fácil, ayudaría a su hijo a como dé lugar

La charla con Dalí sirvió para dar tranquilidad a la muchacha permitiendo que pudiera despejar su mente para pensar con claridad su próxima acción a tomar. En la noche acostada en su cama Orem pensaba un plan o una estrategia que pudiera llevar a cabo con prontitud. Miraba al techo esperando que una idea así sea pequeña surgiera pero todo lo que pensaba era inútil.

Hablar con Kylo en intentar convencerlo no tenía caso sería desperdiciar el tiempo. Pedirle ayuda a algún sirviente por más confiable que fuesen significaría poner la vida de inocentes en riesgo tampoco era factible, y ni hablar de los stormtroopers. Las opciones parecían agotarse, Orem fue descartando cada una de ellas guardando la esperanza de que se le ocurriera algo que fuese útil. Entonces fue de la nada como surgió una idea que había dejado rezagada sin darse cuenta

Orem se levantó de golpe de la cama y salió rápido de la habitación principal, camino por los pasillos a pasos rápidos esperando que su idea realmente funcionara. Llego a su viejo dormitorio miro en varias direcciones hasta clavar la vista en su cómoda, se puso a un lado de esta y la empujo con toda su fuerza, dejando expuesta la pared detrás del mueble en la que se mostraba una pequeña puerta secreta que Orem no tardo en abrir, saco de esta una cajita, la destapo y tomo el dispositivo que Poe le había dado aquella última vez que se encontraron en la tienda del mercado, lo conservo justo como él se lo pidió. Sujeto el aparato examinándolo con cuidado para ver cómo podía hacerlo funcionar hasta que pudo visualizar un pequeño botón a un lado, oprimiéndolo sin perder tiempo

-Funciona por favor, funciona, funciona- susurraba suplicante

sin embargo el dispositivo no dio señal de nada, Orem lo miro desanimada y cuando ya pensaba resignarse un leve sonido se escuchó proveniente del dispositivo seguido de una luz roja titilante, Orem esbozo una gran sonrisa de felicidad ensanchando su pecho respirando con alivio, por un momento creyó que no funcionaría debido al largo tiempo que había pasado pero le hacía realmente feliz haberse equivocado...después de unos cuantos segundos el rojo cambio a un color verde, Orem no manejaba esa clase de aparatos pero sabía que cuando algo cambia de rojo a verde es una buena señal

Creyendo que la señal ya había sido enviada Orem regreso el dispositivo al lugar del cual lo saco acomodando todo como estaba, no se arriesgaría a que la descubrieran. Volvió tranquila a su habitación sintiéndose parcialmente victoriosa pues la primera parte de su plan ya era un hecho ahora solo quedaba esperar "Poe eres mi única esperanza" pensó cerrando sus ojos para intentar dormir

Luego de unas semanas de receso la princesa volvió a impartir sus clases de pintura a los niños, trato de continuar sus actividades con normalidad para no levantar sospechas, si la descubrían todo se vendría abajo por lo que a pesar de sentirse desesperada fingía mantener la calma.

-Muy bien mis queridos y talentosos artistas esto es todo por hoy nos veremos la próxima semana y recuerde el arte es la expresión de nuestros más profundos sentimientos si tienen algo que les guste, que amen y los haga sentir inspirados entonces pinten pero siempre háganlo con el corazón

-Si princesa Orem-respondieron en coro los pequeños

Ella sonrió complacida y encantada con sus alumnos

-Oh y Antes de irse pueden pasar por la cocina Dan les dará unos cuantos bocadillos y si quieren también para sus padres

Los pequeños gritaron alegres corriendo apresurados a la cocina sin embargo uno de ellos se quedó atrás y se acercó a la chica, era aquel niño de la tienda que la condujo hasta Poe

-¿Princesa?

-¿Si cariño? ¿Qué sucede?

-Me...me gustaría mostrarle algo en la tienda- hablo con un tono leve- ...hice un mural

-¿Ah sí? me encantaría verlo- Orem mostro interese

-Es...sobre una nave espacial y su piloto- el niño le lanzo una mirada penetrante como si intentara insinuarle algo más allá, la princesa notaba un cierto aire de complicidad

Orem lo vio fijamente por un segundo ¿sería posible? ¿Acaso el niño se refería a lo que ella imaginaba?

-¿Podría ir a verlo?- pregunto inocente

Ella se quedó muda por un segundo...hizo una mueca para formar una palabra no se mostraría desesperada ya que podría ser un inconveniente...soltó un suspiro y sonrió

-Por supuesto cariño, pero primero ve por tus bocadillos, luego iremos a ver tu mural

El niño hizo caso a la princesa, y justo después fueron hasta la nave para dirigirse a su destino. Orem era comida en su interior por los nervios, ansiaba demasiado estar en lo cierto. Una vez llegaron al mercado el niño salió de la nave tomando a la princesa de la mano guiándola hasta la tienda seguida por dos stormtroopers ella se giró e hizo una seña de que estaría bien y le indico que esperaran afuera justo como la última vez.

Entraron a la tienda, yendo directo al cuarto adentrándose a éste Orem se detuvo de golpe la emoción empezó a inundarla sonrió ampliamente al ver al piloto parado frente a ella

-Te tardaste un poco en venir-bromeo Poe

-Lo mismo digo-expreso ella riendo

La princesa no aguanto más y corrió hacia el muchacho aferrándose a él con vehemencia el piloto hizo lo mismo, lo satisfacía volver a sentir a la princesa tan cerca de él

-No paso ni un solo día que no pensara en ti-le dijo Poe sin despegarse de ella

-Te he extrañado tanto-expreso Orem con un tono nostálgico

Ambos se separaron, él le acaricio el rostro con dulzura

-Me alegra verte de nuevo...por un momento pensé que no volvería a saber nada de ti... ¿estas lista para partir?

Orem bajo la mirada, necesitaba decirle la verdadera razón sobre su llamado de ayuda

-Para serte sincera Poe el principal motivo por el que pedí ayuda no fue por mi...fue por mi hijo, necesito que me ayudes a sacarlo de aquí – la princesa trato de ser lo más directa posible

-¿Tu hijo?... ¿tuviste un hijo?-pregunto Poe confundido

-No exactamente...es una larga historia, él no es mi hijo de sangre, solo era un niño indefenso que necesitaba amor y un hogar y yo se lo di...pero por cosas del destino resulto ser sensible a la fuerza, ahora se lo han llevado lejos a entrenar, y lo han estado manipulando, quieren volverlo como ellos …y temo lo que pueda pasar

-Y por supuesto que el imbécil de tu esposo es el primer involucrado...es una basura- pronuncio con desprecio

-Poe comprende Ben es solo otra marioneta de ese sistema malvado- defendió la chica

-¿¡Orem y aun así a estas alturas lo sigues defendiendo!?...¿por qué Orem? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que has pasado lo sigues defendiendo?-reprocho ofuscado

-¡Porque lo amo!-replico ella-¿era eso lo que querías escuchar Poe?...amo a ese hombre con todo mi corazón

Orem debía aclarar la verdad con Poe...el piloto sintió como la ilusión se rompió desmoronándose su interior, le parecía increíble lo que la chica le había confesado

-¿Cómo es posible?... ¿desde cuándo?

-Yo...no sé cómo explicarlo creo que simplemente vi más allá de la oscuridad, vi un pequeño rincón donde aún habita la luz y del cual el teme de su existencia...no sé por qué, pero todavía hay esperanza para Ben...y espero que no se dé cuenta cuando ya sea demasiado tarde

El rostro de Poe cambio a uno de desilusión...por un instante se quedó sin palabras hasta que logro decir algo

-¿Significa que no sientes nada por mí?-pregunto- ¿no me amas?

-Si te amo Poe...solo que no de la manera que tu esperas

Poe desvió la mirada apretando sus labios y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, el realmente sentía amor por la princesa y en un principio creyó que ella también, por lo que escuchar esa confesión era un gran golpe a su corazón

-Lo siento-dijo ella al notar el desánimo del muchacho

El piloto trato de recomponerse a pesar de su tristeza...forzó lo más que pudo una sonrisa y volvió su mirada a ella

-No te disculpes Orem...nadie puede mandar sobre sus sentimientos...al contrario la culpa es mía por haberme ilusionado...así que yo debería disculparme

-Aun asi Poe quiero que sepas que también soy madre y mi amor por mi hijo está por encima de quien sea...no te pido que entiendas todo esto...pero sí que al menos me ayudes por favor -pidió suplicante

Poe tenía tanto que procesar en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de sentirse roto por dentro él le había prometido a la princesa que la apoyaría, y de igual manera cumpliría con su deber de ayudar al inocente como juro hacerlo cuando se unió a la resistencia

-Consígueme a un stormtrooper- pidió Poe de la nada

-¿Qué?- dijo Orem extrañada- ¿por qué?

-Necesito su armadura, para poder acompañarte sin problemas...además debemos de hallar la ubicación de donde tienen a tu hijo...así nos infiltraremos, lo sacaremos de ahí y huiremos del planeta para ponerlos a salvo

Orem vacilo la idea era arriesgada pero no tenía otra opción asi que asintió decidida...

-Muy bien, ya vengo

La princesa salió y llamo a uno de los soldados dándole una excusa creíble para que la acompañara adentro, lo que para su suerte funciono. El soldado entro junto a la princesa y antes de llegar a la mitad de la habitación Poe lo golpeo por detrás dejándolo inconsciente

-¿Crees que esto funcione?-pregunto Orem

-Espero que sí...el que no arriesga no gana-esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras comenzaba a despojar al soldado de su armadura- ahora ve afuera y actúa con normalidad...cuando salga será el inicio de nuestro plan y no habrá marcha atrás pero tranquila que estaré contigo todo el tiempo

-Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de no dejar que esos infelices se salgan con la suya-expreso Orem decidida

Poe termino de quitarle la armadura lo amordazo para evitar un escándalo luego ato al hombre de manos y pies dejándolo encerrado en otro cuarto. Ambos se decidieron a salir, el pequeño les deseo buena suerte la princesa agradeció el gran favor que hizo por ella, de ser el intermediario y sobre todo por su discreción. El niño le dio uno de sus cuadros el más grande para dar más sentido a la treta que Orem había armado junto al piloto. Ambos salieron de inmediato otros dos soldados estaban parados afuera esperando pacientemente por ellos

-Regresemos al palacio-ordeno la princesa guardando una imagen tranquila

Poe ahora con la armadura seguía a la princesa cargando el cuadro, sin mencionar una palabra. Pudieron partir sin problemas llegando al palacio Orem bajo rápido seguida de Poe y los otros dos soldados. La princesa al notar la presencia de los otros dos se giró y esbozo una amable sonrisa

-Chicos ya estamos en el palacio...así que pueden descansar, Kale me ayudara a llevar el cuadro a mi habitación...¿verdad Kale?

Ambos stormtroopers miraron a Poe al mismo tiempo, aunque su número de serie era KL-7408 Orem como siempre les nombraba de forma distinta, Poe sonrió bajo el casco y recordó cuando el mismo bautizo a Finn con un nombre distinto basándose en su número de serie. Poe en el papel de Kale asintió

-Perfecto...ven conmigo creo que lo pondremos mejor en el cuarto de los cuadros

La princesa se giró y siguió su camino seguida de Poe...él se acercó un poco más a ella, ninguno mencionaba palabra para no levantar sospechas. Mientras tanto Orem pensaba una idea para conseguir la ubicación de la base de entrenamiento donde tenían a su hijo. En el camino vio que Dan se aproximaba llevando unas cuantas cosas en sus manos, "eso es" pensó

-Ya sé cómo obtener la ubicación- le susurró a Poe- ¡Dan!- llamó al sirviente- ¿puedes venir un momento?

El muchacho fue a paso rápido hasta donde la princesa

-¿Que se le ofrece princesa?- pregunto Dan con mucha cordialidad

-Después de que termines de llevar lo que tienes en tus manos ¿podrías pasar por el cuarto de los cuadros? necesito hablar contigo

-Por su puesto señora- respondió el muchacho con amabilidad

-Excelente gracias Dan

La chica continúo su camino hasta el cuarto junto a Poe que aunque no se notaba por el casco tenía una expresión confundida

-¿Que planeas exactamente? - preguntó Poe

-Mi hijo le tiene mucha confianza a Dan y si hay una persona que sabe dónde está es el- explicó Orem

Llegaron a su destino Poe acomodo el cuadro en un espacio que Orem le indicó. El piloto estudio los cuadros de la princesa uno por uno mientras esperaban por el sirviente

-¿Todos los hiciste tú?

-No todos, algunos son obsequios

\- ¿Ese era tu padre?- preguntó el piloto viendo el enorme cuadro del centro

-Sí, era él… quizás muchos lo odiaron pero te puedo asegurar que era un buen padre, incluso no le importó perder su vida por mí- expreso nostálgica

La princesa contempló el cuadro un rato con una sonrisa leve. Poe por otro lado miro atento a la princesa pensando en las palabras que le había dicho en la tienda, aún le dolía haber escuchado esa verdad

-Aquí estoy señora- Dan se anunció- ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Verás Dan yo estaba pensado darle una visita sorpresa a mi hijo- Orem había planeado una pequeña mentira piadosa con antelación para poder obtener la información- sé que él y tu son buenos amigos y me gustaría saber si Karan te ha dicho a dónde iría a entrenar

El muchacho vaciló por un segundo por la presencia del stormtrooper pero terminó indicándole la ubicación. Poe tomo en cuenta las palabras del sirviente, poco a poco se acercaban más a su meta

-Me parece bien su idea de sorprender a su hijo princesa- expreso con una sonrisa- pero...- el sirviente desvío la mirada un tanto retraído

-¿pero?

El muchacho miro al soldado de reojo. La princesa se dio cuenta de ello

-Tranquilo Dan él es mi soldado de confianza lo que tengas que decirme puedes hacerlo sin problemas

-Irá a buscar a su hijo ¿cierto?

Ella se sorprendió un tanto por la deducción del sirviente

-Se lo mucho que le preocupa su hijo y consideró que si lo hace será lo correcto- Dan mostró su apoyo

-Por favor no le digas a nadie más lo que planeó hacer

-Descuide princesa yo sería incapaz, incluso cualquiera de los que les servimos a usted seríamos incapaz, nuestra lealtad y compromiso es con usted

Orem se sintió aliviada de escuchar al joven decir eso, era bueno sentirse apoyada por los suyos, se había ganado el cariño de sus sirvientes y eso significaba mucho para ella

-Gracias Dan- le regaló una sonrisa

Luego de ese pequeño episodio cuando la noche cayó los dos cómplices estaban listos para continuar con su plan. Fueron hasta la nave no sin antes Orem anunciar que iría a la cabaña a pasar unos días tranquilos aunque los soldados se rehusaron al inicio por lo que sucedió la última vez. Orem se impuso y finalmente los soldados accedieron, además aseguro que Kale la acompañaría y podría protegerla

Ya en la nave Poe estaba preparado, Orem se sentó a su lado y juntos siguieron dando cuerda al plan. La princesa no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, esperaba de corazón que todo resultará bien. El viaje fue largo y silencioso hasta el lado este del planeta ninguno pronunciaba palabra ambos estaban encerrados en sus mentes, internalizando la cantidad de cosas que se suscitaron

Luego de un tiempo se pudo notar a lo lejos la base Orem respiro profundo al ver que lograron conseguir el lugar, sus nervios se intensificaron no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien- le dijo Poe al notar la angustia de la chica- lo vamos a conseguir

Ella lo miro y asintió, las palabras de Poe siempre le generaban tranquilidad y seguridad, decidieron aterrizar la nave no muy lejos de la base, al ser una nave de la primera orden no causaría sospechas sería una visita rápida o al menos ese era el plan. Salieron del transporte y se dirigieron a la entrada, las puertas se abrieron permitiendo su fácil acceso. Debido a que era de noche no había mucho movimiento por los pasillos uno que otro soldado aparecía de vez en cuando pero nada más allá. La princesa trago en seco y empezó a caminar no tenía idea de en donde encontrar a su hijo en ese lugar pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo a toda costa. Caminando por los pasillos un stormtrooper pareció reconocerla

-¿Princesa?- ella se detuvo en el acto y se giró- ¿qué hace aquí?

-Oh Vin que bueno verte- sonrió con nerviosismo-hace un tiempo que no sabía nada de ti

-Sí, pues me transfirieron a esta base, si le soy sincero me agradaba ser su guardia en el Palacio- hablo en un tono bajo esperando que otro no le escuchara- ¿pero a qué se debe el honor de su presencia?

-Yo...pues...he venido a visitar a mi hijo... ¿sabes dónde está? Quiero darle una sorpresa- argumento inocente

-Desde luego princesa, ahorita está en los dormitorios ¿quiere que la lleve hasta allá?

-No descuida, indícame el camino y Kale me acompañará

-De acuerdo, como desee princesa

El soldado indicó el camino tal como dijo, la princesa se despidió de él y continuaron en la búsqueda del niño, que Orem podía sentir cada vez más cerca. Llegaron finalmente a un pasillo largo de varias puertas, al parecer habían alcanzado la zona de los dormitorios, la cuestión era saber en cual habitación se encontraba el pequeño

-¿Y ahora que haremos?, no podemos ir de puerta en puerta hasta encontrarlo- dijo Poe impaciente pues tenían que actuar rápido

Orem permaneció callada con un semblante serio, su hijo estaba ahí ella podía sentirlo, de repente comenzó a caminar de manera inconsciente a través del pasillo

-¿Orem que sucede?- preguntó el piloto muy bajo extrañado por el comportamiento de la princesa

Ella daba pasos sin pensar, su cuerpo se movía solo casi automático, era como si fuese un metal siendo atraído por un imán. El piloto sin remedio fue detrás de ella. Después de un segundo se detuvo frente a una puerta cualquiera

-Es aquí- afirmó con seguridad mirando fijamente la puerta

-¿Estas segura?

Ella asintió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Poe estaba intrigado

-No lo sé, yo solo puedo sentirlo en mi interior, mi instinto me ha traído hasta aquí supongo- explico ella

-Espero que tengas razón... si no sabes lo que sucedera si nos equivocamos ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero es esta habitación estoy segura

La puerta automática se abrió de la nada pudiendo visualizar apenas el interior ya que la luz estaba apagada y el cuarto era iluminado por una luz tenue irradiada por una pequeña lámpara de mesa que aún estaba encendida

La princesa entró sin dudar, mientras Poe decidió quedarse afuera a vigilar, al entrar la puerta se cerró de nuevo tras de ella. La habitación era sencilla de colores fríos grises sin nada fuera de lo común, habían estantes, una pequeña cómoda y a un lado se situaba otra puerta que quizás era el baño, no camino mucho hasta llegar a una camita individual y de una apariencia incómoda que era acompañada por una mesita de noche donde descansaba la lámpara

En la cama yacía alguien acostado a juzgar por su tamaño era un niño, era su hijo, ella lo reconocería donde sea incluso si estuviese durmiendo de espaldas como lo hacía, se acercó agachándose a un lado y lo sacudió con delicadeza para despertarlo

-Cariño… despierta- dijo mientras lo sacudía con cuidado- hijo despierta- reitero

El niño gruñó un poco con molestia y después de unos pocos segundos de insistencia despertó volteándose con pesadez frotándose uno de sus ojos, aclaro la vista para darse cuenta de que se trataba de la princesa

\- ¿Madre?- dijo entre curiosidad y sorpresa- ¿qué haces aquí?

Orem se quedó congelada al ver el rostro del niño, parecía haber sido golpeado de una forma severa, su labio inferior estaba roto y su pómulo izquierdo con signos de una dolorosa inflamación lucía un gran hematoma. La princesa apretó sus labios aguantando el sentimiento le dolía ver a su hijo así. Se tragó el nudo que se alojó en su garganta" esos desgraciados" pensó al ver a su hijo en esa condición, llevo su mano al rostro del niño y lo acarició suavemente de manera compasiva

-¿Qué te han hecho mi niño?- dijo acariciando su rostro

Karan bajo la mirada apenado

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- pregunto con un tono leve de indignación para evitar un escandalo

\- Fue…en un entrenamiento- respondió el niño con voz desanimada

-Oh cariño- lo miro afligida- esto…esto no está bien

-Tengo que hacerlo…quiero que estés orgullosa de mi para que no me olvides

Orem frunció el ceño extrañada

-¿Por qué dices eso?...Karan yo estoy orgullosa de ti

-Mi maestro me dijo que si tenías un hijo con mi padre, me ibas a olvidar…es por eso que quiero ser fuerte y demostrarte que soy digno de tu cariño- argumento Karan

-Eso es mentira…no digas eso Karan, yo jamás te voy a olvidar, eres mi hijo y siempre lo serás, y no importa que no compartamos la misma sangre, yo aun así te amo con todo mi alma

El labio inferior del niño empezó a temblar, sus ojitos se cristalizaron, realmente se sentía perdido en medio de todo y las palabras de su madre le brindaron gran calidez. Karan la abrazo con ímpetu y ella hizo lo mismo

-Lo siento mucho Karan, lamento en serio haberte mentido, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte, espero que puedas perdonarme- unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba al niño con fuerza

-Está bien madre…yo también lamento haber dudado de ti…y realmente me alegra mucho que estés aquí

La princesa se separó de Karan secándose unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas y de las de su hijo, lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro seriamente

-Karan escúchame bien tenemos que irnos. He venido por ti…estas personas no son buenas, Lo mejor es alejarnos de ellos… espero puedas comprender lo que te digo

Karan asintió y luego desvió la mirada pensativo para luego volverla de nuevo a su madre

-¿Pero qué sucederá con papa?

-El…está un poco confundido cariño…pero estoy segura de que lo entenderá…el entenderá que hacemos lo correcto

"Al menos eso espero" pensó la princesa

-¿Estás listo para irte?

-Si madre

El pequeño asintió decidido recogió unas cosas en un bolso y se lo coloco en la espalda preparado para partir. Poe esperaba afuera un tanto ansioso, esperando que no los descubrieran pero dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea, si era necesario. Madre e hijo salieron de la habitación. Karan se retrajo un poco al ver la presencia del soldado

-Tranquilo está con nosotros- le comento Orem para calmarlo- vamos- indicio al piloto

Los tres se dispusieron a marcharse, iban rápido por los pasillos evadiendo en oportunidades a algunos soldados para evitar preguntas. Al fin alcanzaron la salida, Orem se sintió un tanto aliviada de haber podido salir sin embargo hasta que no abordarán la nave no se quedaría tranquila. La madre y el niño iban adelante seguidos del piloto que mantenía la guardia alta en caso de cualquier inconveniente. Cuando pudieron divisar la nave a lo lejos apresuraron su paso, pero su andar fue detenido por una voz un poco familiar para la princesa

-¿A dónde crees que vas princesa?

Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo líder supremo en persona acompañado de Kylo y unos cuantos soldados. El caballero había sentido la presencia de su esposa pero jamás se imaginó que realmente estuviera frente a él, por otro lado Snoke supuso que la madre iría tras el niño en algún momento y cuando fue avisado por uno de los soldados no tardó en intervenir

-¿Orem que estás haciendo? - preguntó Kylo preocupado por la respuesta que obtendría

-He venido a llevarme a mi hijo - contesto ella con firmeza

Snoke sonrió con mordacidad

-¿Tu hijo?...ni siquiera eres su verdadera madre

-Eso a usted no le incumbe y mucho menos le da derecho sobre él - replicó la princesa

Kylo se tensó al ver la manera en la que su esposa se dirigía a su maestro. El hombre no menciono palabra al momento, giro ligeramente su cara hacia Kylo.

-Muy insolente al parecer...debiste deshacerte de ella cuando tuviste oportunidad

Kylo lo miro en silencio, decidió no objetar pero en su lugar apretó con cierto enojo su mandíbula al escucharlo hablar así de la mujer que amaba

-Te sugiero que controles a tu esposa o lo haré yo- aconsejo su maestro en tono amenazante

-Si maestro- volvió su vista al frente hacia su esposa- Orem vuelve ahora al palacio...no cometas una tontería- intento sonar firme pero muy en el interior era una suplica

-No pienso irme de aquí sin mi hijo... no dejaré que lo sigan manipulando...y sobre todo no permitiré que lo conviertan en un monstruo

Snoke aseveró la mirada le parecía curioso lo que decía la princesa pero al mismo tiempo molesto, si Kylo no la detenía era seguro que él lo haría

-Orem por favor regresa al palacio - Kylo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante mirándola suplicante esperando convencer a su esposa

Ella negó con la cabeza

-No lo haré...ya te lo he dicho- la princesa suavizo la mirada- Ben por favor comprende la razón por la que hago esto

"¿Ben?" pensó el líder eso definitivamente captó su atención

-Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora...piensa en las personas que te amaron y en las que te aman...no los pierdas también a causa de esto Ben

\- Yo no quiero perderte- pronunció suave casi como un susurro ahogado

\- No tienes porque, tú sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer Ben- Hizo una pausa y continuó- nada de esto es correcto y tú sabes bien que es así…pero yo sé que aún hay esperanza para ti

Kylo miro esa hermosa intensidad de sus ojos ella hablaba desde el corazón .Snoke soltó un suspiro cansado rodando sus ojos con molestia por la escena

-Termina de una vez Kylo

A pesar de la orden de su maestro Kylo no se movió. El muchacho sabía perfectamente a que se refería con esa orden. El líder gruñó con enojo al ver que el caballero no acataba la orden

\- Muy bien entonces lo haré yo- levantó su mano en dirección a la chica

Ella abrió la boca de repente, empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, llevo sus manos a su cuello buscando desesperadamente respirar. Kylo se quedó congelado ante la escena. Se repetía de nuevo, la revelación de su sueño estaba sucediendo justo frente a él

* * *

 **Hoolaaa corazones ¿a que no saben quien esta de vuelta?...o bueno mas o menos jajaja...disculpen realmente la tardanza he estado a tope con los exámenes de la universidad y apenas me daba chance escribir pero descuiden que no los he olvidado ;D ...y bueno como era de esperarse de mi el capitulo final se extendió mas de lo que pensé por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos, por lo que sera este y el siguiente que ya esta listo pero debo terminar de editarlo y si el universo lo permite lo publicare el jueves a la noche para ya dar final a esta historia...espero les haya gustado... muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado lo aprecio bastante..en fin les mando un abrazo fuerte...saludos :D**


	34. Claridad

Poe hizo a dispararle al hombre sin embargo este con la fuerza lo impacto contra unos contenedores. La princesa cayó de rodillas al suelo cada vez sin menos aire en sus pulmones

-¡Madre!- exclamó el niño preocupado por el estado de su madre- ¡padre has que se detenga, o va a morir!

Kylo seguía congelado quería ayudarla pero su maestro estaba en medio. El nunca lastimaría a su esposa y no permitiría que alguien más lo hiciera fue entonces cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente " cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de hacer lo que sea sin importar nada"

-Deténgase- musito

Pero el líder estaba dispuesto a continuar hasta arrebatarle la vida a la princesa, le molestaba que siguiera interponiéndose en sus planes

-¡Le he dicho que se detenga!- Kylo activo su sable de luz y sin pensarlo más atacó a su maestro

Snoke bloqueo a tiempo el ataque, para fortuna de Orem esa arremetida sirvió para dejarla libre, ella aspiro profundamente y cayó tendida en el piso inconsciente. El niño se acercó a su madre para verificar su estado

-Nadie lástima a mí esposa y vive para contarlo- amenazo entre dientes haciendo fuerza con su sable

-¿Te has enamorado de verdad?...sabía que eras tonto y débil… igual que tu padre - pronunció mordaz el hombre bloqueando el ataque de su antiguo aprendiz

-Te demostraré lo contrario- dijo decidido

Snoke se zafo del bloqueo separándose del muchacho ordenando a los soldados disparar, el caballero se encargó de cada uno de ellos en tanto el líder se aproximó por sorpresa para atacarlo, pero Kylo se defendió. Ambos peleaban con fiereza sus sables de luz chocaban y sonaban con gran intensidad, maestro y discípulo se enfrentaban sin saber quién ganaría, Kylo movía contenedores con la fuerza y los lanzaba a su maestro este los cortaba con su sable con gran facilidad o simplemente los esquivaba.

Poe se recompuso y vio a la princesa tendida en el suelo mientras su hijo la sacudía con desespero. El piloto se levantó y fue hasta ella entre los disparos de los stormtroopers

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ella está bien?- le pregunto un poco alarmado al niño

Karan hacia muecas intentando formar palabras pero los nervios no se lo permitía. Orem se movió apretando sus ojos abriéndolos despacio y tosiendo, tenía la vista borrosa pero a lo lejos podía ver a su esposo peleando contra su maestro, se levantó con cuidado mirando a esa dirección

-Kylo- susurro

\- Madre ¿estás bien? - preguntó angustiado el pequeño

\- Si cariño- respondió Orem un tanto desorientada

-Orem debemos irnos rápido. Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar- dijo un Poe muy ansioso por la situación

Llevo su mirada hacia la ardua lucha que libraba su esposo, anhelando que pudiera huir junto a ellos, pero sabía que eso no sucedería, era ahora o nunca

-¿Que están esperando? ¡Váyanse YA!-Grito Kylo a lo lejos en un momento que pudo controlar los ataques de su maestro

Orem y Kylo compartieron una mirada cargada de diversas emociones y al mismo tiempo de incertidumbre ¿acaso sería la última vez que se volverían a ver? no lo sabía, aun así esa mirada lo decía todo y era lo único que el caballero necesitaba para seguir luchando por ella, por su hijo y por aquellos a los que les había fallado

Piloto, madre e hijo se apuraron en llegar a la nave esquivando disparos, Karan también usaba la fuerza de vez en cuando para dar apoyo y agilizar su llegada a la nave. Entre todo el alboroto consiguieron abordar, Poe se sentó rápido al frente apretando botones, subiendo y bajando palancas deprisa para poner a funcionar la nave mientras Orem se quedó en uno de los asientos traseros junto a su hijo. La rampa iba elevándose, Orem lanzó un vistazo hacia afuera con la esperanza de ver a su esposo pero nada, volvió la vista al frente afligida cerrando sus ojos tratando de calmarse

Sin embargo pudo sentir un quejido cerca que capto su atención, Kylo venía a la nave tratando de abordar antes de que la rampa subiera por completo

-¡Poe baja la rampa! ¡Baja la rampa!- grito ella al moreno

El piloto volteo y vio que el muchacho venía, dudo por un segundo, pero terminó accediendo. La rampa bajo y Orem salió rápido a ayudar a su esposo que tenía una severa herida que atravesaba su pecho. Con dificultad entraron de nuevo a la nave, Poe no tardó en subir la rampa otra vez y se dispuso a iniciar el sistema para salir en cuanto antes, los soldados no dejaban de disparar, tenían que salir de ahí en cuanto antes

-Vamos, siéntate acá- ayudó a su esposo a sentarse, el caballero se recostó a la pared de la nave con una expresión de dolor- vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien- repetía la chica

Orem no sabía si se lo decía para calmar a Kylo o a si misma

-Karan- pronuncio Kylo entre los dientes apretando sus ojos aguantando el intenso dolor producido por la herida del pecho

El niño se acercó con un semblante de angustia por el estado de su padre

-Allá en ese….- hablaba con dificultad- compartimiento hay…una caja…tráela, sácala y destápala

El niño obedeció a su padre la nave empezó a ascender en medio de los disparos de los stormtroopers

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Orem intrigada

-Son...

-Explosivos- Karan terminó la oración- ¿qué hago ahora padre?

-Necesitamos ganar ventaja...para salir de aquí...- decía entre pausas- Karan necesito que escuches con detenimiento… mis instrucciones

-Si señor - el niño se paró firme y atento

-Tomaras uno de los explosivos...lo activaras y lo pondrás de nuevo con los demás...cerraras la caja y con la fuerza lo empujaras hasta los enemigos...Orem – pronuncio como un susurro cansado

La chica que miraba al niño llevo su atención a su esposo

-Dile al piloto… que baje un poco…. la rampa para hacerlo

Poe seguía al frente, ya había logrado que la nave se elevará y ahora estaba dispuesto a irse pero tenía que ser cuidadoso un disparo en falso podría terminar todo

-¡Poe baja la rampa! – exclamo Orem de inmediato

-¿Qué? ¡No! , les recuerdo que nos están disparando...eso puede ser peligroso- replico el piloto sin dejar de mirar al frente

La nave se estremeció por el acierto de un disparo

-¡Abre la rampa maldición a menos que no quieras que salgamos vivos de aquí!- exclamó Kylo

El piloto se veía agitado, aunque pensó dos veces antes de obedecer bajo la rampa sin tener otra opción

-Es tu turno Karan

El niño puso en marcha la idea de su padre activo el dispositivo, lo regreso con los demás y rápidamente cerró la caja de explosivos la rodó y la situó antes de la rampa

-Hazlo ahora

El niño uso la fuerza para deslizar y lanzar la caja fuera de la nave en dirección de sus atacantes. Un disparo llegó dentro de la nave haciendo retroceder al niño

-¡Karan!- exclamó la madre con preocupación

-¡Sube la rampa y sácanos de aquí rápido piloto!- le ordenó Kylo

Poe gruñó odiaba escuchar al caballero darle ordenes, pero entendió lo serio de la situación por lo que obedeció sin rechistar. Maniobró la nave con gran agilidad hasta lograr elevarla lo suficiente. Mientras el transporte subía la caja cayó frente a un grupo de soldados que disparaban incesantes, está quedó de un lado deslizándose un poco la tapa uno de los soldados vio apenas su contenido

-¡Todos atrás!

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir luego de que se diera una gran explosión que alcanzó parte suficiente del lugar. La nave se movió un poco por la onda expansiva sin embargo pudo mantenerse en el aire y seguir hasta surcar el cielo y llegar al espacio, desapareciendo en medio de su oscuridad

Una vez calmos Orem se acercó angustiada a Kylo sentándose a su lado, el muchacho seguía recostado a la pared de la nave, pálido, respirando con lentitud mostrando signos de debilidad, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo miro compasiva

-Resiste Ben, pronto llegaremos… te ayudaran y te pondrás bien

El giro su rostro hacia ella con sus ojos entrecerrados, como pudo se soltó y llevo su mano que estaba ensangrentada hacia el rostro de su esposa acariciando su mejilla suavemente

-Sabes bien que no resistiré- arrastro sus palabras

Ella poso su mano sobre la de él cerrando sus ojos sintiendo un inevitable nudo en su garganta

-No digas eso-…ya verás que cuando lleguemos a la base te atenderán y-

El negó poniendo el pulgar suavemente sobre sus labios. El piloto seguía sentado frente a panel de comando escuchando con detenimiento las palabras de los amantes. Karan por órdenes de su madre le hacía compañía al Poe en el asiento del copiloto, su rostro denotaba preocupación

-Orem lamento...demasiado todo lo que... te hice pasar - su tono de voz era débil -no te lo merecías...no merecías estar con alguien como yo...pero me siento afortunado de que... hayas formado parte de mi vida...eres la luz más hermosa que se ha cruzado en mi camino

Varias lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la princesa con un enorme sentimiento, era muy duro para ella escucharlo hablar así como si fuese la última vez

-Ahora podré morir en paz sabiendo que estarás a salvo

-No Ben...tu no vas a morir...tú no puedes morir...tienes muchas razones por las que vivir y estás es una de ellas- tomo la mano del caballero y la llevo a su vientre

-Estas...- el muchacho se sorprendió tanto que le era imposible terminar

La princesa asintió

-Iba a decírtelo aquel día en la habitación...pero luego de la discusión no lo creí adecuado- explico la muchacha

-Como pude ser tan idiota...esa es la mejor noticia que me has dado...tendremos otro hijo- sonrió débilmente- me gustaría que fuese niña...una niña tan preciosa cómo su madre

Kylo respiraba con dificultad la herida en su pecho era muy severa, su ropa estaba llena de sangre y su mirada daban señal de que en cualquier momento se desvanecería

-Me habría encantado compartir mi vida contigo mucho más...

-Si lo harás Ben...si lo harás- expreso Orem esperanzada

Kylo sonrió tenuemente él sabía que no sería así

-Te amo... demasiado- susurro con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza cerrando sus ojos lentamente

Orem abrió sus ojos angustiada por ver cómo el cuerpo de su esposo se soltaba poco a poco

-¿Ben?- dijo consternada- Ben- se paró y se puso frente a él tomándolo por el rostro- Ben no cierres los ojos...¡Ben por favor!

Pero el muchacho no mostraba ninguna señal

-¡Ben no me hagas estos!- dijo desesperada entre lágrimas- no me dejes...no me dejes

Orem se sentía devastada, Kylo fue en contra de los designios de su maestro y tuvo que pagar un alto precio al por eso. Poe miro a Karan fijándose de que el niño también lloraba, el piloto soltó un suspiro cansado se levantó y fue hasta donde se encontraba la princesa tomándola entre sus brazos para consolarla, siempre odiaba verla sufrir...Ella lloraba desconsolada aferrada del pecho del moreno. Poe viendo a Orem en ese estado se dio cuenta de que fue cierto lo que le dijo en la tienda...de verdad amaba a Kylo

En la base la general fue avisada que la nave del piloto se acercaba. Ella había sido previamente notificada por Poe que iría a rescatar a Orem, por lo que se mantuvo siempre al pendiente de su regreso. La nave aterrizó y pronto salió el piloto seguido de Orem y Karan que reflejaban una enorme tristeza. La general se alarmó al ver el rostro de Orem ensangrentado, ordenó llamar a su cuerpo de paramédicos para que se presentaran al lugar con prontitud

El piloto camino rápido hasta llegar con la general

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó ella

-El rescate se complicó...más de lo que esperaba, es momento de actuar

-General - Orem se acercó también

-Oh mi querida niña ¿estás bien? - la tomo de las manos y la miro compasiva

Los labios de la princesa temblaban, aunque no tenían ninguna herida externa, su interior estaba destrozado.

-Lo siento tanto- expreso con voz quebradiza

-¿Por qué te disculpas? - preguntó Leia extrañada

Cyril salió de la base para recibir a su hermano y a la princesa. Miro que se encontraban a lo lejos mientras se dirigía hacia ellos se percató de que Orem le decía algo a la general que la hizo cambiar su semblante

-Tienes que irte de aquí...ese ataque directo a la base y a su líder es señal del inicio de la guerra- fue lo primero que llegó a alcanzar escuchar Cyril- el niño y tu deben ponerse a salvo mientras esto termina

-Orem- dijo Cyril al terminar de reunirse con ellos

La muchacha abrió sus ojos ilusionada pues volvía a ver a su gran amiga

-Cyril- pronunció al notar la presencia de la muchacha

Su amiga le dio un abrazo confortable ella se aferró a Cyril, de verdad necesitaba ese abrazo

-Me alegra verte otra vez...no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- expreso la princesa mientras aún la abrazaba

-Lo mismo digo...algo me decía que nos encontraríamos otra vez

Cyril se separó de ella y se puso a un lado de la general

-Díganme qué sucede y en qué puedo ayudar

-Cyril necesito que te lleves a Orem lejos...no puedo enviar a tu hermano de nuevo requiero que esté al frente de los x wings para la importante batalla que se avecina... ahora será tu deber mantenerla lejos y a salvo hasta que sea prudente...a ella y a su hijo

-¿Hijo?- dijo Cyril extrañada pues Poe le había contado lo que había sucedido con la princesa hace unos años

-Es una larga historia- comento Orem

-Ya habrá tiempo para que se pongan al día- intervino la general- por ahora es momento de moverse no podemos perder tiempo

-Si general- Cyril asintió con firmeza- vamos Orem – empezó a dirigirse a la instalación

La muchacha la siguió adentro junto al niño. Antes de entrar por completo hecho un último vistazo hacia atrás y observo como el grupo de paramédicos sacaban el cuerpo de Kylo de la nave en una camilla. La princesa no pudo evitar sentirse afligida ante tal escena. Cyril empezó a preparar la nave mientras madre e hijo esperaban en una habitación. Orem entró al baño miro que aún tenía la sangre de su esposo sobre su rostro se apoyó al lavabo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza agachando la cabeza, unas lágrimas dibujaron senderos sobre sus mejillas hasta caer dentro del lavabo. Apretó sus labios conteniendo su llanto ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte por ella por su hijo y por el que venía. Puso una de sus manos en su vientre" tienes que quedarte conmigo, eres lo único que me queda de él, no me puedes dejar tú también por favor" se dirigió con un tono suplicante a la criatura que crecía dentro de ella. Respiro profundo abriendo sus ojos despacio encontrándose otra vez con su triste reflejo. Se lavó la cara sacándose toda la sangre de su rostro pero sin poder lavar su tristeza. Salió del baño y su hijo resultó estar acompañado por otra persona a la que no veía en mucho tiempo

-¿Ed? - pronunció sorprendida al ver al joven soldado muy diferente

-Princesa Orem que bueno que esté bien- expreso el muchacho con una sonrisa- he venido a buscarlos a usted y a su hijo, es hora de irnos

El muchacho dejo la habitación acompañado de Orem y Karan

-¿Vendrás con nosotros en el viaje? -indago la princesa curiosa

-Por supuesto necesita de mi apoyo...además no puedo dejar a mi novia sola en esto

\- Espera... ¿Cyril es tu novia?-pregunto intrigada

Ed río un poco al notar la expresión de incredulidad de Orem

-Así es princesa... ¿recuerda que me dijo que iniciara de nuevo?...pues Cyril fue de gran ayuda con eso

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ed

Llegaron al hangar y en esta Cyril los esperaba ya con su nave lista para partir, eso sin duda trajo recuerdos a la muchacha. Sólo que en esta oportunidad había mucho más movimiento varios miembros se preparaban en sus naves y respectivos lugares dispuestos a iniciar su batalla. Orem observo a lo lejos que la general era constantemente consultada y ella a su vez daba órdenes incesante, la princesa quiso acercarse para despedirse sin embargo no lo veía prudente no deseaba interferir

Ed entró a la nave y empezó a hablar con su novia compartiendo información e indicaciones para su viaje. Karan entró a la nave y antes de que Orem subiera la rampa alguien la detuvo

-¡Orem! ¡Espera!- llamo Poe acercándose a ella en su típico traje anaranjado de piloto

-Te ves guapo- expresó ella con una tenue sonrisa buscando liberar un poco la tensión generada por la situación

Él le sonrió de vuelta, Orem jamás había visto a Poe con su vestidura para pilotar...el muchacho se paró frente a ella y la contempló por un segundo

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó ella aun guardando melancolía en su mirada pero intentando parecer tranquila

-El futuro es incierto Orem...y como no sé si te vuelva a ver...quería despedirme de ti antes de partir

Ella se lanzó a Poe dándole un fuerte abrazo que el piloto lo correspondió y la pego a él con vehemencia

-No sabes cuánto agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí - expreso Orem - ni siquiera sé cómo pagártelo

-Sigue pensando que soy guapo- bromeo separándose de ella para luego tomarla por el rostro- no tienes que pagarme nada si lo tuviera que volver hacer lo haría...porque me importas y porque te amo Orem- El piloto le dio un beso en la frente que duró unos cuantos segundos

Se separarían una vez más sin saber por cuanto tiempo y mucho menos sin saber lo que pueda pasar. El piloto se apartó de ella y se alejó de prisa." Adiós Poe" pensó Orem al verlo marchar"

-Veo que ya estás lista para partir - dijo leía que había observado la escena desde lejos

-General-Orem volteo y vio que la mujer estaba a poca distancia detrás de ella- yo quería despedirme de usted pero la vi muy ocupada y no quise importunar

-No mi niña tú puedes venir a mi cuando quieras

-También quería agradecerle su apoyo, ha significado mucho para mí...y además quiero que sepa que usted tenía razón...aún quedaba luz dentro de la oscuridad de Ben...yo también pude sentirla, y aunque renegó de ella muchas veces al final pudo aceptarlo- hizo una pausa y atribulado la mirada agregó- sinceramente me habría gustado que se hubiesen podido reunir otra vez aunque sea en sus últimos momentos

\- Al menos...lo trajiste de vuelta conmigo- expreso Leia afligida pero intentando parecer fuerte, tenía que seguir al mando y no era momento para quebrarse. Se aclaró la garganta y la tomo por los hombros- bueno ya es hora de que te marches la primera orden podría llegar en cualquier momento y no sería adecuado que siguieras aquí

La general tenía razón, Orem hizo caso le dio un abrazo de despedida y fue hasta la rampa de la nave

-Orem- llamo la general

La muchacha volteo y la miro atenta

-Que la fuerza te acompañe

Orem asintió esas palabras por alguna razón la llenaron de determinación ahora se convencía de que todo saldría bien. Se adentró en la nave donde la esperaban para marcharse se acomodó en uno de los asientos traseros junto a su hijo mientras Cyril y Ed llevaban el mando de la nave. La general finalmente vio la nave ascender y avanzar por el cielo hasta desaparecer

 _4 años después_

Orem se estableció en la cabaña de la aldea donde había vivido por un tiempo con Poe...mucho paso sin tener noticias del exterior sin embargo en todo ese tiempo hizo lo mejor posible por vivir tranquila y en armonía con los suyos

La princesa terminaba de preparar la comida, dejo la cocina y salió al patio sonrió al ver que sus hijos jugaban juntos en el jardín. Karan era acompañado por una pequeña niña de al menos unos cuatro años de cabello ondulado, oscuro como la noche y de ojos de un intenso color dorado como el sol del amanecer

-¡Vengan niños es hora de comer!- llamo a los pequeños

Karan se giró y vio que su madre los solicitaba

-Vamos Halia, mamá nos necesita - dijo a su hermana

Ella corrió hasta el alegre y le tomo la mano. Orem al ver que sus hijos se acercaban decidió entrar para empezar a servir la comida. Puso la mesa y sirvió la comida en cada plato, los niños entraron ansiosos y gustosos por los deliciosos olores de la comida

-Laven sus manos antes de comer- ordeno la chica

Los niños obedecieron y luego todos se dispusieron a comer. Orem al fin era feliz, aunque no se encontraba en su planeta, ni en su palacio, ni junto al hombre que amaba, estaba con los dos seres que ahora eran su todo y eso la regocijaba por completo

-Madre ¿iremos a la fogata? - preguntó el niño metiéndose un gran bocado

-¡Fogata!- celebró la niña

Orem sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de sus hijos

-Por supuesto que sí cariño...pero primero coman todo lo que les serví o no habrá postre ni fogata

-Si mama- dijeron los dos niños con un tono gracioso de fastidio

Cuando la noche cayó la familia fue hasta la fogata encontrándose con Ciro e Idris...la hermana de Poe y su novio también estaban presentes, en ocasiones les gustaba compartir alrededor de la fogata. Luego de unos minutos solo se sentía la tranquilidad de la noche y una suave música era tocada en el fondo.

Los hijos de Orem se reunieron con Ciro e Idris a escuchar las historias emocionantes que tanto les gustaban. Cyril y Ed contemplaban las estrellas a lo lejos abrazados. Orem en tanto se quedó sola disfrutando el apacible ambiente

-Una linda chica como tú no debería estar sola

Esa voz era tan familiar, la princesa se giró encontrándose con el piloto, después de tanto tiempo había regresado, lo abrazo con gran alegría y aliviada de saber que estaba bien.

Se sentaron junto a la fogata a hablar como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ...te noto feliz y más tranquila

-Lo estoy...desde el inicio nos han hecho sentir como en casa y en familia

-¿Qué hay de los niños? ¿Les gusta estar aquí? – pregunto Poe

-Si, ellos disfrutan mucho vivir aquí... lo consideran su hogar yo he hecho lo posible para que lo sientan as- contesto ella mirando en dirección a sus hijos

-Ya veo

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos hace mucho no lo veía y no sabía muy bien que decir

-Lo extrañas- preguntó el piloto de la nada

Orem imaginaba a quien se refería

-Todos los días de mi vida...sin embargo mi hija es un hermoso recuerdo que me ha quedado de Ben y al cual apreció con toda mi alma...con ella me aferre a la esperanza, y cuando la vi en mis brazos me di cuenta de que el universo me regalaba otra oportunidad y que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde

-Créeme lo merecías

-Sabes no puedo creer como llegue a amar tanto a una persona que al principio odiaba...es tan extraño- comento Orem

-No lo es...a veces nuestro corazón no controla de quien se enamora- no sabía si se lo decía a ella o a sí mismo - Orem hay algo más que viene a decirte

Ella lo miro atenta prestando mucha atención

-La guerra termino, el hermano de la general regreso con su aprendiz sirvieron de gran apoyo fue una ardua batalla pero logramos salir vencedores...la primera orden dejo el planeta... eso significa que puedes regresar...puedes volver a casa

Orem quedó sorprendida por la grata noticia, podía reunirse con su pueblo de nuevo

-Es una maravillosa noticia Poe...vaya les debo demasiado - expreso emocionada

-No, descuida, es nuestro deber ayudar a quien lo necesite

No partieron de inmediato esperando dos días para arreglar unas cuantas cosas y despedirse de sus amigos, cuando ya estaban listos emprendieron su viaje de regreso. Tanto la madre como los niños se veían muy entusiasmados, Orem y Karan por volver a ver su antiguo hogar y Halia por conocer lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar

A lo lejos en el espacio se veía el planeta cuando se adentraron a este se podían notar los estragos de la guerra, Orem sintió tristeza al ver el destrozo pero estaba dispuesta a levantar su pueblo de las cenizas. Llegaron al palacio que se veía también parcialmente destruido pero aún de pie y conservado su majestuosidad

Orem camino despacio hacia la entrada mirando el lugar con gran nostalgia, una película de recuerdos paso por su mente. Karan caminaba a un lado de ella lleno de alegría por estar de vuelta. Halia caminaba agarrada de la mano de su madre observando curiosa el lugar. Para sorpresa de la muchacha cuando llegó a la sala fue recibida por sus sirvientes

-Bienvenida princesa - pronunció Dan acompañado de otros sirvientes

-¿Que hacen aquí? - preguntó extrañada

-La estábamos esperando princesa- intervino otro sirviente

-No tenían por qué hacerlo, pudieron marcharse

-Prometimos a su padre que le serviríamos a la princesa pase lo que pase, nuestra lealtad y compromiso está con usted...además no podríamos abandonarla usted ha sido buena con nosotros así que no se lo merece- explico Dan

Orem esbozo una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, lo que dicen significa mucho para mí

-Oh y una cosa más...hay una pequeña sorpresa en el cuarto de los cuadros estoy seguro de que le gustará

Orem frunció el ceño con rareza... ¿de que podría tratarse?. Para disipar su duda se dirigió hasta el lugar en cuestión al entrar abrió sus ojos enormemente camino hasta el centro del cuarto y justo al lado del cuadro de su padre se situaba un cuadro de ella junto a Ben. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver la obra su interior era una mezcla de sentimientos, deseaba desde lo más profundo tener a su esposo de nuevo con ella

-No creo que ese cuadro haya podido reflejar tu verdadera belleza

El corazón de Orem se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras se giró y de inmediato cubrió su boca anonadada le parecía increíble lo que estaba frente a sus ojos

-¿Me extrañaste? - dijo Ben con una sonrisa acercándose a ella

Orem no aguanto más y corrió hasta él quería tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, él la abrazo también levantándola en el proceso y dando unas pocas vueltas hasta dejarla de vuelta en el piso. Ben la tomo por el rostro y la contempló con detenimiento deseo por mucho ver y sentir otra vez el rostro de su esposa, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la muchacha mojando las palmas de sus manos

-Espero que sean lágrimas de felicidad - las seco con cuidado

\- Lo son...lo son- expreso aún sin creerlo- ¿cómo es posible que estés vivo?...si yo te vi morir frente a mi

-Eso pensaron al inicio...hasta que se dieron cuenta que aún tenía un pulso débil...lograron estabilizarme pero caí en coma por dos años mi madre se encargó de mi durante ese tiempo... cuando desperté la guerra había terminado, los siguientes dos años fue para rehabilitarme...mi tío me ayudó a expulsar la oscuridad que habitaba en mi interior...y en ese largo proceso lo que siempre me ayudaba a seguir adelante era pensar en ti...en volver a estar a tu lado

-Yo tampoco deje de pensar en ti...me hiciste mucha falta...pero ahora estás conmigo y eso es lo que importa

-¿Madre? - Karan entró al cuarto curioso también por la sorpresa que le había preparado a su madre-¿Padre? - el niño quedó anonadado al notar la presencia del hombre

Ben volteo y miro al pequeño Karan un tanto más grande que la última vez que lo vio pero conservando ese rostro de inocencia pero a la vez de valentía característico

-Hola Karan vaya sí que has crecido

El niño se aproximó hasta su padre rápido deteniéndose frente a él

\- Se...señor es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros - expreso firme- cuide a mi madre siempre, justo como usted me solicito

Ben sonrió y se inclinó posando sus manos sobre los hombros del niño

-Soy tu padre Karan no tu general, no tienes por qué actuar así- hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió- para mí es un gusto verte también - le dio un fuerte abrazo

-¿Mami? - Karan había sido seguido por su pequeña hermana Halia que desde que nació se habían vuelto inseparables

Ben llevo su atención a la niña y vio un toque familiar en ella...Orem se fijó que su esposo la noto, sonrió con ternura y fue hasta la niña estiro su mano y le dijo con dulzura

-Vamos cariño quiero que conozcas a alguien

La niña dudo al inicio le intimidaba ese gran hombre que se encontraba en el cuarto, pero la confianza que le infundio su madre la hizo acceder

Ambas se aproximaron hasta llegar con el muchacho

-Ben ella es Halia...y es

-Es mi hija - interrumpió Ben prendado con la niña

-Así es

La niña se sintió intimidada por la gran figura que estaba frente a ella e instintivamente se ocultó detrás de su madre. Orem se puso a un lado y de inclinó a ella

-Ve con tu padre cariño, no tengas miedo

Ella vacilo y luego dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante mirándolo fijamente con sus enormes ojos expresivos...Ben sin resistirlo la agarro, la levanto y la abrazo esbozando una enorme sonrisa...la niña río divertida, ella le puso una de sus manitos en la cara

-¿Eres mi papá?

-Si preciosa yo soy tu padre...y no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me siento por eso

Ahora la familia estaba completa. Kylo había dejado de existir haciendo volver a la vida a Ben que siempre estuvo ahí y que pudo lograr salir a tiempo del abismo en el cual lo habían lanzado hace mucho...el muchacho a pesar de haber recuperado su viejo nombre estaba seguro de que ahora era no sólo un hombre nuevo sino uno muy diferente… para bien

Orem tenía que cumplir la promesa de hacer resurgir a su pueblo luego de la destrucción y ahora con el apoyo de la resistencia seguiría el legado de su padre pero esta vez muchas cosas cambiarían. Decidió hacer una gran reunión en los alrededores del Palacio con la presencia de todo su pueblo daría el anuncio que marcaría el nuevo inicio

-Nuestro pueblo ha sido víctima de abusos y destrucción durante años, hemos sido humillados, maltratados, vendidos incluso por personas de nuestra misma raza... y quizás caímos pero juro que nos levantaremos nuevamente de nuestras cenizas siendo más fuertes y mejores, pero muchas costumbres e ideales deben cambiar para que eso suceda...sé que juntos podremos lograrlo...prometo brindarles mi total amparo pero sin privarlos de lo más preciado que cualquier ser en este mundo merece ...su libertad...estoy segura de que unidos nada nos derrumbara nunca más

Una gran algarabía se escuchó desde todas partes...el pueblo mostraba su apoyo a la nueva reina de Candor, ella se sentía contenta de ver que después de todo si podría materializar su sueño de dar rienda a un nuevo futuro para su raza. Ella que daba su anuncio desde una tarima en la entrada del palacio la abandonó encontrándose con su madre que la miraba orgullosa

-Estuviste maravillosa hija- elogió tomándola de las manos-...tu padre estaría orgulloso

-Gracias madre- le regaló una dulce sonrisa

Ben hizo aparición vistiendo un pulcro traje azul con dorado, se acercó a Dalí y a Orem haciendo una leve reverencia

-Mi reina, ¿será que puede regalarme unos cuantos minutos?- pregunto con un toque de cordialidad

-Te puedo regalar todos los que quieras amor mío

Ben llevo a Orem hasta el balcón de una de las torres del palacio, el muchacho se esmeró por arreglar el lugar con luces flores y demás detalles, ella admiro el lugar le parecía un lindo detalle por parte de Ben. Se pararon cerca del muro del balcón su esposo la tomo de las manos y la miro por un momento Orem se veía más hermosa y radiante que nunca. Ben soltó un suspiro y se aclaró la garganta preparado para hablar

-Han pasado tantas cosas desde que te conocí, cometí tantos errores e intente emendar la mayoría de ellos… lastime a muchas personas, concebí ideales que creía correctos y estos me llevaron a tomar acciones de las que no me siento orgulloso... Orem sé que las palabras que pronuncio ahora no borraran lo que sucedió en el pasado pero si espero que ayuden a construir un mejor futuro para nosotros…a partir de este momento quiero hacer las cosas bien, de la manera correcta junto a ti…y realmente quiero que sepas que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… es por esa razón Orem Sollis que me gustaría saber si quieres casarte conmigo…otra vez, como debe ser

Orem abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la inesperada propuesta, soltó una risa mezclada entre emoción y nervios…Ben la miraba expectante también nervioso por lo que respondería la reina

-Por favor di algo…me pone nervioso tu silencio

Ella dejo las manos del muchacho y lo tomo por el rostro mirándolo anhelante

-Ben Solo no hay nada que más quisiera que ser tu esposa…otra vez

Ben se rio por la ocurrencia de la chica, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo dichoso por su respuesta

-Te amo – le dijo ella esbozando una tierna sonrisa acariciando su rostro con delicadeza

-Y yo mucho más a ti

Sellaron el momento con un apasionado beso, mientras eran iluminados por las preciosas luces que adornaban el lugar. Ambos habían logrado salir de esa densa oscuridad a la que fueron arrastrados alcanzando la intensa luz que iluminaba sus caminos y que por muchos obstáculos no podían poseer… ambos por fin lograron ser libres, de sus problemas, de sus demonios, inclusos de sus propios pensamientos oscuros y todo para poder estar juntos por siempre...como se supone que debió ser desde el principio cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Holaaa corazones justo como lo prometí aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, y pues realmente me da un poco de nostalgia, disfrute bastante escribir esta historia ademas de que es el prime fic mas largo que escribo, espero que les haga gustado el capitulo y pues la historia en general**

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron, comentaron y que siempre estuvieron al dia lo aprecio bastante en especial**

 **a:** Happinessismusic **y** Hell's Kitchen **muchas gracias de verdad, me alegra saber que hay personas que disfrutan lo que escribo, significa mucho para mi que valoren lo que hago**

 **Y creo que después de este largo fic me daré un pequeño receso aunque tengo ya nuevas ideas que pretendo desarrollar y que aspiro publicar pronto...ademas claro de mis propios proyectos...en fin gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer mis historias, me despido hasta la próxima...un abrazo. saludos :D**


End file.
